La Espía
by MJJWild
Summary: Hermione jamás se imagino lo que le ocurriría al salir del castillo en plena madrugada, ni con quien se encontraría '- De ahora en más serás mis ojos, mis oídos, mi nariz, mis pies dentro de Hogwarts: de ahora en más serás mi espía – declaró Draco' DMxHG
1. El destino

Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Melina, sin embargo me pueden decir Mel, a mi gusto es mas agradable. Este es mi primer fic publicado en Fanfiction, llevo algun tiempo sumergida en esta historia, es sus relieves y enredos, por lo que ya llevo varios Chapters. Para mi significa mucho este fic, ya que en el depocite todo mi tiempo, mi predispocision y mis sentimientos, espero lo lean y disfruten.

Debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y que escribo por puro amor al arte.

_La Espía nacio en mi despues de amar con pasion cada palabra y cada letra que Monica (la autora de "El secuestro" "La venganza de Hermione" "Cambiando el pasado"entre otros) conjugó y junto para formar aquellas historias que quedaron grabados en muchos de nosotros. Personalmente no me gustan las historias que carecen de argumento, más allá del romance de la pareja en cuestion, por lo que, este fic, tendra sus enriedos, su argumento y su "por qué". Sin más les dejo mi fic_

Enjoy it!

* * *

**_La Espía_**

_By_

_Mel. _

**_1 El Destino..._**

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

- Despierta Hermione – llegó a los oídos de la castaña, obligándola a abrir sus hinchados ojos. Con apenas dieciocho años había vivido y sufrido mas de la cuenta ¿Quién diría que aun faltaba lo peor?

Al despertar quiso creer que todo había sido un simple sueño que a mitad de su recorrido se había convertido en una terrible pesadilla. Mas al desperezarse y recordar el lugar en el que aun se encontraba, se dio cuenta que nada era una pesadilla, sino su cruel realidad.

- ¿Tienen alguna noticia? – preguntó esperanzada.

La dueña de aquella voz que la había despertado miró hacia abajo y humedeció sus labios, solía hacer ese movimiento siempre que estaba nerviosa.

- No, aun no hay noticias – contestó finalmente Ginny Weasley – Pero no te preocupes, Luna, Harry y Ron están haciendo todo lo posible.

- Sin embargo eso no alcanza Ginny... no alcanza – susurró Hermione, sintiendo como el vacío y la desesperación iba aumentando en su pecho, sin dejarla respirar.

- Ten paciencia, pronto tendremos noticias... lo encontraremos.

- Eso espero Ginny... mi vida no tiene sentido si él, vos mas que nadie lo sabes – dijo Hermione asesinando a su amiga con sus palabras.

- No digas eso, todo se solucionara, créeme.

"_Que cosa rara el destino, nos es tan atormentador que hasta nos cuesta creer que posiblemente está en nuestras manos crearlo, por lo que siempre terminamos delegando esa responsabilidad a otro, jactándonos de que algún día sabremos quién es el misterioso que todo lo hace, y es así siempre como dejamos que el tiempo y las circunstancias corran libremente, sin tener el valor para controlar aquel misterio tan poderoso._

_Sin embargo para controlar el destino, tenemos que saber qué es¿Energías poderosas?¿Un cuerpo celestial?¿O algo mas cercano a nosotros?_

_Por mi parte quisiera expresar que nada de eso es verídico ¿Cómo el destino puede ser una corriente que nos ubica a cada uno de nosotros en "nuestro camino"?_

_El destino nunca fue algo tan distinto a aquello como lo es ahora. Es preciso que comprendan, queridos lectores, qué es lo que nosotros llamamos "destino", para poder ayudarme y entender el por qué de muchas cosas que con el paso del tiempo se fueron dando._

_El destino es de nuestra única e individual creación, cada decisión que tomamos tanto como elegir si comer tarta de calabaza o no, como decidir si ser Auror o Medimago van creando y encaminando al mismo. Día a día con nuestras pequeñas y grandes decisiones vamos creando algo tan magnífico como el destino. Sin embargo, es justo en éste punto donde ya no sé cómo justificar lo que pasó. Es acá en éste preciso lugar donde dejo de filosofar, donde me encuentro con un abismo que tiene una pregunta... la cual no puedo responder¿Cómo llegamos a esto? _

_Es necesario para poder encontrar la respuesta, queridos lectores, que conozcan mi historia, desde donde yo creo, comenzó todo..."_

- Me niego rotundamente – protestó Harry parándose y apoyando ambas manos sobre la fina mesa de roble.

- Señor Potter, ya no hay vuelta atrás, su compañía fue ya elegida por un juez imparcial, acéptelo de una buena vez y agradezca la libertad que se le ha otorgado tanto a usted como a su comitiva – declaró firmemente un hombre alto, fulminando con sus radiantes ojos chocolates al pelo-azabache.

- Me importa poco y nada su juez imparcial, bajo ningún motivo voy a dejar que tantas personas se encaminen a una muerte segura y dolorosa, por algo que solo yo tengo que enfrentar – y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer cientos de imágenes de magos muertos y torturados tanto con métodos mágicos como muggles – Ministro ¿Es así como quiere que terminen todos?

El hombre movió las fotos sobre la mesa, observándolas y se removió su pelo rojo fuego en un ademán de nerviosismo y pena.

- Si ese es su final... que así sea – sentenció, parándose al igual que Harry, dejando ver su figura autoritaria – Tome señor Potter, esta es la lista de sus acompañantes...

"_Puede decirse que a partir de ese día, ya no tuvimos salida... y aunque no la quisiéramos... ya no había vuelta atrás"_

Harry tomo entre sus manos el amarillo pergamino y ojeó los nombres

- No – susurró débilmente – ¿No te das cuenta¡Estás encaminando a tus propios hermanos a una muerte segura! - Automáticamente el semblante del ministro flaqueó. Percy Weasley demostró su debilidad.

- Harry, no hay nada que pueda hacer, éste es su destino, ellos lo quisieron así.

- ¡Pero yo no! – se negó el muchacho, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la mesa. Percy lo miró durante unos segundos y declaró:

- Poco vale en estos momentos lo que vos desees – y sin más volvió a los suyo, deseando que pronto toda ésta pesadilla acabara...

"_Lo que él no sabia, es que esto era sólo el comienzo, del infierno que se avecinaba" ._

- Chicas, me voy a dormir, no puedo creer lo tarde que es.

- Hermione, apenas es la una y media de la mañana ¡La fiesta recién empieza! – comentó una Parvati hiperactiva.

- Es verdad Hermione, quédate un rato más.

- No Ginny, mañana empiezan las clases, ustedes tendrían que imitarme, ya es tarde.

- Hermione tiene razón, yo me caigo de sueño, mañana será un día importante – comentó Lavender – muy importante, no me puedo dar el lujo de estar sin dormir.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó curiosa Ginny – ¿Qué pasará mañana?

- ¿No lo sabes? Desde mañana a las doce del mediodía comienzan a contar todas nuestras acciones para ser la reina de Gryffindor, obviamente para las de séptimo año – respondió Parvati muy entusiasmada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró.

- Realmente... una idiotez.

Cada una se dirigió a sus habitaciones y con un movimiento de las manos se despidieron.

Una vez en su cuarto, Hermione tomó su pijama más cómodo y se lo puso. Parecía una promotora con su short blanco con elástico negro y su remera negra con la costura blanca, realmente no le importaba como se viera "Cualquier cosa me queda mal así que..." solía pensar. Ella no era como las demás chicas de Hogwarts, la apariencia poco y nada le importaba, por lo tanto verse bien o mal le daba igual.

La noche era perfecta, el cielo estaba despejado, dejando a la vista millones de manchas blancas en él. Como añoraba a su padre esas noches, solía disfrutar el tiempo recostada en el suave pasto uniendo con los dedos las estrellas y formando figuras, desde que tenía uso de la razón su padre la llevaba al parque de su casa y pasaban horas contemplando el cielo.

Hermione camino hasta la ventana y se recostó en ella observando así, como en los viejos tiempos, el cielo. La cabaña del guardabosques Hagrid estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, dándole una imagen aún mas tenebrosa al bosque prohibido. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la castaña al recordar todas las sorpresas con las que se había encontrado al entrar en el bosque. Se preguntó si aun Gwrap se encontraba allí, mas un movimiento en las ramas le dio la respuesta "Obviamente sigue en el bosque" se dijo.

Hermione permaneció en su lugar, recostada en el marco de la ventana, casi dormida. De vez en cuando abría los ojos y las imágenes que recibía eran confusas: la cabaña de Hagrid, el bosque prohibido, la luna, el lago. Sin embargo algo capto toda su atención y la obligo a despertarse por completo: un mago encapuchado caminaba por el limite del bosque prohibido, sosteniendo con su mano derecha una varita. Poco a poco el encapuchado se acercaba a la cabaña de Hagrid apuntándola directamente con su varita. Algo andaba mal, Hermione lo podía sentir. No había tiempo como para buscar a alguien. Rápidamente la castaña tomó su varita y sin mas salió corriendo al encuentro con el mago.

* * *

Intentaré publicar dia por medio. 

Besitos!


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**_2 Un encuentro inesperado..._**

_Rápidamente la castaña tomó su varita y sin mas salió corriendo al encuentro con el mago._

Solo cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de los corredores, se dio cuenta que estaba descalza. Nunca el camino desde su habitación hasta las afueras de Hogwarts le resultó tan largo. Quería encontrar a algún fantasma, a Filch o a Pevees para avisar que algo raro estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, solo el sonido de sus pies al chocar el piso la acompañaba en esa carrera interminable.

Finalmente llegó a las grandes puertas de roble que separaban el Gran Comedor de las afueras del castillo. Con un movimiento de su varita la castaña abrió las puertas y se encamino sigilosamente a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Sus ojos grises estaban más fríos que de costumbre, irradiando poder y seguridad, mas sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas. Llevaba más de media hora intentando alejar a aquella criatura de los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón nunca lograba alcanzarla.

"Si no fuera por ese estúpido gigante" pensaba mientras caminaba fastidiado hacia la huerta de la cabaña. Tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, sus ojos captaban todo a su alrededor, mientras que su nariz lo advertía de la ubicación de la bestia y sus oídos de la llegada del semi-gigante.

El ruido de las puertas de roble al abrirse llamó su atención, obligandolo a desviar la mirada. Estaba consiente de que alguien lo podría descubrir ahora que se encontraba en el corazón de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se imaginaba que algún profesor, la directora, inclusive Potter saldrían a su encuentro, pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que la persona que se animaría a enfrentarlo fuera Hermione Granger, no estaba a su altura, era una sangre sucia. _"imprudente" _pensó concentrándose en lo que debía.

- Suelta tu varita, ahora – ordenó la castaña apuntando a la espalda del encapuchado – No me obligues a obligarte

Una carcajada fría se escapo de los labios del mortío erizando la piel de la castaña.

- No me hagas reír Granger – esa voz, le resultaba tan conocida.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó, mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia el desconocido.

- Porque lamentablemente te conozco, ahora cállate y no te muevas – ordenó el mago.

Esta vez la que rió fue Hermione

- Acá la que da las ordenes soy yo, y como tal te ordeno que sueltes la varita y te quites la capa – declaró aun más decidida que el extraño, pero al ver que este ni se inmutó con sus palabras optó por actuar – Expelliarmus

Draco movió firmemente su mano para un costado creando un escudo que lo protegió del sortilegio. Con otro movimiento de su mano izquierda desarmó a la castaña, haciéndola caer y creó un campo mágico alrededor de ella para que no pueda moverse "¡Maldita seas Granger!" pensó. Ya por culpa del gigante del bosque había perdido a la bestia, no quería perderla ahora que estaban a pocos metros de la entrada al castillo "Si se me escapa, será una masacre".

- ¡Te ordené que te callases, no me gusta que me desobedezcan! – dijo aun sin mirarla, mas intimidándola por completo con su tono autoritario.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? ¡Suéltame ya! – gritó histérica Hermione

En ese preciso momento Draco vislumbro la cola de la bestia y se acerco sigilosamente. A sus espaldas todavía se escuchaban los gritos de la Gryffindor y sus forsejeos. Había ocurrido lo que Draco tanto temía, Hermione había captado toda la atención de la bestia, atrayéndola a ella, quien estaba a pocos metros de las puertas de roble.

- Silencio – susurró en la noche, mientras enfrentaba cara a cara a su peor enemiga y colocaba uno de sus finos dedos en su boca, en ademán de silencio.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante aquella horrorosa revelación, ya que algo peor había entrado en su campo de vista. Una mezcla de hombre con lobo se había materializado frente a ella, aproximándose peligrosamente y relamiéndose frenéticamente sus rojos labios. Hermione pudo sentir como el licántropo la fulminaba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes con platinadas cejas, mientras sonreía ante el terror de la muchacha.

- No temas pequeña niña – dijo la bestia en un duro intento por hacerse comprender – una vez que te muerda, será puro placer... para mi

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba mas preocupada viendo los amarillentos, pero filosos dientes del hombre-lobo. "Maldita sea" pensaba histérica, era obvio, al menos para ella, Malfoy había traído a aquella bestia para que mordiera a su gusto, eso era realmente terrorífico y asqueroso.

Poco a poco el licántropo fue tomando velocidad, golpeando al correr el pasto con sus cuatro garras "Solo un poco más cerca" pensaba Draco, sumido en la oscuridad "Un poco más y serás historia". Hermione sentía como el terror calaba sus huesos y la imposibilitaba, más de lo que ya estaba

- Malfoy, maldito cerdo, suéltame – gritaba, mientras forcejeaba por no ser alcanzada por el hambriento hombre-lobo.

- Si te callas Granger, no morirás, de lo contrario si – susurro Draco, apuntando con su varita al licántropo "Eres historia" pensó y sin mas gritó – Avada Kedavra

Con un ruido sordo la bestia calló sin vida a los pies de Hermione.

Draco caminó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la castaña. Sus glaciares ojos irradiaban ira y odio, no podía dejar de sentir asco cada vez que la tenía cerca. La odiaba de sobre manera... la odiaba por existir.

- Siempre igual Granger, una sangre sucia inmunda, altanera y desagradable – con un movimiento de su mano rompió el campo mágico que inmovilizaba a la Gryffindor y la tomo fuertemente por el cuello - De no haber sido por el hombre-lobo, ya estarías muerta.

- No, puedo respirar... suéltame – gritó la castaña con la poca fuerza que tenía, sentía como el cuerpo no le respondía y su vista empezaba a fallar.

La mano del mortífago soltó su delicado cuello, para tomar con firmeza su brazo, llevándola con él a la fuerza. Hermione buscaba furiosa su varita, la había tomado cuando Draco rompió el campo mágico que la inmovilizaba, estaba segura. Tenía que desarmar a Malfoy, él era un mortífago al igual que el traidor de Snape, lo odiaba.


	3. La cabaña

Holaaa! Miles de Gracias por sus post, yo respondo a ellos, ya que esa es la muestra perfecta para saber si continunuo o no con mi historia en este sitio...

_Les dejo la continuacion, muchos besos!_

_**

* * *

** _

**La Espía**

by

Mel.

****

**_3 La cabaña..._**

_Tenía que desarmar a Malfoy, él era un mortífago al igual que el traidor de Snape, lo odiaba._

"Maldita sea, seguro se me calló" resolvió al no encontrar su varita.

- Si buscas tu varita Granger, pierdes tu tiempo – dijo maliciosamente Draco levantando una vara de madera con su otra mano – hace más de diez minutos te la saque, realmente esperaba más rapidez de parte del cerebrito de Hogwarts... hasta el retardado de tu amigo Neville se habría dado cuenta... pero bueno, no se puede pedir más de una sangre sucia – comentó ácidamente el mortífago.

Hermione sentía como el odio corría por sus venas, quería lastimarlo, hacerle pagar todo lo que había hecho el año pasado, lo odiaba por ser tan arrogante, altanero y elitista.

- Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre Malfoy, digo "vivo" porque él ya esta muerto – sus palabras emanaban todo el desprecio y odio que el mortío le inspiraba – tu señor en persona se encargó de matarlo... yo lo vi y en verdad disfruté cuando cayó al piso rendido... como basura podrida – finalmente lo había hecho, había tocado el punto débil de Draco... su padre, su mentor.

El mortífago se paró en seco tragando las palabras de la castaña como vidrio picado. No podía creer lo que le había dicho y mucho antes de darse cuenta la tenía prisionera por el cuello contra un árbol.

Hermione reprimía con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos de dolor que querían salir de sus labios. Había logrado su cometido y ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias, mas no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho, era cierto, había disfrutado de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy. Ese verano todo había cambiado, la muerte de Dumbledore le había abierto los ojos... el mundo no era lo que ella creía. Con la muerte del director se habían destruido todas sus creencias. Ya no amaba, no creía en el amor ¿Dónde estaba el amor cuando murió Cedric?¿Cómo ayudo el amor cuando Sirius murió?¿Cómo salvo el amor a Dumbledore de la muerte? ... No, ya no era la misma risueña Hermione Granger. Ahora lo único que quería era ver correr sangre, de todos y cada uno de los que la habían herido y humillado. Ya no esperaría que la justicia hiciera algo. El mundo corrupto, absorto en su propio bienestar, desentendido de los valores como la amistad, la fidelidad y el amor la había corrompido, para nunca volver a ser la misma.

Draco apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione ejerciendo cada vez más fuerza, sentía como su sangre llena de odio corría por sus venas. Sus ojos se prendieron de ira y desprecio, Hermione podía notar como un calor perturbador calaba sus huesos y la intimidaba. Sin embargo su mirada seguía sorprendentemente desafiante, su odio hacia Draco era más fuerte que el temor que él le producía. Era tan desagradable, todo en él le provocaba repulsión, hasta respirar su mismo aire. Draco no podía entender como una persona era capaz de desestabilizarlo con tanta facilidad, nadie era apto para hacerle sentir nada, pero teniéndola cerca era distinto. Hermione era experta para despertar la furia de Draco con solo mirarlo. Siempre lo desafiaba manteniéndole la mirada sin siquiera mosquearse, nunca le demostraba respeto y jamás se intimidaba con su presencia. La odiaba, quería matarla con sus propias manos, aplastarla y lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo su orgullo valía más, si la mataba ella moriría con sus ideales, tan odiosa como siempre y salvaje. No, el quería ir más allá, quería hundirla, humillarla… domarla, si era eso, quería domarla y lastimarla… una vez que hubiera logrado manejarla…

Draco hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione y respiró el perfume de su piel. Sintió como su prisionera tembló ante su acto y le gustó. Mordió su cuello con pasión y se deleitó al sentir el miedo de Hermione, quien dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Draco enfrento la mirada imperturbable de la castaña y rozando sus labios con los de ella murmuró:

- No me desafíes Granger, no sabes de lo que soy capaz….

- Te odio – chilló Hermione sintiendo como el miedo se desparramaba por todo su cuerpo. No podía rendirse y dejar que él la llevara a cualquier lugar. Estaba sola, desarmada y con un mortífago déspota y obsesionado por la pureza de la piel. Con cada paso que daban se iban internando cada vez más en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido. Hermione forcejeaba mas no lograba nada, Draco era más fuerte y la llevaba prácticamente a la rastra.

Una fortaleza de ramas y flores apreció ante sus ojos marrones. Draco soltó a Hermione y se acercó a la alcazaba. Las flores y ramas se corrieron ante su poder dejando ver un claro con una cabaña en el medio. Hermione aprovechó el descuido del mortío y corrió, tropezándose con todo a su paso. Las ramas y los troncos la golpeaban y rasguñaban, nunca se había internado tanto en el bosque prohibido, por lo que le era imposible esquivar la naturaleza viviente en éste.

Hermione sentía como el viento golpeaba su rostro. No se animó a mirar hacia atrás, si llegaba ver esos ojos grises tan helados como el hielo siguiéndola probablemente entraría en pánico. Draco corrió y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de Hermione la tomo del brazo obligándola a voltearse.

Otra vez sus cuerpos se encontraron pegados el uno al otro. Draco sentía el corazón de Hermione completamente alterado, ella tenía miedo, miedo al nuevo Draco Malfoy... es que ya no era el mismo chico altanero, arrogante y egocéntrico... no, ese muchacho había muerto para darle lugar a un nuevo ser...a un mortífago déspota, frívolo y despiadado.

Draco tomó los brazos de Hermione y los inmovilizó sobre su cabeza contra el árbol. Sacó su varita y la deslizó desde la boca de la castaña, sobre su cuello y entre sus senos hasta el ombligo. La estaba torturando, sabia que no había miedo alguno que superase al de una mujer indefensa de la cual se estuvieran aprovechando. Sin embargo el solo estaba jugando, no pensaba violarla ni mucho menos... solo asustarla.

Hermione no podía ni quería creer en la situación que se encontraba. Estaba sola, en el bosque prohibido, a altas hora de la noche con un mortífago que para su desgracia era su peor enemigo... Todo su cuerpo temblaba ante el tacto del mortío, sentía como las caricias que Draco le proporcionaba la quemaban, no podía más. Draco mordió nuevamente el cuello de su prisionera, le gustaba, nunca había besado un cuello tan suave como el de la castaña. Levanto su cara hasta quedar rozando sus labios con los de Hermione... se veían tan jugosos, tan suaves... tan vírgenes. No pudo resistirse y le mordió con lujuria los labios. Hermione soltó un gemido de desesperación y comenzó a llorar, sabía que eso no la ayudaría en nada... mas ¿Qué podía hacer ella sola sin ninguna varita contra un mortífago que la doblaba en fuerza y habilidad a la hora de entrar en un duelo? No podía hacer nada... solo lamentarse y llorar, esperar a que esa tortura acabase...

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" se preguntó Draco al escuchar el llanto de Hermione. Inmediatamente se separó de ella y la tomó por el brazo.

El silenció reinó en el bosque. Draco estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos como para poder degradar con insultos de alguna manera a su prisionera. No entendía como había llegado tan lejos; porqué no había podido resistirse a besarla… probablemente si ella no hubiera llorado el habría continuado con su "juego" mucho tiempo más. Hermione intentaba entender porqué se había detenido el mortífago, no porque no quisiera que lo haga, sino porque la había sorprendido. Sabía que era imposible que Malfoy hubiera frenado por su llanto... pero entonces ¿Por qué lo había hecho? "Porque soy una sangre sucia, simplemente por eso" se contestó y por primera vez en su vida se alegró de ser rechazada por ser hija de padres muggles.

- Entra – le ordenó Draco obligándola una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña.

- Nunca en tu patética vida me vuelvas a tocar Malfoy – dijo furiosa Hermione tocándose el brazo por donde había sido obligada a caminar – nunca.

- Como si quisiera Granger, me atrevería a decir que te hice un favor al darte un poco de acción – contestó frívolamente – nadie se debe fijar en la sangre sucia come libros de Hogwarts... ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione sólo le dedico una mirada de odio y caminó hasta sentarse en un sillón. Ella sabia que las palabras que Draco acababa de decir eran ciertas, mas no le hacia gracia que se lo recordasen.

- Nadie te dio permiso para sentarte impura – comentó con desdén obligándola a pararse. Sin embargo Hermione se zafó de los brazos de Draco e imperiosamente contesto:

- Yo hago lo que tenga gana y da la casualidad que estoy cansada y me quiero sentar.

La castaña se acomodó en el sillón y se cruzo de piernas, como quien espera que la inviten un café.

- Sigues siendo la misma insufrible de siempre y en verdad no me sorprende – dijo Draco tomando un vaso y volcando un poco de whisky en el. Los minutos pasaron y un incomodo silencio reinó en la cabaña.

- Malfoy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en comparación a verte tomar whisky... por ejemplo, dormir – dijo exasperada Hermione.

Draco la miró y le sonrió. Hermione sintió su cuerpo temblar y un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Nunca en su vida había visto una sonrisa tan cínica y a su pesar tan bonita a la vez. Draco se acomodo en un sillón enfrentado a Hermione y se recostó. De cierta manera le gustaba tenerla en su poder, totalmente desprotegida, sin Potter ni Weasley para defenderla. Dejó que los minutos pasaran, (conciente de la creciente irritación de Hermione) revisando su plan... era perfecto, nada podía fallar.

"_Creo que si Draco hubiera sabido en ese momento que gracias a su perfecto plan las cosas terminarían como lo hicieron habría cambiado su decisión..."_

Hermione lo miraba incrédula, Draco estaba sumido en la mayor de las concentraciones, parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia en la cabaña. En su rostro se notaban las millones de probabilidades que cruzaban por su mente... estaba reculando algo... un plan y por lo que Hermione pensó no era nada bueno. Él ya no era el mismo Draco Malfoy, Hermione lo pudo sentir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo temió del poder del mortífago. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona cobarde y débil como lo era Draco Malfoy hasta meses atrás se volviera tan corajudo y poderoso?¿Qué lo llevaba a ser lo que era?

Después de revisar todas las posibles consecuencias de su plan Draco habló:

- Veras Granger, nada me haría más feliz que matarte ahora mismo y sin piedad alguna – los glaciares ojos del muchacho se clavaron en Hermione e irradiaron odio – pero me di cuenta que podrías servirme de utilidad...

- Ni sueñes que te voy a ayudar – interrumpió clavando su mirada en los fríos ojos del mortífago – primero muerta – y es que así era, prefería morir con su orgullo en pie y sus pocos ideales mas fuertes que nunca, a venderse por una causa que no era la suya.

Contra cualquier pronostico Draco dejó escapar una sonora carcajada fría y contestó:

- Sabia que dirías eso Granger, pero te voy a explicar algo... si no haces lo que yo te ordeno, los que morirán serán tus padres y créeme... no me temblará la mano – el mortío la observó unos momentos y sonrió al ver a Hermione rendida... no tenía salida.

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, no podía creer lo insensible y sátrapa que Malfoy se había convertido. Sabia que bajo ningún concepto lo ayudaría, era capaz de morir por ayudar a todas las personas muggles e impuras como ella, pero... ¿Era capaz de dejar morir a sus padres por esa causa?

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Draco tomó un sorbo de su whisky y habló:

- Mañana te quiero en el claro a las siete de la tarde... si se te ocurre llegar tarde lo lamentarás y si abrís la boca... tus padres lo lamentaran por vos.

Hermione lo miró con tanto desprecio que sintió sus ojos fuera de orbita. Draco disfrutaba poder manejarla, que ella fuera su sirvienta, que tuviera que obedecerlo por temor...

- Mañana voy a llegar a la hora que tenga ganas – contestó fríamente Hermione – como ya te dije, yo tengo una vida y obligaciones que cumplir. Soy prefecta por lo que muchas de las...

- Si, como digas Granger, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de escucharte hablar de tu patética vida – interrumpió ácidamente – ahora vete... tengo que dormir.

Draco levantó el brazo, sosteniendo en su mano la varita de la castaña .Hermione cerró la puerta con tanta furia, que los pocos animales que estaban cerca salieron corriendo asustados.

"Maldita sea" pensó, soltando un grito de furia.


	4. Una visita a la enfermería

_Chicas!!!! mil perdones, pero la pagina no me dejaba actualizar y por eso no les deje ningun chapter!!! Muchas gracias a todas las hermosas que pasaron y me dejaron post! por la demora les voy a dejar 2 chapters. Espero los lean y les guste!_

_Besitos_

* * *

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_**Mel**_

****

**_4 Una visita a la enfermería..._**

"_Maldita sea" pensó, soltando un grito de furia._

El trayecto del bosque a su habitación le fue interminable, no conocía los pasajes del oscuro bosque a las puertas del castillo, por lo que más de una vez se perdió en el camino. Una vez en los terrenos de Hogwarts corrió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cálida cama, esperando que el mañana sea mejor que el hoy.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana iluminando el cuarto de Hermione. La castaña se levantó de su cama sintiendo su cuerpo más dolorido y pesado de lo normal "éstos son los resultados de tus pequeñas aventuras Hermione Granger" se dijo irónicamente a si misma. Bajó a la solitaria sala común y caminó con la mente en blanco al gran comedor, necesitaba estar a solas para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Un almohadón golpeó su rostro obligándolo a despertar. Su cerebro parecía ser demasiado grande para el tamaño de su cabeza, la jaqueca lo estaba matando.

- Vamos Harry, muero de hambre – esa voz sonaba tan alto.

- ¿Podes hablar más bajo Ronald? No soy sordo – comentó irritado.

Ron se acercó a su amigo mirándolo extrañado. Tomó sus anteojos y se los puso.

- Vamos, seguro Hermione tiene un hechizo para eso – comentó lanzándole ropa a Harry.

Diez minutos más tarde los dos amigos caminaban en dirección al gran salón. Como era de esperarse el primer día de clases, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban alborotados y sonrientes... pero por una extraña razón un grupo de personas no, caminaban sabiendo que ese podría ser su ultimo año... su ultimo mes de vida.

Ron caminó sonriente hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba sentada con un ejemplar del profeta en la mano. El titulo rezaba "Desaparición de la profesora Sibil Trelawney del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" . Hermione ni se percató de la presencia de sus amigos, su mirada estaba clavada en un Slytherin que no dejaba de mirarla, mas sus pensamientos volaban a una sola persona: Draco Malfoy. Como lo odiaba, no podía creer a lo que había llegado... simplemente era un ser insensible y detestable. Lo que había parecido ser un perfecto inicio de año, se había convertido en el comienzo de su terrible infierno.

- ¿Hermione?

La aludida salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al pelirrojo, quien la observaba extrañado.

- La misma...

Harry, quien acababa de sentarse frente a la castaña, la miraba igual de extrañado que su amigo. Hermione les sonrió y al ver que no obtenía nada más que esa mirada que la estaba incomodando, preguntó irritada.

- ¿Por qué me miran así?

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – dio como respuesta Ron

- Nada Ron, soy así de nacimiento – contestó con ironía.

- Hermione... estas llena de raspones y lastimaduras por la cara y los brazos – explicó Harry, tomando entre sus manos el antebrazo de su amiga y mostrándoselo - ¿Qué te pasó?

Hermione incrédula hizo aparecer un espejo con su varita y se miró la cara... era verdad ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Solo en ese momento, cuando se vio lastimada, le empezaron a doler los cortes.

- No tengo idea – mintió, aumentando en su interior el odio hacia Malfoy – mejor voy a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey sabrá curar las heridas.

La castaña se paró sintiendo una mirada clavada en ella, mas no le dio importancia, con el aspecto que tenía más de la mitad del comedor la estaría observando. Harry la imitó y le dijo.

- Tengo una jaqueca terrible, te acompaño.

Harry y Hermione abandonaron el Gran Salón, internándose en un desolado pasillo. Hermione iba callada recordando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sabia que si se hubiera quedado en su habitación nada de lo que le estaba pasando habría ocurrido.

Las palabras de Draco volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza _"Si no fuera por el hombre lobo ya estarías muerta" _Hermione había entendido a la perfección el por qué, sabia que el mortío no mentía. Si no fuera porque estaban sus planes de por medio, la habría matado sin lugar a dudas.

- Hermione

- ¿Si Harry? – preguntó alejando sus problemas por un momento

- Hoy voy a salir, quería pedirte que...

Hermione se dio cuenta que era lo que Harry quería hacer y por nada del mundo se lo permitiría, había jurado estar siempre a su lado y eso era justamente lo que tenía planeado hacer

- No Harry, voy con vos

- Hermione entiende, tengo que ir solo.

La castaña lo miró por unos momentos a los ojos, la enfermaba de ira que su mejor amigo siempre quisiera hacer todo solo para no exponerlos "No tenemos dos años" solía contestarle en sus diarias discusiones.

- Harry, no me voy a quedar mintiéndoles a Ginny y Ron de donde estas – contestó Hermione – si lo hice una vez fue porque sentí que debías hacerlo solo, pero hoy no, no cuentes conmigo para eso.

- ¡Es peligroso! – dijo tomando con fuerza el brazo de la castaña y obligándola a voltear.

- Más a mi favor, dalo por hecho, Ron y yo iremos – refutó.

Harry miró a Hermione y admiró lo fiel que era la Gryffindor para con sus decisiones.

- Lo único que estoy dispuesta a hacer por vos es convencer a Ginny de que no vaya, nada más – dijo Hermione sabiendo que sería casi imposible frenar semejante fiera como lo era la pequeña Weasley.

- Gracias – dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia la enfermería.

Recorrieron en silencio los pasillos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la enfermería.

Hermione empujo las puertas dobles y contempló, como muchas veces ya lo había hecho, el espacioso lugar con camas y sus respectivos biombos. Harry mas bien se sintió como en casa, era la séptima vez que asistía a aquel lugar para sanar alguna herida. Madame Pomfrey caminó, tan hiperactiva como siempre, a su encuentro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tan pronto señor Potter? – preguntó enarcando una ceja – algo me dice que este año nos veremos más veces de lo que me gustaría.

Harry miró a Hermione quien le sonrió. La castaña pensó que algo de razón tenía la enfermera, su séptimo año no se asemejaría en nada a los anteriores.

- En realidad solo vengo por un dolor de cabeza, lo de Hermione es más grave – dijo Harry señalando las lastimaduras de su amiga.

Pomfrey se acerco sorprendida a Hermione y examinó los cortes "Nada grave" murmuró por lo bajo y se fue a buscar las respectivas pociones. Al cabo de unos segundo volvió con una botellita con liquido marrón en su interior y se lo dio a Harry.

- Bébetelo, al principio vas a sentir mucho frío en la nuca, después pasará – giró hacia Hermione y le dio un frasco con un líquido viscoso en el interior – en cuanto a usted señorita Granger ¿Cómo se hizo tantos cortes insignificantes?

Hermione tomo con rapidez la sustancia pensando en qué respuesta podría inventarle. La poción era lo más amargo que la castaña había tomado en toda su vida. Sintió como llamas acariciaban las heridas, sanándolas.

- Esto me dice que el Quidditch no es lo mío – contestó sorprendiéndose a si misma con su respuesta y moviendo su cabeza en gesto de negación.

Harry y Hermione salieron ya sanos de la enfermería. Hermione se disponía ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro cuando Harry la detuvo.

- ¿Que demonios fue eso? – preguntó tomándola del brazo. Hermione lo miró confundida.

-¿El qué? – dijo

- Lo del Quidditch. Sabes tan bien como yo que odias volar.

Hermione le sonrió lo más convincente que pudo intentando pensar una excusa "Mierda, no debí contestar" pensó. Harry la miró extrañado, Hermione nunca mentía y menos a alguna autoridad.

- No tiene porqué meterse Harry, solo por eso – contestó e intentando cambiar de tema agregó - ¿No se sabe nada de la profesora Trelawney?

Como lo esperaba, el semblante de Harry cambió a uno de total seriedad. Esa desaparición lo tenía preocupado; hacía ya dos meses que no sabían nada de la profesora.

- No, no sabemos nada – contestó – a estas alturas Voldemort debe saber más de lo que me gustaría.

- No importa Harry, Dumbledore te lo dijo, por más que Voldemort sepa lo que decía la profecía no podría hacer nada más que intentar matarte lo antes posible.

Pronto Hermione se dio cuenta que lo que menos había hecho era consolarlo. Harry la miró con cierto reproche.

- Gracias Hermione, ahora me siento mucho mejor...


	5. Sentimientos inevitables

_Sentimientos inevitables... que feo es amar y no poder evitarlo, por más que así lo querramos, no?_

* * *

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_**Mel**_

**_5 Sentimientos inevitables..._**

_- Gracias Hermione, ahora me siento mucho mejor..._

Las clases transcurrieron como solían hacerlo el primer día de clase. Alumnos recostados sobre las mesas levantando las cabezas de vez en cuando para disimular ante el profesor su aburrimiento, papeles volando de un lado a otro, e insultos por parte de los Slytherins a los Gryffindors. En la hora de transformación, la ultima de aquel día, para alivio de Harry y Ron y desesperación de Hermione; el trío planeaba la salida de aquella noche.

- Repítelo Harry, porque no entiendo... Hermione va con nosotros bajo la capa? – preguntó Ron

- No, solo vos y yo salimos de la sala común escondidos, Hermione después nos alcanza.

- Exacto – aseguro la castaña inclinando la cabeza.

Ron los miró un momento, como quien no entiende la cosa.

- Pero... ¿por qué no viene con nosotros? Así sería más fácil que encontrarnos allá, correríamos menos riesgo de ser vistos por algún alumno o Filch... no debemos ser vistos por nadie. – dijo Ron.

Hermione miró nerviosa a la profesora McGonagall; en menos de veinticuatro horas había mentido más que en tres años, y ahora venía otra mentira más.

- Conozco las reglas Ron pero tengo que hacer cosas, soy prefecta no lo olvides – dijo zanjando el tema.

Tomó su varita y transformó su mano en una plancha. Ron y Harry la miraron para segundos después romper en una carcajada.

Las campanas sonaron indicando el fin de las clases de la tarde. Hermione respiró profundo y se restregó la cara con las manos; le dolía la cabeza y lo que tendría que hacer en media hora no la ayudaría precisamente. Harry y Ron la miraron preocupados; como si alguien la hubiera hechizado, la cara de Hermione había cambiado de su color natural a un pálido alarmante.

- ¿Estas bien Hermione? – preguntó Ron

- Si, no te preocupes, solo un dolor de cabeza – dijo Hermione – mejor me voy a leer algún libro a la biblioteca.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Harry – con Ron vamos a ir a ver a Ginny y Luna

Hermione miró a Harry y este de dio cuenta que su tono despreocupado había sido desmantelado por Hermione. La Gryffindor percibió como a Harry lo incomodaba de cierta manera tener que ir a verlas y se lamentó. Esta vez no podría acompañarlo y ayudarlo.

- Segura – contestó aun mirándolo.

Los dos amigos abandonaron el pasillo dejando a Hermione sola y preocupada. Todavía no sabía que era lo que debía hacer por Malfoy en Hogwarts. Sin tener otra opción mejor, Hermione se encaminó a la biblioteca, leer no le haría mal.

Su cabello rojo fuego bailaba en el viento, tenía todos sus sentidos alerta. A su lado se encontraba Luna Lovegood quien tenía la vista clavada en el lago, examinándolo. Cómo si obedecieran a la orden de un pitido ambas chicas inclinaron sus escobas y bajaron en picada a donde, segundos atrás, Luna miraba.

Ginny cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por esa sensación de vértigo que tanto le gustaba. Luna inclinó su escoba hacia la derecha y se pegó más es ésta, tomando así mayor velocidad. Un reflejo dorado bailó ante los ojos de las buscadoras e intentó escapar de sus garras como siempre lo hacía. Ginny giró con velocidad y cambió de rumbo tal como lo hizo Luna detrás de ella. La bola de oro volaba a tan solo centímetros de ella, estiró el brazo y sintió como unas alas acariciaban frenéticamente las yemas de sus dedos. Luna se pegó aun más al palo de la escoba, no tenía el dominio que su amiga tenía para volar, pero aún así lo intentaba. Al igual que Ginny estiró la mano e intento tomar la snitch, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había escapado nuevamente. Ginny pateó el aire frustrada y comenzó el ascenso veloz. Luna iba a la cabecera girando, siguiendo a la snitch dorada. Ginny volaba con tanta facilidad que parecía moverse en su ambiente. Luna miró hacia atrás, quería saber cuanta ventaja le llevaba; no podía creer que iba adelante. Ginny aprovecho el descuido de su amiga y tomo aún más velocidad adelantándose a la rubia. La Gryffindor volaba dibujando arcos en el aire distrayendo así a su contrincante. La snitch descendió nuevamente y ambas amigas inclinaron las escobas sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro. Dos brazos se estiraron y la snitch perdió su libertad. Luna abrió su mano y solo encontró vacío. Ginny Weasley había ganado.

Luna miró a Ginny y le sonrió. Era la tercera vez consecutiva que le ganaba.

- Bien Luna, esta vez me costó ganarte – dijo la pequeña Weasley desmontando su escoba – es más, creo que ya no hay nada que tenga para enseñarte, sabes volar y tenes talento para ver a la snitch, no todos tienen esa capacidad.

- Gracias Ginny, vos también lo hiciste bien – dijo la rubia sonrojándose ante los comentarios de su amiga.

Ginny se recostó sobre un árbol y bostezó. Llevaba entrenando a Luna desde el verano para que aprendiera a volar y a jugar al Quidditch. Ahora la veía, tan despistada como siempre, volando sin temor alguno en su escoba y dejando que el viento hiciera bailar su larga cabellera rubia. Poco a poco Luna se había ganado su cariño y confianza. Ginny sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuere y eso era lo que tanto admiraba. Sin embargo Luna era un enigma para todos, vivía en un mundo tan irreal, pero a la ves tan real que desconcertaba a todos a su paso. Ginny pensó que quizás aquella cualidad era lo que la hacía tan especial y tan necesaria para aquellos que llegaban a conocerla. Luna sabía bien cuando debía pisar su mundo fantástico y cuando debía pertenecer al real, al existente.

Ginny escucho la voz de Ron y se estiró tranquila relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo. "No debo tensionarme" pensó, recordando los consejos de Hermione.

- Siempre te lo dije Harry, esa chica me gusta – dijo Ron acostándose junto a su hermana - ¿Qué tal van los entrenamientos?

- Muy bien, ya casi maneja sola la escoba – contestó alegre.

- Lovegood! – llamó Ron tomando la escoba de Ginny – ven, te juego una carrera.

Luna sonrió y bajo hasta quedar a la altura de Ron.

- De acuerdo, prometo no aplastarte.

Ron montó la escoba y pateo el suelo. Se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de Luna.

- Quien vaya hasta la torre sur del castillo y vuelva primero será el ganador – dijo – a la cuenta de tres...

Luna se pegó contra el palo de la escoba para arrancar con velocidad y agudizó la vista. Harry los miró y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

- 3... 2... 1... Fuera!

Harry vio como ambos competidores se alejaban a toda velocidad tomando una curva peligrosa, pero inexistente para Luna y Ron.

Ginny volvió a acostarse sobre el pasto intentando controlar su mente y cuerpo. Harry caminó, sabiendo al peligro que se exponía, hasta llegar al lado de Ginny. Al igual que la pelirroja se acomodó a orillas del lago y perdió su vista por unos momentos la espesura del Bosque Prohibido. Harry la contempló mientras dormía a su lado y el monstruo que dormitaba en su interior se removió intranquilo. Parecía una pintura enigmática, tan hermosa, tan angelical; y a la vez tan triste, tan destruida. Sabía que estaba bien apartarla y apartarse hasta que todo terminase, pero también sabía que la estaba lastimando. Harry la observó recordando todos los momentos en que la hizo suya sólo con palabras, caricias y besos. Nuevamente el monstruo que dormitaba en su interior se removió intranquilo y la mente de Harry se llenó de contradicciones ¿Estaba seguro que eso era lo mejor?¿Estaba seguro que no debía decirle a Ginny lo que sentía?¿Y si perdía, y si las cosas no salían bien? De lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que jamás le diría a Ginny lo que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca. No, si ella era capaz de arriesgar su vida por él creyendo que Harry solo la quería, ella sería capaz de hacer una locura si Harry blanqueaba su situación.

Ginny abrió lo ojos y vio a Harry, tenía la esperanza de que él ya no estuviera allí sentado. Entre ellos sobraban las palabras y ella lo sabía. Sus miradas se encontraron y de esa manera mantuvieron una discusión que ya conocían de memoria, mas que siempre tendrían, era algo inevitable. Nuevamente Ginny declaró expresamente su decisión de seguirlo, de vivir con el y enfrentar lo que tuviera que afrontar. Le daba hasta rabia saber que Harry la consideraba una persona incapaz defenderse por si misma. ¿Qué debía hacer para poder estar a su lado? No lo sabía. Solo Harry podía ver más allá de ella como lo hacía, enterarse de todo cuanto la molestaba. Ginny sabía que eso le daba cierta tranquilidad al Gryffindor y aunque ella no lo sabía, la tranquilizaba la idea de saber que Harry siempre estaría para protegerla hasta de sus pensamientos.

Harry cerró los ojos y soltó un bufido de cansancio

- Sé lo que quieres – declaró – pero no puedo dártelo, entiéndelo de una vez.

- No Harry, tu entiéndelo, por más que me apartes siempre voy a estar a tu lado – dijo Ginny – es inevitable.

Harry la miró y se dio cuenta que no mantendría su postura mucho tiempo más cerca de ella. El viento le golpeó el rostro cuando se levantó con velocidad. Con paso decidido caminó lejos de Ginny y antes de apartarse de su lado sintió como la suave mano de la pelirroja acariciaba la suya, torturándolo. Harry deseó que aquello terminara y que de una ves por todas Ginny entendiera.

"_Sin embargo Ginny no lo haría y esa noche le demostraría a Harry lo entregada que estaba a su decisión de mantenerse a su lado"_


	6. Agua y aceite

_Les dejo un chapter mas! besitos._

* * *

_**La Espia**_

_by_

_Mel._

****

**_6 Agua y aceite..._**

"_Sin embargo Ginny no lo haría y esa noche le demostraría a Harry lo entregada que estaba a su decisión de mantenerse a su lado"_

La biblioteca del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaba prácticamente vacía, solo la bibliotecaria y una Gryffindor de ojos almendra y pelo ligeramente enmarañado la ocupaban. Irma Pince caminó silenciosamente con su característica cara de buitre y su nariz ganchuda hasta quedar detrás de Hermione quien releía entretenida un libro titulado "La Historia de Hogwarts".

- Ya es hora de cerrar – anunció – devuelve todo lo que tomaste a los estantes correspondientes... ¡ahora!

Hermione sintió como su corazón se paró en seco por el sobre salto. Asintió levemente y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. No entendía porque la bibliotecaria siempre le hacía lo mismo ¿Por qué era tan maldita?. Las campanas sonaron y devolvieron a Hermione a la realidad, ya era hora de encontrarse con Malfoy; la sola idea de tener que pasar tiempo con ese mortífago le repugnó y la puso molesta.

Hermione se abrió paso en un grupo de Hufflepuff y los miró a todos con la plena idea de descargar toda su frustración del día con ellos.

- ¿En que año están? – preguntó haciendo uso de su poder

Una chica pecosa que parecía ser bastante tímida murmuró algo que sonó como un "primer año" y bajó la vista en un intento de demostrar respeto. Fue curioso, pero por primera vez Hermione estaba disfrutando lo que Ron llamaba "ventajas de prefecto o en tu caso Premio Anual"

- ¿Primer año? – repitió Hermione irguiéndose imperiosamente.

Todos los alumnos presentes asintieron y dejaron escapar un inaudible "si" de sus bocas. La Gryffindor sabía que no estaba bien hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer ¿pero que más le daba? No iba a ser la primera vez que castigaran o mal tratasen a una persona que no se lo merecía; sin ir más lejos ella misma era un ejemplo, toda su vida fue la perfecta hija, la perfecta estudiante, la perfecta amiga, la perfecta en todo ¿Y cómo estaba ahora? Bajo el poder de su desquiciado enemigo de toda la vida, mintiéndoles a sus amigos y fastidiando a pequeños alumnos que no se merecían ser tratados así.

- ¿Saben qué? Creí haber escuchado las campanas de las siete de la tarde hace unos minutos, lo que quiere decir que ya tendrían que estar en sus respectivas salas comunes – dijo Hermione sonando totalmente molesta e indignada por el comportamiento de los niños – en estos tiempos de peligro y terror no deberían quebrantar estas normas, solo los premios anuales y los aurors ¡que protegen sus vidas! Tienen el permiso de rondar por los pastillos.

- Lo siento... lo sentimos – dijo un niño regordete mirando sus pies y pisándose nervioso.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sienten! Ahora váyanse, ya es tarde... espero no volver a verlos caminando a estas horas por los pasillos, no me obliguen a castigarlos.

Por una extraña razón, después de comportarse como lo hizo, Hermione se sintió mejor. Había tenido razón en todo lo que les había dicho, sin embargo aquel hecho no justificaba su comportamiento. Hermione decidió deshacerse de su conciencia por una vez y sólo caminó con la mente en blanco hasta llegar al claro del bosque... ya era tarde.

La neblina espesa rondaba por el bosque robando escalofríos por parte de Hermione, odiaba los días de niebla desde que había leído porque se ocasionaba. "Dementores" murmuró. Deseó con todo su ser que pronto la neblina cayera y el clima seco se apoderara del bosque, aunque bien sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Aquel cambio de clima significaría que los dementores habían sido asesinados y solo con la magia negra se podría acabar con la "vida" de un dementor, nadie tenia tanto poder, ni era capaz de hacerlo... era imposible. Hermione miró su reloj impaciente, eran las 19:15 y Draco no había llegado; la castaña se sentó sobre un tronco caído, era claro que Malfoy la haría esperar. Como si alguien hubiera encendido un fuego dentro de ella, el odio comenzó a brotar nuevamente. La Gryffindor sabía que si Malfoy no hubiera tenido el poder de ejercer magia sin varita ella lo habría vencido; poder hacer magia con las manos era como hablar parsel... se nacía con ese poder, no se aprendía. Hermione aún se maravillaba al pensar que personas como Dumbledore, Godric Gryffindor e inclusive Voldemort y Draco Malfoy tuvieran esencia de animales mágicos en sus venas. Era casi milagrosa aquella composición, el poder que poseían aquellos magos se debía a que sus genes, su sangre estaba contaminada de la sangre de animales como el fénix y el unicornio; "Al final su sangre es superior a la del resto, felicitaciones" pensó irónicamente moviendo su varita entre sus manos.

Pasaron quince minutos más y Hermione seguía esperando a Malfoy en aquel bosque prohibido, tenebroso y oscuro. El frió estaba calando poco a poco los huesos de Hermione "Si vuelvo a la enfermería por esperar a Malfoy me las pagará" pensó llenándose de ira. ¿Cuál era la gracia de hacerla esperar en el medio del bosque, prácticamente muerta de frió, media hora? Ella no le veía la gracia y si Draco no hubiera estado ocupado el sí le hubiera encontrado su mote cómico "La sangre sucia esperando al príncipe de _sangre azul_" pensó Hermione y la verdad hasta le causó gracia su propio pensamiento, realmente Draco tenía sangre azul, bendecida, y eso era lo más triste y patético que le pudo ocurrir a la Gryffindor.

El rumor del trotar se hizo audible y Hermione se paró de un salto ¿Era un caballo o un centauro?. Ante la duda la mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue esconder su varita en un lugar práctico. Si era un centauro fingiría estar perdida y se iría sin mencionar nada que se asemejara a la idea de "híbridos" y en el caso de que fuera un caballo tomaría su varita para protegerse del jinete.

Finalmente apareció en el claro un imperial caballo negro, el cual estaba montado por Draco Malfoy con su capa de mortío, detalle que no se escapó a los ojos almendra de Hermione "Maldito" pensó sintiendo como el odio, la ira y el remordimiento brotaban por su ser sin ningún reparo.

- Menos mal que a las siente tenía que estar en el claro – dijo Hermione estallando de furia - ¿sabes? No tengo todo el día para perderlo en un estúpido claro esperándote a vos y a tu arrogancia que ya me tienen cansada. Hace media hora tendrías que haber llegado.

Draco desmontó del caballo con tanta habilidad que pareció simplemente deslizar por la suave cabellera del caballo, su rostro no denotaba ningún sentimiento, estaba imperturbable, mas sus ojos ardían de odio e indignación. Odiaba a aquella Gryffindor que se creía tan poderosa como para gritarle como lo estaba haciendo. Draco sintió como su sangre hirvió de furia recientemente encontrada ¿Quién se creía que era Granger para recriminarle algo a él? No era nadie, solamente una impura que con solo diez segundos había derribado toda la tranquilidad del mortífago. Draco sintió como su sangre comenzaba a evaporarse en dirección a sus manos y bien sabía que eso no era bueno, sus poderes se estaban descontrolando por su descuido. Respiró hondo tranquilizándose y tomando nuevamente el control sobre la magia que abrazaba su sangre.

- ¿Se puede saber donde diablos te metiste? – preguntó Hermione incrementando el odio y la tensión entre ellos.

La mirada del mortío se clavo en la Gryffindor haciéndole entender que la había dejado ir muy lejos, ahora debía pagar su insolencia. Draco caminó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Hermione, quien comenzó a retroceder a medida que lo sentía cerca. Los pasos nerviosos de la castaña se chocaron con el pié de un árbol obligándola a apoyarse sobre este para apartarse de un Draco que ya la tenía acorralada entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, por lo tanto no pienso contestarte – la tranquilidad, pero gravedad de la voz del mortífago heló la sangre de Hermione trayéndola a la realidad y demostrándole a quien se había atrevido a desafiar. El cuerpo de Draco aprisionó a Hermione contra el árbol ejerciendo fuerza, lastimándola. Los labios del mortío se pegaron al oído de la Gryffindor – Que sea la ultima vez Granger... la última vez que me faltes el respeto o me desafíes – Draco apoyó sus manos en la cadera de Hermione y la apretó contra el árbol con toda la rudeza que le fue posible – De ahora en más bajarás la mirada antes de dirigirte con _respeto_ hacia mi ¿Queda claro? – preguntó bajando sus labios al cuello de Hermione y mordiéndolo.

Hermione sentía todas las imperfecciones de la corteza del árbol incrustadas en su espalda y hasta sintió como la tibieza de su sangre abrazaba de a poco la piel de su espalda. El odio que sentía hacia Malfoy fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos; el dolor la estaba matando y su orgullo protegiendo. La suavidad de los labios del mortío en su cuello la alarmaron del peligro, debía decir algo para pararlo pero sin caer tan bajo como para aceptar las ordenes de Draco.

- Me estás lastimando – soltó en un gemido de dolor – ¡suéltame!

Aquella orden lo único que logró fue incitar a Draco a que siguiera con su trabajo de torturarla de a poco. Se sintió estúpido al pensar que había decidido darle tregua aquel día; ella sola se había buscado una represalia, a Draco llegó hasta sonarle un tanto masoquista las rebeliones de Hermione. Separó sus labios hasta que estos apenas rozaran la delicada piel del cuello de Hermione al hablar.

- Esa es la idea Granger... lastimarte y que de esa manera pagues tu impureza – comentó. Hermione sintió que las palabras de Draco se clavaron como dagas en su pecho; intentó alejarlo de su cuerpo, separarlo de aquel roce esquizofrénico... pero lo único que logró fue sentirlo aún más pegado a su cuerpo – hoy no viniste vestida tan zorra como anoche – Draco besó con suavidad la línea de la mandíbula de Hermione quien posó sus manos sobre su rubia cabellera, enredado sus dedos en ella. Draco se dejó llevar por sus instintos de hombre y colocó sus manos en los muslos de Hermione comenzando la ascensión.


	7. No tan diferentes

_Holaa lindas!!! Aca estoy de nuevo para dejarle otro chapter de mi historia.. ¿Qué hará Hermione? Habrá que leer para saberlo..._

_Agradecimientos: Druscila, cukyas, Partner (mi corazon! me encontraste, jaja mugreee!), melissapOtter, harrymaniatica_ .

_enjoy!_

* * *

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

**_7 No tan diferentes..._**

_Draco se dejó llevar por sus instintos de hombre y colocó sus manos en los muslos de Hermione comenzando la ascensión._

La Gryffindor se separo un poco del árbol que la estaba matando y sintió como Draco ya no la tenía como prisionera. Al igual que el mortío posó sus manos en aquellos muslos ajenos a ella y tanteó la zona. Draco sintió con placer como Hermione jugaba con sus manos y rió para si mismo imaginándose la cara de San Potter y cara rajada si vieran como él estaba pervirtiendo a su mejor amiga. Las manos de Hermione se aventuraron cerca de la zona publica de Draco. La castaña suspiró al sentir la erección del mortífago entre sus piernas y siguió con su juego. Draco sintió como algo se escapaba de su túnica y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la castaña lo había atacado con su propia varita.

Hermione soltó una carcajada hueca y lanzo la varita de Draco a los pies del dueño.

- ¡Que fácil es engañar a un hombre Merlín! – la risa la estaba matando, sin embargo no podía parar, la cara de frustración e ira de Draco era lo más cómico que había visto en su vida. Hermione se sentó en el piso para intentar tranquilizarse, lo único que estaba logrando con su incontrolable risa era ahogarse y enfurecer al mortífago – Malfoy, cuando tu otra cabeza empieza a llenarse de sangre te volves más idiota de lo normal – sin duda alguna... esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Draco furioso caminó con decisión hasta Hermione y la tomó por el cuello con tanta fuerza que no le dejó aliento para reír.

- El que ríe ultimo ríe mejor Granger, no lo olvides – sin más la soltó con asco y caminó en dirección a la cabaña.

Hermione aún tosiendo y refregándose el cuello lo siguió, no le importaban las consecuencias, haberlo humillado había sido tan hermoso que el contraataque de Draco poco le importaba. Al igual que la noche pasada, el armazón de ramas y flores que cubría la cabaña del mortífago se abrió ante la presencia de Malfoy; no podía creer como alguien tan inferior había osado humillarlo, sin embargo no solo le molestaba el hecho de que Hermione hubiera jugado con él, también lo fastidiaba que alguien hubiera tenido el valor para desafiarlo; claro estaba, nunca nadie se había atrevido¿y cómo hacerlo si él era Draco Malfoy? Un mago que no dudaría en torturarte si aquella idea cruzaba por su mente. Sin embargo a los ojos fríos de Draco había aparecido la excepción, alguien a quien poco y nada le importaba el apellido, la sangre o su persona; Hermione Granger. La castaña sacó su propia varita de un árbol donde la había escondido, cerca de la alcazaba y la guardó en su falda, sería prudente tenderla cerca, después de todo había enfurecido a la bestia algo que no era bueno hacer.

La cabaña estaba en penumbra, sólo la luz de una vela iluminaba débilmente el living; Hermione ahora más tranquila se dio tiempo para ver la decoración de la casa, le daba curiosidad saber cual era el estilo de decoración de una persona como Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo, dos sillones de cuero negro estaban en el centro de la sala enfrentados; entre los laterales de ambos muebles había una pequeña mesa con whisky, vodka, gin y vasos de distintas medidas y vidrio grueso. Malfoy movió su varita y la luz iluminó el lugar, dejando a la vista muchos detalles que se habían escapado a los ojos de Hermione: Una enorme alfombra verde oscuro, con una inmensa serpiente en el centro y rebordeada con una cinta negra, recubría el trozo de piso donde estaban los sillones; en una de las paredes había una puerta de madera de roble semiabierta, que dejaba a la vista un baño muy elegante "Que raro.." pensó irónica.

Hermione estaba parada junto a Draco en la puerta de la cabaña, desde su perspectiva a la izquierda del living y solo dividido por una pared de unos 80cm con forma de "L" recostada se encontraba la cocina, con una mesa mediana en su centro; más a la izquierda Hermione sólo pudo ver un pasillo oscuro, el cual supuso, llevaría a la habitación de Draco. Si había algo que abundaba en la cabaña era el orden y Slytherin. Hermione pensó que era lo más lógico, ella en su lugar habría decorado todo con los tonos escarlatas y dorados con un gran león.

Draco caminó hasta la mesa-bar que estaba junto a los sillones y se sirvió whisky. Hermione al igual que la noche anterior se sentó en un sillón enfrentada al mortío y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Supongamos que para ser educado me ofreciste algo para tomar – concluyó al ver que Draco ni se inmutaba ante su mirada – y te contesto "si quiero whisky"

- Supongamos que te quedas callada y miras el suelo antes de dirigirte a mí – dijo el mortífago recostándose contra el respaldo del mueble y cruzando las piernas – no tengo mucho tiempo y si lo tuviera igualmente intentaría ser rápido para dejar de ver tu cara de ratón de biblioteca.

Hermione lo miró con el mismo asco que estaba siendo observada por Malfoy y se puso de pié con decisión. Caminó hasta la pequeña mesa y se sirvió un vaso.

- Yo no tengo tiempo y no tengo ganas de ver tu cara de hurón fracasado, no te preocupes – contestó ácidamente.

Draco soltó una carcajada sonora pero fría y clavo sus glaciares ojos en lo de Hermione, quien había vuelto a tomar asiento en el sillón cruzando sus piernas.

- Yo dejé de ser un hurón en cuanto el viejo loco de Moody levanto la varita... en cuento a vos – la miró de arriba abajo y amplio su cínica sonrisa que lograba erizar la piel de Hermione – nadie te quitará el hechizo, siempre serás un ratón de biblioteca, la sabelotodo insufrible que cree ser indispensable para sus amigos y realmente lo es... cuando no saben como hacer sus trabajos para alguna materia ¿O me equivoco?

Hermione quedó con la mandíbula desencajada, no podía creer todo lo que Malfoy acababa de decirle. "No, no te equivocas" pensó y por un momento creyó que Malfoy se había metido en su mente, ya que una sonrisa sincera y de triunfo había remplazado la anterior. Todo absolutamente todo era cierto, a fin de cuentas el había sido hurón por un hechizo, en cambio ella era como era porque quería, porque esa era su forma de vivir y de enfrentar la vida. Sintió como todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban volvían a ella lastimándola, destrozándola por dentro sin piedad... Malfoy lo había logrado, se había metido más allá de ella y la había herido en el medio del alma. Sus amigos, los que eran su motor para seguir todos los días era algo que ella intentaba mantener en pie, a base de qué no le importaba... y si esa base era una mentira, como su amistad, seguiría adelante como siempre lo había hecho... los necesitaba, sin ellos ella no era nada, nada.

- No sabes nada – dijo, cuando fue capaz de hablar y pensar en revancha - ¿Me venís a hablar a mi de falsedad, de Harry y Ron?... Miráte Malfoy, tu vida es una escena más de una obra de teatro, tu asqueroso padre muerto a manos de tu señor, la inútil de tu madre incapaz de protegerte y de huir del lado de Voldemort, tus "amigos", están con vos por conveniencia y temor, porque de lo contrario estarían con otro, esa es la ley de sobre vivencia, se acoplan a los que tienen poder para poder sobresalir de alguna manera... todo es falso, no tenes nada que sea real, ni vos mismo sos real, sos un reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue tu padre, una serpiente vil y asquerosa. No sos capaz de sentir nada por nadie y todo lo que pasa por tus manos se destruye y te repito ¿a mi me venís a hablar de falsedad¡por favor, seamos realistas! Mi vida no es lo que quise, nunca deseé una guerra, sin embargo apoyo a Harry y acá me ves, al pie del cañón y tu vida es un desastre, va en picada... pero en algo, y aunque no nos guste, somos iguales: los dos buscamos nuestra propia paz y libertad...

Draco la miró tan sereno y frío como siempre. Le sorprendió con la soltura y naturalidad que Hermione había dicho aquellas verdades, tanto de él como de ella.

- Date cuenta que nunca vas a encontrar ni tu paz ni tu libertad... y yo tampoco – dijo Draco y dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

- Lo sé, sin embargo no por eso voy a rendirme, no ahora que llegué tan lejos – Hermione llevó la copa que tenía entre sus manos y la inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron la bebida. Cerró lo ojos y se entregó a saborear el whisky en su paladar; la bebida bajó por su garganta y abrazó por completo el cuerpo de Hermione en una cápsula invisible de calor.

Draco la miró, tan compenetrada como estaba en saborear su bebida y con todas las verdades que la rodeaban a flor de piel, en ese momento se dio cuenta: conocía a Hermione Granger más de lo que le gustaría y más de lo que sus amigos lo hacían... él miraba más allá de lo que se aparentaba y disfrutaba con lo morboso que estropeaba la perfección.

* * *

_Dejen post, tanto si les gustó, como si no lo hizo._


	8. La espía

Gracias a todas! estoy con poco tiempo, aca les dejo el chapter 8

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

****

**_8 La espía..._**

_él miraba más allá de lo que se aparentaba y disfrutaba con lo morboso que estropeaba la perfección._

- Granger, te agradecería que dejaras de disfrutar del whisky como si fuera un orgasmo, ya me estas dando asco – comentó ácidamente – a demás tengo que hablarte de lo que tendrás que hacer para mí.

Hermione se sonrojó por el comentario y tomando su postura nuevamente soltó un bufido para que continuase, no porque quería enterarse de lo que seguramente sería una tortura momentánea para ella, sino para evitar más comentarios como el anterior.

- De ahora en más serás mis ojos, mis oídos, mi nariz, mis pies dentro de Hogwarts... de ahora en más serás mi espía – declaró Draco sirviéndose más whisky, aparentemente dándole poco y nada de interés al tema – es obvio que en mi condición no puedo entrar como me gustaría en Hogwarts.

Hermione lo miró incrédula e intentó entender lo que le había dicho ¿su espía? No, ese chico estaba mal de la cabeza o claramente ella había escuchado mal.

- Escuche mal ¿cómo? – preguntó sabiendo bien, que había escuchado a la perfección.

- Granger, escuchaste bien, serás mi espía y tus misiones con la "Orden del Fénix" no serán encubiertas, no para mí – dijo Draco y disfrutó de los largos minutos de confusión de la castaña.

- ¿Cómo sabes de...?

- Lo sé todo y como lo hago es mi problema, ya dejá de preguntar me molesta – contestó secamente Draco – en fin – un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, su día había sido más pesado de lo que había esperado – quiero noticias todos los días de tus misiones con o si Potter, con o sin Weasley, con o sin Lovegood y todos los camicaces que tienen autorización para salir del colegio.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante la denominación de "camicaces" que había recibido y tragó un sorbo de whisky. Tenía una idea, solo tendría que ajustarla, Malfoy no se saldría con la suya.

- Veras Malfoy, Harry no es idiota – dijo, buscando las palabras exactas para no estropear todo su plan – las misiones son secretas e individuales, lo que quiere decir que yo salgo sola, averiguo lo que es necesario y se lo cuento a Harry en privado... esto se eligió de esta manera para evitar que, personas como vos con sus jugarretas, no se enteren mediante ningún medio de todas las misiones, solo las de la persona en cuestión – Hermione esbozó una sonrisa al ver que su plan daba resultado y siguió – a demás no veo porqué tengo que contarte esas cosas si yo no quiero.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada cargado de odio, sabía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero empezar a pelear con Hermione para que le dijera la verdad solo lo llevaría a desvirtuar su encuentro con la castaña y la verdad es que no tenía ganas... no, seria más prudente seguirle el juego y dejar que con el tiempo ella sola se pisase.

- A fin de cuentas no son tan idiotas como pensaba, es cierto, los subestimé – dijo aparentando derrotismo – sin embargo tus misiones me las contarás... de lo contrario tendré que dar una visita por un barrio muggle al norte de Inglaterra... ¿qué te parece?

Hermione pudo hasta representar en su mente la imagen de las únicas dos personas que la amaban con su toda alma tiradas en el piso, estáticas, muertas.

- Te odio. – eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

Draco surcó su rostro nuevamente con esa sonrisa siniestra pero sincera que Hermione no podía dejar de ver hermosa, lo odiaba y aun así no podía negar que esa sonrisa valía más que mil palabras ¡él estaba disfrutando el momento, saboreando cada segundo! Y ella lo sabía.

- Yo también, no lo dudes – dijo con soltura, totalmente sincero - Granger, tengo que dormir así que te explicaré bien tus tareas para que mañana mismo empieces a juntar información.

Hermione cerró los ojos y los abrió esperando despertar de aquella pesadilla, acostada en su cama con dosel el 1 de Septiembre; sin embargo eso no pasó, Malfoy seguía tan real sentado frente a ella observándola, sádicamente.

- Necesito saber todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts y lo más importante, los romances – Hermione como ya había hecho antes, se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada ¿para que le interesaban los rumores de romances en Hogwarts a un mortífago como él? – pero no cualquier romance, sino que todos en los que una impura esté involucrada ¿queda claro?

- ¿Tu definición de espía vendría a ser como el rol de una chusma? –preguntó sin salir de su estupidísimo – ¿qué te importa saber en que se meten las hijas de padres muggles?

- Granger¡no preguntes, no es tu problema! – dijo exasperado Draco – no es tan difícil tu tarea, se falsa por una vez en tu vida; metete en la vida de las impuras y averigua sus noviazgos y lo más importante: sin un Slytherin se mete con una sangre sucia, sin importarte en que hora estés en la escuela, tus estudios, "tus obligaciones de Premio anual" te venís inmediatamente a mi cabaña y me lo contás; si no estoy dejas un papel pegado en la puerta y te vas ¿queda claro?

Hermione lo miró por unos momentos y se sintió rendida, una pregunta más hacía falta y cerraría lo que sería la celda de su infierno.

- Si, queda claro ¿esto quiere decir que te veré durante un año entero?

- Lamentablemente si Granger, ahora vete.

Hermione observó su reloj y se quiso morir cuando vio la hora que era; Harry y Ron debían llevar media hora esperándola. De un salto se dirigió a la puerta de salida, sin embargo antes de que pudiera atinar siquiera a abrir la puerta dos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura. Draco deslizó una mano por la cadera debajo de la espalda de Hermione, la cual estaba libre por un tajo en su camisa, y sintió un impulso de quitarle la ropa y hacerla suya al ver dos pequeños, pero marcados pozos adornando la cadera de Hermione; aquello fue suficiente para embargarlo de deseo.

"_Y aunque él aún no lo supiera, aquel insignificante detalle en mi espalda sería desde ese día en adelante, su mayor debilidad..."_

Hermione sintió el calor de una mano ajena a ella tocar su cintura y se estremeció.

- Granger, quítate la camisa – ordeno Draco con los ojos ennegrecidos por el deseo.

- ¿Qué!? – preguntó alejándose Hermione – te volviste loco.

- No Granger, estas lastimada y el corte es profundo, quítate la camisa así cierro la herida – dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione y tomando su cintura entre sus manos nuevamente. Hermione incrédula giró su rostro y vio un corte profundo y su camisa manchada de su sangre... ¿tenía un tinte violáceo?

- ¿Qué demonios...? – preguntó quitándose la camisa y poniéndola frente a sus ojos.

Draco contempló la espalda desnuda de Hermione, solo la tira negra del sostén cubría alguna parte de su cuerpo. Al mortífago le pareció rara la soltura de Hermione para quitarse la ropa frente de él y con sólo levantar la mirada encontró la causa que desarmaba cualquier indicio de timidez por parte de la Gryffindor: Hermione sostenía en sus manos su camisa rasgada y teñida de su sangre... sin embargo no era sangre roja tirando a un color bordo, en su lugar era roja tirando a los tonos violáceos. Draco le quitó la camisa de sus manos y con un movimiento de su varita la dejo impecable, blanca y sin ninguna rasgadura.

- Seguro manchaste el sillón y lo desteñiste – dijo Draco devolviéndole la prenda y convenciéndola por su tono de fastidio.

Hermione sintió la mano de Draco viajar por su cintura y cadera; había olvidado que había quedado prácticamente desnuda frente a él. Con rapidez tapó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo y se preguntó porqué no se curaba la herida ella sola. Draco movió la varita una vez más y la piel de Hermione quedó tan tersa y suave como siempre, sin ningún indicio de haber sido lastimada.

- Ya te puedes ir Granger, la próxima vez intenta no arruinarme un sillón tan costoso como en el que te sentaste – dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miró con desprecio, se puso la camisa y salió corriendo al encuentro de Harry y Ron... sin duda alguna, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.


	9. Pasado y presente

Lindas! Gracias por esperarme y perdon por tardar tanto, no pude ni tocar la pc... en fin, les dejo el noveno chapter.

Dejen reviews tanto si les gusto, como si no...

_Enjoy it!_

****

**

* * *

**

**La Espía**

by

Mel.

**_9 Pasado y presente..._**

_sin duda alguna, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones._

**1.**

El olor a roble y pino embargó las fosas nasales de Hermione, quien corría por el bosque buscando la vía más rápida para llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Algo estaba claro, ella le obedecería a Malfoy... y también le haría arrepentirse de haberla tomado por "espía". Hermione dejó de correr de golpe y miró a su alrededor, era imposible, no podía ser. La neblina había desaparecido por completo, apareciendo en su lugar un clima más seco de lo común "¿Qué demonios...?" se preguntó, tendría que investigar, algo estaba fuera de lugar... a su favor lógicamente, pero fuera de lugar de todos modos.

**2.**

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

Ginny miraba a su amiga, tan destruida, tan perdida, tan vacía... ¿cuánto tiempo la había dejado sola? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Miró el cuello de Hermione y desvió la mirada a la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos; los recuerdos le invadieron la cabeza con rapidez, pudo hasta percibir el gusto amargo en su boca tal como lo había sentido alguna vez. Se preguntó, como miles de veces al ver a Hermione lo había hecho, porqué la magia no podía hacer nada para quitar aquella marca del delicado cuello de su amiga... las explicaciones las escuchaba, si que lo hacía; pero la información no le interesaba... era una maldición, una enfermiza y tortuosa maldición.

La lejanía de Hermione comenzó a preocupar a Ginny... ¿podía ser que estuviera realmente en otro lugar?

Hermione apartó su vista perdida del techo y miró a Ginny, sentía que había envejecido un siglo y a la vez le parecía que los días estaban durando años. Su cabeza era un torbellino de recuerdos y sentimientos. La angustia reinaba en su pecho, dispuesta a tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para irse; las lagrimas ya no caían, mas sus ojos seguían hinchados y rojos. "¿Por qué Draco, por qué lo hiciste?" pensó y supo que él sintió su pensamiento. No podía hacer otra cosa, lo sentía vivo, sabia que él estaba bien... pero no por mucho tiempo más. Hermione sabía bien que Harry, Luna y Ron jamás encontrarían a Draco por más que dejaran sus vidas en ello... solo ella lo podría encontrar, pero su cuerpo no la dejaba focalizar su meta, su cuerpo mismo la estaba retando. Decidida se puso de pie y mirando a Ginny dijo:

- Saldré a tomar aire – todo se volvió borroso a los ojos de Hermione y hasta su propia voz le sonó distante, desconocida.

Hermione cayó al suelo inconsciente, la presión había sido demasiada y su cuerpo no lo había soportado. Ginny corrió hasta llegar a su amiga y amortiguó la caída.

- ¡Ron, Harry! – gritó.

Ambos amigos abrieron la puerta atolondradamente y vieron a Hermione desmayada en los brazos de Ginny. Harry alzó a la castaña y la acostó en la mesa donde horas atrás había caído dormida; apoyó la punta de su varita en el pecho de Hermione y murmuró unas palabras; inmediatamente los ojos fuertes de la castaña se abrieron y humedecieron.

- Me siento mal – dijo Hermione apoyando sus manos en la boca del estomago – necesito comer... pensar.

Harry miró a Hermione y meditó por unos momentos.

- Vamos a comer, yo te invito.

Sin más la tomó del brazo y se fueron, dejando solos a Ginny y Ron.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde su primer día de clases; Hermione deseaba volver a aquel día y cambiar su pasado, deseaba no haber salido a su encuentro, de esa manera Draco no estaría llevando a cabo la locura que estaba haciendo "Si solo no me hubiera entregado" pensaba. Hermione dejaba que el viento golpeara su rostro y la ayudara a relajarse; se sentía vacía, hueca... muerta. "No Hermione, no..."; no se podía dar el lujo del error, no hoy, no ahora; debía actuar lo antes posible. Una idea embargó la mente de Hermione y le dio esperanzas a su corazón.

- Él ya lo sabia... él sabía que llegaríamos a esto – murmuró y se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué¿Quién? – pregunto Harry, deteniéndose al igual que su amiga.

Hermione acomodó sus ideas, todo encajaba a la perfección.

- Maldita serpiente, todo este tiempo supo que esto pasaría ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y se tomó la frente con ambas manos, respirando pausadamente y sintiendo la esperanza apoderarse de su débil y valioso cuerpo. Harry confundido miró a su amiga e intentó entender algo extremadamente difícil de comprender.

- Tal vez si me dieras una pista podría ayudarte Hermione – comentó algo desentendido.

Hermione giró su vista hacia su amigo; por el sobresalto de entender el ingenioso plan de Draco había olvidado que estaba con Harry.

- Draco siempre supo que se lo llevarían, siempre supo que nosotros seríamos... – Hermione miró a su amigo y por el suspiro de Harry comprendió que había entendido de lo que hablaba.

- ¡Perra suerte! – bufó – Hermione se que es odioso lo que voy a hacer pero... de ahora en más no saldrás sin compañía de los aurors, no es prudente, te quedaras en el lugar más seguro que puede existir, Hogwarts.

Hermione sonrió, esperaba esa reacción por parte de Harry y no era para menos, su vida dependía de la muerte de Voldemort.

- Suerte no Harry, destino – Hermione tomó las manos de su amigo entre las suyas y manteniendo imperturbable su brillante sonrisa le plantó un beso en la mejilla – entiendo lo que me pedís, sin embargo lo siento, pero no... eso no va a suceder...

- Hermione, entiende...

- No Harry, vos entende, Draco planeó todo y yo soy parte de lo que él trazó... es la única forma de llegar a él y a Voldemort.

- Pero¿la carta?...

- No se como pude tardar tanto en entender, todo fue parte de su plan, hasta esa carta Harry... todo y calculo que él solo esperaba que yo entendiera y actuara.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna manera entonces de seguir con el "maravilloso" plan de Malfoy?

- Voldemort me quiere a mí, hasta entonces tengo tiempo de trazar una estrategia – dijo Hermione – y la primera parte ya la tengo pensada

- Soy todo oídos - declaró Harry, abriendo la puerta para entrar al restaurante.

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

**3.**

Hermione corría por los desérticos pasillos del castillo; miles de "versiones" por su retraso invadían su mente, sin embargo todas carecían de credibilidad. Solo faltaban dos peldaños para abrir la puerta de la torre sur cuando Hermione sintió ruidos de pisadas detrás de ella; la castaña volteó exageradamente el rostro y no vio a nadie, sin dilatar más el encuentro con sus amigos llegó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón: Ron junto a Harry la esperaban ceñudos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¡Perdón! – dijo Hermione totalmente agitada intentado regular los latidos de su corazón.

- Hermione, hace media hora o más que estamos esperando ¿dónde diablos te metiste? – pregunto Harry totalmente histérico.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y miro al piso; que les iba a decir ¿estaba con Malfoy? No, seguramente y con lo impulsivos que eran sus amigos, irían a la cabaña, atraparían a Malfoy, él se escaparía tomándolos por sorpresa con sus poderes e iría directamente a matar a sus padres por delatarlo; no, lo mejor sería mentir o...

- Eso mismo, si no querías venir hubieras hablado y punto – exclamó Ron y Hermione pudo notar que algo más le molestaba a demás de su retraso.

... hacerse la ofendida.

- Epa! Lo ultimo estuvo de más Ronald, claro que quiero ir, solo que se me hizo un poco tarde – dijo finalmente y al ver la cara de "no te creo nada" de Harry agregó - ¿no es que estamos apurados? Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

* * *

No estamos leyendo bellas, un beso a todas.


	10. Bestias y magos

Chicaas!

Hola a todas ¿como están? yo aca, bastante atada a los examenes! No doy más...

En cuanto a las dudas, si se fijan, en el chapter anterior cuando aparece un mini parrafo en cursiva, es que se cambia del pasado al presente.

Tengan en cuenta que existen tres tiempos en la historia

Pasado: cuando Hermione iba a Hogwarts.

Presente: Cuando ya Draco está desaparecido.

Futuro: Cuando Hermione escribe su vida.

Enn fin!

Basta de chachara, les dejo el chapter!

Enjoy it

**_

* * *

_**

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

**_10 Bestias y Magos..._**

_¿no es que estamos apurados? Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo._

Hermione subió a la escoba de Ron y se ruborizó al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, por cosas del destino el pelirrojo fijó la vista en su amiga y sin pensarlo comenzó a acercarse a Hermione, quien de los nervios mordió nuevamente su labio inferior, volviéndolo loco. Harry montó con rapidez y agilidad su Saeta de Fuego y sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada a sus amigos dijo:

- Vamos, la noche esta nublada... no nos verán

Hermione se apartó con brusquedad de Ron y agradeció la oscuridad de la noche por disimular lo rozado de sus mejillas. Ron hinchó su pecho de orgullo y curvó sus labios en una espléndida sonrisa, casi la besaba, si Harry hubiera hablado un segundo más tarde el habría tomado a Hermione. Desde el fin de su sexto año Ron no había hecho nada más que focalizarse para conquistar a Hermione... Lavender, Parvati hasta Pansy no significaban nada para él más que un desliz; Ron sabía bien que era todo un don Juan con las mujeres y que muchas estaban a sus pies, pero él solo tenia ojos para aquella castaña que invertía todo su tiempo en ayudar a los demás y en ser cada día una mejor persona, solo para ella.

- Harry me estoy helando¿es realmente necesario tomar éste camino? – pregunto Hermione tiritando. Ron la acerco a su cuerpo con un brazo y Hermione pudo sentir los músculos del pecho de su amigo.

- Me temo que sí Hermione, perdón, se que es horrible y frío, pero te aseguro que es lo mejor para no ser vistos – contestó Harry y con la varita se apuntó a si mismo airándose con una ráfaga de aire caliente – si alguien me hubiera hablado de este hechizo cuando viajé por primera vez a Grimmauld Place me habría hecho un gran favor.

Hermione rió ante el comentario de su amigo y aplico el mismo encantamiento para ella y Ron. El viaje fue agotador y totalmente húmedo para los tres amigos. Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser un castillo abandonado.

- ¿Qué es éste lugar Harry? – preguntó Hermione bajando de la escoba

- Creo que acá la tienen, estoy casi seguro – contestó Harry, enviando una mirada significativa a sus amigos.

Los tres Gryffindors escondieron las escobas y sacaron las varitas. Harry miró a ambos lados de la calle como esperando que mortífagos salieran de la tierra; sin embargo nada de eso pasó, por lo que se aventuraron más allá de la calle y frenaron ante la puerta de la antesala del castillo en ruinas.

- Yo voy adelante, Hermione detrás mío y Ron... vos le cuidas la espada a Hermione ¿si? – dijo Harry antes de entrar – si algo sale mal, sin importar nada se van de acá y se dirigen al ministerio en busca de aurors.

Tanto Ron como Hermione asintieron silenciosamente y siguieron a Harry y sus ordenes. Con un movimiento de la varita de Hermione la puerta se abrió lenta y pausadamente. Un olor fétido mezclado con olor a pelo quemado invadió sus fosas nasales produciéndoles arcadas involuntarias. Harry se preguntó a donde había traído a sus amigos, a que destino los estaba enfrentando y quiso morirse al darse cuenta que ni él mismo sabía la gravedad de sus propias actos. La castaña miró a sus amigos y vio en sus caras que no aguantarían mucho tiempo más aquel desagradable olor, con un hechizo simple pero poderoso, creó un escudo invisible que los cubría e impedía que aquellos "vapores" los intoxicaran.

- ¿¡Qué demonios...!? – vociferó Harry, parándose en seco y apuntando con su varita iluminada el suelo de la habitación.

Ron lo imitó y contorsionó su rostro en una mueca de asco contenido; Hermione solo se limitó a taparse la boca con ambas manos y decir:

- ¡Lo sabía...!

Tanto Harry como Ron enfocaron su vista en la castaña, totalmente sorprendidos ¿cómo demonios podía ella saber que eso era capaz de ocurrir?

Regados por el suelo; mutilados, despedazados, destruidos y bañados en lo que parecía ser sangre negra; se encontraban miles de dementores; lo que parecían ser tentáculos viscosos y húmedos cubrían la superficie por la que los tres Gryffindors caminaban, por todos lados se podían ver las diversas y peculiares partes del "cuerpo" de aquellas bestias. Una masacre sin duda alguna había tenido lugar en aquella oscura sala, la única parte que estaba libre de sangre, cuerpos o partes de dementores, era el centro de la habitación. Hermione vio en una esquina lo que parecían ser huevos de alguna sustancia viscosa amontonados y destruidos. El o los magos que habían participado en esa destrucción masiva sin duda alguna sabían bien lo que hacían y seguramente tenían un tremendo poder.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era posible "matar" dementores? – preguntó Harry caminando por el centro de la antesala y pasando a una segunda habitación – creí que directamente no tenían vida... vos misma me lo dijiste.

- Lo leí, este verano leí mucho sobre artes oscuras...

- Esto es increíble – murmuró Ron, totalmente excitado, adentrándose a la segunda sala junto con Hermione

- Realmente lo es – dijo Harry.

Los tres amigos habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una gran sala de baile antigua. El mismo panorama de muerte y mutilación los había acompañado a lo largo de su incursión en el castillo abandonado.

- Esto era un criadero de dementores – murmuró Hermione, sintiendo los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo

Siempre el mismo circulo limpio de cualquier indicio de sangre o tentáculos ocupaba un lugar en los sucios pisos de las salas en ruinas. Hermione se dio cuenta que aquella cacería no había sido llevada a cabo por mortífagos, todo estaba muy planeado... muy medido, comúnmente a los sirvientes del señor de las tinieblas les iba mal en aquellos complicados asuntos. No, era seguro, los mortífagos nada tenían que ver con el "asesinato" de los dementores. Las paredes manchadas de sangre le daban a entender a la castaña que las bestias habían sido expulsadas contra los muros y apartadas del, seguro, único atacante. La persona que había llevado a cabo semejante misión era claro que tenía poderes con los que ellos tres solo podrían soñar y un conocimiento profundo en las ramas de las artes oscuras. Pronto a Hermione un mal presentimiento la embargó; ellos no conocían a aquella persona, seguramente Voldemort había sido el autor de las muertes de los Dementores, no sería la primera ves que él se deshiciera de bestias que hacían mal su trabajo.

- Harry, salgamos ¡ahora! – dijo Hermione retrocediendo y tomando la delantera – no es seguro ¡fuera, vamos!

Harry y Ron voltearon siguiendo a Hermione, no sabían porqué pero le harían caso, el castillo estaba vació con excepción de los dementores muertos; definitivamente Sibil Trelawney no estaba entre ellos. Antes siquiera de poder salir, prácticamente corriendo, de la segunda sala diez mortífagos les cerraron el paso.

- Potty, El Señor De Las Tinieblas se enfurecerá cuando vea lo que les has hecho a sus bestias preferidas – dijo Bellatrix Lastrange, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Já! Me gustaría ver cuando te arranque los ojos a vos y a la sangre sucia – rió un mortífago rubio y robusto.

- No se olviden de Weasley y su patética familia - agregó Nott

Todos los mortíos presentes soltaron carcajadas frías y huecas, sin percatarse que un plan se estaba llevando a cabo en las mentes de los tres Gryffindors. Diez varitas culpables de cientos de asesinatos y torturas apuntaron a los corazones del trío. Hermione cerró los ojos y cuando sintió que era el momento oportuno gritó a coro junto a Ron y Harry un mismo hechizo que logró derribar a tres mortífagos.

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y tapándola con su cuerpo escapo por la puerta que llevaba a la ante sala dejando solo a Harry... o eso fue lo que él pensó.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó una voz conocida por Harry, obligándolo a girar su rostro, ya librado de un atacante.

Cuando sus ojos esmeraldas chocaron con los chocolates que lo acompañaba a todos lados quiso morir, o tener el poder de Dumbledore para poder alejar a aquella persona del peligro. Su cabellera larga y roja bailó en el aire cuando ella salto, esquivando un maleficio y derribando a otro mortífago; solo quedaban cinco atacantes. Harry movió su varita a diestra y siniestra, mientras Hermione y Ron atacaban por la espalda al resto de los mortífagos. Ginny acorraló a Bellatrix y la amenazó con su varita, sin embargo la mortífaga le pegó a puño cerrado en el rostro, obligándola a voltear. Totalmente incrédula Ginny tiró su varita al suelo.

- ¿Así que te gusta a lo muggle? – comentó llena de ira - sos mujer muerta.

La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre su atacante, rompiéndole la nariz de un solo golpe. La sangre de Bellatrix cubrió la mano de Ginny, mezclándose con la suya propia. La Gryffindor soltó una risa maldita y arremetió con una patada a las canillas de la mortífaga. Harry miró a Ginny y vio como esta se distraía cruzando una mirada con él, recibiendo como consecuencia un golpe de lleno en su mandíbula por parte de Bellatrix.

- Sectumsempra! – gritó Harry apuntando a la agresora de Ginny y corriendo a socorrer a la pelirroja – toma tu varita, desmaya a Nott y vuelve a Hogwarts.

Sólo tres mortífagos se mantenían en pie, Ginny se deshizo de Nott y corrió hacia la salida, Hermione desmayó al mortífago rubio y robusto abriéndose paso junto a su amiga. Un mago alto, morocho y de tez negra tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, apuntándole con la varita directamente a la sien.

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Harry sintiendo como el pánico abrazaba su cuerpo

Ron sin pensarlo dos veces apuntó con su varita al mortífago e intentó desmayarlo, sin embargo el mago fue más rápido y se cubrió del hechizo.

- Nada mal, pensé que solo serían un puñado de niños inútiles – dijo mirando a su alrededor – hasta lograron dejar en ese estado patético a Bellatrix.

Con un movimiento de su varita las heridas de la mortífaga comenzaron a cerrar, el hombre repitió su acción tres veces, dejando a Bellatrix saca pero inconsciente en el suelo.

Harry oyó a Hermione murmurar "Joseph" y a Ron removerse en su lugar, nervioso, aparentemente sin entender lo que su amiga acaba de decir.

- Ahora díganme¿quién fue?

Hermione tranquila miró al mortífago con todo el asco que pudo y contestó.

- Jesús –dijo y soltó una carcajada fría y hueca al igual que la de ellos - ¿quién va a ser estúpido¡Nosotros¿o ves a alguien más en ésta habitación con la capacidad de planear todo?

El mortífago odió como la sangre sucia se atrevió a jugar con la ironía justo con él. Solía divertirse torturando impuras y esta no sería la excepción; de un tirón soltó a Ginny quien cayó al suelo y corrió a tomar a Hermione, la violaría frente a sus amigos y la torturaría a más no poder; al mismo tiempo, en esa fracción de segundos, Harry empuñó su varita e inmovilizó al mortífago a centímetros del cuerpo de Hermione.


	11. Theodore Nott

Gracias por leerme!

**_

* * *

_**

**_La Espía_**

_by_

_Mel._

****

**_11 Theodore Nott..._**

_al mismo tiempo, en esa fracción de segundos, Harry empuñó su varita e inmovilizó al mortífago a centímetros del cuerpo de Hermione._

El aire limpio abrazó a los cuatro Gryffindors; Harry, Ron y Hermione sólo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que su "escudo" contra el olor que invadía aquel lugar había dejado de actuar tiempo atrás.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso Hermione? – preguntó Ron - ¿Estás loca¿Por qué le contestaste así?

Harry y Hermione se miraron incrédulos¿Dónde metía Ron su cabeza cuando investigaban en el verano?

- Joseph, investigamos mucho acerca de los mortífagos para conocerlos Ron y justamente Joseph tiene afición por violar a hijas de padres muggles – contestó Hermione – tendrías que acordarte.

- De todos modos – dijo Harry - ¡Qué buscabas viniendo acá Ginny!

La más pequeña de la familia Weasley sintió como la rudeza en las palabras de Harry la atravesaban, mas no se dejaría intimidar.

- Buscaba hacerte entender que me puedo defender sola Harry, que no necesito un mecías que me cuide, sino un hombre que me ame.

Ron actuó antes que su amigo cayera y no mantuviera su postura en pie; abrazó a su hermana y dijo:

- Te podrían haber matado Ginny, no lo vuelvas a hacer...

Los cuatro amigos volvieron a Hogwarts sin dirigirse la palabra en ningún momento, el silencio era su mejor aliado. Al llegar a la torre sur del castillo Hermione tomó a Ginny de la mano y despidiéndose con un gesto de los dos Gryffindorianos, se dirigió a su sala común. Caminaron a lo largo de diversos pasillos desérticos, donde el único sonido que se escuchaba era el ruido del choque de sus pies con el frío suelo de mármol. La castaña miró de reojo a su mejor amiga y suspiró, algo le decía que aquella no sería la ultima vez que Ginny actuaría de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo sabías donde estábamos? – preguntó Hermione.

- Te seguí – contestó Ginny y por primera vez desde que estaban en el castillo la miró a los ojos - ¿qué hacías en el bosque prohibido sola y a esas hora de la noche?

Hermione recordó el ruido de pisadas antes de abrir la puerta de la torre sur y se lamentó, si ella hubiera llegado a tiempo Ginny no la habría seguido. La castaña sabía que podía confiar en su mejor amiga, sin embargo prefería callar, mentirle.

- A veces es necesario hacer cosas que no nos gustan Ginny y éste fue el caso – contestó finalmente – tenía una obligación que cumplir.

Hermione miró al frente y suspiró, prefería no hablar más, prefería la soledad antes de arrastrar a su mejor amiga con ella a su destina incierto.

El silencio las acompaño hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda

- "Pánfilos" – dijo Hermione.

La puerta con el retrato se abrió dándole paso a las Gryffindor, que sin pensarlo ni una vez, entraron a su sala común. Hermione quiso decir algo que pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Ginny, pero no supo que decir; en esos momentos ella no era ejemplo de nada. La pelirroja miró a su amiga y sonrió amargamente.

- No tenes que decir nada Hermione – dijo – yo ya sabía que esto pasaría.

- ¿Y por qué quisiste que pasara de todos modos? – pregunto Hermione.

- Porque quería verlo con mis propios ojos, quería ver el terror de Harry impregnado en sus rostro... quería que él sintiera esa sensación de que estás a punto de perder lo que más queres en la vida, esa sensación que siempre está presente en mi.

Hermione miró a su amiga preocupada, esas actitudes terminarían destruyéndola, tanto a ella como a Harry.

- Cuidado Ginny, no confíes en el mar, que después te lleva la marea – sentenció la castaña y subió las escaleras.

- Lo mismo para vos Hermione... – dijo la menor de los Weasley y sin más, desapareció por la puerta de su habitación.

La castaña ignoró el comentario de Ginny y entró a su cuarto de Premio anual, necesitaba dormir.

El despertador sonó a las ocho de la mañana y despertó a Hermione. La castaña se levantó, tomó una ducha y bajo a su sala común. La chimenea crepitaba silenciosamente en la desértica habitación, Hermione, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de la solitaria sala común y salió camino al Gran Salón.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaron su cabeza, aun no lo podía creer, dementores "muertos" era lo último que esperaba encontrarse en aquel castillo. Su estómago se retorció al recordar aquel fétido olor que invadía cada una de las paredes del criadero de aquellas bestias, Hermione sintió nuevamente en su paladar el sabor a carne podrida y supuso que sería una maldición de aquellas criaturas.

Las mesas de las cuatro casas del castillo estaban dispuestas como todos los días, algunos grupos de pocas personas ocupaban sectores de las largas tablas de madera, cuchicheando entre ellos y comiendo sin preocupaciones. Hermione sacó un libro de su bolso y se concentro en leer una novela del renacimiento para olvidarse de las imágenes que la atormentaban. Poco a poco la Gryffindor se fue sumergiendo en ese mar de ideas, en aquel mundo paralelo de la lectura, donde toda realidad queda sedada por las letras que juegan formando palabras, oraciones y párrafos que quedaran grabado en nuestras mentes, que nos abandonan en un año diferente, una casa distinta, nos deja libre de decisiones, nos encuentra con sentimientos fresco, nos libera, nos libera de preocupaciones, obligaciones y pesares... nos libera de ser hipócritas, de llevar una mascara, de mentir... nos libera y nos deja ser nosotros mismos, ser auténticos.

A medida que leía, Hermione iba sintiendo más cada palabra escrita sobre el amarillento papel, admiraba tanto a los novelistas, tan grande era su pasión por la escritura y las grandes historias que deseaba algún día poder tener el suficiente tiempo y la inspiración necesaria para impregnar en el papel todos los sentimientos que la embargaban.

Tres mesas delante de Hermione un Slytherin de ojos azul ceniza y pelo negro, tomó un lugar que antes le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy. A su izquierda estaba sentada Pansy Parkinson, tan ida como siempre, parecía una muñeca de porcelana que acompaña a su dueño porque éste así lo desea; mientras que a su derecha se encontraba sentado Jack Spencer, clavando su mirada, con un cierto tinte de celos mezclados con odio, en un Slytherin de aspecto enclenque.

- Spencer, deja de mirar de esa manera a Nott, el se merece más honores que vos y eso es todo – dijo el recién llegado.

- Theodore no merece más honores que yo, Paul – dijo Jack, aun fulminado con la mirada al aludido.

Paul Lawson clavó sus ojos imperturbables en Spencer, quien agachó la cabeza y susurró un inaudible "lo siento señor"

- Que sea la ultima vez que me hablas de esa manera Jack – amenazó Paul y se paró de la mesa – ya hasta me arruinaste el desayuno.

El Slytherin caminó elegantemente hasta llegar al lado de Theodore; en el trayecto todas las mujeres que estaban en el Gran Salón voltearon sus cabezas para admirar la belleza y la perfección que abrazaban aquel cuerpo masculino. El perfume de su cuerpo trabajado inundó la sala y hasta la imperturbable Hermione Granger volteó su vista, para perderla en aquellos ojos que la miraron al pasar y le recordaron un sentimiento que solo tenía cuando sentía cerca a Draco Malfoy: el odio por tener tanta fascinación por un cuerpo humano inundado de sentimientos falsos de un Slytherin, "Un bombón echado a perder" lo caracterizaba Ginny. Paul Lawson le sonrió como solo Malfoy sabía hacerlo y se sentó junto a Theodore Nott.

- Hola Hermione – saludó Luna sentándose frente a ella - ¿con quien te toca tener clases hoy?

- Lunita – dijo la castaña a modo de saludo. De su bolso sacó su itinerario y lo leyó – la dos primeras horas tengo Aritmancia, la tercera Defensa y la cuarta Pociones ¿por?

- Me parecía que tenias Aritmancia, la profesora McGonagall me ordenó que avisase a todos los que tuvieran Aritmancia el día de hoy, que tendrán horas libres, la profesora no esta disponible.

- ¿Le pasó algo? – preguntó alarmada Hermione.

Luna sonrió como una niña divertida y miró hacia todos lados.

- Parece ser que intentando hacer una poción del amor algo le salió mal y no pueden revertir por el momento los efectos contra producentes – dijo y se puso de pie – como sea, me falta poner al tanto a 50 alumnos, mejor me doy prisa.

- De acuerdo – dijo Hermione sonriendo – nos vemos.

- Adiós – dijo Luna yéndose por la puerta principal.


	12. Una visita a la cabaña

_**12 **__**Una visita a la cabaña... **_

_- Adiós – dijo Luna yéndose por la puerta principal._

No paso mucho tiempo de que Luna se fuera dejando sola a Hermione, sumergida en su lectura, cuando un par de ojos se clavaron en la castaña. Ella sintió un calor acosador apoderarse de su cuerpo, ese sentimiento últimamente la perseguía donde quiera que fuera. La incomodidad fue aumentando poco a poco, logrando que Hermione apartara su vista de las amarillentas paginas para clavarla en aquellos ojos azul ceniza que la miraban sin pudor alguno. Los ojos de Paul la advertían de algo, mas sus facciones delicadas y elegantes no denotaban ningún sentimiento.

Las campanas sonaron devolviendo a Hermione a la realidad, debía ver a Malfoy, no tenia ganas, pero tenia que informarle todo lo que supiera, y gracias a Merlín ya tenia una noticia. Paul Lawson vio a Hermione abandonar el Gran Salón y la imitó, las clases habían comenzado.

Hermione caminó sin apuro y con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la fortaleza de flores y ramas que cubrían la cabaña de Malfoy. Con toda la seguridad que le fue posible juntar en su delicado pero valioso cuerpo, siguió caminado hacia la alcazaba, la cual, ante su sorpresa se abrió dejándola frente a la cabaña del mortífago. La castaña golpeó tres veces la puerta y suspiró, a Malfoy le encantaba hacerla esperar en la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos la Gryffindor volvió a golpear la puerta con mayor intensidad, sin embargo nadie respondió.

- Maldito seas vos y toda tu asquerosa elite Malfoy ¡abre la puerta! – gritó, pateó la puerta y se sentó sobre un tronco.

Sus ojos grises, expectantes, se clavaron en Hermione y una sonrisa surcó su rostro: amaba verla furiosa; para él, poder sacarla de quicio y molestarla era lo más placentero que podía hacer; sin duda alguna, la haría esperar más tiempo. Draco tomó lugar entre dos enormes pinos y se recostó sobre un tronco a medio crecer, cruzó sus piernas y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro; la camisa blanca caía fuera de los pantalones y los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, mientras que las mangas estaban arremangadas hasta los codos.

Los minutos pasaron y Draco no apareció, Hermione se puso de pie, no podía creer que había perdido tiempo y energía en maldecirlo y esperarlo, cuando él seguramente estaría torturando, matando y destruyendo el mundo que Dumbledore había intentado mantener en pie. La castaña no entendió porque el odio que había sentido al pensar en lo que Malfoy podía estar haciendo, se transformo inesperadamente en decepción ¿a caso esperaba algo mejor de parte del mortío?. Con la mente perdida en sus preguntas sin respuestas, Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, sin dirección aparente; el viento golpeó su rostro y trajo consigo un perfume especial, embriagador. La castaña cerró los ojos y respiro con fuerza para sentir aquel aroma que con solo sentirlo la volvió adicta, pronto sus pasos tropezaron con pies ajenos y Hermione sintió un par de brazos fuertes sostenerla para no caer. El torso trabajado de Draco Malfoy choco contra el pecho de la Gryffindor y por unos segundo que para ellos duraron décadas, se mantuvieron la mirada sin respirar y sin parpadear.

- ¿Perdida Granger? – preguntó Draco y curvó nuevamente sus labios en esa sonrisa que Hermione no podía dejar de ver hermosa.

El mortío acarició suavemente el brazo de la castaña, quien se estremeció y por una fracción de segundos, quiso que el rubio no se detuviera.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, tenia que aclarar sus ideas antes de hablar, pero como era posible aclarar ideas cuando solamente una ocupaba su mente: ¿cómo era posible que una persona tan joven y bella fuera tan despiadada?.

- No Malfoy, no estoy perdida... solo me distraje – contestó y se separó con cierta brusquedad del cuerpo de Draco – venia a contarte algo, nada mas.

El mortífago la inspeccionó de arriba abajo y descolocándola completamente, preguntó:

- ¿Estás comiendo como es debido Granger?

Hermione miró su cuerpo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Malfoy, esperando ver un esqueleto asqueroso, sin embargo, vio su figura, su pequeña panza y su "poca gracia"

"_Puede se que en ese momento, no me veía como correspondía, y aunque no lo supiera, mi imagen me atormentaba"_

- Si como o no, es mi problema, ahora ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Hermione restándole importancia al tema.

Draco la fulminó con sus ojos fríos y con un movimiento de la cabeza le ordenó entrar a la cabaña. La castaña se abrió paso en la cabaña en penumbras, y se dirigió a los sillones.

- Sentate en la mesa – dijo el mortío aun en el marco de la puerta – quieras o no vas a comer.

Hermione lo miró incrédula y soltó una carcajada fría.

- Malfoy, no tengo hambre y si no quiero comer no como.

El mortífago se acercó a Hermione y la tomó del brazo. Realmente no le sorprendía a Draco que después de todo la Gryffindor siguiera siendo igual de testaruda que siempre ¡como la odiaba!.

- Poco y nada me importan tus ganas de comer – dijo el mortío y deslizó una de sus manos al abdomen plano de la castaña. Hermione sintió su cuerpo vibrar con el solo roce de Malfoy y se asustó ¿realmente no controlaba estremecerse ante él? – se supone que tenemos "algo" que hace que no se nos noten los huesos en la cadera y en tu caso este "algo" no está y ¿sabes por qué?

Hermione intentaba escucharlo, sin embargo su concentración estaba fija en dejar de estremecerse ante él. El mortífago notó el cuerpo de la castaña vibrar cuando la tocó y le gustó, le gustó que ante algo tan insignificante como una caricia, ella se estremeciera; algo que a Pansy nunca le había ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó finalmente Hermione intentando sonar desinteresada.

Draco pronunció más su sonrisa y algunos mechones de su cabello cayeron sobre su frente, parecía un ángel, un ángel maldito, sus facciones finas, perfectas; mas sus ojos fríos, reculadotes, llenos de odio.

- Porque no comes Granger, así que ahora ve y siéntate en la mesa – contestó en un susurro escalofriante.

Sin replicar nada más, Hermione se dirigió a la mesa y tomó asiento en una silla negra y verde. Se sentía mal, había perdido contra Malfoy y lo peor de todo era que había demostrado debilidad, debilidad pura. Draco se ubicó en la cocina y con simples movimientos de su varita preparó algo de comer para Hermione. El mortífago respiró el aroma de la victoria y volvió a sonreír: Granger había caído, ya no podía demostrarse tan fría como antes; de cierta manera eso alegró a Draco, sabía que Hermione estaba empezando a disfrutar de sentirlo cerca, sus ojos eran tan sinceros que lo decían a gritos... en cambio los suyos eran fríos y muertos, no decían nada... porque él no quería que dijesen algo.

Draco depositó el plato de comida ante Hermione

- Come.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y tomo los cubiertos.

- Esta bien, pero cuando termine hablamos, tengo algo que contarte.

Los ojos de Malfoy destellaron por una fracción de segundos y se apagaron nuevamente.

- Si se trata de una sangre sucia con un Slytherin te escucho... de lo contrario, vos me vas a escuchar a mi.

Hermione sintió aquellas palabras como una amenaza y suspiró, sabía que aquel encuentro no terminaría bien... sabía que el la terminaría degradando e insinuando que es una inútil, lo sabía.

- Sangre sucia asquerosa... te falto el asquerosa – dijo con dolor y sin más tomó carne de plato y se lo llevó a la boca.


	13. Un abismo de rutina

_**Chicas, he vuelto a publicar este chapter porque alguien me dijo que le saltaba un error. Espero les guste!**_

* * *

**_La Espía_**

_by_

_Mel_

_**13_ **__**Un abismo de rutina...**_

_- De acuerdo – dijo y sin más tomó carne de plato y se lo llevó a la boca._

Luna leía sentada en una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca junto a un pilón de libros, necesitaba un hechizo para mantener sus cosas privadas en su lugar sin que nadie se las sacara, sin embargo no se podía concentrar en buscar el libro adecuado, una imagen la había perturbado cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca: Harry apoyado contra una pared hablaba seductoramente con Grace Wibert una Ravenclaw de sexto año, compañera suya.

Luna simplemente había seguido su camino pensando en las cosas que Ginny estaba tramando por él. Junto a Hermione llevaban una semana convenciéndola de que alejarse era lo mejor, desde aquel encuentro con los mortífagos Harry se había vuelto más arisco con Ginny de lo común, siempre que podía se alejaba de ella, como si no pudiera resistir frente su presencia. Sin embargo Luna sabía que su amiga Gryffindoriana no se rendiría y que más allá de lo que Harry hiciera, ella estaría con él "Tiene que entender que no soy una nena, por las buenas o por las malas".

Sus ojos celestes, que lograban tranquilizar hasta a la fiera más desatada, se clavaron en un grupo de chicas de su casa; ella no entendía porqué no podía ser como aquellas chicas, intrépidas, graciosas, bonitas y abiertas al mundo que las rodeaba. Luna revivió toda su vida en su cabeza, siempre era lo mismo, una película que duraba veinticuatro horas y que al llegar al momento "cero" volvía a iniciar; todos los días era lo mismo, la misma vida, las mismas actividades, la misma soledad y la misma locura que la caracterizaba. Nadie la conocía realmente, nadie sabía lo que ella sentía, aquel pensamiento devastador y desesperante de que tu vida nunca va a dar ese giro tan esperado, de que esa curva que cambiará las cosas nunca va a llegar y que cuando llegues a los "años dorados" vas a seguir atada a la rutina que día a día intoxica y carcome los momentos únicos de la vida. Se sentía tan poca cosa y a la vez tan importante, todo era una contradicción, para sus amigas ella era irremplazable, pero para ella misma, era lo mismo si un día dejaba de existir; se odiaba y se amaba, odiaba su rutina, mas amaba su locura.

Luna sabía que algo atormentaba Hermione, era obvia la situación de la Gryffindor ante ojos atentos, siempre pendientes de los demás, sin embargo el resto de sus amigos parecían no notarlo. Hermione prácticamente no comía y mucho menos dormía, intentaba siempre que podía ayudar a los alumnos más pequeños del castillo, de vez en cuando se perdía en el Bosque Prohibido, se pasaba leyendo "La Historia De Hogwarts" y cada vez que le preguntaban qué buscaba en aquel libro respondía "respuestas". Por otra parte Ginny no hacía más que vivir alegre, más allá de que todos supieran que su amor por Harry la estaba trastornando; disfrutaba juntándose con amigas, Luna incluida y por nada del mundo dejaba de responderte con cosas que te dejaban sin una respuesta adecuada. Más allá de todo los problemas que pudieran abrazar a Ginny y Hermione, de las cosas que tengan que hacer por el resto, ellas dos eran únicas y su vida cada día les tenía preparada un giro, algo nuevo, una experiencia más, distinta a las anteriores; pero para Luna no, ella era igual al resto, su vida no se diferenciaba de la mayoría de los estudiantes del castillo, su vida era solitaria y con un estampado de rutina implacable.

La Ravenclaw levantó la vista de su libro cuando sintió a alguien sentarse frente a ella con una pesadumbre derrotista; Hermione la miraba entre nerviosa y vergonzosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Luna tranquila y corriendo los libros que tenía en la mesa para ver mejor a su amiga.

- Nada – contestó Hermione, tomando una de los tantos libros y leyéndolo, quizás de esa manera se tranquilizaría.

La Ravenclaw la miró sin creerle ni una sola palabra y le arrebató el libro de las manos, claramente Hermione quería pedir algo y no sabía como. La castaña sintió como Luna le sacaba el pesado libro de entre sus manos y se lamentó, no quería hacer lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo el maldito de Malfoy la obligaba, era tan degradante ser conventillera que le parecía casi un insulto tener que llevar a cavo esa desagradable tarea. Mas no podía negarse, la vida de sus padres estaba en juego y ya llevaba una semana evitando preguntar y meterse donde no la llamaban; a demás escapar todas las tardes a la cabaña del bosque se estaba volviendo más difícil, Ron y Harry comúnmente la encontraban y le hacían un interrogatorio de media hora; y todo eso ¿para qué? Para ver a Malfoy y contarle que no sabía nada. Sus noches terminaban siempre igual, maldiciéndose mutuamente ella y el mortífago, degradándose y tomando whisky.

- ¿Y bien, qué te pasa? – preguntó Luna con su característica serenidad.

- Lo que me pasa no puedo contarte Lunita, pero de todos modos me podes ayudar – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, ¡era tan difícil decirlo! - ¿Sabes de algún romance que esté teniendo alguna hija de padres muggles de tu casa?

A Luna aquello le sonó tan fuera de los parámetros de Hermione que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Desde cuando a Hermione le interesaban esos temas?. La castaña quiso que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y la tragase en ese preciso momento, odiaba tener que meterse en la vida de los demás, odiaba tener que contarle todo lo que hacía a Malfoy y odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al mortífago. Luna contempló el rostro de Hermione y se dio cuenta que aquello le molestaba, no preguntaba por curiosa, sino por otro motivo, pero... ¿por qué?.

- No Hermione, realmente no se nada de esos temas, pero si queres puedo preguntar – dijo Luna – Parvati y Lavender son las más... metidas, seguro que ellas saben todo.

Hermione se preguntó porqué no se le había ocurrido preguntarle a las Gryffindors directamente.

- No, no te preocupes, tengo una mejor idea – dijo Hermione sonriendo – le voy a decir a Ginny que arme una reunión para hoy a la noche así habamos un poco de estos temas.

- Es lo mejor que podes hacer, yo invito a algunas chicas de mi casa y no juntamos en la sala multipropósito ¿te parece?

- Hecho, reunión de mujeres, faltarían Hufflepuff y listo – dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Ginny te puede ayudar con eso – comentó Luna, tomando un libro – Hermione ¿sabes de algún hechizo para que no te roben las cosas?

* * *

Ahora me doy cuenta lo corto que fue.. buu


	14. Paul Lawson

Tanto tiempo! Muchas gracias por esperar, la verdad es que con una cosa y la otra no pude subir ningun chapt. por eso hoy vengo con dos de ellos para ustedes!

Les agradezco su apoyo

y como siempre dejen r&r

Adios!

**

* * *

**

**La Espia**

by

Mel.

_**14 **__**Paul Lawson...**_

_Hermione ¿sabes de algún hechizo para que no te roben las cosas?_

Las diez de la noche llegaron, junto a una castaña que volvía del bosque prohibido, totalmente furiosa. ¿Cómo descubrió eso? Se preguntó, ella jamás le comentó nada de la muerte de los dementores, es más, como no sabía quien había sido, se había pasado todos los días investigando. "Tal vez lo leyó en el profeta" se dijo, mas recordó que solo se había publicado la captura de diez mortífagos en un antiguo castillo. Hermione se estrujó el cerebro hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la mente... sin embargo le pareció imposible... no podía ser.

Sus pies la llevaron finalmente al pasillo del séptimo piso, donde ya seis chicas, de las cuales cuatro de ellas eran las más conventilleras de Hogwarts, esperaban impacientes por contar todo lo que sabían. "Algún lugar privado para hablar de romances, algún lugar privado para hablar de romances, algún lugar privado para hablar de romances" pensó Hermione, mientras pasaba frente a la estatua tres veces. Una puerta de madera apareció ante sus ojos y un murmullo emocionado de chicas se hizo audible. "Perfecto" pensó la castaña, intentando olvidar el momento en el que minutos atrás le había "ordenado" a Malfoy que no la tocara más. Sin dilatar más el momento abrió la puerta.

Hermione miró lo que parecía ser una sala común llena de fotos y descripciones de la persona de la fotografía, para su sorpresa estaban las paredes forradas de archivos de alumnos y viejos amoríos entre ellos, hasta ella misma estaba fotografiada y unida con un fino hilo escarlata a Krum. Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en la castaña y hasta se escuchó un murmullo de sorpresa.

- Hermione... no esperaba verte aquí – dijo Parvati parándose de un gran sillón y caminando hacia ella.

- La verdad yo tampoco... ¡pero acá me ves! – comentó y se acercó a uno de los muebles.

Ginny, quien parecía ser la que dirigía todo, se puso de pié y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa cómplice.

- Veo que ya estamos todas listas, que comience la diversión entonces – miró a su alrededor sintiéndose en el paraíso y Hermione no pudo lo chusma que era su amiga - ¿Se enteraron de lo que pasó entre Ernie Mcmillan y Sophi Lamport?

- Ohh! Formalizaron? – preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw de pelo cobrizo.

- Así es, parece que ella le dijo que no estaría más con él si no era su novia, porque sentía que a él le apenaba estar con una hija de padres muggles – contestó Parvati – me pareció bastante bien lo que le planteó, esa chica es valiente, yo no le habría dicho nada.

- Igualmente Ernie no es el único que está con una hija de padres muggles, este chico de Hufflepuff, que está teniendo algo con Daphne Huntington... – acotó Ginny.

Hermione vio como su amiga le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente y seguía conversando, buscando siempre relaciones en la que una "impura" estuviera involucrada.

- ¿Warren McGregor? Es bastante apuesto a decir verdad, alguna vez salí con él – dijo Annie Stewart una Hufflepuff rubia y con el rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas; Hermione la reconoció de inmediato por su voz chillona, recordó como intentó seducir a Krum en su cuarto año y no pudo evitar sonreír – este parece ser el año de la hijas de padres muggles, no me sorprendería que Hermione aparezca con un novio.

La castaña miró con cierto odio a la Hufflepuff¿acaso era inferior, o ser impura era una raza y ella misma no se había enterado?. Annie la mantuvo la mirada y le regaló una hermosa, pero igualmente falsa sonrisa a Hermione quién se limitó a contar hasta diez para hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que queres decir con eso de que "es el año de las hijas de padres muggles"? – preguntó y enarcó las cejas amenazadoramente.

- Parece ser que hasta el conocido Peter Tremaine está involucrado con Olivia Artua, obviamente a escondidas, sin embargo yo los vi besándose en el tren, en uno de los últimos cubículos – contestó Annie.

- ¿Peter Tremaine¿el nuevo buscador de Slytherin? – preguntó incrédula Lavender.

Hermione quien había empezado a ver como las fotos de las paredes se unían con finos hilos brillantes de deferentes colores formando así parejas, pegó un saltó y preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿Un Slytherin con una hija de padres muggles?

- Si, raro ¿no? – contestó Luna, sonriendo.

Hermione se sintió feliz por tener al menos una noticia para Malfoy y evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamientos entre ellos, sin embargo se preguntó si no sería mejor callar, a fin de cuentas ella no tenía ni un sospecha acerca de cual era la misión de Draco... a fin de cuentas ella no sabía si él era un mortífago, si estaba marcado.

"_No les quepa duda que lo averigüé, tarde sí, pero lo hice" _

- De todos modos el Slytherin nuevo es... el reemplazo de Draco Malfoy – comentó Parvati – es la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que dejan ingresar a un alumno nuevo al castillo en su último año.

Una chica que Hermione supuso que sería de Hufflepuff miró a Parvati con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente sin entender lo que la Gryffindor decía.

- ¿Cómo que es el reemplazo de Draco Malfoy? – preguntó.

- Claro, Draco Malfoy era el "dueño" de Slytherin, lo que él decía era ley; ahora parece ser que Paul Lawson es el nuevo "Rey de las serpientes" – dijo Parvati – es realmente lindo ¿lo vieron ya?

Hermione sintió su estomago removerse, le bastaba con un Malfoy, con otra persona igual a él no podría vivir en paz.

- No, aun no – contestó Annie – igualmente Malfoy en la cama, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer, créanme.

- De todos modos es un mortífago y gracias a él y al asqueroso de Snape, Dumbledore ya no está entre nosotros – soltó enojada una Hufflepuff.

- Dumbledore está entre nosotros, no lo dudes – dijo Hermione.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella; Hermione pudo detectar un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y sonrió. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida, estaba cansada y sabía que aun faltaba la peor parte... volver a la cabaña para "relatar" todo lo ocurrido en aquella reunión.

- El viernes que viene nos juntamos de nuevo, me voy chicas.

Abrió la puerta y caminó en dirección a la puerta de salida a los terrenos de Hogwarts.


	15. El ángel negro

En este capitulo se conoce una Pansy que será fundamental en la historia

Enjoy it

* * *

_**La Espia**_

_by_

_Mel._

_**15 **__**El ángel negro...**_

_Abrió la puerta y caminó en dirección a la puerta de salida a los terrenos de Hogwarts._

Su pelo negro se desparramaba sobre la almohada y sus ojos fríos se perdían en el techo de la cama; una jugada más, un ataque nuevo a su propio ser, otro castigo por ser como era, tan imperfecta, tan sucia. Retiró el brazo de su nueva presa de su cuerpo y se puso de pié, necesitaba tomar un baño. ¿Cómo había hecho para convertirse en una persona tan menospreciada? Ella misma había atentado contra su propia vida pero ¿por qué?. Contempló su figura esbelta, con curvas perfectas, senos deseados, piernas largas y bronceadas; un cuerpo por el que muchos hombres matarían por poseer entre sus brazos alguna vez, sin duda alguna. Su cara perfecta, hermosa; sus ojos negros delineados con una línea de perfectas pestañas largas y curvadas, su piel blanca, nariz respingada y labios rojo como el fuego. Parecía un ángel bendecido por todos los dioses y amado por todas las criaturas de la tierra, mas detrás de sus ojos se escondía la tristeza y desazón del mundo entero, la desesperación y el desconsuelo; sin duda alguna: era la imagen más hermosa y más triste que alguien pudiera contemplar.

"_Sin saberlo, ella estaba reflejando el sentimiento que atormentaba al mundo entero, una maldición de pequeña, algo irreparable"_

Retiró sus ojos del espejo, se odiaba, era tan insignificante, le faltaba la luz que todas las demás mujeres tenían, ella era solo una figura, el resto era hueco, no brillaba por si misma, no tenia porqué brillar, su vida era un desastre... ella misma era un desastre.

Prendió la ducha quería limpiarse, por más que supiera que eso era imposible; muchas manos la habían ensuciado, a ella, su nombre, su apellido y su prestigio de mujer. No valía nada y lo sabía. El agua cayó golpeando suavemente cada centímetro de su piel, librando su alma encadenada al encierro y a la oscuridad. Pasó su tersa y blanquecina mano por su pelo negro sintiendo que por más que lo lavase su interior, su persona seguiría tan podrida como estaba o más. Miró a su alrededor y vio la misma oscuridad y soledad que la rodeaba y acompañaba donde iba.

Lavó su pelo y su cuerpo tomándose su tiempo, intentando atravesar su piel y llegar a su ser. Miró su mano y contempló el anillo que simbolizaba su compromiso con Malfoy, su futuro matrimonio no haría más que reafirmar lo que otros quisieron para ella y la vida que ella misma se encargo de destruir. Salió de la ducha desnuda y caminó a la habitación donde aun su presa dormía. En ese momento, cuando vio que no sentía nada cuando miraba a los hombres que la acompañaban por las noches se dio cuenta de que no tenia razón de ser, mas que la de destruir a los que creía culpables de su vida patética. Y por mas de saber todas sus verdades seguía adelante, seguía con su misión autodestructiva.

- Pansy ¿ya te despertaste? – pregunto su acompañante. Su mirada atravesó el cuerpo perfecto de aquella mujer y sus ojos se ennegrecieron de puro deseo - ¿queres jugar un poco más?

Si, quería jugar más, quería seguir destruyéndose, ensuciándose. Pansy Parkinson, la Reina de las Serpientes caminó hasta la cama y se recostó sobre el pecho del Slytherin que la acompañaba aquella noche.

- Juguemos hasta que amanezca – susurró Pansy – y te juro que te voy a ganar.

Pasó la lengua por el cuello del Slytherin y todo volvió a empezar, su cuerpo se entregó a manos ajenas a su alma para ensuciarse, como siempre lo hacia.

Hermione miró el gran reloj que adornaba el pasillo por el que ella caminaba; era demasiado tarde, ya había marcado las dos de la madrugada, le parecía una exageración ir al bosque prohibido en busca de Malfoy, lo mejor sería ir a dormir y faltar a las primeras horas de clases si era necesario. La castaña se desvió de su camino y encaró a las escaleras en dirección a su sala común, necesitaba descansar. Sus pies tocaron el primer escalón de la movediza escalera, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser terrible.

- Tendrías que estar durmiendo – dijo una voz a su espalda – ¿no te das cuenta que no son horas para que estés despierta a menos que estés conmigo, en mi cabaña?.

Hermione giró en seco y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, sus ojos fríos la fulminaron y la castaña sintió que la estaba examinando más allá de su mirada "legeremancia" pensó. Rápidamente apartó su vista de aquellos ojos que lograban intimidarla e intentó aparentar enojo; era imposible tener tanta mala suerte, excepto para ella.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó, omitiendo la indagatoria de Malfoy – tenes la entrada prohibida al castillo. ¿acaso queres que te descubran?

El mortífago la miró y por unos momentos sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción. Hermione se dio cuenta que le había demostrado demasiado interés con su pregunta, cuando en realidad estaba evadiendo una respuesta.

- ¿Te importa? – preguntó Draco y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

Caminó hasta llegar a estar pegado a Hermione. La castaña se ruborizó y recobrando rápidamente su postura indiferente contestó:

- Por mi mejor si te atrapan, me libraría de sentirte cerca todas las noches. En todo caso al que le importa lo que yo hago o no, es a vos.

- Granger, no tengo problema en reconocerlo, si, yo me preocupo por tu bienestar, sos patrimonio mío y no deseo tener que buscarte un suplente – dijo el mortífago.

Hermione lo miró incrédula ¿patrimonio suyo?. Malfoy le sonrió y tomándola de la cintura la hizo bajar el escalón que segundos atrás había subido. La castaña salió de su estupidísimo mental y lo apartó de ella. La ira y el odio empezaron a correr por sus venas como siempre pasaba cuando lo tenía cerca, ella no era de nadie y se lo haría entender.

- Yo no soy de nadie Malfoy, mucho menos tuya – dijo ácidamente.

- Tarde Granger – dijo Malfoy y se acercó a ella nuevamente. Hermione sintió su cuerpo estremecer con el rozar del cuerpo del rubio y cerró los ojos intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Draco la miró y sonrió triunfante, estaba cayendo, más lento que las demás, pero estaba cayendo a sus pies. La castaña quedó acorralada entre el frío mármol de la pared y el cálido cuerpo de Malfoy. El mortío pegó sus labios al oído de Hermione y susurró – lo hubieras pensado antes de aparecer con tu vestimenta de zorra en los terrenos de Hogwarts ¿realmente pensaste que me podrías vencer?

Hermione abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada cargada de furia en aquel témpano gris que la observaba constantemente, sin pudor alguno, con sentimientos muertos.

- No lo pensé, lo pienso – contestó Hermione desafiante – no por nada soy la mejor bruja de Hogwarts.

Draco soltó una carcajada y sintió como la piel de Hermione se erizaba.

- No sos la mejor bruja de Hogwarts – dijo, manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios – sos la única bruja en este castillo, las demás son zorras. A demás, si pudieras vencerme, no estarías acorralada ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione buscó su varita en su túnica sin éxito alguno; Malfoy le sonrió y le mostró como antes había hecho, la vara mágica de la Gryffindor.

- No aprendes Granger, lo primero siempre, es tener tu varita con vos; no buscarla cuando la necesitas.

La castaña le clavó una mirada de odio e intentó separarlo de su cuerpo, sin embargo cuanto más fuerza ejercía para alejarlo, más pegado lo tenía a su cuerpo.

- Creí que te había dejado en claro que no quería que me toques – dijo secamente y con sus facciones cargadas de odio y frustración.

Draco borró la sonrisa de su rostro y demostró seriedad.

- Creí que te había dejado en claro que me informaras de todo lo que te enteraras y no lo haz hecho – dijo el mortío. Sus ojos fríos ardían de furia, mas sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas – Peter Tremaine y Olivia Artua¿te recuerdan algo esos nombres?


	16. Veneno

_**Aca estoy yo con otro capitulo, voy a intentar subir todos los dias, asi me pongo en linea y publico todo lo que tengo, que es hasta el chapter 21 y estoy comenzando el 22, asique a leer se ha dicho!**_

**_Espero les guste y si lo hace o no dejen r&r que me gustan mucho!_**

**_Gracias y gracias_**

* * *

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

_**16 **__**Veneno...**_

_Peter Tremaine y Olivia Artua¿te recuerdan algo esos nombres?_

Hermione apartó su vista de los ojos del rubio, entendiendo todo... aparentemente.

- No vuelvas a usar legeremancia contra mí ¿me escuchaste? – chilló llena de odio.

- No vuelvas a ocultarme información, Granger – dijo Draco pegándola con mas fuerza a él – porque no dudaré en penetrar tu mente y menos cuando se trata de información valiosa.

- ¡Maldito seas Malfoy¿realmente esperas que te cuente eso? – soltó Hermione apartándolo con brusquedad – ¿de que te sirve saber eso¿qué vas a hacer¿vas a contarle todo a Voldemort¡De seguro los matarían y yo no quiero cargar con esa mochila, no quiero sentirme culpable de la muerte de nadie!

El mortío la miró sin entender aparentemente su reacción. Con un movimiento la tomó del brazo y la acerco más a él.

- Granger, no estoy jugando, tenemos un trato.

- Lo se, pero como ya te dije, no quiero sentirme culpable de la muerte de nadie y si mis padres tienen que dar la vida por ello lo harán, no está en mis manos evitarlo, se que tendré su perdón – dijo Hermione y de un tiró soltó su brazo de la mano de mortío – por ende... trato anulado.

Ambos chicos mantuvieron la mirada cargada de odio y repulsión. Draco no sabía que le había molestado más, si que Hermione se hubiera tomado la libertad de terminar con algo que él había impuesto o que se hubiera soltado con tanto asco de su mano.

- Pensé que eras inteligente Granger. No tenes idea de lo afortunada que sos por tener a tu familia viva, pero no por mucho tiempo más.

Su capa de mortío ondeó con fuerza cuando Draco giró y se fue. Hermione sintió que su mundo caía a sus pies ¿qué había hecho?. La castaña caminó con lentitud y pesadumbre por los fríos pasillos del castillo, tenía que hacer algo, enviar una lechuza a sus padres, prevenirlos; sin embargo no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no sabía porqué, pero estaba segura que Malfoy no les haría daño. Un sentimiento de vacío hinchó su pecho ¿qué le estaba pasando?, tenía ganas de llorar, quería pedirle a gritos una segunda oportunidad a Malfoy... pero sabía que eso era imposible, ya era demasiado tarde, lo había arruinado todo. En ese momento, solo en ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta que su única compañía, para bien o para mal desde el primero de Septiembre había sido su peor enemigo: Draco Malfoy.

La castaña suspiró y subió las escaleras; su día había sido más largo de lo que esperaba y seguramente esa noche, como las demás, no lograría dormir.

- Hermione – dijo un voz en medio de la oscura sala común - ¿qué haces a estas horas caminando sola por los pasillos?

Con un movimiento de la varita de la castaña, todas las luces de la sala se prendieron, iluminando al dueño de aquella voz: Ronald Weasley. La Gryffindor lo miró desconcertada ¿desde cuando tenía que dar explicaciones de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer?

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó - ¿por qué tendría yo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida?

Los ojos de Ron se encendieron de desconcierto y miraron con cierto reproche a Hermione, su reaccione había sido exagerada, la pregunta no había sido insistente ni mucho menos una orden.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? – preguntó apenado caminando hacia su amiga.

Hermione se alejó unos pasos de Ron e intentó irse a su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra más, sabía que estaba desquitándose por su mal día con Ron, quien no tenía nada que ver. Sin embargo su amigo la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltear, quedando pegados.

- Ron suéltame, no estoy de humor – dijo Hermione intentando zafarse.

El Gryffindoriano la retuvo entre sus brazos y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a su rostro. Hermione no supo por qué lo hizo, mas giró su rostro dejando a Ron mirándola desconcertado y con las ganas de besarla. La castaña beso dulcemente la mejilla de su amigo dejando la cosas más que claras, quizás no estaba de humor, quizás no quería sentirlo en aquel momento...

quizás ya no le atraía su mejor amigo...

Los brazos de Ron soltaron la cintura de Hermione, dejándola libre de irse.

- Hasta mañana – murmuró Hermione.

Ron la observó subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación ¿qué había pasado, por qué ese cambio brusco en ella?

Hermione bajó a la sala común y caminó despreocupada hacia la salida de la espaciosa habitación intentando evadir a todo aquel que se le acercara, no estaba de humor como para tolerar ni lo más tolerable. En el Gran Salón todos desayunaban con una aparente tranquilidad y felicidad que repugnó a la Gryffindor. La muchacha buscó un lugar apartado de sus amigos para comer; sus ojos recorrieron el espacioso comedor, estaba rodeada de personas que le sonreían, que la saludaban; desde lejos podía ver a Harry llamándola con señas mudas; giró su rostro y enfrentó su mirada con la azul ceniza del nuevo Rey de las Serpientes.

La castaña sintió como Paul Lawson la miró directamente a los ojos sin parpadear y con fuego en sus apagados ojos, un fuego que solo el odio y la ira mantenían ardiendo. Hermione se sentía sola, falsa, inexistente... mas en los segundos que mantuvo la mirada con aquel Slytherin, todo pareció tomar forma y existencia, se sintió viva y hasta feliz por sentirse real... el odio de esos ojos azul cenizas que la estaba quemando, de ese témpano agonizante la revivió y la hizo reflexionar... eso era, el odio, la ira y la furia eran los únicos sentimientos que desde principio de año la hacían sentir viva... real. Hermione sonrió con ironía y se puso de pie

- Maldita sea, lo voy a terminar lamentando – dijo y sin más, comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque prohibido.

Detrás de ella Paul Lawson con paso decidido abandonó el Gran Salón.

Hermione golpeó la puerta de la cabaña del bosque prohibido sin cesar y con fuerza. Al cabo de un minuto Draco Malfoy abrió la avasallada puerta y tomó con fuerza a Hermione del brazo

- Si tuviste un mal día Granger, no te desquites golpeando – susurró cerca de su boca – A demás, ya no tenes porqué...

Hermione tapó la boca del rubio con sus finas manos y lo miró con los ojos almendras llenos de inocencia.

- Es real – dijo al cabo de unos segundos – nuestro odio es real, y no lo quiero perder... no quiero perder lo único que me hace sentir viva.

Draco sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione. La castaña sintió como Malfoy se acercó a su rostro tomándola de la cintura, hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia.

- Lamento des validar tu afirmación – dijo y sonrió – pero yo no te odio.

El mortífago la soltó y entró en la cabaña, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de si. Hermione quedó mirando como el rubio escapaba de su parámetro de vista con la mente en blanco.

- ¿Me estas cargando, verdad?

Draco se recostó en un mueble con un vaso de whisky y una sonrisa cínica estampada en el rostro.

- No, Granger¿me equivoco o hablamos el mismo idioma? Ya se que sos una sangre sucia pero... – comento con ironía y acidez

- Si Malfoy, hablamos el mismo idioma – dijo Hermione con sus ojos infantiles llenos de furia.

El mortío volvió a sonreír, y antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida dijo irónicamente:

- Ah! Por un momento creí que me había vuelto idiota.

- No tranquilo, no te volviste idiota, sos estúpido de nacimiento – dijo ácidamente la castaña.

Draco no borró su sonrisa cínica de su rostro, todo lo contrario, la pronunció más, logrando que Hermione se estremeciera. Algunos mechones de cabello rubio caían por su frente, resaltando más sus fríos ojos grises, realmente era un joven bello e increíblemente maldito.

- Perdiste la originalidad Granger ¿no se te ocurre nada mejor? – comentó – a mi si ¿qué te parece "y vos sos una sangre sucia, come libros y _poco atractiva_"?

Hermione lo miró lleno de odio y contra su voluntad lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Su punto débil, Malfoy había inyectado su veneno en el punto débil de la Gryffindor. El rubio vio las lagrimas de Hermione y se sintió molesto, no sabía porqué, pero lastimarla y humillarla ya no era tan divertido ni placentero.


	17. Myrtle la llorona

Hola chicasss!!!

Gracias por sus _r&r que me gustan._

Estamos viendo como Draco Malfoy está empezando a ver y sentir cosas que lo confunden y lo molestan...Por otra parte Paul...

habrá que leer.

* * *

_****_

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

_**17 **__**Myrtle la llorona...**_

_El rubio vio las lagrimas de Hermione y se sintió molesto, no sabía porqué, pero lastimarla y humillarla ya no era tan divertido ni placentero._

- Si, soy poco atractiva, solitaria, come libros, un ratón de biblioteca... pero ¿sabes qué? Eso ya no es noticia, todo el mundo lo sabe, yo misma lo sé y lo asumo. En cambio vos sos despiadado, altanero, elitista, asesino y nadie te puede cambiar... pero eso no es lo peor, lo mas triste es que crees que sos mejor por ser así.

Draco Malfoy se puso de pie lleno de ira y la tomó con brutalidad de su delicado cuello, mas sin dificultarle la respiración.

- No me llames asesino ¿me escuchaste? – dijo acercando su rostro a centímetros de distancia del de Hermione – nunca más me vuelvas a llamar asesino.

Hermione sintió como el fuego y el odio que desprendían los fríos ojos de Malfoy la quemaban e intimidaban, mas no se retractó, no ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

- ¿Por qué no llamarte por lo que sos¿acaso no te acordas lo que me dijiste cuando nos encontramos aquella noche? – pregunto, quemándolo con cada palabra – "de no haber sido por el hombre-lobo, ya estarías muerta".

Draco mantuvo la mirada cargada con la misma furia, el mismo odio y resopló.

- Granger, si te hubiera querido muerta, ya no estarías en este mundo contando la historia – contestó ácidamente.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con esa frase Malfoy? – insistió Hermione.

La castaña empezó a sentir como la presión en su cuello aumentaba.

- Que si no fuera porque mis planes estaban de por medio, te habría matado, eso Granger ¿feliz? – contestó y la apartó de su cuerpo con fuerza y brusquedad.

Draco se sintió fuera de sí y su sangre comenzó a moverse con rapidez por sus venas; el calor de la magia comenzó a quemarle las palmas de las manos y no pudo contener más el poder de sus genes. Hermione caminó decididamente hasta el rubio, quien le estaba dando la espalda y tomándolo del brazo lo obligó a voltear. Draco giró inconscientemente, mas ya era demasiado tarde para volver a apartarse.

- ¡Granger no!

Una fuerza invisible se escapó de las palmas del rubio y golpeó a Hermione en el centro del pecho, haciéndola volar hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared. Draco corrió hacía ella y la encontró inconsciente.

- Castaña estúpida – dijo y con un movimiento de su varita la llevó hasta su habitación.

- De verdad Harry, algo le pasa, está extraña – dijo Ron una vez terminada la primera hora de poción, aquel día tenían doble tiempo de aquella materia – se levanta más temprano, se aparta de nosotros, falta a clases y hasta vuelve a altas horas de la noche a la sala común... me preocupa.

- Lo se, a mi también me tiene algo preocupado, ya voy a hablar con ella – dijo Harry – ¿sabes donde está?

Ron lo miró entre preocupado y furioso.

- No, no se nada de ella desde ayer a la noche, que llegó a las tres de la madrugada.

- Tranquilo Ron, sus excusas tendrá. Ginny debe saber algo.

Ron miró el rostro imperturbable y perdido de Harry y tomándolo del brazo para que deje de caminar, preguntó:

- ¿Estas dispuesto a hablar con Ginny para encontrar a Hermione?

Harry pensó en la palabras de su amigo y la bestia que dormitaba en su interior se removió intranquila, sin embargo el moreno comenzó a caminar y volviendo su rostro más inexpresivo aun, declaró:

- Por supuesto, necesito a Hermione, en una semana tendrá que salir del castillo y debe investigar algunas cosas – Harry dejó de caminar y miró a Ron – tu hermana debe entender que hago esto por ella y si es necesario encerrarla... no te quepa duda, lo voy a hacer.

Ron notó la voz de Harry más dura y fría que nunca, aquello no terminaría nada bien.

- Harry, puede que vos seas mi mejor amigo... pero ella es mi hermana, no lo olvides.

Las clases terminaron y Hermione no apareció. Harry y Ron caminaban por los desérticos pasillos, sin ningún resultado en su búsqueda. Últimamente a las seis de la tarde ya ningún alumno rondaba por el castillo, solo algunos prefectos, premios anuales y alumnos de séptimo año; el resto se encerraban en sus respectivas salas comunes y disfrutaban de la "seguridad" que éstas les brindaban. Curiosamente hasta Pevees el poltergeist aparecía poco por el castillo y si se lo veía, era rondando cerca del baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Los Gryffindorianos llegaron hasta el conocido letrero de "NO FUNCIONA" del baño de mujeres del primer piso y abrieron la puerta; a lo lejos el rumor de un llanto se hizo audible, Ron misteriosamente sonrió y caminó con cautela hasta el cubículo de donde salía aquel doloroso llanto.

Con un movimiento de su varita la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista a la causante de tal alboroto. Myrtle la llorona, estaba sentada en el tanque del inodoro escondiendo su traslucido rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? – preguntó horrorizada y elevándose hasta traspasar el techo con su cabeza. Ron la miró desilusionado y con el ceño fruncido, mientras el fantasma de la muchacha descendía levemente hasta quedar pegada al techo, pero sin traspasarlo.

- Tranquila Myrtle, buscábamos a Hermione ¿no la has visto? – dijo Harry.

El fantasma de la muchacha los miró con recelo y acercándose lentamente a Harry preguntó:

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que son ustedes? No soy estúpida, vi los rastros de poción multijugo en las cañerías – Myrtle entrecerró los ojos y murmuró - ¿cuándo nos conocimos?

Ron la miró si entender nada y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué te afecta saber si somos nosotros o un mortífago? De cualquier manera ya estás muerta.

Sin duda alguna, había logrado enfurecerla.

- ¡Ya se que estoy muerta! – gritó entre sollozos ahogados – ¡y por tu respuesta no cabe dudas que no son asesinos, eres el mismo Ronald Weasley insensible!

Ron retrocedió para esquivar una embestida de Myrtle y miró con enfado a Harry.

- Ya Myrtle, nos conocimos en la fiesta de Nick casi sin cabeza, ahora ¿has visto a Hermione?

La muchacha se metió en el inodoro y salió por un grifo, al otro lado del baño.

- No, no la vi, no se ha pasado por ningún baño.

Harry miró imperturbable a Ron y luego giró para enfrentar los ojos muertos de Myrtle.

- Bueno, gracias Myrtle con Ron nos vamos.

Antes siquiera que la muchacha pudiera replicar los dos Gryffindorianos abandonaron el baño.

- Será mejor buscarla con el mapa de mi padre.

Ron y Harry subieron al segundo piso y doblaron en la esquina de un pasillo, sin embargo, de pronto se escondieron detrás de una estatua de un mago empuñando su varita y contemplaron la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo:


	18. Un desperdicio que seas impura

Chicaaaas! les dejo este chapter que estoy segura les va a gustar y mucho, para las que lo pidieron, empieza el romance!

**

* * *

**

**La Espía**

by

Mel.

__

_**18 **__**Un desperdicio que seas impura...**_

_Ron y Harry subieron al segundo piso y doblaron en la esquina de un pasillo, sin embargo de pronto, se escondieron detrás de una estatua de un mago empuñando su varita y contemplaron la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo:_

Paul Lawson tomó con fuerza a Pansy y la zarandeó con asco.

- No te metas donde nadie te llama Pansy, sabes muy bien que no me gusta golpear a las mujeres... no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Sus ojos azul ceniza emanaban ira y furia.

- Basta, Paul – dijo la morena haciendo hincapié en el nombre – has lo que tengas ganas, pero cuídate, sabes muy bien que yo no le voy a contar nada a nadie... pero Spencer, no es de confianza – dicho eso rozo sus labios con los de él y murmuró – dile a esa rata de mi parte que es detestable.

Sin más dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Paul Lawson la miró unos segundos más y dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de Pansy Parkinson, abandonó el corredor.

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

El almuerzo con Harry pasó rápidamente, mas la castaña comió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

- ¿Cuando piensas contarme el magistral plan, Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

Hermione fijó su vista en una esfera de cristal que adornaba el elegante restaurante y suspiró.

- Siete horcrux, cinco destruidos, uno sin encontrar y otro en el cuerpo de Voldemort ¿verdad? – dijo, fijando sus ojos avellana en su amigo.

- Así es.

- Bien: entre viajes, misione, investigaciones, recuerdos tuyos y ayuda de Draco creo saber donde está el horcrux que nos falta.

Harry no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

- Pero... ¿qué es? – preguntó, realmente fue lo único que se le cruzó por su mente.

- Algo tuyo y de tu padre... la snitch dorada de Godric Gryffindor – dijo Hermione – la robó de tu cuna, sin embargo eso no es lo más importante – los ojos de Harry se prendieron de odio, ira e impotencia – lo más importante es saber donde está.

El moreno intentó calmar su respiración ahora agitada.

- Me sorprende que sepas todo esto¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- No encontré la oportunidad Harry... todo fue muy rápido – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no cayeron y sus facciones se oscurecieron – debemos viajar a Albania, lo antes posible.

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

Draco abrió la puerta de la cabaña, se despojó de su capa de mortífago y caminó en dirección a su habitación. Hermione dormía con la respiración pausada y tranquila. Las once de la noche habían caído, trayendo consigo la oscuridad en el bosque y los al rededores del castillo.

El rubio se sentó a un lado de la cama y posó una de sus pálidas palmas en la frente de Hermione, ya no tenía fiebre, su temperatura se había regularizado. Despacio el mortío levantó la blusa de la Gryffindor y posó sus manos en las costillas: ya todo estaba en su debido lugar. El golpe que había recibido Hermione, le había causado el quiebre de sus costillas flotantes y un aumento preocupante de su temperatura, sin embargo Draco con movimientos de su varita y con ayuda de pociones, la había curado sin problema alguno.

El mortífago contempló la figura de Hermione en la cama y suspiró; la castaña dormía con una pequeña abertura entre sus labios rojos, debido a su costumbre de morderse, dejando al descubierto unos impecables dientes blancos; sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor; unas delicadas pecas adornando su nariz y pómulos, mientras que un abanico de pestañas largas y curvadas descansaban sobre sus mejillas... era realmente hermosa.

Draco acarició suavemente la cabellera enmarañada de Hermione y sintió como aquel roce infantil y repetitivo lo relajaba considerablemente.

- Un desperdicio que seas impura, Granger – murmuró para si mismo.

Unos mechones rubios caían sobre el rostro del mortífago y resaltaban la frialdad de su mirada calculadora, perdida. Su rostro se asemejaba a una caja con dos caras: un ángel y un demonio.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y se clavaron en la mirada indescifrable de Draco; la castaña sintió la blanquecina mano del rubio sobre su pelo y se estremeció. El mortífago desvió sus ojos y se encontró con los de la Gryffindoriana, quien automáticamente retrocedió, quedando hecha un bollo sobre la punta opuesta de la cama, aterrada.

Malfoy sonrió y tomándola de la cintura la acercó a donde segundos atrás estaba recostada.

- ¿Cómo te sentís? – preguntó y de un movimiento hizo que ella terminara boca arriba.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de ira y terror... terror al sentir la mano de Draco deslizarse por su abdomen desnudo y disfrutar del calor que ésta le brindaba.

- No me toques, no finjas que te importa. – dijo y lo apartó con brusquedad. Sus ojos infantiles estaban heridos y corrompidos por el odio que en ese momento corría por sus venas.

Malfoy bufó y con decisión tomó los brazos de Hermione y los retuvo a la fuerza sobre su cabeza.

- Para empezar Granger, fue tu culpa que te golpeara, no mía; segundo: yo puedo ser todo lo que quieras y más si así lo deseas, pero no le pego a las mujeres, no soy tan enfermo – la voz de Draco sonó clara y distante, helando la sangre de Hermione, quien no entendía porqué reaccionaba de esa manera ante él – y para terminar ésta innecesaria conversación, solo quiero ver si estas lastimada, pero solo lo voy a poder hacer si te tranquilizas... de lo contrario voy a retirarme y a dejarte encerrada hasta que me dejes examinarte como corresponde.

Los brazos de la castaña cedieron y cayeron al costado de su delicado cuerpo cuando Draco los soltó. El mortío levanto con suavidad la blusa de Hermione hasta dejarla a la altura de los senos de la Gryffindor. Hermione sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando el rubio posó sus manos a los costados del mismo, su respiración se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Draco notó el cuerpo de la Gryffindoriana estremecerse y sintió como aquella tímida acción lo incitada a poseerla en aquel preciso momento; sus ojos frío, conectados con los infantiles de ella, se ennegrecieron de deseo y la castaña lo percibió. Su pecho subió y bajó con rapidez presa de los nervios. El rubio salió de su trance y sonrió triunfante... la había perturbado e incomodado, una sensación única que solo compartía con ella.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó con su voz fría y observando los ojos, ahora, tranquilos de su acompañante.

- No

- ¿Ahora?

- No

- ¿y acá, te duele? – preguntó Draco por tercera vez, presionando con sus dedos y deslizando sus manos a lo ancho y largo del abdomen de Hermione, quien se limitaba a contestarle con rapidez y mirarlo como si nada estuviera pasando, como si sus nervios no estuvieran carcomiéndole la cabeza.

- No, ya estoy bien, gracias. – dijo la castaña y se puso de pie acomodándose la blusa.

El rubio permaneció sentado en la cama, mirándola, simplemente mirándola. Hermione sintió como sus ojos grises, cual imanes, la atraían a mirarlo; pudo apreciar como él solo la observaba, parecía un ángel, un ser indefenso y fuerte a la vez, unos mechones caían por su frente... La Gryffindoriana se preguntó como una persona tan joven y a su pesar con tanta belleza, podía ser tan despreciable.

- Bueno, mejor me voy – comentó Hermione, comenzando a sentirse incomoda.

El mortífago se puso de pie y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿volves a ser mi espía? – preguntó reteniéndola por la cintura.

Hermione respiro con fuerza, sabiendo que terminaría arrepintiéndose.

- ¿Por qué estas en Hogwarts Malfoy?

Draco la soltó y le dio la espalda.

- Eso es tema mío – contestó, abandonando la habitación seguido por Hermione.

Una vez en la sala de estar y con un vaso de whisky en la mano, giró nuevamente y enfrento la mirada inquisidora de la castaña

– Deberías irte, ya casi es media noche...

La Gryffindoriana sintió aquella noticia como un vaso de agua fría en la cabeza.

- Mentira... – dijo intentando convencerse a si misma.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

- La brillante mejor alumna del histórico castillo de Hogwarts faltó a todas sus clases del día de hoy ¿debe ser duro no? – preguntó burlonamente el rubio y tiró su sedoso cabello hacia atrás – vamos Granger, no hagas un drama de todo esto...

Hermione lo miró crispada en furia y contorsionó su rostro en una mueca de asombro.

- Disculpame, pero el idiota que está dándole importancia al tema sos vos, no yo – dijo.

Draco sonrió ante la acidez de la castaña.

- Dime Granger¿porqué siempre usas esos trapos en lugar de ropa¿Acaso a parte de ser sangre sucia sos pobretona, como Weasley?

* * *

**meLizzAmALfOy:** Linda! que alegría que te guste la historia, el suspenso es parte de ella y bueno... dio la casualidad que el chapter terminó ahí jajajaja. En cuanto a los capitulos, subo todos los dias para no perderme en la linea del tiempo, ya que voy más adelantada que ustedes, que buenjo que eso te guste. Gracias por leerme y dejarme r&r que me gustan tanto.

**Nati: **Niña! Que lindo que hagas tus propias teorias, a mi me encantan y si Paul es algo sospechoso, no? te digo que no estás tan errada ehhh... segui por ese lado. Gracias por leerme y dejarme r&r!

**Silver-plated:** Hermosa, que bueno que te gustara el chapter, en cuanto al romance, hasta ahora vemos como Malfoy se va ablandando..._derritiendo_, dejando una frase de "Un desperdicio que seas impura, Granger" algo tiene de especial eso. En cuanto a los chapters, es más lindo el fic si se leer cada tanto y seguido, sino uno se pierde en la hitoria. Muchas gracias por seguirme y dejarme r&r!

**meli:** Bonita! te llamas Melina? Que lindo que te guste tanto la historia y si, tiene ese estilo de monik, a mi me encanta eso. Gracias por tus palabras hermosas, me levantan mucho el animo. Gracias y mas Gracias!

**may:** Holaa linda, que bueno que te guste la historia y la intriga, espero te guste este chapter. gracias por leerme y dejarme r&r!!

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME Y APOYARME, SIN USTEDES NO PODRIA SEGUIR.**

**les deja un beso **_Mel._


	19. Oferta a media noche

**Chapter, chapter, disfrutenlo!_

* * *

_**

_**19 **__**Oferta a media noche...**_

_- Dime Granger¿porqué siempre usas esos trapos en lugar de ropa¿Acaso a parte de ser sangre sucia sos pobretona, como Weasley?_

**1.**

"_Y esa conversación que solo nosotros entendíamos, era solo un prologo, antes de poder hablar como personas, si uno le decía idiota, el otro debía contestar sin amargarse con algo peor, siempre..."_

Hermione, contra todo pronostico, rió y se sirvió un poco de whisky.

- No Malfoy, simplemente no vivo por mi apariencia no acepto mi cuerpo, por ende, no veo la razón para mostrarlo – contestó totalmente relajada y bebió un sorbo de aquel liquido ámbar – en cambio tu prometida Pansy Parkinson, ella si se ama y por eso es como es, tan despreciable, igual que vos... y es por eso que están enamorados, porque son exactamente iguales.

Ésta vez, fue Draco quien rió y se sirvió whisky, para luego tomar lugar en un mueble, justo frente a la Gryffindoriana. Hermione permaneció sorprendida ante la reacción del rubio, ella más bien esperaba que la "ubicara" en su lugar en la pirámide, justo debajo de los esclavos.

- Primero que nada Granger: si no muestras tu cuerpo es porque te gusta esconderlo, porque te aterra lo que los demás piensen de él; segundo: Pansy se odia, por eso aparenta amarse; tercero: los tres somos despreciables y vos estás incluida; y cuarto: si, Pansy y yo somos iguales, por eso estamos juntos, porque no somos capaces de amar, de necesitar a la otra persona... solo nos protegemos, porque así lo deseamos, porque nuestra única capacidad es destruir lo que nos rodea...

Hermione lo miró entre sorprendida y asqueada: Draco había dicho todo aquello, sonriendo y con la naturalidad que usa una persona para hablar de otra.

- ¿No te da pena? – preguntó – ¿no sentís pena por vos mismo? Lo que decís es horrible.

- La falta de afecto me hizo lo que soy Granger, no pidas mas que esto. No me da vergüenza decirlo, todo lo contrario, no soy capaz de amar y por eso soy más fuerte que la mayoría de las personas, no tengo por quien preocuparme, ni por quién morir de dolor... solo estoy yo y nada más. Solo yo y mi mundo, el resto no existe - la castaña bebió un poco de su bebida y en vez de sentir el calor abrasador del alcohol, sintió la amargura y la frialdad de las palabras de su enemigo. Draco sonrió adivinando lo que cruzaba por la mente de Hermione, complicada y sentimentalista - ¿Qué harías si el pobretón muriera, qué harías si yo lo matara, si vieras su cuerpo rígido... temeroso?

- Vendría y te mataría.

Draco acentuó más su sonrisa y llenó su vaso con whisky.

- ¿y luego? – quiso saber.

Hermione intentó descifrar todos los enigmas que lo rodeaban ¿cómo hacía para ser tan frío?

"_Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo respondí..."_

- Lloraría.

"_... y es que era lo mas normal del mundo, salvo para Draco Malfoy." _

El mortífago asintió.

- Llorarías hasta rasgar tu alma y tu garganta, hasta ahogarte en tu propio llanto y pedir que el dolor termine... si Pansy muriera, simplemente la enterraría y me olvidaría; no sentiría nada, no lloraría, no sería débil y podría pensar con la mente fría... tranquila, y eso es justamente Granger lo que vos más necesitas, ser fuerte y fría, no demostrar sentimientos, regular todos tus movimientos... no llorar.

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que Malfoy le decía, más allá de que sabía que eran todas verdades, pero... ¿por qué la estaba aconsejando?

- ¿Por qué me decís esto?

Draco bebió un poco de su bebida antes de contestar.

- Porque la guerra se acerca Granger. Es necesario que aprendas a manejar tus inútiles sentimientos, que seas fría, reguladora... para ganar, es necesario. Cuanto más débil sos, más fácil es todo para Voldemort. El idiota de tu amigo "San Potter" logró encaminarlos a ustedes a un inútil enfrentamiento con mortífagos hace dos años... y ¿por qué? Porque Voldemort así lo quiso, porque el señor oscuro manipuló sus sentimientos... – El mortífago se detuvo unos momentos y dejó que el silencio los abrazara. Pensó las palabras justas que usaría y lo dijo lo que tanto quería decir - yo te puedo entrenar Granger, te puedo enseñar a ser tan fría y ágil a la hora de reaccionar... tanto como yo lo soy.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, fueron segundos en los que ninguno de los dos parpadeó, en los que se mantuvieron la mirada sin decirse nada, sin demostrar nada.

- No te entiendo – dijo Hermione.

Draco levanto una ceja interesado.

- ¿Qué no entendes? – preguntó.

La castaña lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Por qué me das consejos para usar contra tu señor, por qué queres entrenarme para poder enfrentarlo?

El rubio la observó y suspiró.

- Porque ser mortífago, no asegura que mi fidelidad se deba a él, Granger.

Dentro de Hermione la ilusión creció e inundó su pecho.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estas de nuestro lado? Pero entonces hay algo que no entiendo¿cómo puede ser que...

Con una simple seña Draco le ordenó que se callara.

- No estoy ni del lado de Voldemort, ni del tuyo, ni en el de Potter... estoy en mi propio lado y eso es lo único que importa – bebió un poco más de su bebida – piensa en mi propuesta y en tres días dame una respuesta, ahora vete, ya es tarde.

Hermione se puso de pie, algo enojada por tener que obedecerlo y con un inaudible "adiós" se despidió. Malfoy permaneció recostado en el mueble unos segundos, hasta que se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, por la que se había ido la castaña, con rapidez.

- Granger, no te olvides que sos mi espía, has tu trabajo.

**2.**

Despertó como todas las mañanas y buscó a Hermione en su cuarto de premio anual, sin embargo ella ya no estaba; su cama desecha, la ducha perdiendo agua y las agujas de un maldito reloj muggle sonando.

"Mierda" pensó. Ginny bajó las escaleras y salió de la sala común. Tomó un atajo solitario y silencioso; los pasillos guardaban a su alrededor miles de secretos y lagrimas, lagrimas y sudor, sudor y sangre...

Su pelo bailó en el aire, cual fénix con sus alas extendidas, cuando dobló la esquina y entonces... lo vio a él, lo vio hablando seductoramente con Grace Wibert de Ravenclaw. Ginny cruzó una mirada fría con Harry, una mirada que decía más que mil palabras y que expresaba lo que en ese momento llenaba su corazón: el vacio.

Allá estaba él, debilitándola, cuidándola... rechazándola; solo con una mirada, una mirada fría y lejana. La Ravenclaw alegre se acercó amenazadoramente a los labios del pelo azabache y lo besó, tan falso, tan desagradable... tan doloroso. "Basta, hasta acá llegó mi amor... hasta acá" respiró fuerte, pasó a su lado odiándolo y amándolo, sufriendo y sonriente, benévola y vengativa... él mismo la había provocado, ya nada podría hacer para detenerla.

**3.**

Malfoy arrancó con pasión y furia la blusa Slytheriana de Pansy y mordió su cuello demandante, sediento del sabor de la piel de "su" mujer. Un gemido escapó de los rojos labios de la futura mortífaga y se pedió en la habitación. Sus pelvis se rozaban salvajemente ante un movimiento compulsivo de sus caderas. El rubio tomó un seno de Pansy por debajo del sostén y lo apretó, la morocha gimió de placer y arañó la espalda de su futuro marido, excitándolo aun más.

Draco recostó a la Slytherin en la cama y se acomodó sobre ella, la miró a los ojos y por unos momentos creyó ver las orbes marrones de Hermione; un gemido escapó de los labios rojos fuego de Pansy y el mortío sintió como su piel se erizaba: estaba pensando en ella, en la sangre sucia y hasta podía sentirla estremecerse en lugar de Pansy. Las caricias del rubio se volvieron cada vez más bruscas y demandantes; amenazadoramente pasó sus dedos blancos por el delicado cuello de la Slytherin y la atrajo a su boca, mordiéndola, saboreándola. Se quitó su camisa sintiendo como algo mas que simple pasión corría por sus venas, sintiendo el odio hacia la Gryffindor quemándole el cuerpo.

- Draco... Draco, detente – dijo Pansy apartándolo de su cuerpo.

El mortífago aparentemente molesto se puso de pie y la miró esperando una buena excusa por su acción.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó

- ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Estas siendo muy bruto...

- ¡Por favor Pansy! A mi no me vengas con exquisiteces, quién sabrá cómo te tocan los demás – contestó furioso mientras se abotonaba la camisa, que segundos atrás se había sacado.

La muchacha tomó su blusa y se vistió con delicadeza, mientras una sonrisa curvaba su artístico rostro.

- ¿Es Granger, verdad? – preguntó.

Draco suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

- No te importa - cortó

- Es ella, lo puedo sentir...

El mortífago rió cínico.

- ¿Sentir¡No me hagas reír mujer!

- Se que tengo razón Draco y que te pongas en irónico solo me lo asegura.

El mortífago bien sabía que Pansy tenía razón, mas jamás se lo reconocería; tiró su cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de su mano derecha, no podía parar de pensar en Hermione, de desear manejarla, destruirla y protegerla a la vez... se estaba obsesionando.

Pansy recogió del suelo su mochila con sus útiles, miró la hora en un reloj mágico y habló:

- Yo optaría por destruirla, aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga – aclaró – deja que las cosas pasen, ya no calcules tanto el por venir.

" _Esa fue, unas de las pocas frases inteligentes que salieron de su boca"_

La Slytherin mordió con pasión los labios de Draco, quien tomó entre sus manos sus muslos y ascendió ardiente de deseo.

- Ahora no, ven a visitarme a la noche, conoces la contraseña – dijo la morocha.

Le mortío curvó una sonrisa y le señaló la salida con una mano.

**4.**

- ¡Luna¡Eh Luna! – gritó Ron, intentando alcanzar a la rubia en las orillas del lago.

Volando alejada del mundo terrenal y con sus ojos calmos clavados en un lugar que solo ella podía ver, escuchó su voz, su tranquila y relajante voz.

- ¿Me llamabas Ronnald? – preguntó con aquel tono angelical que solo ella utilizaba.

- Vamos Luna, soy Ron, no hay necesidad de llamarme por "Ronnald" – rió el pelirrojo – sabes, quería preguntarte algo...

- Dime.

- ¿No has notado a Hermione un poco rara en estos días?

La muchacha pudo ver el ceño levemente fruncido en el pelirrojo y sus labios algo tensos. A diferencia de él, ella relajó su rostro y sonrió amargamente.

- Para ojos atentos no pasa desapercibido el pesar de Hermione y mucho menos el de tu hermana en estos momentos – dijo, señalando en un punto lejano a "Ginny" más allá de que Ron no la alcanzó a vislumbrar...

Los ojos celestes azulados del Gryffindor miraron hacia donde Luna señalaba, mas solo un gran muro era lo que había ¿En qué mundo paralelo vivía la Ravenclaw?

- Luna, yo no...

- Claro que no la puedes ver, pero yo si - lo interrumpió aun con su sonrisa.

En esos momentos, solo en esos momentos Ron pudo apreciar los reflejos dorados que adornaban la suave y larga cabellera rubia de la chica y sus pequeñas pecas poblando su nariz blanca.

* * *

**Hola a todaaaas! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERARME Y DEJARME SUS R&R QUE ME GUSTAN TANTO, la verdad no se si estaría hoy en día publicando La Espía, si no fuera por su apoyo, la verdad que me hacen muy bien. Les cuento, en estos momentos estoy menos ocupada que antes, por eso me puedo tomar el tiempo de contestarles sus r&r y la verdad es que es una verguenza no haberlo hecho antes, mis disculpas por eso. **

**Finalmente llegamos al chapter 19 y nos falta solo 2 más para que estemos todas en la misma linea del tiempo, podemos apreciar como Malfoy empieza a ablandarse y sin quererlo esta comenzando a humanizarse, sin encontrar aparentemente, el porqué, cosa que nosotras bien sabemos, peeeero que le va a llevar su tiempo aceptar. Por otra parte, podemos ver como intenta "ayudar" a Hermione, dandole consejos para poder soportar la guerra que no esta muy lejana contra Voldemort...**

**_Respuestas a sus r&r_**

**Silver-plated:** niñaaaaa, me alegro mucho que pienses como yo sobre la continuidad de los fics, a demás, si tardo mucho, nadie lo lee y la verdad es que estoy dando lo mejor de mi por y para esta historia. Ya espieza la etapa donde vemos un Draco que poco a poco va cambiando sin siquiera notarlo o saber porqué. Gracias por tu r&r y por seguirmee!!

**Nati:** que bueno que te guste como poco a poco se acercan Draco y Mione, la verdad, me cuesta mucho hacerlo de manera real y no que de la noche a la mañana saben que se aman desde primer año... algo medio fantastico no? más allá de la magia. En cuanto al juego de los tiempos GRACIAS la verdad es que pense que para la mayoría sería algo confuso de entender , a mi se me complica bastante, pero tambien me resulta más entretenido. Paul, Paul, Paul, una persona media enimatica, pero no falta mucho para que deje de serlo y se muestre tal como es¡no puedo decir más! Gracias por leerme y por tu r&r.

**esme black:** bienvenida/o? Que lindo que te guste la historia y me dejes un r&r, espero disfrutes leyendo este chapter!!!!!

**meli:** bella! por una letra y no somos hermanas de nombre, notaste? Graicas por tus palabras, en cuanto a monika, esa mujer es una luz, tiene un don para el arte, es una pena que su estado de animo no la acompañe, sin embargo, ella sabe que nosotras la apoyamos. Gracias por leerme y dejarme r&r que me levantan tanto el animo!

**laura:** Bienvenida linda! Gracias por leerme y dejarme un r&r, la verdad es que me alegra mucho que te guste mi ff!!! Espero disfrutes este chapter.

**may:** Hola! Gracias por tu r&r bella!

**meLizzAmALfOy:** jajajajaj, memoria de pez¿buscando a nemo? me encantó!. A ver, Paul, como ya lo dije (en realidad, nose si lo dije) es importante su imagen en la historia y no falta mucho para conocerlo a fondo... tampoco falta para saber que es lo que busca y quieres de Hermione ¡Esta chica tiene suerte! Muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme desde que empece no¡y gracias por tus r&r!

**Drajenlaa:** Welcome! me alera mucho que te guste. Ojala me sigas hasta el final de la historiaaa!!! Gracias por tu r&r y disfruta del chapter!

**GRACIAS Y MÁS GRACIAS**

Les deja un _beso y abrazo_:** Mel**.


	20. Logia de las serpientes

_**Perdon perdon perdon! Lean y disfruten...**_

* * *

**_La Espía_**

_by_

_Mel._

_**20 **__**Logia de las serpientes...**_

_En esos momentos, solo en esos momentos Ron pudo apreciar los reflejos dorados que adornaban la suave y larga cabellera rubia de la chica y sus pequeñas pecas poblando su nariz blanca._

**1.**

Hermione miró su plato con un dejo de asco y desistió de su intento de desayunar, no sabía porque, pero al ver a sus amigos llegar al Gran Comedor, sus ganas de comer se habían esfumado, como sus ganas de estudiar. La castaña pudo ver el ceño fruncido de Harry y Ron a medida que se acercaban; tomó con rapidez un libro titulado _"Arturo, Morgana y Merlín"_ y se escondió detrás de éste para evitar así, el dialogo entre ellos.

Harry se sentó frente a la Gryffindoriana y abrió un pergamino que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿En dónde te metiste ayer? – preguntó – te buscamos toda la noche y no te encontramos; evidentemente no estabas en Hogwarts...

Hermione corrió la vista del libro con desgano y pudo ver el mapa del merodeador abierto, instintivamente su vista buscó en el bosque prohibido la cabaña de Malfoy, sin embargo para el mapa, tal cabaña no existía. Sus ojos recorrieron el mapa a sus anchas, como si éste pudiera darle una respuesta para Harry.

En el recorrido del pergamino observó un punto negro que rezaba "Parvati Patil", ella caminaba sola por un pasillo, llegaba al final del mismo y lo volvía a recorrer; Hermione se preguntó si Lavender sabía todo lo que hacía su mejor amiga o si la acosaba constantemente como Harry y Ron lo hacían con ella. ¿Por qué tenía siempre qué contarles todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer? No sabía porqué, pero de algo estaba segura: ella tenía la culpa; lo único que era de su vida en Hogwarts era estudiar en la biblioteca o en su defecto en la sala común, pasar todo el día con sus amigos o estar metida en alguna aventura con ellos. Siempre sabían donde estaba, porque ella se los permitía, porque ella reducía su vida a ellos... pero no más, se había prometido cambiar y de alguna manera, tener que ser "la espía" de Malfoy, la ayudaría.

Hermione cerró el libro con fuerza y miró con el seño fruncido a sus amigos.

- A ver, aclaremos algo... yo no tengo porqué decirles donde estoy las veinticuatro horas del día ¿o si? – preguntó.

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar...

- Si tenes que hacerlo.

... y su respuesta no fue la mejor.

Harry asesinó a su amigo con la mirada ¿era necesario ser tan bestia? Hermione contra todo pronostico rió.

- Que equivocado estas Ronald – dijo y cargó su bolso al hombro.

El pelo azabache se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo, tal como su padre solía hacerlo.

- No Hermione, no tenes porqué decirnos que haces o dejas de hacer... pero te noto un tanto perdida, alejada y en estos tiempos difíciles, no es bueno que nos separemos mucho...

- Harry, no les pienso decir todo lo que hago, denme un poco de espacio¡me sofocan siendo tan cargosos!

Sin más se puso de pié y tomando el libro de _"Arturo, Morgana y Merlín"_ abandonó el Gran Salón.

**2.**

Con sus ojos negros clavados en la alfombra que adornaba su sala común, y sus piernas al descubierto por la pequeña falda que vestía aquel día, Pansy Parkinson, la reina del grupo selecto de Slytherins que formaban la "Logia de las Serpientes" escuchaba a un Spencer indagador y molesto. Aquel "club" como les gustaba llamarlo, llevaba años de historia en la legendaria casa de Salazar Slytherin y se caracterizaba por el honor que lo mantenía en pie, la pureza de sus miembros y el misterio de su causa.

- Ya Spencer, no me interesa escucharte – dijo con voz cansina.

El rostro maldito del joven se contorsionó de furia e impotencia.

- Pansy, Draco algo nos oculta ¡a todos nosotros! – gritó histérico – no lo siento igual, no mide lo que hace ¿qué es esa locura de vivir en un cuchitril en el bosque prohibido¿por qué no mata a Potter y a sus amigos impuros¡Con sus poderes podría hacer mucho y no veo que haga nada en realidad!

La "reina" miró con severidad a su discípulo y chasqueó la lengua, lo había dejado ir demasiado lejos... su falta de respeto había sido grave. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, le ordenó a Zabini que tomara a la fuerza por el cuello a Spencer, a lo que el primero no dudo en hacer.

Jack sintió ira correr por su sangre, odiaba que le ordenaran que hacer o lo retaran... pero más odiaba que aquella persona fuera una mujer, aquel ser inferior al hombre que para su criterio, no tendría que tener ni el don de la palabra.

- Llegaste muy lejos con tus palabras Jack; "respeta a tu rey y a tu reina" no lo olvides – dijo Pansy tocando con la punta de su varita el cuello cetrino del muchacho – Draco es más inteligente que vos, por eso él está donde está... sabe lo que hace y si oculta algo o no, jamás te vas a enterar ¿entendido?

Zabini se acercó al oído de Spencer y murmuró:

- No se te ocurra volver a faltarle el respeto, porque la próxima...

Las palabras sobraron y la serpiente comprendió. Pansy tomó su mochila y túnica.

- Me voy a clases, espero encontrarte de mejor humor por la tarde Jack, no me desilusiones.

**3.**

Hermione llegó tarde a clases por distraerse castigando a unos alumnos de cuarto año que jamás había visto.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por su retraso señorita Granger – sancionó la profesora McGonagall. Hermione se sonrojó y miró el piso queriendo que éste se abriera y la tragase: no había vergüenza más grande que ser castigada frente a docenas de ojos curiosos – ahora tome lugar, el tiempo corre y el examen es largo.

La castaña la miró a los ojos con terror ¿cómo había olvidado el examen¡no había estudiado nada!. Desde la otra punta del aula, Paul Lawson clavó su mirada pétrea en la Gryffindor y sonrió con satisfacción. Harry y Ron, en su lugar, prefirieron ignorarla y seguir haciendo su examen.

- Profesora, yo olvidé el examen... no estudié nada – dijo en un susurro, que solo fue audible para tres personas : ella, McGonagall y Paul.

La sonrisa maldita del Slytherin se pronunció aun más. Desvió su mirada acosadora de la castaña, para dirigirla a su acompañante.

- Spencer, lárgate – ordenó.

Jack miró con asco a Hermione, se puso de pie y se sentó tres banco más atrás, dejando así, el único lugar vació junto a Paul.

- Lo lamento Hermione – dijo en un susurró la profesora McGonagall. Luego extendió un pergamino a su alumna. – siéntese junto a señor Lawson, me temo es el único lugar libre que queda.

Resignada y furiosa, la Gryffindor se ubicó junto a la serpiente y sin siquiera mirarlo, se sumergió en aquel examen.

- ¿Difícil? – preguntó Paul, su voz sonó grave e imponente.

Hermione sintió su piel erizarse y su cuerpo tensarse. Apartó su vista del pergamino y la clavó en esos ojos enigmáticos y familiares. Su corazón se aceleró como el de una adolescente enamorada, al verlo sonreír amigable. El tiempo corría y ella ni se detenía a pensar en alguna respuesta, más allá de saberlas todas.

- Estoy bloqueada – contestó y no supo muy bien porqué lo trató bien.

Paul rió amargamente y no apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos cansados, infantiles y tristes.

- Suele pasar – dijo – es más, me está pasando.

Pasaron los minuto y no se dijeron nada más. El pergamino de Hermione permaneció en blanco durante la siguiente media hora. Paul se puso de pie, pasó junto a la Gryffindoriana y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

- Suerte, Granger.

"Granger" se repitió Hermione¿cómo sabía su apellido?.

Los minutos se volvieron horas y la Gryffindor no pudo contestar ninguna de las preguntas de aquel examen. Sentía todo el peso de las miradas de sus dos amigos y la misma profesora McGonagall, era como si le estuvieran pidiendo por favor que no los defraudara y que terminara el examen. Hermione no supo bien porqué aquello le molestó tanto ¿es qué todos esperaban que sea perfecta?

- Lo siento profesora – dijo entregándole el examen en blanco – tengo la mente trabada.

- ¿Entiende que su nota será una D verdad Granger? – preguntó con un dejo de decepción en la voz.

Automáticamente todos los ojos se fijaron nuevamente en ella, hasta los podía sentir pensando: "No puede ser Hermione", pero no le importó. Su vida se había vuelto más complicada de lo que acostumbraba a serlo, ojalá solo tuviera los problemas adolescentes que atacaban a sus compañeros, ojalá todo fuera un simple problema de desamor... pero no, ella tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar a Harry para triunfar, cuidar de Ginny y Luna, bajar a tierra a Ron y, como si fuera poco, obedecer al mortífago déspota que era Draco Malfoy.

- Lo entiendo y lo acepto.

A su espalda cerró la puerta con furia, no sería la ultima vez en el día que le fuera mal con las clases.

**4.**

- Theodore – llamó Paul.

El muchacho solitario y de aspecto enclenque, giró su rostro reconociendo a su "nuevo" amigo y sonrió amargamente.

- Paul ¿cómo van tus cosas? – preguntó y arqueó una ceja.

El morocho sonrió ante la ambigüedad de la pregunta de Nott, que en realidad preguntaba por cosas más puntuales, que por su estado de animo.

- Bien, por ahora todo controlado – contestó e inició la marcha hacia la biblioteca junto a la otra serpiente – ¿las tuyas?

Theodore suspiró, sus tareas no eran tan simples, él corría más riesgo de ser descubierto.

- Por ahora, todo controlado...

Paul lo hizo pasar a la solitaria biblioteca y se sentaron en una mesa lejana a la señora Pince. Tenían muchas cosas por concretar.

* * *

Las dejo que saquen sus propias concluciones y hagan sus propias teorias!!!

**Respuestas a sus r&r:**

**Silver-plated: **hola hermosa! me entro curiosidad¿cómo te llamas? Gracias por dedicar tu timepo a dejarme un r&r más allá de que sea corto (lo que no significa la importancia del mismo) me alegrgan mucho y en cuanto a Draco, poco a poco se está volviendo más humano, más aun de lo q ue él creer posible.

**Nati: **Primero que nada gracias por el r&r y ahora si, a hablar del chapter! Esa propuesta de Draco dice más por si sola que por la importancia que él le da, tendrias que tener eso en cuenta. Pansy, ella es un caso aparte y a la vez muy importante en el desarrollo o fial de la historia, justamente su perdicion nos va a dar la bendicion. Por otra parte, Ginny, si sufre por Harry y él tambien sufre, pero con ese complejo de salvador del mundo, cree que hace lo mejor, sin saber que lo unico que está logrando es destrruirla. En cuanto a Ron y Luna... nose, nose.

**meli: **de nada linda por responder tu r&r es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte el gastar tu tiempo en leer mis locuras. En cuanto al chapter, ya vamos a ver como ese Draco se va a humanizar cada vez más y a la vez, se va a volver más inhumano de lo normal.

**Drajenlaa: **hola niña, grracias por tu r&r, la verdad es que esta vez las hice esperar de más teniendo en cuenta que el chapter lo tengo ya listo, pero bueno mis disculpas! Espero que lo lea y me deje un r&r.

**meLizzAmALfOy:** jajaja grracias por su r&r! Espero le guste este chapter que he colgado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

**kaoru riddle:** Hola hola!!! Gracias por su r&r me levanta mucho el animo. La verdad, me cuesta mucho escribir en estos momentos por la profundidad de las acciones de todos los personajes, pero mi espuerzo se ve recompensado cuando leo sus palabras y las de todas. Simplemente le agradezco.

**may:** Gracias por dejarme un r&r, como ya dije, lo minimo que puedo hacer, es responder sus reviews. Espero le guste.

**Lu: **Gracias por su r&r, Disfrute el chapter.

**** nombre? nada? jajaja, Graicas por su r&r, Espero disfrute el chapter

**Como ya lo dije, les agradezco enormemente su apoyo, y creo que sin sus r&r yo no seguiria publicando en esta web.**

**Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, la proxima les prometo más atención de mi parte**

**Les deja un beso y abrazo:** _Mel._


	21. El mortífago

**me dormí lo siento...**

* * *

**La Espía**

by

Mel.

_**21 **__**El mortífago...**_

_Paul lo hizo pasar a la solitaria biblioteca y se sentaron en una mesa lejana a la señora Pince. Tenían muchas cosas por concretar._

**1.**

- Están empezando a sospechar Nott, no es bueno que lo hagan – dijo Paul – necesito que vuelvan a creer en vos hasta con los ojos cerrados... si no lo vuelven a hacer, esto va a ser imposible.

Theodore miró los ojos fríos de su amigo y sus facciones rudas. Era verdad, sin su participación, sería imposible pasar desapercibidos. Sin embargo todo se había complicado, la aparición de Granger en la cabaña de Malfoy, era como una moneda de dos caras: una bendición, y un problema significante, su presencia podía revelar todos sus planes y secretos. Por otra parte, la aparente tranquilidad del castillo, sabiéndose integrantes de la orden del fénix y de los mortífagos merodeándolo, le producía intranquilidad e inseguridad, cualquiera de sus actos podrían ser descubierto por el bando contrario.

- Eso es cierto Paul, pero la pregunta es¿cómo recobrar su confianza? Sabes mejor que yo, que él jamás confía en nadie – comentó Nott – es una suerte si lo hace al menos una vez.

Lawson lo miró sabiendo que su respuesta no le gustaría nada¿pero qué otra cosa podían hacer? Era una manera de invertir, se perdían algunos, pero se salvaban otros tantos. No le gustaba inventar planes "b", pero desde que aquel 1 de Septiembre en el que Hermione Granger había llegado a la cabaña del bosque prohibido, nada había salido de acuerdo al plan.

- Matar a su orden... torturar, robar, amenazar; cualquier cosa que él te pida, y si no lo hace, ofrécete de todas maneras, si te llama... que no pase ni un segundo de espera – contestó Paul – conviértete en su mano asesina... es la única manera.

Theodore meneó la cabeza desconforme, no volvería a matar, lo había jurado y pretendía cumplir con su palabra. Mas sabía que Paul tenía razón, aquella sería la única manera de obtener su confianza nuevamente.

- Se lo prometí Paul, vos estabas esa noche, vos me escuchaste prometérselo – dijo con la voz cargada de malestar.

El morocho sintió asco al verlo débil y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

- ¡Deja la debilidad a un lado Theodore! Los sentimientos no te van llevar a ningún lugar. Si él te lo pide vas a matar y eso es un hecho... – declaró Paul. Luego se acercó a su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia – para considerarte un miembro de la Logia de las Serpientes es necesario dejar esas idioteces a un costado Nott, te quiero con vida y luchando.

Theodore se puso de pie y miró a Paul, como sólo él lo tenía permitido... lo miró a los ojos como si fuera su igual, un privilegio del que solo Theodore Nott podía gozar.

- Lo haré.

**2.**

¿El peor día de su vida? Si, tranquilamente podía serlo¿cuántas notas malas más podría conseguir? Por suerte ya el horario de cursar materias había terminado, por suerte ya no vería mas "D" en sus trabajos.

Llegó a su sala común y escuchó a Parvati relatar el desastre que había sido su día, la manera en que había arrasado con su intachable comportamiento. Caminó furiosa hasta llegar a los muebles donde Ginny junto a otras chicas y chicos escuchaban atentos cada envenenada palabra que escapaba de los labios rojo carmesí de la morocha y bufó con ironía:

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora soy el tema de habla para el castillo.

Sin más, dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hecha una furia. ¡si, su día había sido un asco¿y qué, ese era un motivo para hablar de ella? Sobre un mueble divisó su reproductor de Cds muggle, sin pensarlo, lo prendió y con el volumen en su máximo, apretó el botón "Play". Un canto muggle, un lamento por un amor confuso, de un alma en pena se hizo audible.Si, era algo triste, pero era la manera perfecta para dejar salir todo su malestar, cantando por un dolor ajeno a ella y a la vez, tan propio.

No quería creer que se había peleado con Ron y Harry, si antes se sentía sola, ahora peor; mas ella sabía que había estado bien es decirles lo que le pasaba, ellos no tenían ningún derecho a tratarla como si fuera una nena, tenia ya casi dieciocho años, no era estúpida. Ira, furia, impotencia... eso era lo que sentía cada vez que recordaba las indagaciones por parte de sus amigos "¿Dónde estabas?¿Con quién?¿Qué hacías sola tan tarde?", basta, ya estaba cansada.

**3.**

Ginny solo se había acercado a escuchar a Parvati porque hacía días que no tenía noticias de Hermione y justo su amiga había aparecido hecha una furia en la sala común, probablemente estaría en esos momentos enojada con ella, mas necesitaba hablar con Hermione, necesitaba de su ayuda.

- Nos vemos – murmuró y subió las escaleras.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces, sin embargo nadie contestó; volvió a golpear y esta vez sin esperar, entró en la habitación.

"I know I don't know you

(Lo se, no te conozco)  
But I want you so bad

(Pero te deseo)  
Everyone has a secret

(Todos tienen un secreto)  
But can they keep it

(Pero ¿pueden ellos guardarlo?)  
Oh no they can't

(Oh no, no pueden)"

Hermione estaba tirada en la cama boca arriba, entonando con dolor aquella canción y con la cara tapada con una almohada... no sería la ultima vez que lo hiciera. Ginny caminó hasta llegar al aparato muggle y con un movimiento de la varita lo apagó.

Quitó de un tirón la almohada y miró con severidad a la Gryffindoriana.

- Ya Hermione, basta.

La castaña miró con indiferencia a la menor de los Weasley y se puso de pié.

- ¿Qué queres? – preguntó lo más seco que pudo. Caminó hasta llegar a un mueble, quedando de espaldas a su amiga, y abrió unos de los cajones – Estoy algo apurada, tengo que salir.

- Tenemos que hablar, necesito tu ayuda.

Se quitó la blusa y se puso otra negra, no tenía ganas de hablar, se sentía totalmente vacía, sola e inútil, no creía poder ayudar en nada a nadie.

- Quizás Parvati pueda ayudarte, te vi muy amiga con ella – dijo y tomó una mochila en la cual guardó su ejemplar de _"Arturo, Morgana y Merlín"._

Ginny bufó molesta y caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta de salida.

- Harry tiene novia, es de Ravenclaw... se llama Grace Wibert – confesó – necesitaba hablar...

Sin esperar reacción alguna por parte de Hermione, abandonó la habitación.

**4.**

Theodore Nott apareció en el claro del bosque donde se encontraba la cabaña de Draco Malfoy y se quitó la mascara que llevaba puesta; impasible se tiró con ambas manos el pelo hacia atrás y se sentó sobre un tronco caído. Era la hora señalada, debían marchar a su encuentro con el Señor de las Tinieblas. No pasó ni un segundo que la puerta de la sencilla casa del bosque se abrió imperiosamente, saliendo por ella un muchacho alto, musculoso, cargando sobre él una capa negra, con el rostro escondido detrás de una mascara; a penas se podían vislumbrar pequeños reflejos de su pelo semilargo rubio platinado escapándose de la caída de la capucha. Con movimientos elegantes y precisos, digno de un Dios, Draco Malfoy se aproximó a Theodore, quién de inmediato de puso de pié y le tendió una botella sellada con dos serpientes entrelazadas, para luego cubrirse el rostro con la mascara plateada.

- Tendré que conseguir más crisopos y cabellos de tu primo – dijo, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro – solo alcanza para una semana más.

Draco tomo el frasco y pensó, luego de unos segundos de silencio mortal, asintió con la cabeza.

**5.  
**

Hermione llegó al bosque prohibido llena de un sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba respirar ¿tan egoísta era que no fue capaz de escuchar a Ginny? Si, probablemente si, no obstante, sabía que si hablaba con su amiga podría arreglar su error, lo único que esperaba era que Malfoy la dejara por ese día tranquila y no la molestara, más allá de saber que solo verlo la incomodaría terriblemente. El solo hecho de recordar como el día anterior sus ojos fríos y distantes habían brillado y a la vez opacado por un sentimiento nunca antes visto en él, le hacía erizar la piel, algo que ocurría muy a menudo cuando lo sentía cerca o cuando la tocaba ¿era acaso esa sensación suficiente como para preocuparse? No, se dijo, ella era una chica, mas allá de saber que muchos lo dudaban y él, a pesar de ser despiadado, elitista y maldito, era un hombre, un hombre que por su porte, su olor... sus ojos lograba atraerla mucho más de lo que ella creía. Era hasta loco, pero verlo elevándose con sus aires puros, caminando elegante y acertadamente, observándolo ser tan calculador, era hipnotizante para Hermione ¿Era posible sentir tanta atracción por alguien que una misma no estaba segura de que fuera humano? Ella no lo sabia y por las dudas, prefería no averiguarlo.

Inconscientemente sus pasos la llevaron al lugar mas ambiguo, su infierno y su consuelo: La cabaña de Malfoy. La castaña distinguió a dos personas encapuchadas y con el rostro escondido detrás de una mascara en un silencio, que aparentemente, les sentaba muy cómodo.

- Necesito la poción, tenemos tiempo hasta dentro de dos semanas, puedo fingir una enfermedad – dijo Draco y Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar el tono de su voz que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Lucius Malfoy... cuando vivía. Luego saco un sobre del bolsillo de su capa y se lo tendió a su acompañante – solo faltan los crisopos.

Malfoy arremangó la tela de la túnica negra de su brazo, dejando al descubierto la maquiavélica marca tenebrosa y Hermione no entendió porque sintió angustia al descubrir que realmente era un mortífago, más allá de saber que _debía_ sentir odio.

**6. **

Draco sintió quemar su vieja marca y la descubrió al saber que de esa manera dejaría de arder. Miró a los ojos a Theodore y se dio cuenta de que su acompañante miraba por sobre su hombro, a un punto fijo, _a una persona puntualmente._

Hermione Granger.

Sus ojos estaban empañados de ¿abatimiento? Draco no lo entendió y muy dentro suyo, supo que ella tampoco lo hacía.

- Granger ¿qué haces acá? – pregunto rudamente e intimidó a la castaña, quien retrocedió unos pasos inconscientemente ¿por qué no le hacia frente, porque no sentía miedo en lugar de esa tristeza que de a poco se iba apoderando de ella?

No contestó, las palabras parecieron desaparecer y su cerebro dejar de funcionar correctamente, para asimilar la realidad.

- ¿Sos estúpida? – atacó Draco y caminó hacia ella para tomarla del brazo, fingiendo una furia que _no sentía_, pero que _deseaba sentir_.

Hermione pareció reaccionar ya que con fuerza retiro su brazo de las manos de Malfoy y frunció el ceño, claramente molesta.

- Si, soy una estúpida, por no darme cuenta antes de que la mejor solución no es obedecerte, sino delatarte – dijo y giro sobre sus talones para alejarse cuanto antes posible de ese cuerpo maldito y adictivo, siendo conciente de las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. ¿qué carajo le estaba pasando, desde cuando ese intento de persona le importaba?

Sin embargo, Malfoy la tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiera huir y un choque de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Miró a Nott y habló:

- Ve a su encuentro, dile que estoy en camino.

De un solo movimiento se quitó la mascara y cuando lo hizo, la castaña vio por primera vez un anillo con una esmeralda verde, con forma de "M", adornando su dedo mayor.

El mortífago que acompañaba al rubio asintió en silencio y con un movimiento de la cabeza se despidió de Hermione para luego desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque. La castaña se sorprendió ante tal gesto y la duda se plantó en su cabeza ¿quién era el encapuchado? No lo sabía, mas algo tenía en claro, era un alumno de Hogwarts... Slytherin seguramente.

Pronto sintió la mirada helada de Malfoy sobre ella y se estremeció, mas con valor y la barbilla en alto, lo enfrentó. No hablaron, Draco no sabía que decirle, había intentado por todas las maneras reeducarla y hacerle entender como debía tratarlo, no obstante, ella parecía decidida en mirarlo, hablarle y tratarlo como su igual. Por otro lado Hermione se debatía en la posibilidad en ir más allá y preguntarle a quién iría a ver sabiendo que la castigaría por su atrevimiento, sin embargo, hablara o no, ya estaba condenada a los gritos e insultos del mortío. Durante unos segundos, lo que _debía_ y lo que _quería_ hacer compitieron en su mente, y como dicen "la curiosidad mató a la mujer".

"_... y la indiferencia al hombre" _

- ¿Salías? – pregunto y con suavidad intentó alejarse de Draco Malfoy.

Y por un momento lo logró, la pregunta pareció desconcertarlo, sin embargo no por mucho tiempo, ya que antes de lograr separarse de ese cuerpo y porte único, él la sujetó con mayor fuerza.

- No te metas Granger- dijo impregnando cada palabra de profunda molestia – ahora mismo me voy, para cuando vuelva, lo sabrás.

Sin más la soltó y le dio la espalda encaminándose hacia el bosque.

- Quiero ir.

La voz se Hermione sonó fuerte y clara, no sabia porqué, pero deseaba acompañarlo, fuera a hacer lo que fuera a hacer.

- Realmente no quieres – dijo Draco y su anillo relució antes de desaparecer en las sombras del bosque prohibido.

* * *

Holaaaaa ahora si! me quede re dormida no se que me pasó que no me di cuenta de como pasaron los dias, mil perdones chicas, es que estoy preparando un viaje y entre todo escribo y me olvide que no había publicado, como me confundi porque publiqué en otra web donde hay una diferencia de dos chapters (ellos están adelantados) se me pasó y lo siento!!!

_**Agradecimientos a sus r&r:**_

**Silver-plated:** gracias por pasar siempre, esta vez es mi turno de escribir poco, sin embargo te digo, que hermoso nombre el tuyo!

**melizza.malfoy: **linda! estamos todas igual, yo hoy no tengo tiempo y encima me caigo del sueño, muchisimas gracias por pasar siempre y le agradezco su apoyo.

**kaoru riddle:** Gracias hermosa por tus palabras, me levasntan mucho el animo, y si ¡por fin Hermione se descotractura un poco! de nuevo te agradezco todo lo que me decis, es bueno saber que puedo transmitir cosas a traves de la escritura.

**Nati: **Niña gracias por el r&r fue muy lindo y contundente. Spencer a mi tambien me cae mal ¿se nota? jajaja y por el resto, todo tiene su fin, espero nos cuentes tus teorias ya que en el proximo capitulo, mumchas cosas sobre la identidad de Paul salen a flote!!!!

**meli:** querida! gracias por pasar, si es una pena, Draco no aparecio y en este no recuerdo si lo hace tampoco... ah si! me acabo de fijar, que mente perdida la mia! Entonces espero lo disfrutes.

**may:** Gracias por el r&r linda!

**lu:** Espero lo disfrutes y gracias!

**paulii: **muchas pero muchas gracias!

a sus ordenes! jajaja no me piensa dar un nombre?

**Soll: **Gracias por el r&r espero lo disfrutes

**GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS A** **TODAS!** En este chapter pudimos ver mucho más sobre los perdonajes, Hermione finalmente descubre que Draco ya es un mortífago y no logra entender porque siente cosas que no debería al igual que él! **Adelanto: **en el chapter 22 vamos a saber bien quién es Paul Lawson.

**Las quiere y les agradece:** _Mel_


	22. Cronopios

Chicaas! acá viene la explicación de mi tardanza, lo siento de verdad:

El chapter yo ya lo tenía escrito antes inclusive de publicarles a ustedes el 21, lo juro. El problema fue que me puse a escribir en el chap. 23 y perdí la noción del tiempo, para cuando me quise dar cuenta, no tenia segundos para usar la computadora ya que tenía que preparar mi ropa y mis cosas para realizar un viaje de vacaciones con mis amigos. En fin, no pude actualizar la pagina por lo que me demoré 10 días de más en publicar. A todo esto, sumémosle que llegue a mi casa el domingo pasado y para el Lunes ya estaba sumergida en Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, verán, me mudo a otro mundo cuado leo. Sin embargo, para el Miércoles ya lo había terminado y lo único que hice fue dormir y recuperar las energías que gasté en mis vacaciones.

En fin! Tarde demasiado cuando ya tenia todo para ustedes, les pido disculpas y ahora

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**_La _**_**Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

_**22 **__**Cronopios...**_

_- Realmente no quieres – dijo Draco y su anillo relució antes de desaparecer en las sombras del bosque prohibido._

**1.**

Hacía ya una semana de la desaparición de Malfoy en el bosque y Hermioneaja no hacía más que pensar qué era lo que lo retrasaba tanto… o si es que no estaba bien. Durante aquellos terribles e histéricos 7 días, no había hecho más que alejar sus pensamientos de lo que pudiera pasarle a Draco Malfoy, la aterraba encontrarse gastando su tiempo, atención y concentración en una persona como él, en un maldito mortífago¿por qué tenía que serlo?¿Por qué no solo la odiaba por no ser como él?¿por qué no solo la despreciaba y no la miraba a los ojos con insistencia como lo hacia?¿por qué no solo se olvidaba que ella existía? Su mente volaba una vez más y le recriminaba la única verdad que la albergaba, lo único por lo que ella era capaz de poner las manos en el fuego sin temor a quemarse, lo único que odiaba y amaba dentro de ella: aquella extraña sensación de seguridad y calidez que sentía cuando entraba en esa fría cabaña, cuando miraba esos ojos muertos, cuando lo sentía en un mismo lugar junto a ella, sin importarle que él no la considerara siquiera digna de respirar su mismo aire; sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, pensando nuevamente en Draco Malfoy, en porte, en su andar elegante y majestuoso, en su ojos, en sus manos y ¿por qué? Porque más allá de intentar concentrarse para sus futuros ÉXTASIS su mente siempre volvía a él, era inevitable y ella lo sabía, ya no se resistía a pensarlo. Durante una larga e interminable semana se odió, se maldijo y hasta deseó morir antes de recordarlo, intentó ver en su reflejo ese destello de decepción en sus ojos y trasladarlo al de sus amigos si supieran "eso" que ella sabía.

Mas no logró nada, solo sentirse mal, darse asco y saber que pensar y recordar tanto a aquel rubio de ojos fríos y grises, con sentimientos muertos, con infelicidad en su vida, con desprecio al mundo, no terminaría en nada bueno… todo lo contrario, sin embargo ¿qué podía hacer para evitarlo? Más de lo había hecho nada, lo había intentado todo, recordar 6 asquerosos y horribles años de desprecio, llanto e insultos; recordar quién era él y quién era ella; plantearse el desprecio que recibiría de parte de sus amigos y familia… sobre todo el que recibiría de parte de él; recordar la muerte de Dumbledore… todo. No obstante su mente le jugaba asquerosas jugarretas, en las que siempre ella terminaba perdiendo y cediendo al deseo y satisfacción de recordar cada gesto y movimiento, de recordar sus enigmáticos ojos, su imponente porte, su piel blanca… su rostro angelical al caer suaves mechones de su cabello rubio platinado sobre su frente y ojos.

Se odiaba, pero también a él, no se merecía su tiempo ni su preocupación, no había hecho nada leal ni mucho menos glorioso, no se había ganado nada de ella, mas poco a poco la iba doblegando, algo increíble.

- Estoy en el infierno – dijo en voz alta y algunas miradas curiosas en la sala común se posaron en ella.

Y hasta podía sentir el ardor en su piel. Tenía que ponerle fin a todo aquello, solo le quedaba una carta debajo de la manga y la pensaba usar: el primer paso era verlo, no sentir nada, pero asegurarse de que él estaba bien; el segundo paso era terminar con su trabajo de espía, encontrando la dichosa pareja Gryffindor-impura & Slytherin-puro; y la tercera y más importante, odiarlo por ser como es y no por ocupar su mente contra su voluntad, evitarlo y olvidarlo… para siempre.

También otro factor que solía perderse en su mente y distraerla era Paul Lawson, algo en él era raro y Hermione apostaba a un beso con un dementor si no estaba en lo cierto: ese chico no era quién decía ser, o sufría alguna enfermedad psicológica, un Slytherin no podía ser tan amable con una Gryffindor y mucho menos si esta era "una sangre sucia" como les gustaba llamarla. Sin embargo no lo veía desde aquel incidente con el examen, no bajaba a comer, no iba a clases ni mucho menos a las practicas de Quidditch. Tenía que admitirlo, últimamente Hermione se desconocía, anhelaba a Draco Malfoy, no estudiaba, y gastaba el poco tiempo que tenía en averiguar que se traía entre manos una serpiente que no encajaba en las características principales de los Slytherins.

Sin embargo aquello no era todo¡por otra parte estaban Harry, Ginny y Ron. Hermione tras intentos de ayudar a la segunda decidió alejarse lo máximo posible del trío, sabiéndose inestable e incapaz de servirles si es que lo necesitaban. En un vano intento de aclararles las cosas a sus dos amigos había terminado reprochándoles su preferencia del uno por el otro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – farfulló Harry con poco aire, mas con los ojos ardiendo de cólera.

Hermione con los ojos bañados en lagrimas por el dolor que le producía la verdad, habló con una voz impersonal, cargada de indiferencia.

- Lo que escuchaste, nuestra amistad siempre fue una farsa, cuando me necesitaban yo estaba para ustedes, los ayudaba con las materias y más de una vez me aventuré en algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo por ayudarlos, porque los quería y los quiero – tragó sabiéndose una desdichada – pero después si no me necesitaban… cuántas veces me dejaron de hablar por alguna estupidez ¿cuántas? Ya no las recuerdo y espero nunca hacerlo, piensan que soy tan ingenua y poca cosa para dejarme llevar rápidamente por lo que otros piensan…

- Nosotros nunca…

Hermione clavó su vista amenazadoramente en el pelirrojo y alzó las cejas.

- No sos el más indicado para decir eso Ron¿te acordas lo que me dijiste en el baile del torneo de los tres mago? "Estas confraternizando con el enemigo"

Ron pareció contener el aire, hasta que su rostro se volvió tan rojo como su pelo.

- ¡Es que lo estabas haciendo¿o no? Krum era el adversario de Harry y lo sabías… de cualquier modo ese no es el tema¿qué es lo que llevas haciendo desde septiembre que te tiene tan ocupada y… preocupada? – preguntó el Gryffindor y al instante supo que agregar aquel verbo había sido un error. A su lado Harry miraba a la castaña como si no conociera a su amiga, mientras que esta apretaba las mandíbulas dispuesta a escupir todo lo que llevaba dentro hacía bastante tiempo.

Sin embargo de pronto su rostro se relajo y su voz sonó tranquila, logrando asustar a sus amigos.

- No Ronnald, no estaba haciendo nada de lo que decís y si para vos, salir como AMIGOS con Vícktor fue confraternizar con el enemigo, no me quiero imaginar lo que pensarías si supieras lo que me lleva tan ocupada – endulzó su voz y entrecerró los ojos – como preocupada.

Hermione volvió a mirar la chimenea intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo de su mente, tenía que concentrarse para estudiar, los EXTASIS no estaban muy lejanos.

Decidió que lo mejor sería caminar un rato por los pasillos, quizás se despejara un poco y pudiera concentrarse

**2.**

Theodore Nott vagueaba por los pasillos del castillo recordando la muerte de su madre, le había prometido nunca más asesinar a nadie, alejarse de los mortífagos, dejar de apoyar un movimiento que él no quería, no ser como su padre… pero le había fallado, sus mochila de asesinatos estaba considerablemente más pesada, más sofocante. Recordó ver aquellos ojos que le suplicaban que no lo hiciera, que no los matara, recordó como sin piedad alguna le arrancó la vida a esa persona y a su familia y justamente fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuanta que él solo era eso, un asesino, y que por más que lo intentara nunca podría dejar de serlo "cuando mires sus rostros y veas el terror a la muerte, recorda porqué lo haces, porqué asesinas" La voz de Paul Lawson sonó en su mente otra vez "Es un tipo de inversión, unos pocos mueren, pero otros tantos se salvan, está en vos elegir que hacer"

Cerró los ojos, necesitaba borrar todos sus recuerdos, menos uno.

A su lado un muchacha pasó y le rozó el brazo sin querer y sin notarlo. Nott giró el rostro y sonrió al ver quien era la despistada, la misma de siempre: Luna Lovegood.

- Hola Luna - gritó para hacerse oír.

La Ravenclaw dejó de caminar y giró sobre sus talones. Al verlo se sonrojó con su mirada.

- Nott, perdón no te vi¿te empuje verdad? – dijo y por su mirada, ya había abandonado el mundo terrenal.

El Slytherin sonrió de lado y asintió.

- ¿caminamos? – la invitó.

Luna sonrió contenta al ver que un muchacho Slytherin la trataba bien, a continuación él le quitó los libros de sus brazos y la llevó a una habitación desconocida del castillo, pero no por eso, menos majestuosa.

Dos horas después Luna volvía a su sala común con una brillante sonrisa en los labios y un rubor inocente en sus mejillas.

**3.**

Blaise caminaba tranquilo en dirección a su sala común, llevaba en su bolso los crisopos que Draco le había ordenado conseguir

- Consigue crisopos, que no te vean, ni te escuchen, ni te huelan.

Aquellas habían sido las ordenes, simples y claras. De pronto un caminar lo advirtió de una presencia en los alrededores del despacho del profesor de pociones. Era un hombre, el arrastrar de los pies, el ruido del pisar con fuerza para soportar un cuerpo pesado, esa respiración impropia de las mujeres. Pronto las pisadas se hicieron más audibles y una persona dobló en la esquina del pasillo buscando con la mirada, escudriñando el pasillo.

- Spencer, que raro¿fisgoneando para variar? – ironizó el moreno.

El aludido se erguió intentando aparentar indiferencia y luego habló como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mirando astuto el bolso de Zabini quien contestó lo más seco e indiferente que pudo, típico de una serpiente.

- ¿Qué te importa?

Jack no dio el brazo a torcer y siguió con su interrogatorio, al parecer Zabini no era tan idiota como creía.

- ¿No te parece que Malfoy tendría que dejar todo ese jueguito del primo en Hogwarts?

Blaise lo miró y entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a colocar a aquella lacra en su lugar.

- ¿No te parece que no tendrías que meterte? – preguntó una voz dura a espaldas de Blaise que intimidó a Spencer.

Pronto la imagen de indiferencia del último cambió considerablemente a una de desagrado y temor a la vez.

- Nott, la mano derecha de Malfoy y Paul _Lawson _¿verdad?

Theodore rió con ganas y con un movimiento de la mano le indico que estaba equivocado.

- No la mano derecha no, ambas manos para los dos, eso me recuerda que e vuelto a asesinar y no tengo ningún tipo de problema en matar a alguien más – su mirada penetrante se clavó con dureza en los ojos de Jack, quien inconsciente y temerosamente dio unos paso hacia atrás – no me obligues Spencer, sabes que si seguís vivo es porque no tengo donde encontrarte a solas.

Blaise sonrió con satisfacción al ver el cuerpo debilucho de la serpiente temblando, sin embargo este ultimo con la poca voz que le quedaba y un poco de astucia habló.

- La poción multijugos no va a durar por siempre, y para sumar contras "Lawson" ni siquiera es el apellido verdadero de...

Nott lo hizo callar cuando lo estampó contra la pared, tomándolo por cuello.

- Sabes muy bien porque su apellido en los registros no es Black, tomó meses convencer a la piltrafa de McGonagall, meses que invertimos con sudor y sangre... si llego a ver o escuchar algo más respecto a eso te mato ¿entendido?

Spencer sonrió deseando tener una muerte sangrienta y esperaba que la persona que la ejecutara fuera quien lo estaba tomando del cuello.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que el día que Granger o cualquiera se de cuenta que Draco es Paul Lawson y que en realidad este es Black y vive en Canadá, bien protegido, van a lograr que Potter o el mismísimo Señor de las tinieblas le de su fin ¿verdad?

Theodore lo soltó con asco, dejándolo caer hecho un bollo.

- Y con tantas posibilidades, él es lo bastante valiente como para correr el riesgo.

**4.**

Ninguno de los tres Slytherins se percató de una cuarta presencia: Hermione Granger.

* * *

**_Agradecimientos por los r&r:_**

Laura

Silver-plated

Kaoru riddle

Wisper Diggory

mAngOliCiOuz

Natisluna

Saraby

Naty

May

Pauli

Lu

Soll

Gladiz

Paulina tanamachi Malfoy

Meli

Liebre - shindo

**Gracias y mas gracias POR TODOS SUS r&r QUE ME ENCANTAN! Saben que eso es lo único que me hace seguir pulicando el fic.**

**Les deja un beso y abrazo:**_ Mel_


	23. Es solo un juego

_**

* * *

**_

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

_**23 **__**Es solo un juego..**_.

_Ninguno de los tres Slytherins se percató de una cuarta presencia: Hermione Granger._  
**1.**

Paul Lawson era Draco Malfoy.

Paul Lawson era una deformación del nombre Paul Black.

Paul Black era el primo de Draco Malfoy.

Paul Black estaba escondido en Canadá.

Paul Black era sobrino de Sirius.

¿Por qué Sirius nunca lo nombró¿Por qué Paul Black permitía que Draco Malfoy usara su imagen para caminar libremente por Hogwarts¿Él también era un mortífago?

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Hermione había dejado el pasillo donde escuchó aquellas confesiones y aún no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello, sin embargo nada parecía esclarecerse, todo lo contrario.

Tomó su varita y con un movimiento de ella revivió el fuego de la solitaria sala común; a su lado, descansaba su ejemplar de _"Arturo, Morgana y Merlín"_ abierto en un vano intento de leer. Hermione respiró con fuerza y su mente voló nuevamente a Draco Malfoy, a su mentira, a sus ojos, a sus manos, a su rostro… su porte; y ahí se encontró ella, nuevamente pensando en él, sabiéndose enojada y estúpida por haber caído ante el "maldito mortífago", por no poder luchar contra sus propios pensamientos, por no poder odiarlo por 6 años de dolor y maltrato, por traicionar a quienes ella aun creía sus amigos con su inútiles sentimientos… por no ser lo suficientemente importante para que Draco Malfoy le confiara su secreto. Todo aquello la asustó, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero quería terminarlo cuanto antes.

Decidida a dormir y relajarse con un poco de música muggle, se puso de pié y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, donde una plaqueta dorada junto a una puerta rezaba: **"Hermione Jane Granger. Premio Anual. Gryffindor"**, no obstante, al entrar a su habitación algo le llamó la atención, sobre su cama descansaba un pergamino enrollado sin nombre y sin ninguna pista de quien era el o la que lo había dejado, al desenrollarlo ella puedo leer: _"Te espero en la cabaña. Cuanto antes"._

"No soy un perro" pensó y sin más salió de la habitación fastidiada, en dirección al bosque prohibido.

**2.**

Harry empuñó su varita y susurró:

- _Lumos_.

Frente a el, apareció una colección de objetos robados y su corazón dio un vuelco... estaba tan cerca, lo podía sentir.

- _¡Accio Horcrux!_ – conjuró Ron a su lado, y debajo de un montón, se sintió algo vibrar. Con cuidado, el pelirrojo se acercó y movió una montaña de artefactos de distinta forma y tamaño. Una vez descubierto, el objeto brillo y vibró con más fuerza.

Finalmente lo habían encontrado: _El relicario de Slytherin_.

**3.**

Luna caminaba por los pasillos del quinto piso, buscando aquella habitación que horas atrás había ocupado junto a Theodore Nott. Aun podía recordar lo que él le había dicho, como le había confiado su escondite en el castillo.

Ella lo miró extrañada y se acercó unos pasos a él.

- ¿Por qué he de sentirme así alguna vez?

Theodore sonrió de lado y suspiró, ahí estaba ella: brillando, tan pura, tan inocente; mirándolo y esperando una respuesta, dispuesta a aceptarla sin reparos. Y eso era lo que le gustaba tanto de Luna Lovegood, esa mirada infantil y ferviente con la que lo observaba, su respiración tranquila, su caminar despreocupado y su paz interior, mas allá de saber al mundo mágico en guerra... mas allá de saberse en una realidad en la que la guerra era un "todos contra todos".

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que jamás voy a permitir que te sientas así? – preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo haría.

Finalmente una puerta verde apareció frente a ella y sin esperar nada ni nadie, entró a la habitación...

**4.**

Hermione golpeó la puerta de la cabaña tres veces y se dispuso a sentarse resignada a esperar a Malfoy para que le abriera la puerta, le encantaba dejarla un buen tiempo fuera; no obstante, antes de que ella pudiera dejarse caer en el suelo, una figura alta e imponente apareció y la miró juguetonamente.

- ¿Te gusta el piso Granger? – su voz se escuchó terriblemente ronca – te puedo enseñar a hacer cosas divertidas en el – sugirió y vio como las sonrosadas mejillas de ella ardían aun más – como limpiarlo y lustrarlo.

La castaña se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra, no sin antes clavarle una mirada asesina.

- No me causa gracia y no, no quiero que me enseñes nada Malfoy... ¿o debería decir _Lawson_?

Lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en el día y advirtió en una cicatriz sobre su pómulo izquierdo. Draco la fulminó con su mirada gélida y ella notó que la zona afectada por la cicatriz, se sonrosó. Increíblemente, lo hacía verse aun más atractivo y eso la asustó¿realmente no podía evitar esos pensamientos?.

Malfoy pareció enmudecer y dedicarse solamente a traspasar a Hermione con su fría mirada, haciéndole saber lo mal que había hecho en hablar, lo furioso que estaba.

- Te sorprendí ¿no? – dijo ella sonriendo triunfante, no obstante, aquella mirada la estaba consumiendo.

- Realmente si – logró decir Draco y la tomó del brazo pegándola a su cuerpo; en cuanto su pecho rozó el de ella, su corazón muerto aceleró sus pulsaciones y un choque de electricidad recorrió su interior. Por un momento su enfado cayó en una ensoñación que no tardó en desaparecer. Con un movimiento Hermione se soltó de él, aparentando indiferencia a aquella extraña sensación que la recorrió y entró a la cabaña, caminando con soltura.

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de sí y la selló con magia, luego caminó hasta llegar a los muebles, donde la castaña ya se había sentado y tomó un lugar frente a ella.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione lo miró sin hablar, intentando esconder su piel ahora erizada a causa de su voz ronca e imponente. Todo en él era de admirar: sus facciones finas, el perfume de su piel, sus ojos, su voz, sus manos, su porte; y ella estaba segura de que si bajabas la guardia, lo más probable era que en su conjunto te hipnotizara, te hiciera perder la cabeza... Sin embargo y más allá de todos sus "pecaminosos" pensamientos, ella estaba enfadada y se lo haría saber

- ¿Acaso importa? – preguntó secamente.

Draco se tiro el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos sin cortar el contacto visual y habló suavemente, con su voz aún ronca.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que si, alguien más pudo haber escuchado...

Hermione meneó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

- Nadie lo hizo, solo estaba yo – dijo. Hizo una pausa y luego continuó - ¿no será que te importa saber quien me lo dijo para _enseñarle modales_?

El mortífago se recostó sobre el respaldar del mueble, sorprendido al realizar en que ella lo conocía más de lo que él creía.

- Puede ser, si... también – dijo sin dejar de quemarla con el odio de su mirada – vos más que nadie sabes lo que me exaspera que me desobedezcan.

Sin saber bien porqué, la castaña sonrió triunfante al recordarlo enojado.

- ¿y bien, quien habló? – insistió Draco y ella pudo percibir en su voz lo enfurecido que estaba.

Si embargo ella no pensaba decírselo. No, mejor que él se sintiera tan perdido, idiota y enojado como ella lo estaba. Dos meses llevaba tratando tanto con Draco Malfoy, como con _Paul Lawson_ sin saber que eran la misma persona. Y ahora que lo sabía casi todo la duda se plantaba nuevamente ¿Por qué lo introdujeron en el castillo¿cómo lo hicieron¿por qué con un apellido distinto? Y finalmente ¿por qué cuando él era Paul Lawson la seguía, la miraba y hasta le sonreía? No, ella prefería que él se exasperase tanto por no saber quién habló, como para terminar confiando en ella parte de sus secretos a cambio de los suyos propios.

- No importa quién lo hizo, no fue su intención...

- Eso quiere decir que te metiste en conversaciones ajenas – dijo Draco.

- No, solo estaba en el lugar y momento preciso como para escuchar todo lo que escuché – declaró – y me alegro de haberlo hecho, sino seguiría como una idiota sin saber la verdad.

Draco habló bajo, mas con la voz extremadamente ronca:

- Granger, no empieces...

Hermione lo miró y sintió como su tambaleante tranquilidad se desmoronó. Sin poderse contener dijo furiosa lo que la estaba molestando.

- No Malfoy, estoy cansada, me siento una idiota.

- No tenes porqué sentirte así – dijo y su frialdad la congeló – ya que es un error que sepas la verdad.

Hermione quiso contradecirlo pero él la interrumpió.

- Vamos a dejar algo en claro Granger, acá el que da las ordenes soy yo, por ende, si no tenía intenciones de que supieras quién era Paul Lawson, no tendrías porqué hacerlo... el que sepas como son las cosas o parte de ellas es un mero error... – hizo una pausa en la que enfrió aun más su mirada y endureció sus finas facciones. Hermione pensó que frente a ella un ángel maldito se había materializado – uno que debe ser castigado.

- No te lo voy a decir, al igual que vos, yo no tengo ganas de que sepas quien te defraudó – dijo Hermione – a menos que... me expliques bien como son las cosas: porqué te haces pasar por tu primo, porqué con otro apellido y cómo hicieron para convencer a McGonagall...

Draco la observó e inesperadamente le sonrió. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, aquella sonrisa era tan maldita como hermosa. El rubio se recostó sobre el respaldar del mueble y, como alguna vez había hecho, dejó pasar los minutos, paciente. Unos mechones de cabello rubio platinado caían sobre su frente, oscureciendo levemente sus ojos grises, fríos. La castaña pensó en que era una pena que alguien tan joven y atractivo fuera tan maldito. En su mirada nada se podía sentir, mas que desesperanza y odio; no obstante, ella estaba segura que alguna vez había visto aquella barrera de hielo que cubría sus ojos derretirse. Hermione lo observó más profundamente: él estaba sumido en la mayor de las concentraciones, parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia en la cabaña y por su rostro ella pudo deducir que estaba sopesando sus opciones.

Finalmente Draco pareció satisfecho con sus secretas conclusiones y le dirigió la mirada. Ella inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior llamando la atención del rubio, quien pensó que ese gesto la hacia ver muy excitante.

- Visto y considerando que lo mejor es explicarte las cosas – dijo mientras jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos para evitar mirar su boca roja y tentadora – te voy a contar lo que me pediste, sin embargo, primero vas a tener que confiarme quién te habló de esto.

Hermione rió cínicamente.

- Ni loca.

- Granger, me estás cansando...

- Seguramente estás esperando que yo te cuente quién fue el traidor para después echarme y no explicarme nada, se como sos, no soy idiota.

Draco levanto una ceja y curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa.

- Lo dudo – acoto ácidamente mirándola de arriba a abajo y recreando el cuerpo de Hermione desnudo en su mente. Sorprendentemente la imagen que se formó en su mente le gusto y mucho. "Seguramente mi imaginación perfecciona sus errores" se dijo – más cuando te cuesta tanto hablar de _amores_ con otras chicas. Pienso debe ser una materia difícil y desconocida para vos ¿no? Digo, ya que no sos tan agraciada... – Hermione entendió la indirecta (bastante directa) del mortífago como puñaladas. Lo odiaba de sobre manera cuando la degradaba por no ser popular, por no tener un cuerpo digno de ser recordado o por no ser bonita. Para ella hablarle de esa realidad era clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón y abrir una herida que jamás logró cerrar – aquello es algo complicado para tu mente, algo que te supera, que no podes entender... que te vuelve más inútil de lo que sos.

El mortífago sonrió satisfecho, la había molestado donde más le dolía "Vos me obligaste Granger, es para hacerte ver que no sos nada de otro mundo" pensó y supo que su sicología era enferma: degradar al otro por tus propios miedos...

_"Degradarme por verme ante sus ojos atractiva, degradarme por contradecir sus propias reglas de lo que era excitante y no. Seguramente yo encabezaba la lista de lo desagradable... en algún tiempo pasado" _

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de odio y Draco sintió como lo quemaron.

**5.**

Harry llegó cansado y triunfante al castillo. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era encontrar a Hermione y hacer las pases, para poder contarle del gran hallazgo que habían realizado y de la tormentosa incógnita que ahora los acompañaba: Cómo destruir el horcrux.

- Harry – lo llamó una voz a su espalda – te estaba buscando.

Cuando se dio vuelta la vio, vistiendo su falda corta y su escotada remera, luciendo su estúpida sonrisa y caminando con _elegancia_. Y como siempre que la veía se preguntó por que estaba con ella "Por Ginny, para protegerla" dijo una voz detrás de su cerebro. Harry recordó el rostro angelical y puro de la pelirroja, su cuerpo excitante, su voz, sus ojos, su perfume... su pelo y la amó, en silencio, pero lo hizo. No obstante cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró cara a cara con Grace Wibert una Ravenclaw de sexto año... su novia.

Automáticamente se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, sabiendo que cerraba los ojos para recordar a Ginny... a nadie más que a ella.

**6.**

Hermione caminaba furiosa por el bosque prohibido, intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquella envenenada cabaña.

- Granger ¡vuelve acá! – gritó Malfoy desde la lejanía. La castaña siguió su camino ignorando la orden del mortío – no te he dado permiso para que te fueras ¡no me desobedezcas!

Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó su varita con fuerza, mas sin dejar de caminar. ¿por qué¿por qué le dolía tanto que la insultara¿por qué no podía hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras como siempre lo había hecho¿por qué sentía ganas de lastimarlo como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento con ella? …. ¿Por qué lo quería siendo el tan imperfecto?

- Granger ¡vuelve en este preciso momento a la cabaña, no me obligues a traerte por las fuerzas! Sabes muy bien que soy más poderoso que vos.

**"Inútil"** pensó; eso era solo una pizca de todo lo que le había dicho, sin embargo era lo que más le había dolido; si, era una inútil, no servía ni de decoración, no servía para ayudar a sus amigos, no servía para estudiar... Otro pensamiento inundó su mente **"ya que no sos tan agraciada"** una verdad más clara que esa, para ella no existía. Sin embargo, mas allá de todo eso ¿porqué le dolía que justamente él se lo dijera¿desde cuando sus opiniones de mortífago déspota ella las tenía en cuenta? "Basta con un demonio¡basta!" pensó. Sus pasos se fueron volviendo cada vez más lentos, no era prudente caminar rápido entre tantos arbustos y plantas; Hermione se miró las piernas y se vio lastimada, era la segunda vez que empezaba a sentir dolor con solo verse las heridas "Mierda" pensó y cerró los ojos intentando disminuir la gravedad del problema, y es que en realidad ella era el problema, ella veía todo tan imposible y rebuscado como lo hacía... ella era la que no quería aceptar la realidad tal como era.

Sus ojos grises la miraron alejarse como alma que lleva al diablo, hecha un manojo de furia y sentimientos frustrados. Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, no entendía porqué Hermione reaccionaba tan fácil ante todas sus provocaciones, cuando antes sabía bien como contestarle y frustrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Aquel hecho le molestaba, finalmente se sentía una basura cuando la veía herida ¿tanto le costaba contestarle como antes lo hacía?. Sin embargo el mortío sabia que Hermione conservaba su libertad de expresión y de tomar decisiones, que jamás le obedecía y que siempre intentaba contradecirlo, sin importarle que ella pensara de la misma manera; él sabía bien que ella intentaba fastidiarlo siempre que podía y demostrarle que ella era una fiera sin domar... Hermione se partiría, pero jamás se doblegaría ante él; y eso era lo que tanto le atraía, eso era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención: su soltura y determinación, su poco interés por la pureza de la sangre y su aparente superioridad; algo estaba muy claro para Draco: ella era única y le pertenecía. El mortío sabía que ella jamás cambiaría nada de lo que ella era por nadie, Hermione era autentica, para bien o para mal era autentica. De cierta manera le gustaba saber que la Gryffindor jamás intentaría simpatizarle... y él tampoco lo haría, sólo quería domarla, manejarla.

O al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Su capa de mortífago ondeó en el aire con fuerza cuando comenzó a correr. Hermione le había desobedecido, tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Draco la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a girar. Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y sus miradas desafiantes se encontraron. Hermione sintió la calidez del cuerpo del mortío contrastando totalmente con la frialdad de sus ojos, una mezcla prohibida, embriagante pero a la vez la hipnotizante; era su voz, su piel, su porte, sus gestos…sus ojos. Draco soltó el brazo de la castaña y tomándola por la cintura la pegó aun más a su cuerpo. La castaña sintió sus piernas flaquear y su cuerpo estremecerse a causa del contacto con aquel cuerpo maldito; odiaba a Draco Malfoy y se odiaba a si misma, era imposible ser tan imperfecta, salvo para ella.

El mortío acercó su rostro a centímetros del rostro de Hermione, sus alientos se mezclaron, embriagándolos de odio y locura.

- Granger, te ordené que regresaras a mi cabaña y me has desobedecido.

- Jamás¿oíste? Jamás voy a obedecerte, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero – dijo Hermione ácidamente e intentó alejar aquel cuerpo prohibido del suyo – Suéltame, me das asco.

Draco hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hermione y rozó sus labios contra la piel de la castaña; nunca en su vida había probado una piel tan embriagadora como aquella; sintió el perfume del cuello de la Gryffindor y se deleitó. El rubio deslizó sus manos por la cadera de la castaña y a lo largo de su espalda. Enfrentó la mirada imperturbable de Hermione y la sintió estremecerse ante sus caricias. Acercó su rostro aun más al de ella, dejando que sus labios rozaran inocentemente. Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo la traicionaba pidiendo más de aquel veneno mortífero. Draco sonrió y colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Hermione, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Sigo dándote asco? – preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa tan cínica.

Hermione suspiró e intentó focalizar su mente en el odio que sentía por esa persona

...O en ese odio que ella quería sentir...

- ¿Debo recordarte que soy una sangre sucia?

- Eso ya lo se Granger, nunca lo olvido.

El mortío cortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó, sabiéndose seducido por aquellos labios rojos. Hermione no supo bien porqué, pero tuvo la necesidad de responder a aquel beso aún con mayor intensidad de la que lo había recibido. La castaña sintió sus piernas flaquear y su cuerpo estremecer entre los fuertes brazos de Draco, quien la tomó con decisión y la mantuvo en pie; todos sus sentidos estaban alterados, aquel aroma que emanaba del mortío la incitaba a seguir, sus caricias parecían quemarla y esos besos la encadenaban a su cuerpo esbelto, perfecto.

Draco sintió las finas y suaves manos de Hermione enredarse en su pelo. Los besos que recibía de la castaña lo excitaban como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Acarició a sus anchas aquel cuerpo valioso y mordió demandante el labio inferior de la castaña, quien gimió de placer.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que estaba dejando a su peor enemigo tocarla y besarla sin ningún reparo, mas eso no era lo peor, lo que más le preocupó fue darse cuenta que estaba disfrutando del momento como nunca antes lo había hecho. Asustada se separó con brusquedad de Draco y contempló los labios rojos del mortío, a causa de su besos y mordidas, no podía ser ¿cómo había sido capaz?. Draco imaginándose la confusión que estaba apoderándose de Hermione sonrió y la acercó a su cuerpo. Unos mechones rubios cayeron en su rostro, dándole mas imagen de ángel, de perfección. Hermione contempló esos ojos fríos y detecto un brillo opacado por una barrera de hielo invisible. Su cuerpo empezó a pedir a gritos aquellas caricias que quemaban y esos besos fogosos que sólo él podía ofrecerle, sin embargo se separó de su cuerpo confundida, no podía permitirse actuar de aquella manera otra vez; necesitaba alejarlo, más bien mantenerse alejada de ese aroma que la embriagaba y aquel porte que la hacía flaquear.

- No vuelvas a tocarme, no te olvides que soy "poco agraciada".

Draco la vio alejarse corriendo y se maldijo, no había podido evitar besarla, no había podido resistir a la tentación. "Es solo un juego, esta bajo mi control" se dijo y sin mas se metió en la cabaña.

¡Que equivocado estaba!

* * *

**_Agradecimientos por sus r&r:_**

_**Nati** __(gracias linda por pasar siempre!)_

_**Silver-plated** (querida! tus palabras fueron oidas! jaja)_

_**mAngOliCiOuz** (niña! si que lo leí, me dejo con nostalgia y algunas preguntas. En cuanto a Monik ¿quién no la extraña...? Gracias por tus palabras y tu r&r)_

_**dayis **(Gracias por tu r&r, espero disfrutes el chapter)_

_**Isa Malfoy** (Bienvenida linda¿puede que te halla visto alguna vez en la webdeharry? Me alera mucho que te gustase mi historia y bueno, ya falta poco para que Draco y Hermione tengan lo suyo, ojalá para la semana proxima ya pueda prublicar los chapters y llegar no?)_

_**meli **(jajaja ¡por fin actualice! me demore bastante lo siento. Que bueno que te guste como va la historia y espero que este chapter los disfrutes)_

_**saraby** (Gracias por esperarme niña! Con este no me tarde tanto verdad? En cuanto a tu pregunta "Cambiando el pasado" es la respuesta. Siempre me quedé con ganas de leer "La venganza de Hermione" pero jamás lo encontré... una pena. ¿y el tuyo cuál es?Gracias __por tu r&r)_

_**kaoru riddle** (querida mia! gracias por pasar siempre y dejarme tus r&r que son muy lindos. En cuanto a Hermione y Draco, pues ya reaccionó ¿qué te pareció?)_

_**lu** (Gracias por dejarme un r&r ¡es bonito saber que te gusta!, espero disfrutes el chapter. Cuidate)_

_**may** (Gracias por tu saludo. Que lindo que te guste el chapter, espero hallas disfrutado este tambien. Besos)_

_**TANA-CHAN-MalfOy** (niña! jajajaj nose que pasó, pero quedo cortado el chapter también. De todas maneras muchisimas gracias por pasarte y dejarme un r&r. Se te agradece de corazón.)_

_**PaolaLissete** (Bienvenida querida! Un gusto que te hallas topado con mi fic y lo estés leyendo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ahora, me di cuenta que sos como yo, me gusta encontrarme con fics empezados y largos para tener qué leer y a la vez no quedarme con taaanta ganas de más. Espero que te guste el chapter 23 y lo disfrutes. Besos y nos leemos!)_

_**LadyEvans89** (Linda, te pido mil disculpas por tardar,a veces no me dan los tiepos. Que agradable que te guste la historia. Epero tambien disfrutes del chapter 23.)_

Desde ya **Muchas, pero muchas GRACIAS por leerme y por dejarme post los que lo hacen. **Les dejo uun abrazo y un beso tanto a los que dejan post como los que no lo hacen, los entiendo, a veces yo tampoco tengo ganas de publicar un saludo y eso no es nada malo.

Los quiere:_Mel_


	24. Il preferito

Lindas, estoy sin tiempo, les dejo el chapter y en el proximo devuelvo los r&r

* * *

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

****

_**24 **__**Il preferito...**_

_Draco la vio alejarse corriendo y se maldijo, no había podido evitar besarla, no había podido resistir a la tentación. "Es solo un juego, esta bajo mi control" se dijo y sin mas se metió en la cabaña._

_¡Que equivocado estaba!_

**1.**

Paul Lawson camina a paso elegante por los anchos pasillos del castillo, a medida que recorría su trayecto a la torre de Slytherin todas las mujeres se daban vuelta para admirar la precisión de su andar, con un dejo de perfección y arrogancia. Dentro suyo, podía sentir su sangre mágica correr con fuerza debido a su ira, no obstante sus ojos azul ceniza inspiraban el mismo sentimiento del de un ser divino: la superioridad.

Giró en una esquina pasando las mazmorras y la voz de Granger resonó en su cabeza _"No me causa gracia y no, no quiero que me enseñes nada Malfoy... ¿o debería decir __Lawson__?" _curiosamente su mente voló y le recordó también la suavidad de su boca, la ternura de sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Draco sintió su cuerpo tensarse y su corazón acelerarse sin ninguna explicación,

o con alguna que él no supo entender...

Apartó el rostro angelical de Hermione de su mente y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, siendo conciente de la ira que recorría su cuerpo ¿Cómo alguien había osado hablar de más? A medida que aplicaba autocontrol contra sus sentimientos negativos, logró aflojar sus puños ya blancos y la fuerza que su mandíbula estaba ejerciendo. Sea quien fuere el responsable de que Hermione supiera más de la cuenta _aprendería la lección. _

Al llegar a la puerta de la torre Slytheriana, Draco vio a Theodore recostado sobre el muro, con su mirada relajada, serena y sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

- Paul – dijo suavemente a modo de saludo, a la vez que inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

Draco lo miró como a un igual y le devolvió el gesto.

- Theo¿sabes algo de Granger? – preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para soportar mejor el paso de la poción multijugos.

Nott habló al mismo tiempo que el pelo de Paul-Draco se volvía del negro al rubio platinado.

- Estuvo todo el día en su sala común, hasta hace unos minutos que la vi caminar por los corredores junto a Potter y Weasley, se dirigían a la Sala Multipropósito – dijo suavemente y esperó que los efectos de la poción multijugos pasara para continuar – no traían muy buena cara.

Draco alzó su rostro sintiendo sus facciones contraídas por la ira.

- ¿Spencer? – siseó.

La serpiente de aspecto enclenque enfrentó la puerta para ingresar a la torre y luego de recitar una contraseña, sonrió.

- Adoraré ver su rostro cuando te vea llegar.

**2.**

Hermione caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación multipropósito. Tan solo minutos atrás Harry y Ron habían prorrumpido de alguna manera en su cuarto y sin ninguna otra explicación más que un "Horcrux" la había sacado de la sala común. Todo parecía normal, más allá de que ella estaba peleada con sus "amigos", de que esa mañana Draco Malfoy la había besado y que Theodore Nott le había sonreído amigablemente al verla pasar.

- ¿Quién es ese? – había soltado Ron con brusquedad, mirando a Hermione

Hermione suspiró cansada de sus "celos".

- Theodore Nott.

Ron pareció no entender.

- ¿Theodore Nott? Jamás escuche hablar de él.

Harry lo perforó con la mirada molesto.

- Que raro, su padre intentó matarnos hace dos años. Es un Slytherin.

Como por arte de magia la cara de pelirrojo se volvió tan colorada como su pelo.

- ¿Desde cuándo tratas con esa lacra¡Es un mortífago, un asesino, un hijo de...!

- Basta Ron, no empieces. Nunca en mi vida hable con él.

Harry alzó una ceja y la miró escéptico.

- ¿Entonces por qué le devolviste la sonrisa? – había preguntado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Porque fue amable y es amigo de Luna.

Harry y Ron se miraron con asombro.

- No todas las serpientes son iguales – declaró Hermione y zanjó el tema.

Ahora se encontraban caminando hacia la torre de astronomía, el único punto donde era posible desaparecer. Una vez allí Harry la tomó con fuerza del brazo y Ron lo imitó, con un ruido sordo la sala quedó vacía. Cuando la sensación de asfixia que producía el transportarse terminó, Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró en un pueblo humilde, frente a una casa aparentemente abandonada. Con celeridad y precaución, Harry los guió hasta la casa y se detuvo frente a una puerta negra como el abismo. Misteriosamente ésta se abrió y ellos ingresaron empuñando sus varitas.

La castaña caminó con precaución hasta una estantería con miles de libros y tomó uno especialmente pesado, cuando leyó el nombre del dueño sintió que se moriría.

- Que Dumbledore nos ayude... - murmuró

Harry se volteó, con los ojos explotando de determinación.

- Te diste cuenta – dijo.

Hermione asintió y Ron los miró sintiéndose ajeno a su comprensión.

- ¿De que se dio cuenta? – preguntó.

Luego de un silencio, Hermione habló:

- De que ésta es la casa de Snape.

Ron pareció perder el color de su rostro y pelo.

- ¿Estas demente? – preguntó fuera de si a Harry – si Snape llegara en cualquier momento... esto es una locura.

Harry se sintió mal por no haberles dicho a donde se dirigían, pero ellos debían entender y si no lo hacían, eran libres de irse.

- ¿Qué mejor que encontrar cómo destruir un Horcrux que en la casa de un mortífago mimado por Voldemort? – Harry miró a Ron y vio como poco a poco éste recuperaba su color y se tranquilizaba – odio a Severus Snape más que ustedes, pero es un hecho el poder que tiene sobre las artes oscuras.

- Harry, no creo que debamos quedarnos, tomemos un libro y salgamos de acá, es demasiado arriesgado... – dijo Hermione alzando un libro que acababa de sacar de la estantería.

Harry negó con la cabeza y les dio la espalda.

- Si quieren volver al castillo, háganlo... pero yo me quedo.

-Harry... – insistió Ron.

El morocho dio la vuelta y los encaró tan serenamente que los asustó.

- No... no me voy a ir con un libro que me puede hablar de las artes oscuras en general, solo porque ustedes lo crean. Hermione, se que respetas mucho los libros y crees que ellos tienen la clave para todo, pero no es así.

Hermione dio un paso hacia Harry y le mostró la tapa del antiguo libro.

- No es un libro común Harry, es uno escrito por Voldemort... – y leyó la leyenda – _"Camino hacia la inmortalidad"_

**3.**

La puerta de la Sala común de Slytherin se abrió, dándole paso. Draco Malfoy avanzó con elegancia hasta traspasar el umbral de la entrada, luego con un movimiento tranquilo se detuvo y todos los presentes sintieron algo que solo los Malfoys y Lord Voldemort podían provocar: temor infinito. Con su mirada de hielo ardiendo y su varita descansando en su mano, se permitió aspirar y disfrutar de los nervios de las serpientes implicadas. Pansy, recostada sobre un mueble negro y fumando un cigarrillo, sonrió complacida, sus ojos negros buscaron los grises de él que lo único que hacían era observar todo con un odio desmedido, absolutamente todo, y cuando finalmente los encontró entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, su rey solo podía estar en el castillo sin disfraz por un motivo: alguien había cometido un error y ahora debía pagar su falta.

Sin embargo no solo Pansy pudo sacar aquella conclusión, Blaise también lo hizo y fue por ello que su vista se desvió a un Slytherin que miraba todo con temor… temor a que su rey no entendiera que su plan no era lo mejor. Spencer se removió incomodo en su mueble y evitó crear contacto visual con cualquiera de los presentes. Theodore advirtió el miedo de Jack y supo que en algún futuro sus acciones lo llevarían a morir sin piedad, algo dentro suyo le dijo que él mismo sería su ejecutor y por raro que pareciera, la idea no le molestó. Con su mirada serena y su pose desinteresada Nott se acercó aun más Draco, acompañándolo, como su par y aunque nadie dijo nada, todos supieron que lo envidiaron por el respeto que el Rey de las Serpientes le profesaba. Se podría decir, que él era su único amigo verdadero.

Draco sintió nudillos crujir en su espalda y volteó. Crabbe y Goyle flanqueaban su espalda, siempre fieles, sin importar nada más que su misión de deberse a él. Con renovada ira, el asestó su mirada austera sobre Spencer y habló con claridad.

- Siento el olor a traición... miedo. Theo ¿podés sentirlo también?

Nott asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Como sabrán – dijo Draco – dentro del colegio alguien más conocía mi paradero en el bosque... _una _Gryffindor, no obstante, ella no tenía idea de quién era realmente Paul Lawson... hasta hace unas horas – el mortífago movió con malicia la varita y recitó en un susurro sus propiedades. El ambiente de la sala común se volvió tan tenso que hasta se podía cortar con una tijera- ¿saben qué es lo que me pregunto? – los presentes negaron con la cabeza, a excepción de Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson – quién fue el culpable de que aquella información se expandiera.

Nadie habló. Pansy se dedicó a pitar una vez más su cigarrillo para invadir sus pulmones de humo y luego expulsarlo a través de sus finos labios. Crabbe y Goyle hicieron crujir sus nudillos nuevamente y ante un gesto de la mano de Draco, caminaron hasta unos muebles y se sentaron. Por otra parte Zabini miró con asco a Spencer, quien parecía más pequeño y demente de lo común.

Theodore movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando mientras suspiraba.

- Si hay algo que detesto más que a mi padre es a los cobardes – dijo serenamente – Jack ¿qué piensas de eso?

El aludido lo miró con odio, entendiendo la indirecta bastante directa de Nott.

- ¿Vas a contestar? – preguntó desafiante Draco.

Un escalofrío pareció recorrer el cuerpo de Spencer de pies a cabeza y la desesperación crecer en su interior. Podía ver a su rey jugando sádicamente con su varita y conocía bien lo que eso quería decir. Draco Malfoy le enseñaría lo que significaba ser desleal, de la misma manera que el Señor de las Tinieblas lo había hecho con él para probar su devoción. Todos conocían bien la historia, durante una semana entera Lord Voldemort había sometido a Draco bajo el maleficio Cruciatus para comprobar su lealtad, para verificar que más allá de que su padre había muerto bajo la varita de su señor, él seguía dispuesto a su lado. Finalmente la semana había pasado y con ella, Draco se había convertido en _Il preferito _como les gustaba llamarlo.

Theodore Nott movió su varita en dirección a la puerta y ésta quedó sellada, nadie ni nada podría salir de la torre, ni siquiera los gritos...

- Espero esto sea un escarmiento para todos – dijo Draco, adoptando un siseo escalofriante – especialmente para ti, Spencer.

Jack abrió los ojos como platos y lo ultimo que oyó antes de que gritos de dolor rasgaran su garganta fue "_¡Crucio!_".

Sus ojos grises y calculadores lo observaron retorcerse en el piso alfombrado con una gran serpiente plateada. La ira y el odio corrían libremente por su sangre, liberándose a través de la ligera varita, sentía como de a poco todo el malestar que lo invadía se esfumaba. Pronto el cuerpo de Spencer se arqueó dolorosamente y Draco contempló fascinado la mueca que deformaba su ya desagradable rostro. Él sabía el dolor que Jack estaba padeciendo, Draco mismo lo había sufrido, al igual que él Voldemort poseía esencias mágicas en su sangre, lo que incrementaba el poder de la maldición.

El rubio no supo bien porqué recordar al Señor de las Tinieblas le había recordado a Potter y a su vez a Granger... a su mirada infantil, su carácter fuerte, sus labios. Draco endureció su mirada y apretó las mandíbulas. La estaba deseando, a ella, a su cuerpo tapado por sus ropas holgadas, a su calor... a ese sentimiento que solo aparecía en él cuando la sentía cerca. Inconscientemente o intentando aparentar inconsciencia, el mortífago aumentó el poder de la maldición sobre Spencer, como si de aquella manera pudiera castigarse a si mismo por desearla a _ella, a Hermione Granger... una sangre sucia._

Los gritos de Jack aumentaron su timbre y de su boca, comenzó a salir sangre.

Theodore miró de soslayo a Draco y lo notó ausente, perdido en sus propias preocupaciones. Con delicadeza se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros.

- Ya es suficiente – susurró suavemente en su oído y lo obligó a bajar la varita – yo me encargo del resto.

Todos contemplaron algo asustados la escena y supusieron que Draco maldeciría a Nott por su atrevimiento, sin embargo éste los sorprendió. En silencio movió su cabeza asintiendo y tiró hacia atrás con sus manos el flequillo rubio que caía sobre sus ojos. Theodore sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco lleno de una sustancia espesa y se lo entregó. Él lo tomó sin prestarle demasiada atención y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica.

- No lo dejen salir solo de la sala común, vigílenlo – agregó, mirando a Spencer.

- ¿No vas a tomar la poción? – preguntó el Slytherin de aspecto enclenque.

- A donde voy, no necesito ser Paul Lawson, sino Draco Malfoy.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la sala común. Las diez de la noche habían caído.

**4.**

Morgana abrió sus ojos negros destellantes de sabiduría, llevaba cien años dormida. Con suavidad y sintiendo la maldad en aquel castillo rodeado de muerte, se puso de pié y abrió un gran ventanal. Ante sus ojos se extendían kilómetros de espeso bosque oscuro, desvió la mirada hacia abajo y contempló cientos de dementores aspirando cada vez más fuerte. Con delicadeza cerró la gran ventana y le dio la espalda. Todo estaba como lo habían dejado un siglo atrás. La puerta de acero estaba sellada con un simple, pero indescifrable hechizo; su ropa descansaba a los pies de su cama; sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la cabecera de la misma se encontraba su varita envuelta en ceda blanca. Todo a su alrededor era negro, el piso, las sabanas, las cortinas, la puerta... hasta un ramo de flores.

La bruja admiró las rosas muertas y luego las sopló con delicadeza. El tiempo estaba corriendo, cuando el elegido llegara por ella, las flores revivirían.

Un espejo le devolvió la vista y Morgana pudo contemplar su cuerpo esbelto y pálido. Por la imagen, parecía una mujer débil, sin embargo ella se puso a prueba. Levantó sus brazos con las palmas de la mano hacia arriba hasta llegar a la altura de sus senos, echó un vistazo a todo lo que la rodeaba, y luego alzó sus extremidades con fiereza sobrepasando su cabeza. Con un crujido todos los muebles y objetos que la circundaba flotaron hasta tocar el techo, conservando su lugar de emplazamiento. La bruja dejó caer con suavidad los objetos y sonrió.

Fuera del castillo se oyó una fuerte carcajada desde la habitación mas alta de la torre sur y los sordos dementores se movieron nerviosos.

El momento había llegado y ella estaba lista.

**5.**

Ginny miró a las cuatro chicas que leían interesadas el ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja" de la semana y a Luna, quien prefería entretenerse con "El Quisquilloso", la pelirroja pensó que ésta había tenido un buen día, sus ojos celestes centellaban como nunca lo habían hecho, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas con una inocencia que inspiraba tranquilidad y sus labios estaban relajados, levemente curvados en una sonrisa secreta. La menor de los Weasley reparó en que aquel día Luna parecía más enigmática y mágica de lo había lo hecho en otra ocasión, sin ir más lejos aquel día la había encontrado saliendo de la sala multipropósito cinco minutos antes de que se hicieran las diez de la noche.

- Luna – había dicho, mientras pasaba tres veces frente al muro donde acababa de desvanecerse una puerta verde - ¿qué hacías acá?

La aludida la miró con esa serenidad que la caracterizaba y Ginny supo que no la estaba oyendo realmente, lo cual la hizo entender que estaba en su mundo, donde animales exóticos e irreales caminaban en torno a ella.

- Meditaba – contestó la rubia con su voz suave e hipnotizante – pero hoy es viernes y falta poco para que sean las diez.

Ginny levantó una ceja y abrió la puerta que acababa de materializarse frente a ellas.

- ¿Te acordaste? – preguntó asombrada. Comúnmente Luna olvidaba las reuniones de los viernes y llegaba tarde – pensé que no te interesaban estas reuniones.

- No lo hacen realmente – dijo y se encogió de hombros – pero la habitación que ustedes usan es magnífica...

Ginny miró con desinterés la sala y la vio abarrotada de cosas, sin embargo, no encontró nada "magnífico".

- Si las paredes tuvieran oídos lo sería...

Luna sonrió infantilmente.

- Justamente eso es lo que tienen, y lo plasman en ellas de una manera muy complicada de leer, pero interesante – la rubia traspasó la puerta y contempló las paredes sumida en sus pensamientos – es como el Quisquilloso, hay que saber donde buscar lo que uno quiere encontrar – Ginny la imitó aunque no sabía que buscaba realmente y como si Luna intuyera sus pensamientos le contestó – busca dentro tuyo qué es lo que necesitas saber.

El rostro de Harry apareció en la mente de la pelirroja e inconscientemente sus ojos se desviaron al techo, donde una fotografía de él se unía mediante un fino hilo de aspecto delicado con otra de una Ravenclaw, "Grace Wibert" rezaba el pie de la imagen. La pelirroja sintió su corazón encogerse y dar un vuelco doloroso, él ahora estaba con Wibert, la había olvidado. No obstante, del extremo superior izquierdo de la foto de Harry, una hebra de hilo escarlata apareció y brilló intensamente, sus ojos chocolates siguieron su recorrido, hasta que la hebra se detuvo enredándose con otra fotografía: la de ella.

La Gryffindor había escuchado a Luna hablarle.

- ... pero ten cuidado de no mal interpretar la información que te brindan – sin más caminó hasta un mueble donde se dejó caer para poder leer su revista.

- Ginny¿falta mucho para que llegue Hermione? – preguntó Lavender, sacándola de sus pensamientos – ya pasan quince minutos de las diez...

La pelirroja la miró y luego desvió su ojos, detestaba a Lavender y no estaba de humor para hablarle. Sin embargo ella tenía razón, Hermione estaba llegando tarde.

Algo cansada vagó por las miles de fotografías que aparecían frente sus ojos, hasta que una le llamó exageradamente la atención: Paul Lawson miraba aburrido lo que fuera que estaba mirando, de su fotografía, una hebra delineaba juguetona un camino hasta unirse a otra foto. Sorprendida, vio que el ocupante de la segunda foto, era el ex Rey de las Serpientes: Draco Malfoy. Se lo podía ver con su mueca-sonrisa soplándose el flequillo que caía sobre sos ojos, no obstante, Ginny se percato que la hebra volvía a marcar su camino para detenerse en medio de éste y bajar, para finalmente unirse aumentando su fuerza de a poco y aminorándola, con otra imagen algo borrosa e irreconocible, salvo por el pelo castaño y enmarañado que llevaba la protagonista de aquella fotografía: Hermione Granger.

* * *

**_Agradicimiento a sus r&r_**

_Laura_

_May_

_Silver-plated_

_Isa Malfoy_

_Pau tanamachi Malfoy_

_Harrymaniatica_

_Nati_

_Little Pandora (partner querida!)_

_meli_

_maangoooo_

_kaoru riddle_

_**Gracias y más gracias, **con cariño: Meli_


	25. Cadenas rotativas

Chicas! Gracias por la espera, y acá les dejo el chapter, espero les guste, tiene Dramione.

Enjoy it!!

**_

* * *

_**

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

_**25 **__**Cadenas rotativas...**_

_Se lo podía ver con su mueca-sonrisa soplándose el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos, no obstante, Ginny se percato que la hebra volvía a marcar su camino para detenerse en medio de éste y bajar, para finalmente unirse aumentando su fuerza de a poco y aminorándola, con otra imagen algo borrosa e irreconocible, salvo por el pelo castaño y enmarañado que llevaba la protagonista de aquella fotografía: Hermione Granger._

**1.**

Cuando la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se cerró a su espalda Draco suspiró, alivianando la presión en su mandíbula y cuello. Pensar en Granger y en los placeres que ella le podía proporcionar a él, a un sangre pura, a un Malfoy, lo había descolocado completamente. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la seguridad de que nadie lo vería, se encaminó a la torre de Astronomía, debía ver a Voldemort cuanto antes. Subió unas cuantas escaleras y recorrió un gran trecho hasta llegar a la torre teniendo en cuenta que su antigua casa de Slytherin se encontraba en la punta opuesta exacta.

"Suerte Peter" pensó una vez que estuvo en la sala de Astronomía, sus ojos apagados, su rostro inexpresivo y su andar despreocupado, parecían contrarrestar con la idea de que esa noche sería la sentencia de muerte para Peter Tremaine, un Slytherin que se acostaba con una sangre sucia... Draco haría lo posible para mantenerlo con vida, mas era necesario darle falsa información al Señor de las Tinieblas para poder llevar a cabo su misión. "...Del amor entre opuestos, nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas, conjunto con el terror..." el rubio recordó parte de aquella terrible premonición y agradeció a Merlín ser _Il preferito_, de esa manera el contaba con privilegios que otro mortífago solo podría soñar con tener. Él había presenciado la muerte de Sibil Trelawney y ambas profecías: la que condenaba a Harry Potter y la ultima de todas, la que su ex profesora había gritado durante una maldición Cruciatus. De esa manera Draco había aprovechado la información y el pedido de Voldemort de vigilar el colegio Hogwarts, para frustrar sus planes. No obstante, su idea de trabajar en las sombras se había arruinado a las horas de llegar al castillo: Hermione Granger lo había encontrado intentando matar a un hombre lobo en los terrenos; "una advertencia para Potter" había dicho Fenrir Greyback cuando Draco le había preguntado que mierda hacía un licántropo en el castillo "no se te ocurra intentarlo nuevamente Fenrir" había dicho "porque de lo contrario me veré en la obligación de acabarte a ti también". De todas maneras, la contra de ser descubierto por la Gryffindor le había ayudado, ya que Granger se había enterado del supuesto romance entre Peter Tremaine y Olivia Artua. El mortífago recordó el asco que había sentido al enterarse de aquello, un sangre pura y una sucia hija de muggles, un desperdicio total. No obstante, ahora sentía que no podía recriminarle nada a Peter, él también estaba deseando a una sangre sucia "Y lo mejor será saciarme" pensó y curvó sus labios en una mueca-sonrisa; si deseaba a Granger entonces la tendría, hasta que ella lo cansara de la rutina "como todas" se dijo.

El rubio escuchó un chasquido detrás de una ventana que daba a un balcón, con la varita empuñada se acercó a la pared adyacente a la pequeña terraza y descubrió tres siluetas: San Potter, cara rajada y Granger. Sonriendo con maldad se escondió del trío y escuchó todo lo que pudo.

**- **Son cadenas rotativas Harry, él mismo lo describe, es increíble realmente – dijo Hermione abriendo el libro cerca de la mitad.

Harry pareció molesto y Ron también.

- Eso no nos dice nada… - soltó Ron - ¿cadenas rotativas? Jamás oí hablar de eso.

- Pienso igual… - agregó Harry.

Hermione cerró el libro claramente incomoda y se mordió el labio. Draco sintió como aquel inocente gesto lo hacía desearla aún más.

- Puedo averiguar como destruirlo, se que todo está acá… solo necesito tiempo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Tiempo es justo lo que no tenemos. No tendríamos que haber dejado la casa y ahora es demasiado arriesgado para volver.

- Yo…

Harry la apartó con una mano y entró a la sala, sin notar la presencia de Draco.

- A demás no quiero molestarte… mejor ve y has lo que llevas haciendo desde principio de Septiembre Hermione.

Ron no supo que decir y solo permaneció callado, encontrando de pronto su zapatos realmente fascinantes.

- Harry, no me trates así – pidió y Draco sintió como su odio hacia el cara rajada aumentaba considerablemente.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te trate? Desde el comienzo de clase que sos otra persona, te vas del castillo en medio de la noche... sola, evitas a todo el mundo, no estudias y hasta no comes…

La castaña bajó la mirada y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

- Todo tiene una explicación… solo que no puedo dársela – dijo.

El mortífago vio la tristeza en el rostro de Hermione sabiendo que lo que le estaba pasando realmente la lastimaba y no lo soportó más... le daría una lección a ese par.

En silencio tomó un pequeño frasco de su túnica y lo abrió.

- No me importa que no me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa… sino que cuentes con nosotros para ayudarte y no nos alejes…

La castaña escuchó las palabras de Harry y supo que no estaba enojado, simplemente preocupado. No obstante sabía que no podía contarles nada, era por su propio bien que callaba… por el de ellos y el de Draco.

El silencio reinó en la sala y solo fue roto por un suspiro de resignación de Harry.

- Veo que preferís la distancia… entonces así será – dijo. Hermione lo sintió atravesarla con la mirada, entre molesto y desilusionado – pensé que confiabas en nosotros…

A espaldas de Hermione una figura apareció caminando con elegancia. En su rostro masculino una mueca-sonrisa culminaba la perfecta combinación de un par de ojos azul ceniza y una nariz pequeña. Cuando el desconocido llegó hasta la castaña, la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y le depositó un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Hermione sintió el terror apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando giró asustada y descubrió que quien acababa de besarla era Paul Lawson. "Draco", pensó. Cuando ella lo perforó con la mirada – entre aturdida y furiosa – él le sonrió descaradamente y esta vez, la besó sobre sus labios.

- Potter – siseó Paul, sin soltar a la embarullada Hermione y aún sonriendo. Harry lo miró a los ojos azules ceniza y sintió como el frió y el odio de esa mirada contrarrestaba terriblemente con la delicadeza con la que tomaba a su amiga – Por fin nos conocemos.

Ron contempló la escena desde lejos y con una certeza casi dolorosa, supo que Hermione lo había rechazado por aquel chico que la abrazaba por la cintura. La muchacha sintió que sus mejillas adquirían un tono tan rojo como el pelo de los Weasleys y no supo bien si fue por la vergüenza o la rabia¿qué estaba haciendo Malfoy, se había vuelto loco? Sin embargo no era tiempo para preguntar, debía seguirle el juego para no perder el control de la situación.

- ¿Quién es éste Hermione? – preguntó despectivamente Ron, que sin que nadie lo notara se había acercado al trío.

Paul la miró divertido y la acercó aun más a su cuerpo, como si supiera que con aquel "inocente" acto nublaría todos sus pensamientos. Hermione se mordió el labio sintiéndose una estúpida y vio como en los ojos de Paul, el fuego parecía derretir la escarcha que los cubría. Frente a ella, Harry la perforaba con la mirada entre furioso y otro sentimiento más que no supo describir, mientras Ron intercalaba miradas asesinas para el Slytherin y de rencor para ella.

- Él es Paul… Paul Lawson – logró decir con la voz semi tomada.

Ante aquella declaración, sus amigos parecieron reconocerlo y endurecieron la mirada, a la vez que empuñaban sus varitas. Hermione no supo bien porqué, pero se separó con brusquedad del cuerpo de la serpiente – quien miraba todo con los ojos brillando de satisfacción – y estiró los brazos, convirtiéndose en un escudo humano.

Paul la tomó de los hombros con extremada delicadeza y la corrió a un lado, luego – y con algo de parsimonia – buscó su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y la empuño.

- Me hablaron de tu faceta protectora Potter, pero espero que esta vez tu cicatriz te permita ver con claridad las cosas – siseó arrastrando las palabras y Harry recordó vagamente a Draco Malfoy.

- Debí suponerlo: aires de superioridad, mirada fría, derrochando arrogancia por todos los poros, típico de un Slytherin… o más bien de un Rey de las Serpientes – dijo el morocho y sonrió cínicamente.

Paul hinchó el pecho, orgulloso de aquella descripción y sonrió de aquella manera única de Draco Malfoy, dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes.

- Muy bien Potter, por primera vez tu cabeza rajada te dejó pensar con claridad – dijo y siseó al borde de hablar parsel.

Hermione intentó decir algo, pero Draco la miró con aquellos ojos ajenos a él y le hizo entender que no les haría daño.

- ¿Qué es lo que querés? – preguntó Ron con la voz dura.

Paul bajó la varita y la movió perezosamente entre sus manos. Curiosamente, ese jugueteo casi inocente era más amenazador que tenerlo apuntando con decisión directamente al corazón.

- Lo que quiero es simple Weasley, quiero que dejen en paz a Hermione, no quiero verla llorar más por su culpa… por quienes dicen ser sus mejores amigos – declaró y sus ojos reflejaron la dureza de sus palabras. Dentro suyo, Draco supo con certeza de que si ellos lograban que Hermione llorara por su culpa, él mismo se vengaría. Jamás lo reconocería, pero un instinto protector hacia ella estaba tomando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Harry rió incrédulo.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que yo quiero? – Preguntó – quiero saber que mierda hace un Slytherin respetado por todos lo de su casa con Hermione, una hija de muggles¿a caso eso no va contra la pureza de tu sangre Lawson?

- No… o tal vez si, pero no me importa – dijo y miró de reojo a Hermione, quien desvió la mirada al piso. Como odiaba a Potter.

- ¿a no, y por qué? – preguntó astuto Harry.

Paul se encogió de hombros.

- Realmente creo que existen cosas más importantes que la pureza de la sangre, como ella.

Ron lo miró y se acercó un paso más a él.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de actuar y decís realmente lo que te interesa? No creo que Hermione te importe ni mucho menos que la quieras, solo la estas usando.

Draco pensó que Ronnald Weasley era realmente idiota.

- ¿Se dan cuenta lo que están haciendo? Desde que llegué no hacen otra cosa más que humillarla ¿realmente creen que ella es tan poca cosa?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No, simplemente no creemos que sea de tu tipo… más bien creemos que la usas para enterarte de cosas a través de ella y la confianza que te deposita.

Paul desvió la mirada hacia la castaña, quien tenía los ojos clavados en el piso y supo sin tener que alzarle el rostro que estaba llorando. Con suavidad la rodeó con su fuerte brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo; ella levantó la mirada y el Slytherin vio con odio, como sus ojos estaban levemente hinchado y rojos. Le sonrió amistosamente y le acarició una mejilla.

- Potter, Weasley... me dan asco – dijo ahora, sintiendo el rostro de Hermione esconderse en su pecho – no puedo creer que la menos precien tanto. Se consideran sus mejores amigos y la tratan como mierda.

- Seguramente vos la tratas mejor ¿no? – dijo irónicamente Ron.

Hermione alzó el rostro y en su mirada solo se vio una mezcla de tristeza y rencor.

- Lógicamente lo hace, sino pregúntense porque no estoy con ustedes desde principio de año.

Ron pareció atragantarse con sus propias palabras, mientras su rostro se iba volviendo tan rojo como su pelo. Hermione desvió la mirada de los ojos de Harry, sin saber bien que sentimiento albergaban y abrió su mochila, luego guardó el gran libro que aún llevaba en mano y se irguió decidida.

- Cuando sepa algo, se los haré saber – dijo.

Tomó con firmeza la mano de Paul y él sonrió arrogante; luego, típico de Draco Malfoy, les dedicó una mirada de triunfo a Harry y Ron. Con paso elegante siguió a Hermione hasta la salida y cuando estaba por atravesar el marco susurró un saludo para Harry y Ron que solo ellos pudieron oír.

- Hasta luego cara rajada, pobretón…

**OoO**

Hermione caminaba enérgicamente hacia su sala común; podía sentir el calor de la mano de Draco sosteniendo la suya, parecía loco, pero aquel gesto la hacía sentir que no todo era tan malo. En su interior miles de sentimientos se agolpaban contra su pecho y la lastimaban, a fin de cuantas, Harry y Ron la consideraban inferior por ser una "sangre sucia" como el resto de las personas. La castaña sentía la mirada de Draco en su nuca, sin embargo no se sentía con las ganas ni la fuerza para enfrentarlo. ¿Qué le diría¿Qué tenía razón y que sus amigos en realidad no eran lo que ella creía¿Qué la usaban y degradaban? No, no podría.

Como si el mortífago hubiera leído su mente se detuvo y la obligó a detenerse tirando de su mano con delicadeza.

- Granger… - siseó.

Hermione lo miró y para su sorpresa ya era nuevamente Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de él y ella pudo admirar como la escarcha que los rodeaba se derretía. Sin poder mantenerle la mirada, desvió su vista y la clavó en el piso de mármol. El rubio se acercó a ella con elegancia, derrochando perfección en su andar. La tomó de la barbilla con una suavidad que hasta a él sorprendió y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Yo… ellos no suelen ser así – dijo – no… nose qué pasó… realmente…

Draco acercó aun más su rostro al de ella y en ese momento la castaña reparó en que aún le sostenía la mano.

- No debes dejar que te traten así – le susurró y ella pudo notar un dejo de indignación en su voz.

Sintiendo sus iris quemarla se sonrojó y desvió nuevamente su mirada. Aun sentía lagrimas caer por sus hinchados ojos. ¡que estúpida era! Cuanto tiempo los había creído sus amigos… sin embargo algo le decía que…

- Ellos no lo hicieron con maldad – dijo y los defendió. Necesitaba buscar dentro suyo una explicación, algo que le hiciera saber que no todo era una mierda.

Draco sonrió con amargura, dentro suyo le hubiera gustado que ella lo defendiera a él como lo hacía con ese par.

- Es verdad que no lo hicieron, pero no por eso tienen derecho a menos preciarte.

- ¿y vos si? – preguntó Hermione, recordando años de mal tratos.

Él se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos, oscureciéndolos.

- Éramos enemigos por naturaleza – dijo y Hermione supo que no estaba mintiendo – era mi trabajo humillarte… pero por lo que alguna vez me contaron, el trabajo de un amigo es defenderte, no dejarte a tu suerte.

Hermione hipó y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, él tenía razón… toda la razón.

Draco pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y se inclinó sobre su rostro, deteniéndose a milímetros de distancia. Hermione embelesada por el perfume que derrochaba el rubio, cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca, esperando encontrar algún consuelo en sus labios. El rubio la contempló unos instantes – rozando sus labios inocentemente – con sus ojos cerrado y cristalinas lágrimas bañando las pecas de sus mejillas… tenía una belleza que quizás no estaba estampada en su rostro, sino en su carácter; sonrió levemente y unió sus bocas en un beso. Ella permaneció estática ante él, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que se besaban con su consentimiento. Con un movimiento suave, Draco envolvió su boca con sus labios y saboreó extasiado la dulzura de la misma; su lengua pidió permiso para hacerse lugar y Hermione se lo concedió. Cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, un estremecimiento los recorrió, despertando en ellos sensaciones desconocidas. Draco soltó la mano de Hermione – quien se aferraba a él con temor a caer - , para alzar la suya y acariciarle la mejilla. La castaña se dejó invadir por el sentimiento de seguridad y calor que la rodeaban; sintió como la mano del rubio bajaba hasta ubicarse en su nuca, atrayéndola más hacia él; perdiendo el control de aquello que algunos llamaban "sentimientos" Draco mordió el labio inferior de la castaña y tiró suavemente de él, sintiendo como el aroma de aquella boca se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales. Con su dedo pulgar le acarició repetidas veces el cuello delicado, podía sentir como el pelo rebelde de ella le hacía cosquillas en su frente, estaba conciente de la inconciencia que se estaba apoderando de él y le gustaba, le gustaba sentir su mente volando en una nube donde no existía nada mas que un hombre y una mujer… donde no existía nada más que él, Draco y ella, Hermione.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse. Hermione sentía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por su cuerpo, dejándole el corazón acelerado y los labios terriblemente sensibles. Draco, con su brazo aun rodeando los hombros de la castaña – e intentando regularizar los latidos de lo que algunos llamaban "corazón" - la acercó más a su cuerpo y en silencio, comenzaron a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor. La castaña cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos el mortífago sintió el cuerpo de Hermione mucho mas pesado y reparó en que ella se había dormido. Divertido sonrió y la alzó, mañana hablaría con ella.

**2.**

Voldemort cerró los ojos y buscó la mente de aquella persona, algo dentro suyo le decía que la espera había terminado.

Ante sus ojos cerrados una imagen se proyectó. Una mujer desnuda miraba por una ventana negra la lejanía del espeso bosque que la enfrentaba. Sus cabellos negros caían por su espalda blanca, reluciendo. La mujer dio la vuelta y el señor de las tinieblas la miró a los ojos. Ella se limitó a perforarlo con un único sentimiento: el de la superioridad. Los labios rojos y carnosos de la bruja se curvaron en una sonrisa maldita, ella también lo estaba mirando a él "Jamás me tendrás" le dijo.

Una fuerza invisible lo obligó a abrir los ojos y abandonar la mente de aquella hermosa mujer.

A lo lejos, por un gran ventanal, Lord Voldemort vio a _Il preferito_ aparecer. Seguramente le traería buenas noticias, aunque no creía que ninguna pudiera superar la majestuosidad de aquella última:

Morgana finalmente había despertado y él la encontraría.

**OoO**

A kilómetros de distancia, Harry Potter se despertó, su cicatriz estaba ardiendo y él supo que Voldemort estaba experimentando un sentimiento muy parecido al de la felicidad.

**3.**

Hermione despertó esa mañana sin saber bien cómo había llegado a su cama. Como una película, miles de imagines pasaron por su mente y ella recordó todo: El bosque, Draco, el beso, Harry, la casa de Snape, el libro de Voldemort, su pelea con sus amigos – y aquello le dolió más que todo -, Paul defendiéndola, el pasillo, Draco, su boca, su pecho… entonces lo entendió. Él la había dejado en su cama, pero ¿cómo?

Sin embargo se sorprendió a si misma cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no le importaba como el rubio se las había ingeniado, solo algo podía ocupar su mente en aquel momento, _el beso. _La intensidad con la que él la había besado la había hecho estremecerse y estaba segura que habría caído si no fuera por los brazos de Draco que la sostenían con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez.

El agua de la ducha calló sobre su cuerpo y los suaves golpes de las gotas al colisionar con su cuerpo la relajaban placenteramente. Dejó que el calor de la lluvia la abrazara y limpiara con parsimonia. El jabón endulzó su piel, mientras que otros productos limpiaron su cabello, dejándolo con ese aroma a avellana tan suyo.

Un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación la obligó a dejar su ritual de bañarse y cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Ginny la esperaba con la vista opacada y triste.

- Ginn… – dijo y se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar – pensaba ir a buscarte... ayer tuve un inconveniente, no pude ir, pensaba decírtelo.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, extrañamente estaban llenos de comprensión.

- No te preocupes Hermione, creo que la que te debe una disculpa soy yo – la castaña negó con la cabeza pero la menor de los Weasleys la tomó de las manos – creo entender lo que mi hermano y Harry no pueden... necesito que vengas conmigo a la sala multipropósitos.

* * *

Hasta acá, esto es todo por hoy, y espero sepan leer entre lineas... xD

**_Agradecimiento a sus r&r:_**

_Pau tanamachi Malfoy_

_Unkatahe_

_Isa Malfoy_

_Nati_

_Partner Pandora_

_Kaoru Riddle_

_May_

_Maangoooo_

_Katty watson_

_Silver-plated_

Bueno lindas! para variar no tengo tiempo, por eso voy a contestarles masomenos las preguntas a todas

**OoO Luna-Nott: **Jajaja, siento que les perturba a ustedes la pareja y me causa gracia, pero no se preocupen, si se fijan, Nott es una persona serena y al parecer tambien vive en su mundo donde es todo tranquilo y pacífico, sin embargo, algo más fuerte que él lo obliga a volver a esa realidad que él repudia y a esa persona que su padre alguuna vez lo obligó a ser y es por eso que él parece ser un hombre de mundo, aunque es realidad le gustaría hablar menos de lo que hace... aunque lo nunca habla más de lo realmente necesario. Luna y Nott... todo tiene un fin y los necesito ayudandome jajaja ;)

**OoO Draco Malfoy:** Nació para odiar y está orgulloso de eso, a diferencia de Theodore, Draco ama ser frío, odias y repudiar todo, porque eso lo deja a él, a su sangre sobre el resto... sin embargo...

**OoO Libro de Lord Voldemort:** Ya vamos a conocer más de él, ya verán ))

**OoO Morgana:** Despertó después de 100 años y no es una casualidad¿alguna se percató del libro que Hermione lleva leyendo desde principio de año? _"Arturo, Morgana y Merlín"..._

_Chicas ya lo saben, les agradezco sus r&r y los leo todos y hasta con algunos me rio (hay maangoooo! xD) asique, si les gusta como no,dejen reviews!!!_

**Con cariño:**_Meli._

**__**


	26. Confesiones

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel._

_**26 **__**Confesiones…**_

_creo entender lo que mi hermano y Harry no pueden... necesito que vengas conmigo a la sala multipropósitos._

**1.**

Ginny caminaba deprisa por el séptimo pasillo recriminándose mentalmente y a la vez preguntándose como haría para que Hermione le contara la verdad por su propia parte "le daré tiempo" pensó. Una vez llegado al lugar exacto, caminó tres veces sobre el mismo tramo y una puerta apareció.

- Ven – dijo.

Como era de esperarse, la habitación se encontraba abarrotada de papeles, fotos y miles de hebras de distintos colores y grosores. Hermione se preguntó que era todo aquel misterio, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca y luego tendría que buscar a Paul o Draco, era lo mismo.

Ginny cerró los ojos y a continuación los papeles se reacomodaron, saliendo nuevas fotos a la vista, con diferentes hebras y otros tantos documentos; sorprendida, Hermione miró en todas direcciones ¿cómo habría ocurrido? Instintivamente miró a Ginny y la vio con la mirada clavada en un punto.

- Justo ahí, mira Hermione – dijo la pelirroja, señalando con su dedo índice una foto.

_Paul Lawson miraba aburrido lo que fuera que estaba mirando; de su fotografía, una hebra delineaba juguetona un camino hasta unirse a otra foto. Sorprendida, vio que el ocupante de la segunda foto, era el ex Rey de las Serpientes: Draco Malfoy. Se lo podía ver con su mueca-sonrisa soplándose el flequillo que caía sobre sos ojos, no obstante, Hermione se percató que la hebra volvía a marcar su camino para detenerse en medio de éste y bajar, para finalmente unirse aumentando su fuerza de a poco y aminorándola, con otra imagen algo borrosa e irreconocible, salvo por el pelo castaño y enmarañado que llevaba la protagonista de aquella fotografía..._

La Gryffindor no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo colgada, mirándose, reconociéndose y reconociéndolos...

- Ginny¿qué es esto? – preguntó a media voz.

La menor de los Weasley se acercó a su amiga y suspiró.

- Realmente no lo se – dijo, restándole importancia al tema – pero tengo mis hipótesis...

Hermione la miró con profundo desconcierto.

- Veras – continuó la pelirroja entusiasmada – Luna descubrió esto y me lo enseñó; me explicó que las paredes "si escuchan" y que lo plasman en ellas de alguna manera. "_Ten cuidado de no mal interpretar la información que te brindan_" fue lo único que me advirtió.

- Sigo si entender – declaró Hermione - ¿por qué yo estoy unida a Malfoy y Paul...?

Ginny levantó una ceja y sonrió satisfecha.

- No solo están "_Paul_", Malfoy y vos; también estamos Harry, Grace Wibert – su novia – y yo... creo que de alguna manera las paredes crean relaciones entre las personas que se unen a través de hebras ¿las podes ver?

Hermione asintió.

- Bien, observa que no todas son iguales: el tamaño, el color, la firmeza... es completamente distinta a otras. No obstante, en algunas son iguales. Yo creo que existen sentimientos te unen a Draco Malfoy y claramente son el odio, el desprecio y la rivalidad; entre Malfoy y Lawson es el puesto que los dos ocuparon en Slytherin: el manejo de la logia de serpientes; y por último... creí que tal vez vos podrías ayudarme, porque no creo que lo que te une a Paul Lawson sea el odio ya que no se conocen... o mejor dicho, si lo hacen, pero se llevan bien – apuntó Ginny.

- No¿por? – dijo y evadió la pregunta.

La pelirroja sonrió.

- ¿Recuerdas la noche donde conocimos el nido de los dementores?

-Si... – contestó la Gryffindor y pensó en que jamás podría olvidar aquel castillo.

Ginny se acercó a la pared y tomó la foto de Malfoy. Luego suspiró pensando en que lo mejor sería contarle su verdad a la castaña, prefería aclarar las cosas en ese mismo momento, para evitar problemas en algún futuro. Con un movimiento de la mano la invitó a sentarse en unos muebles junto a ella.

- Aquel día, yo intenté de muchas formas saber a dónde irían y a qué hora, pero no pude disuadirlos, parecían muy seguros de que no querían que fuese con ustedes...

Hermione suspiró apenada. Recordaba a la perfección aquella tarde y noche.

- Sabes bien que lo hicimos por Harry – y su recuerdo le dolió – el no quería verte en peligro y mucho menos ahora.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y su mirada se entristeció.

- Sin embargo se la pasa con su novia por todas partes, no hace más que lastimarme. A esta altura ya prefiero enfrentarme a los mortífagos antes de verlo a con ella...

Por unos momentos Hermione pensó en defender la actitud de su amigo, pero finalmente optó no meterse, a fin de cuentas Ginny era lo bastante grande como para tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

- Él te ama, por eso está haciendo todo esto... – dijo.

La vio sonreír con amargura, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

- No me importa – declaró ella y desvió su ojos chocolates. Por unos minutos que parecieron siglos, las Gryffindors se sumieron en sus pensamientos, sin saber bien que decir. Fue Weasley, quien finalmente rompió el silencio – Lo importante, es que decidí seguirte y fue lo que hice todo aquel día...

Hermione sintió que la vida abandonó su cuerpo en aquel momento y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sonreír con un dejo de escepticismo.

- ¿Qué vos qué?

- Te seguí – repitió Ginny – te vi levantarte, desayunar, ir a clases... te vi abandonar el castillo e internarte en el bosque prohibido, sola – hizo una pausa y la castaña quiso que pronto ella olvidara todo – caminaste mucho, me costó seguirte, la neblina estaba por todas partes... hasta que a lo lejos, vi el tejado de una cabaña. Corrí para alcanzarte y me escondí detrás de un árbol.

Las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca, mas ella se sentía incapaz de hablar.

- Dime que no te quedaste...

Ginny asintió.

- Lo vi todo Hermione. Lo vi a Draco Malfoy llegar en su caballo negro, lo vi besarte, lo escuché esclavizarte y amenazarte. Después de lo que fueron horas, no cabía en mi asombro. Sin embargo, de la nada, abriste la puerta y volviste al castillo corriendo. Estoy segura de que me escuchaste cuando estabas en la escalera, llegando al aula de astronomía – la castaña, muy a su pesar, recordó que cuando estaba en el último peldaño a punto de abrir la puerta, un ruido de pisadas la desconcentró. "Mierda" pensó – y finalmente, hoy desayunando, los escuche a Harry y Ron hablar de Paul Lawson, su encuentro de ayer y el parecido a Draco que tiene...

Hermione deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. No podía mentirle a Ginny, pero tampoco podía contarle toda la verdad.

- De acuerdo – dijo – imagino que querrás una explicación ¿o no?

La pelirroja solo se limitó a asentir.

- Hace ya dos meses que, por decirlo de alguna manera, convivo con Malfoy... a decir verdad, todos lo hacemos, ya que Paul Lawson y Draco Malfoy son la misma persona – Ginny levantó una ceja, sin entender – poción multijugos – dijo Hermione – como sabrás, me amenazó hasta el cansancio y yo no tuve más remedio que ceder. Desconozco los motivos de porqué está en el castillo, solo se que necesita enterarse de todo romance Impura-Gryffindor & Puro-Slytherin que pueda llegar a existir en Hogwarts.

- Ahora entiendo tu afán por las reuniones de los viernes – sonrió Ginn.

La castaña asintió y suspiró.

- Ayer en la tarde, escuché a un par de serpientes hablar de Malfoy y descubrí que estaba tomando pociones para hacerse pasar por Paul... la verdad no me sorprende que fuese así, desde principio de año lo sentí conmigo donde quiera que fuera.

- ¿No te asusta que pueda atacarte? Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

Hermione rió.

- Es tanto el tiempo que pasamos junto que aprendimos a tratarnos con respeto, sin ir más lejos, en la noche de ayer se hizo pasar por Paul Lawson quién creo de ahora en más, es mi novio...

Ginny soltó una exclamación de desconcierto y su mandíbula pareció desencajarse.

- ¿Cómo?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Me beso frente a Harry y Ron... pero también lo hizo cuando estábamos solos – dijo y se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que la pelirroja no diría nada a nadie, pero lo que ella misma le confesaría a su amiga, sería aceptar una verdad – y lo peor es que yo lo deje hacerlo... Ginny, en este momento a lo único que le temo, es querer a Draco Malfoy.

Curiosamente, algo en su interior, pareció aflojarse, liberándola.

**2.**

Morgana miraba por la ventana de su habitación, colocada en la torre sur del castillo, la más alta; su pelo negro, caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, dibujando figuras exóticas en su piel. Dos días ya habían pasado desde que sus ojos se abrieron luego de cien años de reposar, dando por finalizada su condena. Sobre el piso, donde nacía su torre, centenares de dementores se removían aburridos.

Disfrutando de su pasatiempo preferido, la bruja emitió un siseo que intranquilizó a las bestias.

"Engendros del demonio" pensó y se tranquilizó al percibir que ya alguien había aprendido de su descubrimiento "_los dementores tienen vida, como todos – _había escrito en un manuscrito_ – por ende, también pueden morir ¿quién dice que no existe la manera?_"

Recordando que alguna vez su pasión fue escribir, buscó algún pergamino donde explayarse. Los dementores rodearon sus ventanas elevándose y la miraron con sus ojos muertos. Ella siseó de nuevo y empujó hacia delante algo invisible, por arte de magia, una onda expansiva chocó contra sus cuerpos putrefactos, quemándolos levemente.

Tomó entre sus manos la pluma y volvió a sentir su calidez.

Con rapidez, figuras negras mancharon el amarillento papel, era una carta.

"_El amor no expira - _escribió Morgana_ - es tiempo que el mundo sepa la verdad... ¡Hay Merlín si solo pudieras verlo con tus propios ojos!_"

**3.**

Paul entró a la biblioteca derrochando perfección en su andar. Estaba seguro de que la encontraría allí; giró en un recodo y luego en otro, a primera vista el lugar estaba desierto; no obstante, más a la izquierda entre estanterías paralelas, había una mesa donde Hermione Granger leía concentrada un libro negro. Debajo de su delicada mano – que descansaba sobre la tabla – había un pergamino lleno de anotaciones; con el ceño levemente fruncido en un intento de comprender, ella se mordió el labio y anotó un nuevo punto en el papel.

"Es tan predecible" se dijo Paul divertido y caminó con su petulante mueca-sonrisa, hasta quedar frente a ella. Al parecer, no notó su presencia en el lugar, ya que no arrugó su nariz completamente molesta, como era su costumbre. Dispuesto a llamar su atención, el Slytherin le clavó la mirada y se sentó con brusquedad en la silla.

**OoO**

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, había sentido su perfección atraerla desde que había puesto un piel en la biblioteca, justo en la otra punta de la sala. Su mirada azul ceniza la estaba quemando, mas ella prefería no darle el gusto y devolverle el gesto, los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban muy frescos en su mente. Con algo que ella no pudo discernir entre elegancia o arrogancia Paul se inclinó sobre la mesa, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia. De reojo se animó a mirarlo y pudo – muy a su pesar – notar que él le sonreía con todo el descaro del mundo estampado en sus perfectos dientes.

"Puede tomar toda la poción multijugos que exista, pero jamás dejará de ser Draco Malfoy, tanto física como psicológicamente" pensó.

"_Era increíble como nadie se percataba de que era él, pero con pelo negro y ojos con un tono azul, que no abandonaba su color original: gris…"_

Hermione recordó que alguna vez – cuando preparaba aquella difícil poción en segundo año – había leído los efectos del brebaje en los diferentes tipos de sangre: la pura, la mestiza, la _impura,_ y la _azul_. En todas, una vez que el líquido espeso corría por sus venas, cambiaba su forma corporal "original" a la que uno quería; sin embargo, advertían que en los tiempos antiguos cuando los magos aún poseían sangre _azul _– descendencia de Merlín – ocurría un cambio diferente en ellos. A primera vista, sus cuerpos se modificaban completamente, como el resto, pero si alguien se detenía a mirar con atención, se podía observar que la transformación física era muy sutil; seguían iguales, pero con pequeños aspectos diferentes, que caracterizaban a la otra persona. Todo aquello se debía a la magia poderosa y antigua que corría por su sangre, otorgada por los unicornios y el ave fénix. _"Sus cuerpos son como una varita, están formados por criaturas mágicas ancestrales y poderosa"_ había leído.

Jamás pensó que conocería a alguien que tuviera sangre azul – llamada así por su inclinación al color púrpura, más que al bordó – mucho menos que ese alguien fuese Draco Malfoy.

Una presencia la devolvió a la realidad, topándola con aquellos ojos tan helados. Paul Lawson sonreía a escasos centímetros de su boca.

- Es increíble como aparentas ignorarme Granger, pero ya vez que no podes hacerlo por mucho tiempo y menos si estoy cerca... – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Luego, rozó sus labios y sonrió.

- Simplemente no puedes contra mi atractivo – agregó y se sentó nuevamente. Triunfante, sonriente.

Hermione tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, asestó un golpe.

- No puedo contra el de tu primo, no te equivoques – luego sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

Paul acentuó su sonrisa y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Ayer no opinabas lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?

La castaña levanto una ceja desafiante.

- No es por nada, pero ¿qué es lo que queres? – dijo, evitando así la respuesta.

Paul se puso serio de pronto y oscureció su mirada azul ceniza.

- Decidí que lo mejor para que mis objetivos se cumplan, es que sepas toda la verdad de porqué estoy aquí y conocer cuales son mis planes – dijo – ya que mis fines, tienen el mismo interés que los tuyos, los de cara rajada y el pobretón.

Hermione levantó aún más la ceja, sorprendida.

- ¿Y por qué llegaste a esa decisión?

Paul se encogió de hombros.

- Es simple, porque necesito que confíes en mí, para que me cuentes absolutamente todo lo que sabes…

La castaña cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y Paul lo reconoció al instante: _"Camino hacia la inmortalidad"_. Casi inconscientemente, desvió su mirada calculadora al pergamino de ella y leyó en una letra pulcra y femenina la siguiente frase _"Cadenas rotativas, secreto de destrucción… ¿Cómo eliminar un horcrux?"_

- De acuerdo, te escucho.

El Slytherin sonrió.

- Primero que nada Granger, tengo una condición.

Hermione frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, como siempre lo hacía cuando se enojaba. Paul pensó que valía la pena fastidiarla para verla así.

- ¡Lo sabía! – chilló la castaña – digno de una serpiente, siempre queriendo algo a cambio ¿no te alcanza con tener que saber todo lo que hago todo el día, todos los días?.

El morocho movió la cabeza negativamente y se acercó a ella peligrosamente, acercando demasiado sus rostros.

- Granger, de ahora en más para el colegio, vos sos mi novia… esa es la condición.

Hermione palideció de ponto. Su mente se volvió completamente incompetente y no supo que decir ¿Fingir ser su novia, de qué le serviría aquello¡Era una locura, en cuanto los Slytherins se enteraran la lincharían en algún aula vacía!

- ¿Me estas hablando en serio o te volviste limítrofe?

Contra todo pronóstico, Paul rió con ganas y se sentó nuevamente en su silla.

- Hablo en serio, para cara rajada y el pobretón de Weasley, vos y yo somos novios, lo mejor va a ser que todo el mundo lo crea. Por otra parte, vamos a empezar a pasar más tiempo juntos y no quiero que a las serpientes se les ocurra hacerte daño. No están en su sano juicio.

Hermione no entendió porque algo en su interior se removió intranquilo, pero alegre. A él le preocupaba su bienestar.

- Me van a querer matar – dijo, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón – en una locura.

Paul le clavó la mirada azul ceniza, tranquilizándola.

- No voy a dejar que te pase nada, no te preocupes.

Hermione suspiró resignada.

- De acuerdo. Lo haré.

Paul tomó los cuadernos de Hermione, procurando dejar tapado _"Caminos hacia la inmortalidad" _y la invitó a tomar su mano.

Cuando la castaña sintió la suavidad del tacto del Slytherin supo que algo en ella había cambiado. Más allá de que era Paul Lawson quien la estaba escoltando hacia el aula de pociones, ella sabía que era Draco Malfoy quien le hablaba, la miraba y cuidaba…

**OoO**

Ya habían pasado por tres solitarios pasillos en aquella postura, Paul llevando sus libros y ella mirando el piso con su mochila al hombro, podía sentir la presión que ejercía donde sus cuerpos se unían y se preguntaba cómo mierda hacía él para portar con tanto descaro aquella mueca-sonrisa de suficiencia, su paso elegante y la soltura con la que la tomaba de la mano.

- Lo mejor sería que dejes de triturarme los dedos, nadie nos va a creer si no te relajas – siseó Paul divertido, aún con su mirada al frente y su sonrisa arrogante.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Con suavidad, fue soltando la mano de Paul hasta que la sostuvo con delicadeza.

- Siento que me estoy por meter en la boca del lobo, esperando a que me muerda, no puedo estar tan tranquila como vos lo estás.

Paul soltó una carcajada.

- No en la boca del lobo, sino en los colmillos de las serpientes – dijo y sintió como la mirada reprochadora de la castaña se clavaba en él – Granger, yo voy a tener a todo Gryffindor jodiéndome la bolas, porque van a creer que te hechicé o quién sabe que estupidez más.

- ¡Pero a vos no te importa! – chilló y soltó su mano, dejando de caminar.

Paul se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que los libros desaparecieran, para ir a para en la habitación de la chica que estaba frente a él.

- Me da lo mismo – se acercó a ella y la volvió a tomar. Hermione miró sus dedos entrelazados con los de él y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, no por lo que le esperaba, sino por la cercanía entre ellos. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la suya, a centímetros de su rostro – no vuelvas a hacer eso – advirtió.

La castaña se ruborizó por la fuerza de aquellos ojos y casi con una ingenuidad estúpida, se mordió el labio nuevamente; Paul sonrió y pegó su boca a la de ella. Obnubilada por el anhelo, le permitió la entrada de su lengua y gimió al sentirlo acariciar las paredes de su boca con ella. Los dos sentían sus corazones acelerados por el deseo y la pasión de sus cuerpos y almas; él mordió y lamió sus labios, agasajándose con la dulzura de ellos, mientras que ella se entregaba a la rudeza, pero perfección con la que él la besaba. Cuando Hermione sintió que su corazón estallaría, se apartó de él y clavó su mirada – totalmente ruborizada – en el piso.

- Te dije que no lo hicieras – comentó sonriente.

En la boca de la castaña un cosquilleo le hinchaba los labios mientras un sentimiento de preocupación se apoderaba de ella, Paul Lawson la había besado, sin embargo estaba deseando a Draco Malfoy. Por otras parte, sintió miedo al darse cuenta que un cariño hacia el mortífago estaba creciendo en ella y no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a él, porqué la besaba…

Uniendo todas sus fuerzas, alzó la vista y lo miró a él, que le sonreía con arrogancia.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó.

Él se pegó a ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

- Porque desde que besé tu boca hace mas de dos meses, no puedo dejar de desearla – dijo – y pienso seguir haciéndolo.

Se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios.

- Basta… - balbuceó Hermione sobre sus labios, presa del deseo. Paul deslizó sus dedos por la columna vertebral de ella y la sintió estremecerse – por favor…

- ¿Me deseas Granger? – preguntó.

La castaña reaccionó y se separó de él, sin soltar su mano.

- No a Paul Lawson.

Sin decir más, tiró de él, lista para seguir caminando. No pudo ver que en el rostro del Slytherin apareció una sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

_¡Holaaaa a todaaas! Perdón por el restraso, fue todo culpa de mi computadora xD es que andaba mal y no pude llegar a publicar en esta web, lo siento mucho._

_Ahora sí, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, más allá de que a mi no. Es que hay algo que no me termina de cerra, mucho no me convence, pero voy a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y permitirles a ustedes opinar!!_

_Por otra parte, muchas gracias a las que se pasaron por mis **One-shot**, a veces necesito dejar libre mis ideas para poder seguir con el fic, suele ocurrirme seguido, jajaja xD_

_**Agradecimientos a sus r&r:**_

_Harrymaniatica_

_Isa Malfoy_

_Katty Watson_

_El Collar De Perlas_

_Unkatahe_

_Kaoru riddle_

_Meli_

_Nati_

_May_

_Soll_

_LadyEvans89_

_Lu_

_Pau tanamachi Malfoy_

_yaMile queridisima!_

_Sheila Malfoy Granger_

_Karen malfoy, loquita mia!_

_PaolaLissete_

_MangoBlack_

_Chicas, siento mucho no poder contestar sus r&r asique al menos las nombro para que sepan que las tengo en cuenta y que les agradezco enormemente el trabajo que se toman para dejarme saludos. Si me olvide de ombrar a aluna le pido disculpas (aunque creo que estan todas xD) y desde ya les aviso que en el proximo chapter devuelvo saludos y contesto preguntas, asique si no entienden algo aprovechen y pregunten jajaja_

_Si les gusto como si no lo hizo, dejenme un review, acepto fruta podrida, cascaras de narnjas, cualquier cosa!!!_

_Con cariño: _Meli.


	27. 4 Mortífagos y Anne

**Chicas, hola a todas para empezar...**

**les agradezco enormemente todo lo que han hecho por mi, como me alegraron las tardes y esos momentos difíciles donde las neuronas se niegan a hacer sinapsis y cuesta 10 veces más escribir. Le agradezco todas las locuras que inventan y que llevan a cabo a como de lugar!**

**así que, les dejo el chapterson, disfrútenlo y para el próximo no me voy a tardarrr tantooooo, sobre todo porque la crisis se fue ¡Adiós corralito de ideas!!!**

* * *

**La Espía**

by

Mel.

_**27 **__**Cuatros mortífagos y Anne…**_

_Sin decir más, tiró de él, lista para seguir caminando. No pudo ver que en el rostro del Slytherin apareció una sonrisa de triunfo._

**1.**

Ya solo estaban a dos corredores del aula de pociones y se podían oír murmullos, gritos y conversaciones entre los alumnos. Hermione no entendía que hacía tomada de la mano de Paul Lawson, simulando ser su novia y con una estúpida – pero a la vez nerviosa – sonrisa curvando sus labios.

- Cadenas rotativas – dijo el Slytherin y ella dejó de caminar al instante – indestructibles si no se conoce la vida del creador.

La Gryffindor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ¿acaso Draco sabía como se destruían?

- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? – pregunto a media voz.

Paul sonrió y se llevó la mano libre a su cabello negro desordenándolo.

- Las cadenas rotativas de las que habla aquel libro del Señor de las tinieblas, son una manera de llamar al orden que tiene el pedazo de alma maldita dentro del objeto. Es como un período que siempre se repite... hay solo dos cosas que tienen en común los magos, muggles, squibs, animales ya sean mágicos o no ¿sabes a que me refiero?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- La vida y el tiempo. 12 meses, 365 días. Lo mismo pasa con el alma, tiene vida y tiempo corriendo... la diferencia es que para el alma su vida es posible de destruir una vez por período, por llamarlo de alguna manera "su aniversario de singularidad"...

La castaña levantó una mano hasta los labios de Paul para hacerlo callar.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que una vez que se rasga el alma y se deposita en algo, empieza a contarse los 365 días de su período? – el Slytherin asintió – entonces, una vez que pasan los 365 días el período empieza de 0 nuevamente ¿no¿Y es en ese día "cero" cuando es posible destruirla?

- Así es.

Hermione se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, había algo que sobraba entonces.

- ¿Y para qué es necesario conocer la vida del creador?

Paul la llevó a un rincón.

- Es fácil destruir un horcrux de cadena rotativa cuando solo se crea uno. Pero – y es lo más probable – si el señor de las tinieblas creó más... va a ser difícil, ya que el período de singularidad del alma rasgada va a ser alterado.

- No entiendo – dijo Hermione – Dumbledore creía que Voldemort había creado _siete_ horcrux

- Era de esperarse – dijo irónicamente – lo más probable es que sean siete los pedazos de alma, así que, supongamos que el 1º de Enero el Señor de las Tinieblas creó su primero horcrux.

- El 1º de Enero siguiente cumpliría un aniversario de singularidad – dijo Hermione

- Exacto, pero si se crearon siete horcrux, el aniversario se correrá siete días más tarde, eso haría que el día "cero" sea...

- El ocho de Enero... – murmuró Hermione, sintiendo como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Aquello era una pesadilla – pero eso haría que fuese imposible destruirlos¿cómo vamos a saber cuando se crearon cada horcrux y donde mierda se encuentran?

Paul se encogió de hombros y tiró de ella para seguir caminando.

- Difícil pero no imposible. Tendrás que hablar con Potter y amigarte con él.

Giraron en una esquina y Hermione vio a lo lejos la multitud Slytherin y Gryffindoriana.

- Seguro, será muy fácil. Sobre todo ahora.. – ironizó.

Paul le sonrió y la abrazó, depositándole un beso en la frente. Por el contrario Hermione lo separó de su cuerpo con una mueca de desconcierto en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, por qué me ayudas? – preguntó y Draco supo que ni él podría contestarle con sinceridad.

- No es el momento ni el lugar – cortó y ella pudo ver como un velo de escarcha cubría sus ojos.

En silencio, la serpiente comenzó a caminar tomando con simplicidad su mano. Ya solo estaban a metros de la puerta, por lo que comenzaban a distinguirse los diferentes rostros.

Slytherins y más Slytherins... Gryffindor muchísimos más.

Un frío subió desde los pies de Hermione, desparramándose por todo su cuerpo, estaba aterrada. Si pensarlo ni dos veces, giró completamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Faltaría a clases, no le importaba. No obstante, Draco tiró de ella.

- Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte, cariño – dijo y le sonrió con malicia.

En ese preciso momento, un alumno de séptimo año perteneciente a Ravenclaw, pasó por su lado y se quedó duro al ver a Paul Lawson depositar un beso arrebatador sobre los labios de la castaña.

- ¡No hagas eso! – chilló Hermione.

El Slytherin la miró con arrogancia y una petulante sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Sabes que te gusta..

- Si, seguro.. – ironizó.

Ya solo estaban a un metro de distancia de la muchedumbre de alumnos cuando unos pocos comenzaron a darse la vuelta para observarlos con la mandíbula desencajada.

"El mismísimo infierno esta congregado a las puertas de esta mazmorra" pensó Hermione... y en realidad, no estaba tan equivocada.

Poco a poco todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos, y un susurro contagioso llenó el ambiente.

Hermione sentía como más de la mitad de la comunidad Slytheriana quería lanzarle un maleficio imperdonable allí mismo, mientras que la gran parte de los Gryffindors, callaban sorprendidos.

Un muchacho alto, de aspecto enfermo y con los ojos negros, llenos de audacia y maldad, se acercó a ellos. Y su mueca de asco no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. Sin duda alguna era una serpiente. Antes de que el Slytherin pudiera acercarse aún más, Paul rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de su ahora "novia" y la besó con delicadeza y dulzura. Algo inusual en él.

- ¿Qué haces, estás loco? – preguntó Jack Spencer, obligándolos a separarse.

Hermione quiso gritarle a Draco que dejara de hacer eso que hacía, pero prefirió callar. De pronto, una ronda de Slytherins se formó a su alrededor y ella solo quiso morir. ¿¡Por qué no solo sonreía con satisfacción como él lo hacía!?

- Estoy besando a mi novia, se que sos un fracasado Jack, pero es lo común entre parejas – siseó Draco y ella notó un desprecio total en su voz.

Spencer lo miró con odio y resopló.

- Esto no es un juego – insistió.

Paul parecía divertido con la situación, mientras que Hermione se sentía cada vez más pequeña ante aquellas miradas asesinas.

- ¿Y quién dijo que estoy jugando? – preguntó sereno.

- Estas besando a esa asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger en frente de todos, ya basta, esto es demasiado bajo – chilló Jack.

Sin previo aviso, el rostro de Paul se tensó, sus ojos se oscurecieron y apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas. Instantáneamente las serpientes bajaron la vista y la Gryffindor percibió como Spencer temblaba lentamente.

- Nunca vuelvas a faltarle el respeto de esa manera, Jack.

Hermione prefirió no volver a ver el rostro de Paul nuevamente. Realmente daba miedo.

- Hermione, un gusto – dijo alguien a su lado y la castaña vio como Theodore Nott sonriente tomaba su mano, besándole el reverso.

- Eh... yo.. un gusto – dijo finalmente y sonrió amigablemente, devolviéndole el gesto.

- Creo que deberían ir entrando ya, Paul – dijo y en un susurro para Hermione agregó – saluda a Luna de mi parte.

Luego la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y los escoltó a través de lo que para Hermione sería una tortura. Draco la abrazó por la cintura y apartando de un empujón a Spencer, se alejó de la miradas desaprobadoras de los Slytherins.

- Ahora se viene la mejor parte – le susurró en el oído y la beso suavemente.

- ¡Basta! Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso – dijo entre dientes, simulando una sonrisa.

Paul la atrajo más al él y jugó con sus dedos sobre su cintura.

- Voy a disfrutar esto...

- Sos un enfermo – murmuró fingiendo besar su mejilla.

Se acercaron con lentitud hasta la comunidad de Gryffindors, quienes se encontraban amontonados en la puerta de la mazmorra. Tendrían que atravesarlos para llegar al aula. Como era de esperarse, todas las mirada se clavaron en ellos, mientras un velo de silencio caía sobre todos los presente, implantando un ambiente tenso.

Nadie dijo nada. Silencio. Y más silencio.

Pero si las miradas hablaran... ya muchos habrían gritado e insultado hasta quedarse sin aliento. Empezando por Lavender y Parvati... ellas simplemente se quedaron mirando sin poder creer que ¡semejante hombre! – como les gustaba exclamar ante alguien realmente atractivo – estuviera con Hermione. Por otro lado, un Gryffindor que alguna vez había depositado sus intereses en la castaña miró el piso apenado, pensando que lo mejor hubiera sido confesarle en su momento sus sentimientos y no haberlos callado; Neville Longbottom miró preocupado a Hermione, preguntándole a través de sus ojos si estaba bien y ella no pudo más que desviar la mirada... pero como le gustaría no haberlo hecho. Allí, donde su vista se clavó, estaban sus dos mejores amigos, acompañados de Seamus y Dean. Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció con los ojos clavados en aquel grupo, o como fue a para a solo unos pasos de ellos.

Pronto, todas las miradas se centraron en ellos y los murmullos callaron.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó Ron agresivo.

- Pasar Weasley, quizás no te diste cuenta pero tus orejas nos obstruyen el camino – dijo ácidamente Paul.

Hermione lo miró severamente y luego volvió para dirigirse a sus "amigos". En seguida pudo notar como las orejas de Ron se volvían tan rojas como su pelo.

- El no quiso decir eso.

Harry levantó una ceja, mientras Seamus – disimuladamente – se alejaba del grupo.

- Si que quise decirlo preciosa, sino no habría hablado...

... Y otra vez dando la nota¿es que no podía simplemente callarse?

- Ya basta Paul – dijo – Harry, Ron... necesito hablar con ustedes..

Los muchachos la perforaron con la mirada y ella pudo notar toda la decepción del mundo en sus ojos.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar – murmuró el pelirrojo.

- Y si tuviéramos algo que discutir, este no es el momento para hacerlo..

Paul la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

- Claro que lo es, sobre todo si ella lo dice.

Ron apretó sus puños, dejando sus nudillos blancos.

- Nadie está hablando con vos _blanquito elitista.._

Paul rió y rió a más no poder, y hasta internamente pensó que el pelirrojo no podía ser más idiota ¿realmente no tenía más imaginación o algo más doloroso por decir?

- No intentes insultarme Weasley, que no tengo orgullo por herir... igualmente mucho no podes hablar, sino mira tu cabeza.

Las carcajadas se hicieron grupales y finalmente todos los Slytherins - y algunos Gryffindors - estaban festejando aquella respuesta.

Hermione, entre divertida y nerviosa, besó a Paul y sobre sus labios susurró "Ya basta Draco, por favor". Curiosamente la serpiente la tomó del mentón e internó su lengua en su boca, jugando con sus labios, haciéndola olvidarse de todos los presentes.

- De acuerdo – le dijo una vez que se separó de ella – solo porque me lo pediste de esta manera.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver – entre asombrada y embobada - como una veta de calor rodeaba su iris azul ceniza.

Theodore los alcanzó y de un empujoncito en la espalda de Paul los incitó a seguir con su camino.

**2.**

Ginny Weasley se sentó en la mesa junto a Neville Longbottom. El almuerzo ya estaba servido.

- ¿Y Hermione? – preguntó.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo se. Después de clase la vi correr a su novio por los pasillos, se lo veía muy dolorido.

Ginny levantó una ceja.

- ¿Correrlo?

Neville comenzó a jugar con sus cubiertos y asintió.

- Más bien, en medio de la clase, él se puso de pie tomándose el brazo, dijo algo de que se había cortado, no lo se muy bien.. en verdad, tenía unos problemas con las pociones y Slugorn estaba chillando como un loco.. calculo que es lo lógico ¿no? Hermione se puso de pie y murmuró algo de que se iba a acompañarlo..

La menor de los Weasley entendió por la mitad, esa costumbre del Gryffindor de hablar de más de un tema en una misma frase la confundía.

- ¿Quién tenía problemas con las pociones? – preguntó.

- Yo.

- Ya veo, y ¿Hermione se fue con Paul Lawson para ayudarlo?

- ¿Se llama Paul Lawson? No lo sabía – comentó Neville e hizo que la pelirroja recordara vagamente a Luna Lovegood

- Asi se llama, si...

**3.**

Voldemort se dejó ahogar en sus recuerdos, entre orgulloso y preocupado... dentro de 60 días, su primer horcrux cumpliría 50 años de existencia y él sabía que para aquel momento, Morgana estaría a su lado, sirviéndole con sus poderes inigualables...

"Una gota de su sangre y nadie me detendrá" pensó.

Lo que él no sabía, era que para cuando la encontrara, ya sería demasiado tarde...

**OoO**

A miles de kilómetros – en un pequeño pueblo muggle – una mujer de esbelto cuerpo con una belleza otorgada por sus veintiséis años de edad, jugaba con su pequeño hijo de tres años: Terrence.

Él tenía suaves rulos rubios que caían sobre su pequeño y angelical rostro, mientras el sol reflejaba su porcelánica piel, realmente era hermoso.

- No comas eso Terry – dijo su madre al verlo llevarse tierra a la boca.

Con dulzura se acercó al pequeño y limpió su rostro con un pañuelo.

- Anne querida, se te hará tarde – dijo una voz, más allá sobre un cerco que dividía la casa de la de al lado – Yo me ocuparé de llevar al pequeño al jardín.

La muchacha, Anne Hayes, miró sobre su hombro y vio el rostro bonachón de la señora Granger. Con un movimiento lento de su cabeza asintió y agradeció tener aquella familia como vecinos. Jane Granger sonrió una vez más y dio la vuelta, dispuesta a entrar a su casa. El día estaba terriblemente raro con aquel calor en una apoca tan fría del año y ni hablar de los ruidos constantes que se oían, como si algo crujiera y volviera a acomodarse.

Un ruido seco en la sala del living llamó la atención de la castaña, quien en silencio se dirigió hacia la habitación.

- ¡Anne apresúrate! – gritó el señor Granger apostado en el auto – llegaremos tarde.

La muchacha, rubia como su hijo, buscó con celeridad su bolso y – por las dudas – su abrigo; tenía que ir a trabajar, no podía llegar tarde. Salió nuevamente al parque para alzar a su hijo y llevárselo a Jane cuando algo ocurrió.

Tres figuras encapuchadas se encontraban paradas a dos metros de ella, todas tenían la cabeza gacha y un vara de madera en la mano. Con desesperación la joven buscó a su hijo con la vista... sin embargo no lo encontró. Más allá de que sabía que era imposible, deseaba que la señora Granger lo hubiera buscado por ella y lo tuviera a salvo.

- ¿Buscas esto? – preguntó una voz femenina, y el trío de desconocidos se abrió, dándole paso a una cuarta encapuchada, quien llevaba en brazos al pequeño Terry. Su vara, apuntaba a una de las pequeñas manos del pequeño, quien se divertía apretándola y soltándola.

Anne se tapó la boca y ahogó un grito de terror.

- ¿Quiénes son¿Qué es lo que quieren? - preguntó y su temblorosa voz se cortó en medio.

La mujer junto a sus tres acompañantes alzaron el rostro y dejaron caer la capucha. Cuatro máscaras diabólicas, iguales y plateadas se hicieron visibles.

- Somos mortífagos, asquerosa muggle, no entenderías que significa ni aunque nos pasáramos una vida explicándotelo, eres inferior – declaró uno de los enmascarados y era un hombre.

La rubia sintió su pulso acelerarse, tenían a su bebe, lo único que quería era salvarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – repitió – pídanme lo que quieran, pero dejen a Terry en paz, por favor – suplicó y las lagrimas limpiaron su rostro.

- Terry... Stuart, John, Eric.. todos nombres vulgares, sucios – dijo con asco uno de los "mortífagos" – pero bueno, si quieres que esto – dijo y señaló con su varita al pequeño – vuelva a tus brazos deberás obedecernos..

Anne descubrió su rostro con desesperación.

- Si haré lo que quieran, lo que sea.

La mujer con el bebe se quitó la mascara y dejó a la vista un rostro demente, la mirada oscura y diabólica, su sonrisa maquiavélica y su aura... de muerte.

Bellatrix Lastrange ensanchó su sonrisa y pasó un dedo de uña larga por la mejilla de Terrence, quien inmediatamente rompió en llanto.

- Queremos a los Granger, muggle... solo dinos donde están y.. – pellizcó la mejilla del niño – el mocoso volverá a ti...

Anne no tuvo ni que pensarlo

- La casa próxima a ésta – murmuró.

Al instante otros cuatro mortífagos encapuchados aparecieron y Bellatrix se cubrió el rostro con la mascara. Luego las capuchas volvieron a tapar cualquier rastro de sus antifaces.

**4.**

Ya dos horas habían pasado y Hermione no tenía noticias de Draco.

- Es algo importante, debo irme – le había susurrado el mortífago antes de fingir un corte en su brazo.

- Decime de que se trata – pidió ella.

Draco solo se había limitado a inclinarse sobre ella y besar sus labios con rapidez y delicadeza.

- Cuando vuelva te espero en la cabaña.

Sin más había salido corriendo y por más que ella lo había seguido, el había sido más rápido... había desaparecido.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y dos muchacho entraron por ella. Al verla allí sentada - con la vista clavada en ellos y un libro que reconocieron abierto sobre su falda – Harry Potter y Ron Weasley no supieron que hacer, si gritarle todo lo que pensaban, todo lo que les dolía tenerla lejos de ellos o simplemente ignorarla, como llevaban haciendo por meses.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes, les guste o no... – dijo Hermione.

* * *

_Eso fue tooooodooo por hoy!!!! Realmente me costó mucho y encima no es quep use todo lo que quería, pero me quedaron bastantes cosas para poner el en proximo chapter en el que yaaa estoy escribiendo!!! Como notarán, cosas raras empiezan a pasaaar... ya veraan!!!_

_Las quiero!_

_Cuidenseeee_

_AHHHHHHHHHH me olvidaba!!! Bienvenidas a las nuevas, re bienvenidas a las viejas que se cambiaron de nick y recontra bienvenidas a todas mis viejas seguidoras, las adoro!!!_

_**Con cariño: Mel**_


	28. La Profecía

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Volví, si señores, acá estoy, intentando cumplir con mi responsabilidad con este fic, Diós, cada día me cuesta más, y es por eso que no les voy a mentir - jamás lo haría - de ahora en más entramos en la recta final, ya se, deben pensar "Esta mujer se volvió loca" pero no. Deben faltar unos 20 capítulos o más, pero de ahora en ´más yo empiezo a armar todo para el final y bueno, no quiero mandarme ninguna cagada, quiero que tenga el final y el desarrollo que se merece. Justamente por esta razon, voy a empezar a tardarme como lo vengo haciendo hasta ahora en escribir, o más bien en publicar, porque escribir escribo. El tema es quedarme satisfecha y eso es lo que cuesta.

En fin, no los molesto más, lean y dejen reviews!!**_

* * *

_**

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel_

****

_**28 **__**La profecía...**_

_- Tengo que hablar con ustedes, les guste o no... – dijo Hermione._

**1.**

Harry caminó hasta llegar a una silla frente a ella y se sentó. Por el contrario Ron permaneció parado donde estaba, tenía la cara como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort, sus pecas sobresaltaban en su ahora pálido rostro y sus nudillos apretaban con fuerza el bolso que traía entre manos. Respiró con fuerza y al exhalar dejó su cuerpo relajarse por completo, volviendo a adquirir su color natural.

- Por fin, llevamos tiempo sin saber qué hacer y esto ya es demasiado incomodo para mi – dijo.

Hermione les sonrió y Harry le esquivó la mirada.

- Hablaremos, si no le molesta a tu novio... – comentó ácidamente.

La castaña se removió incomoda en su lugar.

- En verdad lo siento, tengo la culpa de nuestras últimas peleas, no supe como explicarles que era por Paul por quien yo me iba sola, porque sabía que no les iba a gustar nada saberlo... pero también fue su culpa controlarme tanto.

- Estas son las cosas que no entiendo Hermione ¿cómo puede ser que salgas con una persona como él?

- No es como todos creen que es Harry...

Y realmente pensaba eso. Draco no era como todos creían que era. El simplemente intentaba sobrevivir en el abismo en el que vivía... el problema aparecía cuando algo estorbaba su camino..

Todos guardaron silencio, sin saber bien que venía a continuación. Ron miró las manos de su amiga intentando recordar lo que se sentía ser resguardado por ellas; Harry prefirió dejar sus pensamientos descansar sobre el libro negro que descansaba en el regazo de la muchacha, mientras que ella mordía algo ansiosa su labio: no saber que pasaría con sus amigos y dónde estaba Draco la estaba matando.

Finalmente fue el pelirrojo quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Realmente lo queres? – preguntó y en sus ojos se noto que deseaba no saber la verdad.

Sin embargo Hermione no quería mentirles más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Por más que la figura humana fuera Paul Lawson, la persona quien lo habitaba era Draco... y al pensar en eso solo pudo responder:

- Demasiado.

Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

- No lo acepto. No me gusta. Pero te necesito Hermione – dijo y luego la abrazó.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y ambos miraron a Harry.

- De acuerdo, como quieran. Pero que no se meta conmigo Hermione...

La castaña se tiró a los brazos del pelo azabache.

- No lo hará, no te preocupes.

Luego volvió a sentarse donde minutos atrás había estado y abrió el gran libro negro que descansaba en su falda

- Y ahora...

"_Ese día, no dejaríamos de hablar hasta entrada la noche, cuando por fin comprendieran lo que Draco me había dicho..."_

**2.**

- Muy bien muggle – dijo Bellatrix – ahora despídete de este mocoso.

El pequeño niño, emitió un sollozo a la vez que una varilla de madera aparecía detrás de su cabeza.

- _... Avada Kedavra..._ – alguien susurró y Anne vio, como en cámara lenta, Terrence caía al suelo con un golpe seco... y sin vida.

**OoO**

Los mortífagos desaparecieron en una neblina de risas malditas y escalofriantes, para aparecer en la casa próxima: el hogar de los Granger.

El living de la casa estaba vacío, sin embargo del piso de arriba, llegaba el rumor de pasos silenciosos. Con un débil "crack" los mortífagos desaparecieron, para invadir con rapidez el primer piso. Sin embargo obtuvieron la misma respuesta que antes: todo estaba abandonado, sin contar el pequeño pájaro de madera que golpeaba incesantemente el suelo de la habitación de Hermione Granger y los gritos desesperados de Anne Hayes...

- ¡Malditos! – exclamó uno de ellos, señalando la avenida que pasaba frente a la casa – están huyendo en auto.

Un mago robusto y de movimientos toscos alzó su varita al aire, mientras que los otros abandonaban la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para caer del cielo en la puerta de entrada a la casa. Rápidamente el cuarto se llenó de humo negro y espeso, el cual traspasó el techo y quedo separado por unos diez metros, flotando y formando una figura temida y respetada por todos: La Marca Tenebrosa.

Fuera de la casa, los sirvientes del Señor de las Tinieblas atacaban con hechizos poderosos a un auto negro que escapaba a toda velocidad de la casa de los dentistas.

- ¡Está protegido! – rugió Bellatrix – alguien está hechizando esa maldita cosa. Revisen la casa, no dejen a nadie con vida.

Uno de lo mortífagos se acercó a la mujer y se quitó su mascara. Era un hombre rubio, alto y de ojos cristalinos, llenos de maldad.

- No solo eso, conozco estas maquinas, no pueden tomar la velocidad que llevan.

La mujer lo perforó con su mirada fría.

- Síganlos, y cuando los alcancen, mátenlos a todos.

- No lo hagan – ordenó el hombre – ya es demasiado tarde, se han escapado.

A lo lejos, los gritos de Anne cesaron, justo después de que la mujer viera una perforante luz verde.

**3.**

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

- ¿Albania? – preguntó Harry.

Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La comida le había caído extremadamente mal.

- Necesito ir a un baño – dijo, e intentó respirar con mayor tranquilidad – voy a vomitar.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Como si un artilugio de magia la hubiera alcanzado, salió corriendo y se encerró en el servicio de las mujeres y desde la mesa en la que Harry estaba, pudo escuchar las arcadas de su amiga...

- Hermione¿necesitas ayuda? – preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fueron más arcadas y en cada una se podía hasta tocar la incertidumbre y el miedo de su amiga.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione salió con la cara mojada y lagrimas cayéndole por sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – preguntó y se tiró a los brazos de su amigo.

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

**4.**

La noche había llegado y con ella algunos copos de nieve, ya solo faltaban dos semanas para el invierno y algo le hizo suponer a Hermione – cuando caminaba en dirección a la cabaña del bosque prohibido – que aparte de ser la época más fría del año, sería la más cruel.

Durante la cena, lo había visto a Draco en su disfraz de Paul Lawson, parecía cansado y algo cavilante. Al pasar por su lado le había dedicado una mirada fría y una sonrisa vacía... seguramente de compromiso, pensó Hermione y sin saber porqué, le molestó.

Ya solo estaba a unos pasos de la fortaleza de ramas y flores cuando ésta se hizo a un lado, revelando a un Draco Malfoy vestido de negro y desmontando su caballo.

- Granger... – dijo arrastrando las palabras y a modo de saludo. Luego caminó con elegancia hasta la puerta de la cabaña que se abrió, como si supiera que él no iba a frenar para entrar en el recinto. Hermione lo siguió preguntándose que era lo que lo había obligado a abandonar el castillo aquella mañana. Se sentó en el mueble de cuero negro, como solía hacerlo: Frente a Draco

- ¿A dónde te fuiste hoy? – se animó a preguntar

Draco la miró e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- A la casa de tus padres...

La respuesta la sorprendió, esperaba todo menos aquello.

- ¿Cómo?

Draco se quitó la capaz de mortífago y dejó salir su mascara plateada de la varita, dejándola sobre la mesa redonda.

- Los mortífagos acataron órdenes de Voldemort de asesinar a tus padres – dijo secamente.

Hermione se sintió alejarse de su cuerpo envuelta en una nube, muy alta, observando todo panorámicamente. ¿Voldemort había querido asesinar a sus padres, a dos muggles insignificantes? No lo creía, debía ser mentira, alguna jugada del mortífago para que ella lo abrazara, seguro... aunque el pensamiento le resultara algo engreído, prefería creérselo. Sin embargo, comparando posibilidades, era mucho más fácil que Voldemort quisiera lastimarla a ella, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, a que Draco Malfoy inventara algo para tocarla, como era él, lo más probable era que lo hiciera sin pedir permiso. Aquel pensamiento la obligó a bajar de la nube y caer de un golpe seco nuevamente en su cuerpo, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco acelerado, teniendo dificultades para respirar... ¿Por qué a ella... por qué sus padres?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando respirar con normalidad y cerró los ojos. Ahora solo le quedaban dos preguntas¿Cómo estaban sus padres¿A qué había ido Draco?

- ¿Vos... es decir, ellos... ? – balbuceó nerviosa, intentando hacer las dichosas y mortificantes preguntas.

El mortífago le sonrió con esa sonrisa típica de un Malfoy: una leve curvatura de labios, plasmada de arrogancia y superioridad. Unos mechones de pelo rubio caían por su frente oscureciendo sus ojos cenicientos y otorgándole la misma imagen de un ángel... de uno hermoso y corrompido.

- Los sentimientos Granger, no te dejan ni hablar... – dijo en un siseo – tendremos que trabajar en eso, apartar los sentimientos, mantener la mente fría y relajada. Yo no fui a cumplir las órdenes de Voldemort, fui a cumplir con mi parte de nuestro trato: mantener con vida a tus padres, y eso es justamente lo que hice.

Hermione soltó una exhalación profunda y relajó los músculos del cuerpo, ellos estaban bien...

- Gracias...

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Es parte del trato, yo los protejo y vos sos mi espía Granger, no lo olvides – dijo tajante – A propósito, esto me recuerda a que venía esta cita – a Hermione le causó gracia que usara aquella palabra – tenemos que hablar de mis propósitos en el colegio. Creo que lo ideal sería empezar por la profecía..

- ¿La de Harry y Voldemort? – preguntó Hermione.

Sin embargo el mortífago negó con la cabeza.

- A mediados de Junio, Sybil Trelawney desapareció "misteriosamente" – dijo – fue secuestrada por mortífagos. Empleando varios métodos de seducción y torturas, Voldemort logró sonsacarle una profecía, y luego la mató... Ya no servía y el mensaje que había dejado era bastante claro.

Hermione se sorprendió, eso llevaría las profecías verdaderas de aquella profesora a tres. Imaginarla muerta le dolió, como siempre que se enteraba de una muerte inocente. Se podría decir que Sybil Trelawney no era una mujer con grandes poderes para ella, pero nadie merecía morir, inclusive alguien mentiroso, como lo había sido la profesora de adivinación.

- ¿Y qué decía la profecía?

Draco la miró como era su costumbre cuando meditaba. Tenía sus razones para no detallar todo lo dicho por Sybil aquella mañana de Julio...

_- "El único con poder para acabar con la segunda guerra mundial mágica se acerca... Del amor entre opuestos nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas conjunto con el terror... (...) El primogénito nacido de madre impura creará bajo las sombras del terror un ejército nunca antes visto y revolucionará las masas... __Al comenzar el próximo año el producto de lo puro e impuro nacerá..."_ – dijo Draco, obviando una parte.

Una realmente importante…

* * *

Y?? que les pareció?

Espero les guste, de todo corazón lo hago por y para ustedes: Mis lectores...

_Con cariño: Mel_


	29. Orgullo y prejuicios

Hola??

No tengo cara, recién vuelvo de comprarme una mascara de acero, a ver si eso me ayuda. Ya cuanto 4 meses?? que desastre que soy! No voy a decir que no tengo mis excusas, o que un día la inspiración se fue. Tampoco voy a decir que con el trabajo, la facultad, mi casamiento, y el de mi perro me complicaron la vida, porque sería mentira; para empezar, ni siquiera me voy a casar, es un invento.

En fin! Le puse, taaaaaaaaaaaantas ganas, pero taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantas ganas a este capitulo que se me pasó el tiempo, si bien empezar la facultad me complicó, no fue para tanto. Calculo que con mis vacaciones se me pasaron varios días, después el hecho de que halla leído toda la historia desde el título hasta donde me había quedado también colaboró con que los días del almanaque se me fuesen y ni hablar de las miles de vueltas que le di al capitulo en si, porque para mi es crucial este momento. Creo que hablar de mi vida personal y de mi repentina depresión y de mi vuelta a la alegría y mi stand-by de ahora sería aburrirlos y para cuando llegase el momento de leer el capitulo ya no tendrían ganas, porque la bipolar de la autora se le dio por escribir una biblia de lo que fue su vida desde el 7 de Diciembre hasta hace unas 2 semanas. Y bueno, acá estoy. Me hubiera gustado, agregarle unas escenas más al chapter, pero creo que lo puedo dejar para el que viene. Verán, no quiero extenderme mucho más, ya hacer mas de un año y tres meses que empecé a escribirlo, porque para cuando comencé a publicarlo, llevaba mi tiempo escribiendo y Draco y Hermione aún no han hecho más que leves insinuaciones y patéticos intentos de besarse.

Y chicas, al igual que ustedes yo quiero acción! Estamos abordando el capitulo 29 y los locos no hicieron nada, que terrible, que abstención!! (yo no podría a decir verdad)

Aunque vale aclarar, que desde el principio hasta ahora, se creó un vinculo entre Draco y Hermione que ninguno de los dos puede evitar, por más que aparente ser Draco quien patea la pelota hacia otro lado y Hermione la que pone los pies en la tierra y acepta que el rubio al menos "le gusta", no vamos a dar cuenta que la situación es al revés y que el terco pasa a ser terca.

* * *

_**La Espía**_

_by_

_Mel_

_**29 **__**Orgullo y prejuicios…**_

_Una realmente importante…_

**1.**

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras con la otra comenzó a darse leves golpecitos en la cabeza, de pronto, todas las dudas parecieron disiparse…

- Por eso tu empeño con buscar parejas de Slytherins puros y Gryffindors impuros… para encontrar los que nombra la profecía y llevárselos a él, a Voldemort…- dijo horrorizada – y yo... yo fui una idiota que te ayudé todo este tiempo… no lo puedo creer..

Con un movimiento de su varita se sirvió un vaso rebosante de hielo y whisky. Cuando éste llegó a sus manos le arrebató un sorbo, algo desesperada.

- A veces es asombrosa la capacidad que tenes para atar cabos, Granger, sin embargo esta es la excepción… por una parte – dijo Draco con acides - Es verdad que por esta profecía me vi obligado a meterme en Hogwarts y hacerte buscar parejas tan opuestas, pero con respecto a Voldemort, le pifiaste duro…

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero el mortífago la calló alzando una mano.

- Después de escuchar la profecía, Voldemort sabía que ahora tenía que eliminar a dos personas sí o sí para poder dormir tranquilo. No tuvo mejor idea que nombrarme _Il preferito _obligándome a encontrar esa pareja por el mundo… me encargó no descansar hasta saber quienes eran los futuros padres de su perdición – Draco hizo una mueca – del resto se encargaría él… Y es por eso por lo que estoy en el colegio, algo dentro de mí me dice que es acá donde tengo que buscar. Tengo que encontrar a estos futuros padres antes que el Señor de las Tinieblas, para esconderlos y protegerlos, hasta que su hijo crezca…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que vos queres actuar en contra de Voldemort? – preguntó Hermione.

- Si.

La castaña enarcó una ceja algo desconfiada.

- ¿Y por qué habría de creerte?

Draco suspiro y con ambas manos se llevó el pelo rubio hacia atrás. Le fastidiaba que le hiciesen tantas preguntas, aún más, si con ellas tenía que hablar de un pasado doloroso.

- Porque desde que Voldemort asesinó a mi padre el verano pasado, no pienso en otra cosa que no sea en venganza… - dijo Draco y su voz sonó tan fría y distante como su mirada – Ni bien él me encargó buscar a las personas de las que habla la profecía me metí en el castillo y busqué dos aliados: Theodore Nott y Paul Lawson, mi primo. Al igual que Sirius Black, su familia fue eliminada…

Hermione frunció en entrecejo, algo no coincidía.

- Es imposible. Yo vi el árbol genealógico de la familia Black, y no hay ningún hombre más que el de Sirius quemado en el tapiz… Las fechas no te dan para que Paul Black sea, ni siquiera, un primo tuyo lejano…

Draco la frenó con un movimiento de su mano como solía hacerlo y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Black? ¿Quién dijo que el apellido verdadero de mi primo fuese Black? – preguntó.

Hermione titubeó unos segundos, hasta que recordó porqué asociaba a Paul con los Black.

- Spencer, yo lo escuché decir que Paul Lawson en realidad era Paul Black, tu primo…

El ex Slytherin sonrió con esa mueca-sonrisa suya y unos mechones rubios cayeron sobre su frente, oscureciendo sus ojos grises.

- Era de esperarse viniendo de Jack… En realidad eso es lo que él cree. Paul Lawson no es una deformación del nombre Paul Black, sino de Paul _Tonks_, hermano de Nymphadora tonks, hijo de Andrómeda Black y Ted Tonks…

La castaña aumentó la mueca de desconcierto frunciendo aún más el entrecejo. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

- ¿Pero cómo es que no figura en el tapiz de los Black, o cómo es que jamás lo nombraron?

- Si no figura en el árbol genealógico debe ser porque Andrómeda fue eliminada antes de que él naciera, la verdad es que no lo sé. Por otra parte, Nymphadora quiso proteger a su hermano menor de sus tías, fue por eso que nunca lo nombraron y hasta simularon que él no existía. Nunca lo mandaron a la escuela, recibió educación familiar y Dumbledore ayudó… En realidad a él nunca le gustó la idea, pero tampoco quería que Paul creciera y fuese un inútil.

Hermione tomó un trago de whisky y suspiró.

- Esto es imposible y más que rebuscado… me estás diciendo que Narcisa y Bellatrix no saben de la existencia de su sobrino… no lo creo…

Draco perdió la paciencia y sus ojos emanaron un frío punzante.

- Si queres no me creas Granger, no voy a morir porque no lo hagas… sin embargo, Paul vendrá a verme mañana a la noche, si tan difícil es para vos creerme, vení y miralo con tus propios ojos.. – dijo con un siseo – Lo importante de todo esto es que sepas que Paul decidió hablar con McGonagall, la convenció de que ya era lo bastante grande como para elegir lo que quería. Después de muchos arreglos con el ministerio, lo aceptaron en el castillo. Lo último que necesitábamos era que el sombrero seleccionador lo pusiera en Slytherin, de lo contrario todo habría sido una perdida de tiempo. Teníamos pocas opciones: obligar al sombrero o ponerme yo en lugar de mi primo. Theodore opinó que lo mejor sería ser más discretos en cuanto a la selección. Así que una vez que tomé la poción multijugos fui al despacho de McGonagall y la disuadí de realizar mi selección ese mismo día, a solas, como para no llamar mucho la atención…

- Y ella accedió – dijo Hermione razonablemente – porque no te vi junto a los de primero…

Draco asintió

- Sin embargo algo no me cierra – dijo ella – al sombrero no se lo puede engañar con una poción para cambiar tu forma humana, ya que él mira tu interior, se tiene que haber dado cuenta...

- Y lo hizo, pero supo cuales eran mis intenciones y no dudó ayudar a que se realizaran, puede que sea un sombrero, pero no es ajeno a nuestra actualidad… en fin, una vez dentro de Slytherin ya estaba todo listo, solo me faltaba ver cómo haría para saber sobre relaciones de los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs…

Draco sonrió burlonamente y la miró.

- Hasta que aparecí yo ¿verdad? – preguntó ella. El mortífago asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza - ¿Por qué Paul no se quedó en Hogwarts?

- No quiso. Prefirió "ayudar desde afuera" por decirlo de alguna manera…

Un viento fuerte atrajo el frío que se avecinaba y que amenazaba con helar todo a su alrededor, parecía mentira que el tiempo pasara tan lento, ya casi tres meses… Tres meses en lo que Hermione no había hecho más que convivir con quien creía su enemigo, pero que jamás abandonaba sus pensamientos. Y lo tenía frente a ella, sumido en sus pensamientos, observando, distante y calculador. Quizás recordando y ella quiso saber qué era lo que lo llevaba a enfriar su mirada, qué era lo que lo invitaba a simular, a mentir, a camuflar… ¿qué hubiera pensado ella, si supiera que lo que lo hacía cerrar su mente al resto, era el recuerdo de sus labios… la suavidad de su piel y esas ganas desvergonzadas de hacerla suya? porque si Draco Malfoy deseaba algo, era tener a Hermione Granger en la cama, pero no lo entendía, no lo aceptaba… no debía ser.

Un rudo insistente de un puño al golpear la puerta, atrajo la atención de los chicos con curiosidad… más por parte de ella que de él, quien - con cansancio y algo de resignación – se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar a la entrada. Al abrirse la puerta, Hermione quedó con la vista clavado en la visitante a media noche: Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡Oh..! – dijo la castaña y con apuro se puso de pie para alejarse de inmediato de la cabaña. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero no los quería ver juntos, no quería verla a ella besarlo a él… porque sabía que más tarde no podría dormir a causa del dolor que le provocaría aquella visión... y lo más ahogante de todo, era no saber con exactitud porqué le dolería. Ya había aceptado – con anterioridad – que Draco Malfoy le importaba y le gustaba... pero tampoco era para tanto ¿o si?

Sin embargo el tiempo jugaba en contra de ella y cuando quiso tomar su varita, ésta se le cayó y rodó hasta los pies de la Slytherin, quien en ese momento se inclinaba y besaba los labios de un Draco no muy entusiasmado. Parecía como si respondiese a aquella muestra de cariño como un autómata, como si fuese algo que estaba obligado a repetir, una y otra y otra vez… sólo por costumbre, u obligación… Ella lo abrazaba y lo devoraba con tanta pasión, que Hermione sintió que lo hacía al propósito, como intentando compensar toda la indiferencia de él, con la necesidad de ella. Aquel beso, que para la castaña duró una eternidad, se deshizo con el viento que golpeó las ventanas.

- ¿Hace frío verdad? – comentó Pansy, sonriéndole tontamente a Draco – ¿Te gustaría que pasáramos a tu habita…

Pero se detuvo, al ver que los ojos del mortífago estaban clavados en algo, o más bien en alguien. Una sonrisa maldita curvó el rostro de la morena y no quiso reprimir una mueca de asco y superioridad en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sangre sucia? – dijo, bajando la mirada a Hermione, quien aún permanecía arrodillada en el suelo, con la varita en mano - ¡Ah…! Disculpame, ya entendí: por fin Draco hizo lo que tanto le pedí ¿te puso a limpiar, verdad impura?

La castaña se puso de pie y alisó su ropa con dignidad. Evitaba mirar el rostro de Pansy, porque juró que la bajaría de una bofetada y le borraría esa sonrisa estúpida de la boca… pero prefería evitar mucho más la cara del mortífago, quien de pronto se había vuelto de hielo, pero con esas muecas que surcaban su rostro cuando estaba en compañía de Slytherins. Por cosas del destino, sus ojos calidos llegaron a ese par de grises y ella pudo notar como su rostro seguía imperturbable, pero su mirada – y por una razón que no pudo entender – poco a poco se endurecía aún más, llegando a helarla en lo más profundo. Era como si Malfoy se estuviese reprimiendo a si mismo, para evitar que ella pudiera ver lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento… pero era imposible, porque él no sentía nada más que odio y sed de venganza…

Descubrir lo equivocados que estaban ambos, no les llevaría mucho tiempo más…

- Te he hecho una pregunta Granger ¡responde! – gritó Pansy, molesta por la intensidad de la mirada de ambos y avanzando un paso más cerca de Hermione.

Draco bufó y la tomó de un brazo, alejándola de la castaña.

- Ya basta Pansy – dijo.

- ¿Sabes cual es el problema Malfoy? Que no puede aceptar que pases más tiempo conmigo que con ella, por eso me insulta, pero no te preocupes Parkinson, lo tomo de quien viene: de una fracasada, así que – puso un dedo en cada orificio del oído, y primero señalo uno, para luego señalar el otro – me entra por uno, y me sale por otro… Adiós.

Sin más, dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

**2.**

El día había amanecido tan helado, que Ginny Weasley creyó que el invierno se había adelantado unos días. Con algo de pereza había decidido dar una vuelta antes de ir a desayunar, con la idea de calentar un poco los pies. Detestaba tener frío.

- ¡Ginny! – la llamó una voz, una tranquila y suave.

La aludida giró y encaró a quién la llamaba a sus espaldas. Theodore Nott, atándose una gruesa bufanda de lana – con los colores verde y plateado, correspondientes de su casa – se acercaba, caminando con tranquilidad.

- ¿Tienes ganas de caminar? – preguntó ella sonriéndole – a menos que no quieras que te vean en compañía de una Gryffindor.

Theodore le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Ni hablar, creo que entraría en pánico si me descubrieran contigo – dijo y se llevó una mano al corazón, fingiendo –me importa poco y nada en realidad – su voz sonaba tan suave, y le daba tanta paz, que poco a poco su mal humor parecía disiparse.

- De acuerdo – dijo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – maldito invierno.

Nott se quitó un pulóver que llevaba y se lo dio.

- Póntelo – le dijo, y su tono no daba lugar a replica – creo que me abrigué demasiado esta mañana.

Mientras pasaba los brazos por las mangas del pulóver, Ginny lo vio recostarse sobre la pared con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su pose era desinteresada y simple.

- Pasas mucho tiempo con Luna Lovegood, te vi con ella varias veces ya... – acotó la pelirroja con alegría.

Theodore le sonrió y asintió.

- Me agrada…

Ella le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar, sin saber bien a donde ir.

- Yo también te agrado Theo, pero no me miras como la miras a ella…

Se produjo un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos habló y la pelirroja sintió que había abusado de su amistad, era sabido que Theodore Nott era un chico reservado, ya bastante era que le hablara y aún más, que le ofreciera su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio.

- Ya te lo dije: me agrada – repitió la serpiente y le sonrió. No le gustaba hablar de aquellos temas y menos si él era un protagonista. Sin embargo sabía que ella le hablaba de Luna para sacar algún tema de conversación y no con otras intenciones.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, vio a Theodore detenerse y clavar la mirada en un punto.

- Será mejor ir a desayunar – le susurró, al tiempo que apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro femenino, con la intención de hacerla girar sobre si misma. Pero sus intentos por alejarla del corredor fueron en vano. La menor de los Weasleys dejó fijar su vista en donde segundos atrás había estado la de Theodore Nott y descubrió el porqué de la reacción de la serpiente…

Harry Potter caminaba en dirección a ellos, escuchando "atentamente" a Grace Wibert, su novia, quien iba trepada de su brazo derecho. La pelirroja pensó que el rostro del muchacho jamás había demostrado tanto aburrimiento como en aquel momento. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso y por sus breves respuestas, era obvio que no estaba prestando real atención a la rubia. Sin embargo – por esas cosas de la vida y el destino – él alzó la vista y la vio a ella: Ginny Weasley. Tan angelical, tan hermosa y perfecta. Con sus ojos azules clavado en él, debajo de sus pómulos y sobre su pequeña nariz sombreaban pequitas, mientras que su pelo rojo fuego caía sobre sus hombros… los cuales estaban tapados por un pulóver de Theodore Nott – en su opinión – una serpiente arpía y asquerosa.

De pronto la bestia que dormitaba en su interior –aparentemente tranquila – se removió con brusquedad y lo lastimó ¿Qué mierda hacía Ginny en compañía de él? Y como un idiota celoso, se soltó de Grace y caminó poseído de una furia que nacía en su corazón y se desparramaba por sus entrañas encegueciéndolo hasta la locura. Con tan solo tres zancadas llegó a su encuentro y la miró con tanto odio que Ginny sintió como si la quemara. De un tirón la tomó de un brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, no sabes de lo que soy capas Nott, no me provoques – gruñó.

Ginny, entre indignada y furiosa, se separó de él.

- ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres!? – le gritó

- Soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano – dijo entre dientes, impregnando de ira cada palabra – a Ron no le va a gustar nada esto…

Ginny soltó una carcajada fría y alzó una ceja.

- ¿A Ron… o a vos?

Sin embargo Theodore negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con amabilidad.

- No te preocupes Potter. Ginny, hazme el favor de darle mi pulóver a Luna Lovegood en cuanto la veas y gracias por ayudarme… - dijo y luego de inclinar levemente la cabeza, siguió caminando.

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra ¿"gracias por ayudarme"?...

Una presión en su ante brazo la hizo volver a la realidad y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harry la llevaba por un pasillo rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor…

**3.**

Odiaba a Pansy Parkinson, pero más odiaba a Draco Malfoy ¿Quién mierda se creía que era?

Él haciéndose el todopoderoso mientras que la otra imbécil la peleaba… no volvería jamás a esa casa, o tal vez si, solo para hablar con el verdadero Paul Tonks.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su habitación y cerrado la puerta de un portazo, ¡estaba tan furiosa!

Sobre su cama, descansaba un ejemplar de "_El profeta" _abierto en una noticia que ocupaba toda la última hoja del diario y apoyado en éste había una pequeña nota:

_Vinimos a buscarte y no te encontramos. Nos fuimos a ver que es lo que pasó. Mañana te contamos_

_PD: tus padres están a salvo._

_Harry y Ron._

Hermione corrió el pergamino del ejemplar y leyó la nota; esta simplemente decía que había sido vista la marca tenebrosa sobre la casa de los Granger, donde habían sido encontrados los cuerpos inertes de la vecina Anne Hayes y su pequeño hijo. La castaña cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras que silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No lo podía creer. Anne y Terrence muertos, ella había cuidado de ese pequeño varias veces y ni hablar de su madre, miles de veces Hermione había quedado sola y Anne la había invitado a ir a su casa para que no se aburriera.

Estaba cansada y dolida de tanta maldad, nadie merecía morir porque otros los consideraran menos. Raza Alfa y Beta, nada podía determinar si su sangre o la de otro fuera mejor que la de un tercero, sin ir más lejos, ella, con su sangre impura, su "físico por agraciado", y sus antiguos dientes de castor, era mucho mejor hechicera que Pansy Parkinson, la modelito de sangre pura perteneciente a la real casa de Salazar Slytherin, reina de _La Logia de las Serpientes_ ¿y, dónde quedaba la supremacía de su sangre, en su cerebro ahogado por la estupidez? No, la sangre no era parámetro de nada, sino tu forma de ser, tu integridad como persona, tu inteligencia y tu lealtad. Odio, odiaba todo a su alrededor, ¿por qué toda esa maldad y discriminación tenía que existir, tenía que estar tan presente en la sociedad, llevada a limites tan extremos? Ella no simpatizaba con los sangre pura elitistas y no por eso se armaba un grupito de enfermos para salir a matar a todos los que no estuvieran de acuerdo con ella. Sin embargo, eso tendría más justificación que lo que hacían Voldemort y los mortífagos. No, ellos solo querían matar, liberarse de su propia cárcel de fracasos y desazón mediante la violencia y la crueldad. Ellos ya no tenían un objetivo, porque no mataban solo muggles e impuros, mataban todo el que se cruzase en su camino y no compartiera sus reglas. Cientos de familias de la sangre más pura habían sido eliminadas, torturadas, desechas y ¿por qué? Por no compartir su utopía de la supremacía de la sangre Alfa… y todo eso, para Hermione, era pura basura. Y otra vez esa sensación de querer ver correr sangre de todos los responsables por la muerte de Anne y Terrence, de Lily y James Potter, de Sirius Black y Dumbledore; por la locura de Frank y Alice Longbottom; por una vida sin padres de Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom…

Todo era tan injusto.

En _"El Profeta"_ habían osado poner una foto de la imagen de Anne y Terrence muertos y Hermione no pudo evitar romper en un llanto silencioso, en uno que fue interrumpido por un ruido en la ventana. Misteriosamente, Draco Malfoy había aparecido en su habitación. Estaba vestido con una túnica negra y aquella capa negra de mortífago que solía usar cuando salía del castillo en su caballo mágico. Se había apoyado en la pared por la que había entrado, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó toscamente Hermione - ¿¡Que mierda es lo que querés? – agregó y se secó las lagrimas con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el diario.

Draco, aún en aquella postura desinteresada y elegante, siguió mirándola como si fuese todo un misterio. Ella tenía los ojos levemente hinchados, las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, la punta de la nariz colorada y los labios fruncidos en un vano intento de contener el llanto. Y él no pudo entender porqué la veía tan jodidamente preciosa.

- Tengo que salir a hacer un par de cosas y vine a ver si estabas bien Granger – dijo con su habitual arrastrar de palabras – te fuiste más que alterada del bosque…

Automáticamente los ojos de la Gryffindor se llenaron de odio y alzó el ejemplar del profeta para dejar a la vista la imagen de Terrence y Anne.

- ¡Lógicamente estoy alterada! – comenzó a los gritos - ¿¡por qué no volves con Parkinson y me dejas sola? ¡Por gente como ella y como vos el mundo está así! Por personas malditas y descorazonadas – sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho zarandeando _"El Profeta"_ y llorando - ¿¡Por qué tenían que morir,? ¡no lo merecían! ¡Quiero ver a todos los responsables muertos, quiero matarlos con mis propias manos, no merecen vivir! Terrence era solo un bebe – de pronto al pensar en eso se ahogó con su propio llanto. El rubio no hacía nada por detenerla, solo la miraba e intentaba no dejar todos esos sentimiento penetrar su corteza de hielo puro, aunque sus ojos estuvieran rindiéndose ante el sufrimiento de la castaña, que parecía pedir a gritos que la consolase - ¡Andate Draco, no te quiero acá conmigo, andate con Parkinson, pero a mi dejame sola, si no te importo en lo absoluto, dejame "llorar patéticamente" como pienso hacerlo.

El mortífago la tomó de las muñecas y la pegó a su cuerpo, sabiendo que escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios le había provocado un cosquilleo placentero y cálido en el estómago.

- Granger, Granger… – le susurró, para hacerse oír entre el llanto y los gritos de la muchacha – basta, ya basta.

En ese momento, el diario de "_El Profeta"_ cayó al suelo y Hermione tiró sus brazos al cuello del rubio y lo abrazó; apoyó la cabeza en su fornido pecho y rompió en un llanto semejante al de una niña asustada. No entendía nada, porqué le dolía tanto saber que necesitaba tenerlo junto a ella, abrazándola, besándola y queriéndola, algo que jamás ocurriría, porque él la consideraba inferior. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, sin saber que hacer en aquel momento ¿debía dejarla llorar y después decirle que era inútil hacerlo? ¿o tenía que decirle cosas lindas? ¿tenía que abrazarla? ¿con algunas palmaditas en el hombro ya estaría bien para que dejase de llorar? Porque lo que él quería era que ella no llorase, ¡joder, les estaba dando una sensación de ahogo verla en ese estado! De todos modos ¿¡cómo carajo iba a saber que era lo que tenía que hacer si jamás en su vida había consolado a nadie? A todas las demás mujeres las dejaba llorar y cuando se les pasaba la locura las buscaba y con un par de besos ya las tenía derretida a sus pies, no estaba para esas cosas de bujarrón, podía hacer mil cosas antes de detenerse a tranquilizar a una conquista suya… no, mejor que se arreglasen solas y después volvieran para tener algo de sexo. Y Hermione Granger no era la excepción, se suponía que sólo quería llevársela a la cama, no tenía porqué mierda interesarse en esa mariconeada de los sentimientos. Sin embargo, para cuando llegó a esa conclusión sus brazos ya la habían rodeado y sus manos le daban toscas palmaditas sobre la espalda. Joder, se estaba comportando como un imbécil inmiscuyéndose en esos asuntos que se suponían indiferentes a él.

Igualmente estaba a tiempo de solucionarlo todo, sólo tenía que soltarla con toda la brusquedad posible, insultarla e irse. Era muy sencillo.

_La separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo,_

_La tomó del mentón__,_

_Y después habló:_

- Todo va a estar bien Granger.

_Realmente era idiota. Se estaba convirtiendo en un maricón._

Quizás era por la inocencia con que siempre lo miraba, o por la manera en que lo enfrentaba, o por como se estremecía cuando él la tocaba, realmente no lo sabía…

Hermione alzó la vista y notó como la escarcha que cubría aquellos ojos grises había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un fuego jamás visto. Y eso le hizo entender que no estaba loca, que tenía sus motivos para querer a Draco Malfoy – por más que no los tuviera muy en claros – y que no estaba sola en aquella aventura, que él estaba con ella.

Y sabiendo que sería evidente lo que ocurriría entre ellos a continuación, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa; aquello bastó para que el muchacho eliminara la distancia que los separaba y la besara. Con una mano en la nuca apretó sus labios a los de ella, y con la otra en su cintura juntó sus caderas con delicadeza.

Hermione sintió – al igual que siempre – como un choque de electricidad nacía de sus labios y se desparramaba por todo su cuerpo.

No quería besarlo, quería mantenerlo alejado, porque sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era un error, un castigo por su estupidez al ver más allá del mago y quererlo a pesar de seis eternos años de maltratos, porque sabía que de todas maneras él jamás la querría a su lado, porque sabía que una vez que la hubiera poseído la desecharía al instante.

No quería aceptar las caricias de sus labios, la humedad que le otorgaban con cada roce. Tampoco quería recibir a su lengua entre sus labios, moviéndose con suavidad y parsimonia, porque no quería reconocer como la atontaba y debilitaba sentirla. Ni mucho menos quería abrir la boca para que Draco aprovechase la ocasión y deslizase la lengua entre sus labios, para buscar la suya y provocarla a unírsele. Rozándola y acariciándola con anhelo, suavidad y necesidad.

No quería hacer nada de eso, porque de esa manera sabía que todos sus sentidos se apagarían, dejándola totalmente hipnotizada, siendo únicamente capaz de sentirlo a él, a las caricias húmedas de sus labios y a la danza de su lengua con la suya. Porque sabía que aquello era su perdición.

Sin embargo su cuerpo había decidido por ella: una mano se había alzado hasta el pecho, tomándolo con fuerza con temor a caer por la debilidad, mientras que la otra acariciaba atontada la línea de la mandíbula de Draco, quien parecía rendido ante ella.

Todo era una locura. _Locura, locura, locura…_

Y en el momento en el que sentía que tocaba el cielo, mientras enredaba los dedos de su mano en el sedoso cabello rubio y Draco la juntaba a su cuerpo con una mano en la espalda, su orgullo volvió a ella y los prejuicios la despejaron de esa nube de sensaciones prohibidas en la que se encontraba.

_Tenía que alejarlo, lo antes posible._

De un empujón lo apartó, dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la ventana evitó que sus ojos grises se clavaran como dagas en los suyos propios y descubrieran que ella estaba peleando consigo misma. Que el "debe ser" se estaba desentendiendo del "ser". Que poco a poco su defensa estaba cayendo y ya poco le importaba quién era. Ni su pasado ni su futuro podían comprenderla, porque en aquel momento ella les era indiferente. Porque en ella estaba la decisión de alejarse de Draco Malfoy o la de permitirle usarla.

Porque ella estaba envuelta en un remolino de orgullos y prejuicios del que no podía salir.

- Ya te podes ir – dijo con voz impersonal.

Draco caminó hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que Hermione sintió su perfume hipnotizante colarse por su nariz, haciéndola flaquear de a momentos.

Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y juntó sus manos sobre su abdomen. Era tan asquerosamente débil que no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo abrazarla por completo. Debía detenerlo, debía alejarlo. Pero él le estaba haciendo la tarea imposible. Porque la estaba seduciendo.

Draco podía sentir la rigidez, el nerviosismo y la reticencia de Hermione en su cuerpo. No solamente estaba dolida por la muerte de esos muggles, sino que también estaba enojada con él y con ella misma, porque sabía que no tenía motivos para estarlo. Por la manera en que se estremeció al sentirlo y la aceleración que tomó su pulso, él entendió que ella estaba enojada con él por intentar seducirla cuando ya lo había logrado y sin saber el porqué, aquel pensamiento revitalizó cada partícula de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir estúpidamente feliz. Si, feliz porque la sangre sucia, come libros y empollona de Granger, estaba queriéndolo a él. Hasta parecía ridículo.

¿Dónde había quedado su majestuoso plan de usarla, mancharla y después humillarla? No sabía donde, quizás archivado y olvidado en algún lugar lejos de su mente, realmente lejos…

Con suavidad apoyó su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Hermione y se permitió oler su aroma a avellana. Elegante, digno para el recuerdo.

Y Hermione no pudo más que suspirar. Porque - al menos por el momento – esa parte de ella que le advertía que Draco Malfoy no la quería y que no era bueno, se fue a la mierda anestesiada por su cuerpo que quería por una vez en su vida actuar por sus instintos y equivocarse si es que lo tenía que hacer. Con suavidad apoyó sus manos sobre las del rubio y volvió a suspirar. Resignada.

- ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya Granger? – preguntó Draco con voz ronca.

Y como si estuviera bajo el maleficio _Imperius_ Hermione escuchó la respuesta desde detrás de su cabeza, como una vocecita infantil.

-_ No._

Draco la hizo girar y la pegó a su cuerpo. Inclinó su cabeza hasta que su flequillo rubio le hizo cosquillas en la frente y la besó. Fue como un beso de aceptación, corto y suave. Nada de lenguas, nada de pasión. Solo dos bocas pegadas en una profunda resignación.

Hermione – tomada de la mano con Draco - caminó hasta su cama y se acostó en ella. Él la vio mirarlo a los ojos y golpear la cama justo a su lado, invitándolo a acostarse junto a ella. Por la mente del muchacho pasó la seria idea de abrir la ventana y salir huyendo de aquella habitación, que curiosamente parecía haber reducido su dimensión. No creía verse capaz de acostarse en una misma cama junto a Hermione Granger y no quitarle la ropa con los dientes, o violarla. Porque aquello sería toda una violación. Y sin poder evitarlo, muchas visiones eróticas nublaron su vista.

Dividido en dos, considerando aún la idea de huir, decidió quedarse.

Se acostó frente a Hermione, mirándola a los ojos ¿qué iba a pasar? No se animaba a tocarla, aunque se estuviera muriendo por rodear su cintura con sus brazos y pegarla a su cuerpo, porque lo más seguro es que después quisiese hacerle el amor ahí no más, sin ningún reparo.

Como toda respuesta, Hermione se acercó a él hasta juntar sus cuerpos con inocencia. Después llevó una mano a la cabeza de Draco y enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio, jugando con su pelo.

Draco escondió su rostro en el cuello de Hermione y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y sonrió, aspirando con placer su aroma dulce y elegante de avellana. ¿Quién diría que él, Draco Malfoy, aceptaría compartir una cama con una sangre sucia sin intentar aprovecharse de la situación? Sintió a Hermione acomodarse a su cuerpo, haciéndose un bollo.

Fue cuestión de minutos cuando sintió sus manos dejar de jugar con su pelo y su respiración tranquilizarse hasta llegar a ser un simple rumor.

- Prométeme que te irás antes de quedarte dormido… - murmuró Hermione.

- Mhn – contestó Draco algo adormilado.

Hermione sonrió y él la acomodó un poco más pegada a su cuerpo y con esa sensación de calor y seguridad, se quedó dormida.

Draco en cambio, no pegaría un ojo hasta llegada la madrugada…

**OoO**

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña despertó sintiendo un cuerpo apoyado sobre ella, con un brazo rodeando su cintura y la cabeza rubia apoyada en su nuca. Con suavidad salió de la cama, sintiendo toda su habitación inundada de ese perfume hipnotizante de Draco Malfoy, quien dormía con tanta paz que parecía un ángel "Hasta que habla y caga todo" pensó.

Ahora que podía pensar como Merlín manda, recordó todo lo que había hecho y dicho la noche anterior y sintió sus mejillas arder. Que estúpida. ¡Que vergüenza!.

Con cierta brusquedad sacudió al rubio por el hombro.

- ¡Despertáte!

Draco abrió los ojos y los clavó como dagas en Hermione.

- Mierda Granger, ¿siempre sos tan amable?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió con picardía.

- Jodete, te hubieras ido ayer, como lo _prometiste_… pero bueno, para la próxima lo voy a tener en cuenta.

El rubio curvó sus labios en esa mueca-sonrisa pedante suya y salió de la cama. Al igual que ella, aún vestía la ropa del día anterior.

- Mmm, ¿próxima? Me gusta como suena eso, pero sabes Granger, no tengo ganas de ser violado por el momento.

Hermione se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta. Desde afuera su voz sonó apagada.

- Que pena, tendré que conformarme con Ron, a fin de cuentas es lo mismo… - dijo y se quitó la remera y el pantalón.

De un plumerazo la sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció. Maldita Granger, lo comparaba con el pobretón. Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta y - con su varita en mano – susurró algo.

- ¿Ah si? Y decime una cosa, ¿Con Wesly también te estremeces o eso te lo reservas para mi?

Gracias a Merlín que estaba dentro del baño, porque de otro modo, Draco habría visto como su cara se había vuelto tan roja como el pelo de los Weasley.

- No, solo me lo reservo para lo que me da asco – dijo y terminó de desnudarse.

Mientras tanto, Draco había abierto la puerta con silencio y entrado en el baño con cuidado de no ser descubierto. Podía oír a Hermione hablar desde el otro lado del recodo.

- Granger, puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero entre ellas sin duda no está que me comparen con Wesly y que me mientan, comprobemos si te doy… - dijo y se interrumpió al ver a Hermione, _total y completamente desnuda_, frente a él… Merlín lo ayude, porque no creía capaz de mantenerse al margen.

- ¿¡Pero, vos te volviste estúpido? – gritó Hermione intentando taparse y tomar su ropa – ¡Salí idiota!

Pero por más que quisiera irse, no podía hacerlo, parecía estar clavado en el suelo. Muy, pero _muy a su pesar_, su cuerpo era hermoso y excitante. Hermione, fuera de sí, se metió detrás de la cortina donde la lluvia caía y mientras el agua la mojaba se ponía su remera y pantalón, olvidando la ropa interior. Una vez que estuvo medianamente cambiada, corrió la cortina de la ducha y caminó amenazadoramente hasta Draco. Con el dedo índice rígido por la rabia lo apuntaba al pecho y cuando estuvo frente a él se lo clavó con fuerza. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido - al igual que sus labios – y los ojos algo enrojecidos.

- Draco Malfoy – dijo y acompañó cada palabra con un golpe de su dedo a medida que caminaba hacia él obligándolo a retroceder – como podes ser tan cerdo de atreverte a entrar en el baño cuando estoy yo a punto de bañarme, ¿es que acaso no tenes ningún tipo de respeto por mi humilde privacidad?

Él le tomó el dedo y lo apartó con brusquedad de su pecho. ¿Quién se creía Granger que era para tratarlo como si fuese inferior a ella? No, se había confundido, el tenía orgullo, uno que ella se estaba encargando de destruir. De modo que le devolvería el favor con la misma moneda. Poco y nada le importaba que se molestase, al fin de cuentas ella lo había provocado.

- Granger, no es la primera vez que veo el cuerpo de una chica desnuda, debo reconocer que si el de una sangre sucia, pero tienen todo en el mismo lugar…

Hermione enfureció aún más, si cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciese, y tomando lo primero que encontró a su paso – el control remoto de su equipo de música muggle – se lo tiró por la cabeza. Le abría dado de lleno en la nariz si él no hubiera corrido el rostro justo a tiempo.

- ¡Claro que tenemos todo en el mismo lugar, imbécil! ¿¿Qué esperabas, que tuviera un tentáculo en lugar de pezón!? – chilló fuera de sí.

Draco se encogió de hombros con su habitual frialdad, esperando que la chica le arrojase con alguna otra cosa, pero se dio cuenta que no había algo tan pesado y fuerte como para hacerle el daño que ella pretendía, así que le sonrió con descaro.

- No sé si un tentáculo, pero quizás…

- ¡Quizás nada Draco Malfoy! Sos un estúpido, vanidoso, frívolo, egocéntrico y todo lo demás "ego" que sea malo que exista. No se como se me pudo cruzar por un puto segundo pensar que no eras tan basura. Metete la sangre en el culo y salí de acá, cuando salga de bañarme no quiero verte en esta habitación del demonio porque te juro que voy a castrarte con mi varita y voy a tirar tus "pequeñas extremidades" al lago para que el calamar gigante se encargue de digerirlas ¡No quiero verte por el resto del día en lo posible y ni se te ocurra hacerte pasar por tu primo para fingir un noviazgo porque por hoy vamos a estar peleados! ¿Entendiste o tu cerebro voluble no puede entender algo tan profundo como lo que te digo? – gritó y antes de que Draco pudiese decirle algo cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo - ¡Joder!

Draco había endurecido su mirada y apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza. Tenía sus facciones delicadas contraídas por la rabia que sentía en ese momento y el flequillo cayendo sobre su frente. Lo había conseguido, ahora Granger estaba más que molesta con él, pero no estaba satisfecho, nada más lejos de la realidad…

**4.**

El Gran comedor se encontraba repleto de gente que se sentaba hambrienta y llenaba su plato de comida. Entre ellos, Harry y Ron, quienes hablaban en un lenguaje extraño, que incluía pedazos de tarta como pequeños misiles al rostro del receptor y entrecejos fruncidos.

- Ya te lo dije Harry, deja de jugar con ella, tenes novia por amor al Quidditch, dejala tener una vida también…

El pelo-azabache bufó molesto.

- Vos sabes que hago todo esto por el bienestar de Ginny, y si tiene que estar con otra persona… entonces que lo esté, pero no con una serpiente, no con alguien que la lastime – y al pensar en eso, el monstruo en su interior se removió incomodo, lastimándolo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que cuando miraba su destino, no veía otra perspectiva que no fuese la de enfrentarse a Voldemort. En cambio Ginny, ella tenía todo un futuro para vivir… y él no podría compartirlo. Se sentía tan miserable por no poder tenerla, pero debía aceptarlo, al menos ella tendría un futuro, una familia y sería feliz. Al menos estaría viva…

Ron lo miró molesto y dejó de comer

- Se porqué lo haces Harry, la verdad me parece ridículo que la alejes, pero es tu decisión, mínimo respetala, no la confundas y lastimes más de lo que ya lo hiciste… date cuenta que ya no es la misma, llora más de lo común, te extraña más de lo que te podes imaginar. Ya no sabe que hacer para que la aceptes, ¡que desesperada debe estar que me pidió consejos a mi!… por eso te lo digo, si vas a estar con ella, hacelo bien, y si vas a cortar, mantené tu decisión…

Harry suspiró resignado:

- Está bien Ron, te lo prometo.

"_Nunca Harry rompió una promesa tan pronto…"_

**OoO**

Hermione llegó al gran comedor, con el ejemplar de _"El Profeta"_ del día anterior y se sentó frente a sus amigos. Todavía se sentía furiosa y al entrar en el salón había evitado a toda costa mirar a la mesa de las serpientes, aunque bien sabía que dos ojos pétreos se habían clavado en ella desde que había hecho su aparición en el comedor.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – preguntó yendo al grano. Desde que se había despertado hasta ese momento, había decidido que lo mejor sería aparentar sorpresa y una mayor angustia de la que ya sentía - ¿Cómo están mis padres!?

Ron le tomó la mano y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Descuida, ellos están bien, según tu madre "un ángel los salvó" de los mortífagos – dijo.

Hermione, miró su mano y la de su amigo y la retiró con suavidad…

- Aparecieron de la nada. Por lo que "el ángel" le explicó a tus padres, mientras los hacía escapar de más de media docena de mortífagos, primero hicieron que Anne Hayes les dijera cual era tu casa y luego la asesinaron – explicó Harry – intenté que tus padres no volvieran a tu casa Hermione, pero fue imposible, no quieren vivir en otro lugar. El ministerio de la magia dejó a dos agentes especiales vigilando la zona, se supone que tienen que estar a salvo; sin embargo sigo sin entender porqué fueron a tu casa específicamente…

Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos, e imagino que el "ángel" del que hablaba su madre no era otra persona más que Draco Malfoy y supo que él seguramente sabría la respuesta a la pregunta de Harry. Pero no le daría el gusto de volver a él después de lo ocurrido por la mañana, no tenía ganas de verlo ni mucho menos de hablarle. Inconcientemente se dio vuelta y se topó con los ojos de Paul Lawson que la miraban desde la mesa Slytheriana… "tiene de ángel lo que yo de zorra" pensó y después volteó al sentir al pelirrojo hablar:

- Yo se porque lo hicieron, digo, es lógico ¿no? – dijo Ron – el Innombrable quería dejarte un mensaje, Harry, matando a la familia de tu mejor amiga, hija de muggles… no es tan difícil de entender…

No obstante, algo le hizo sospechar a Hermione que las cosas no eran tan rotundas como las planteaba el pelirrojo.

- Que no les pase nada a mis padres, porque sino voy a perder la cordura…

**OoO**

A dos mesas de distancia, unos ojos azul-ceniza, se clavaron en la nuca de Ronnald Weasley.

- Si no dejás de desearle la muerte con los ojos, alguien va a sospechar que las cosas no son tan intrascendentes como intentas aparentar – murmuró Theodore Nott en su oído.

Paul sonrió con su mueca-sonrisa y le dedico una mirada asesina a su acompañante, mas el muchacho no se intimidó y se sentó a su lado.

- No te metas – siseó Paul.

Theodore se encogió de hombros y con su voz tranquila dijo:

- Spencer parece muy interesado en el tiempo que empleas con Hermione Granger, sin ir más lejos, hace tan solo tres días que se reunió con Voldemort. No me extrañaría que el mugriento hablara de más…

Paul suspiró y se miró el anillo de una esmeralda verde, con forma de "M", que llevaba en su dedo mayor. Al parecer, Jack estaba deseando recibir una lección de modales.

- Yo en persona me voy a encargar de él…

**5.**

Luna Lovegood caminaba por los terrenos de colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Sentía que el día estaba hermoso, más allá del frío y los solitarios copos de nieve que se veían caer desde el cielo, anunciando un clima que inevitablemente llegaría antes de tiempo. Su aspecto, además de ridículo – debido a su collar de corcho y sus aros de vaya uno a saber qué – era de pura ensoñación. No tenía frío, Ginny Weasley a la hora del almuerzo le había dado un pulóver que le enviaba – y si se podía decir – su único "amigo con derecho a roce".

- Luna – la llamó una voz apacible. Theodore Nott, sentado contra un gran árbol, la invitaba a acompañarlo.

La chica caminó con su aura de ensueño hasta quedar sentada junto a él.

- Te extrañé – le dijo y luego sonrió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. La serpiente quiso en ese mismo momento partirle la boca a besos, es que ella era tan pura y sincera, que con las frases más simples era capaz de avergonzarse.

Theodore le tomó las manos y se las besó.

- Te pido disculpas, estuve ocupado… - se excusó. Sentía no poderle decir el porqué de su ausencia, pero era mejor si ella se apartaba de su lado oscuro y solo compartía su amor.

- No te preocupes, a mi no me habría gustado estar donde estuviste – comentó con la misma voz angelical e inocente de siempre – debe ser feo estar en compañía de _él_. Mi padre dice que el Innombrable tiene un ejército de gnomos, yo lo sé y le temo a los gnomos…

Nott se quedó mirándola. Era cierto que había estado con Voldemort, pero le resultaba desconcertante que ella lo supiese y no dijese nada.

- ¿Cómo es que…?

La chica se encogió de hombros y evitó su mirada.

- Nací así, no se como hago para saber ese tipo de cosas, simplemente ocurre. Veo situaciones y personas que los demás no pueden… pero no me meto, dejo que cada uno actúe como le parece.

El Slytherin la tomó de la barbilla y la acercó a su boca, la tentación era mucho mayor a su autocontrol…

**6.**

Un tumulto del alumnado de séptimo año, caminaba en dirección a al gran comedor, finalmente las clases por ese día habían terminado, pronto llegaría el fin de semana y podrían tener plena libertad de hacer y deshacer a su parecer. Entre ellos, caminaba el denominado "trío de oro" charlando, aparentemente, de alguna trivialidad que los hacía reír a carcajadas.

- Lo mejor – rió Hermione, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos – fue ver la cara de Ron cuando Ginny miró la túnica de gala en cuarto año y le dijo que no era de ella...

Se escuchó otro estallido de carcajadas, mientras que el pelirrojo se ponía tan colorado como su pelo.

- Sin embargo – contraatacó el muchacho mientras agarraba a su amiga por la espalda – yo extraño esa cola de gato que te salió después de beber la poción multijugos, era realmente graciosa.

Harry tuvo que detenerse para tomarse de las costillas, mientras Hermione le pegaba juguetonamente en el pecho a Ron, riendo a mandíbula abierta… Un metro y medio detrás de los amigos, caminaban con elegancia y porte, Paul Lawson - quien perforaba con su mirada helada al pelirrojo, lleno de algo más que ira – y Theodore Nott, quien de pronto pensó en que no estaba tan equivocado al creer que Draco se estaba involucrando más de lo que le hubiese gustado con Hermione Granger…

Con paso decidido y haciendo mucho ruido al caminar, Paul pasó hecho una furia y revoltijos de "calores" que ya no era capaz de definir. En su caminar aprovechó para golpear con fuerza el costado derecho del pelirrojo haciéndolo tambalear. "Maldita Granger" pensó Draco mientras sentía como un sentimiento lo poseía sacándolo de su autocontrol, aquel pobretón había osado tocarla con otras intenciones por segunda vez en el día y él no entendía porqué le molestaba tanto, porqué le daba tanta ira y ganas de romperle la cara a golpes… entonces un pensamiento le invadió la cabeza, haciéndolo enfurecer mucho más: _quizás_, solo _quizás_, Theodore Nott no estaba tan confundido…

**OoO**

Ron furioso intentó abalanzarse sobre Paul pero Harry lo tomó del brazo. Por su parte, Hermione creyó saber cual era el problema y no supo porqué la enfureció aún más pensar que Draco hubiera mal interpretado sus intenciones con Ron, la cuales desde hacía más de dos meses mantenían una postura inamovible: de amistad. ¿Por qué golpeó a Ron que era su amigo? ¿Qué le daba el derecho de comportarse como un idiota? Ella no era en realidad su novia, no eran nada, no tenía un compromiso, sin ir más lejos, esa mañana había vuelto a llamarla "sangre sucia" como si fuera un bicho de otra especie...

- ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a tu noviecito? – preguntó el pelirrojo, en el mismo estado de ira.

Ella, que se había quedado mirando el último rastro de la túnica de Paul al girar en un recodo, se dio la vuelta y enfrentó la mirada azulina de su amigo.

- Lo siento Ron, la verdad es que Paul está realmente idiota el día de hoy – dijo – voy a hablar con él.

Saludó a sus amigos con la mano y siguió a Paul. De pronto, toda la furia que experimentó al pensar que Draco se había enojado, se transformó en una sensación de inocente felicidad ¿podía ser acaso que Draco Malfoy estuviese celoso?

Un grupito de Slytherins caminaba en dirección contraria a Hermione por un pasillo desolado, al pasar por su lado la mayoría la insultó por lo bajo con miedo de que su novio estuviese cerca y los oyera, mientras que otro tanto se limitó a mirarla con asco, como si fuera un bicho demasiado horrible y putrefacto. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, sacó su varita y siendo más rápido que ella, la desarmó.

- Maldita sangre sucia – le susurró Spencer mientras la tomaba del cuello y la pegaba contra las rocas que formaban las paredes del castillo – no entiendo como Draco pudo elegirte a vos, que de entre todas las impuras sos la más repugnante, asquerosa y fea…

Hermione quiso tener su varita por un segundo para matarlo en ese mismo lugar, sin ir más lejos, sentía – como nunca lo había hecho – la sangre correr con mucha velocidad, como si la magia quisiese escapar de su cuerpo sin necesidad de ninguna vara… sin embargo, rió, con una risa tan fría y falsa que sorprendió a todas las serpientes que habían hecho un semicírculo alrededor de ella y Jack.

- Lo que quieras, pero soy mejor hechicera que vos, de lo contrario, no necesitarías desarmarme y traer un grupito de idiotas para que te apañen si las cosas salen mal… ¿o no? – dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para resistir el dolor que le provocaban las piedras clavándose en su espalda y aquel cosquilleo que hacía la sangre en sus manos intentando salir desde sus dedos.

**OoO**

Paul Lawson caminaba seguido de Theodore Nott. Por su lado pasó una serpiente de séptimo año cargado de libros y el primero lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿Dónde está Spencer? – preguntó.

El chico se encogió de hombros y señaló a un pasillo con la cabeza.

- Recién lo vi irse con un grupito por ese lado, parecían estar yendo a buscar a Granger algo así, no escuché bien – dijo.

**OoO**

Los ojos de la serpiente se salieron de sus orbitas, otorgándole una nota más de locura a su rostro y cuerpo desgarbado.

- Estúpida… – dijo y la zarandeó, tomándola del cabello. Ella apretó los puño, sentía como si tuviera diez pequeños corazones ubicados en la punta de los dedos - ¿¡Cómo te atreves? – y la volvió a zarandear. La sensación de los latidos aumentó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para resistir el dolor que le producía la serpiente – asquerosa... – tirón. Ya casi le era imposible calmar los latidos calurosos de la punta de sus dedos, parecía que por obra mágica, su mano quería abrirse - ..rata.. – tirón. Y la sangre pareció quemarle las puntas de los dedos y la palma de la mano - … de biblioteca – tirón y eso fue lo último que dijo Jack. Las manos de Hermione obraron por propia voluntad mágica y se abalanzaron al rostro del Slytherin, arañándolo y robándole gritos de dolor.

La castaña cayó al suelo entre sorprendida por lo ocurrido y dolorida. Con rapidez tomó su varita y se puso de pie, mas ya tenía a seis Slytherin apuntándola con sus varitas, mientras Spencer la miraba sin entender que había pasado.

- Agárrenle las manos – ordenó y dos serpientes la inmovilizaron. El muchacho - de aspecto enfermo y sucio - agarró la varita de la castaña y la miro con curiosidad - ¿sabes lo que me gusta hacer con las impuras, Granger? – le dijo y se acercó a su cuerpo, pasándole una mano por la cintura – jugar con ellas…

Hermione soltó el aire con fuerza y se concentró en buscar una salida. Sin embargo, estaba nuevamente prisionera entre la pared de rocas y los Slytherins.

- No me toques, por el momento no tengo ganas de contagiarme tu sarna – chilló – a diferencia tuya yo si me bañe hoy…

Jack sonrió y se acercó aún más. Apoyó su boca contra el cuello de ella y le pasó la lengua…

Hermione vio como dos ojos grises azulinos se hacían lugar entre el semicírculo que habían formado las serpientes, ardiendo de odio y furia.

- Debí suponerlo – dijo Paul Lawson – suéltala Spencer.

- ¿Por qué? Es solo Granger, una asquerosa sangre sucia que merece morir sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Draco tenía las mandíbulas tensas, al igual que su cuerpo, y los puños blancos de la fuerza con la que los mantenía cerrados. Con solo dos pasos llegó a la espalda de Jack, lo tomó por un hombro y lo obligo a voltear. En el momento en que Jack soltó a Hermione para darse vuelta, el rubio le propinó un golpe de lleno en la cara. La serpiente de aspecto enclenque calló al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y Draco arremetió nuevamente contra él. Estrelló sus puños fuertemente contra su boca, nariz y mentón. Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sintió que un liquido rojo y caliente cubría sus manos.

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Hermione y tomó de los brazos a un Paul Lawson fuera de si. A su alrededor, los Slytherins se iban con miedo de ser los siguientes, todos, con excepción claro, de Theodore, quien miraba todo con aquella paz, típica de él.

- Hermione tiene razón Draco, ya es suficiente – dijo.

- Pídele disculpas Spencer – ordenó Paul, su voz sonaba tan fría que Hermione sintió en escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Jack, con el rostro lleno de sangre y levemente desfigurado por la hinchazón rió. Y en ese momento más sangre le salió de la boca. Repugnante.

- Que la vida le pida perdón por darle la impureza, no yo.

La sangre en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy se aceleró, el odio que le producía Spencer iba en aumento y como continuara insultando a Hermione, ya no sería capaz de contenerse. No quería saber porqué le ocurría eso, solo quería que la sabandija de Spencer se disculpara, para poder irse y dejar de verlo, ya le estaba dando asco.

- Te dije que te disculparas, no me desobedezcas. _¡Imperio!_

La castaña, sintiéndose humillada y defraudada a partes iguales, sacó su varita y cubrió a la serpiente del hechizo.

- No necesito sus asquerosas disculpas, ni tus servicios de mortífago para que el me las dé. Todavía puedo vivir por mi cuenta.

Y?? que les pareció??

Espero que les halla gustado, de todos modos ya saben, acepto de todo, hasta basura! pero poooooooooooor favor dejenme un review!! De ahora en más los contestaré a medida que los dejan a sus respectivos dueños.

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y dejan review, y para quienes no los dejan también.**_

petalos-de-rosa_, SaRi MaLfoY - bLaCk, Nati, Eneida__, soll, PaolaLissete__, meli, may, Little Pandora__, XxXsofitaXxX__, Silver-plated__, Dani, chocokiss, Yasmini__, karyta34__, Pau tanamachi Malfoy__, GHiKi__, Isa Malfoy (la misma doña de la web?), harrymaniaca__, Malfoy.Girl.Potter__, rose, irianna07__, wei-lo_

Mil perdones si me olvidé de alguien.

(Pd: para las que me leen en la web también, sepan que las disculpas fueron para todas y por eso va el mismo post)

_Con cariño: **Meli**_


	30. De alcohol y otros pesares

_**¡Hay chicas! no tengo perdón ni tampoco lo pido. Fui totalmente irresponsable, me olvidé completamente del fanfic viviendo en mi mundo de delire total, y cuando finalmente asocié mi ansiedad al escrito que aún no terminaba me puse a escribir y cuando lo tuve listo lo publiqué en la Web donde todo nació y creí realmente que lo había publicado en .net también. Se merecen algo mucho mejor que yo, así lo siento. **_

_**Espero que de todas maneras disfruten por este capítulo ya que llevan esperando fácil 6 meses. ¡Las adoro!**_

* * *

**_La Espía_**

_by_

_Mel._

_**30_ **__**De alcohol y otros pesares… **_

_- No necesito sus asquerosas disculpas, ni tus servicios de mortífago para que el me las dé. Todavía puedo vivir por mi cuenta._

**1.**

Sin decir una palabra más, giró sobre sus talones y se fue, haciendo sonar sus zapatos con cada paso.

- ¿Una sangre sucia tratándote como su igual? Creí que moriría antes de verlo – dijo Spencer ácidamente.

Draco lo miró con desprecio y unas considerables ganas de descargar su furia con él. Pero no debía, su mente fría le decía que no lo hiciera. De todos modos, él supo que algo estaba cambiando dentro suyo. Lo supo cuando miró los ojos de Jack Spencer y éste - entre fascinado y decepcionado - sonrió. Y esa sonrisa significó que la frialdad continua e imperturbable de Draco Malfoy se estaba derritiendo. Ya no era el mismo de antes.

Pero Jack no se rendiría. Todavía tenía un haz bajo la manga y no dudaría en usarlo.

Porque Draco Malfoy tenía que volver a ser el mismo, tenía que ser el mejor, el líder… su líder.

**2.**

Para Hermione todos lo hombres eran iguales. Todas las serpientes eran iguales. Pero no Draco Malfoy.

Estaba furiosa.

Sentía que todo sería más fácil si él fuese como los demás, ya que de esa manera no le atraería como camina, ni como sisea al hablar, ni como aprieta las mandíbulas cuando está furioso, _ni mucho menos como es capaz de infundirle respeto frente a sus iguales_.

Se suponía que ella tenía que estar enojada con él por el momento incómodo que había pasado a la mañana y mucho más, después de que intentara lanzar una maldición imperdonable a Spencer para que se disculpara por su maltrato. Sin embargo, las estrellas manchaban el manto negro que había en el cielo y ella no dejaba de pensar en él.

Y se podía decir que estaba algo enojada, _pero consigo misma_, porque después de beber una gran jarra de cerveza de manteca tirada sobre su cama, pensando y pensando, estaba segura que había perdido los papeles, su rumbo… _su dominio sobre su sentir._ No le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto. Tenía que afrontarlo: no odiaba a Draco Malfoy, _todo lo contrario…_

También se podía decir que no solo no lo odiaba, sino que lo necesitaba y no solo eso, sino también que lo anhelaba y no solo eso, sino también que sentía un vacío cuando lo veía y más aún si lo hacía después de mucho tiempo y no solo eso, sino también que le atraía… muchísimo, y no solo eso… pero prefería no seguir pensando, porque todo lo que le estaba pasando estaba_ terriblemente mal._

"_Terrible, terriblemente mal…"_

**3.**

Tres días atrás la hechicera había despertado y con ella las nuevas esperanzas de la tribu. La leyenda contaba que de aquella mujer surgiría la bendición del bienaventurado que acabaría con la segunda guerra mundial mágica. Era deber de los padres del futuro líder el liberarla, pues en ellos residiría el único poder de romper con el hechizo que cuidaba de Morgana. Un poder que estaría resumido en la sangre y la esmeralda.

Si aquellos protagonistas de semejante hazaña no lograban conocerse, entonces la puerta no se abriría y la bruja moriría, debido a que su destino estaba atado al de ellos. La rosa que reposaba en el florero, tan negra, tan fría, era la muestra esencial de su encadenamiento a los futuros progenitores. Por eso, fue una gran noticia cuando el hechicero máximo de la tribu _Zulú _informó a la comunidad, que tres pétalos de la fúnebre flor se habían vuelto de un tono gris-rosado. Aquello quería decir que la suerte estaba de su lado – al menos _por el momento_ - que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy iban entrando en lo que se podría llamar "el camino Morgánico"

Y la tribu festejó con una gran cena, porque el poder de la hechicera solo iba a aumentar, conforme la relación puro e impuro progresase. Y todos levantaron sus copas esa noche, cientos de voces se hicieron unánimes para proclamar lo mismo

"Salud, para Draco y Hermione"

**OoO**

Caelum - el hechicero máximo de la tribu – abrió el calendario que llevaba encuadernado con cuero de centauro. En él anotó la fecha del despertar de Morgana, junto a la traición – si es que así se podía llamar – a Draco Malfoy. Posó sus ojos unos momentos en su tosca caligrafía y volvió a tomar la pluma de fénix con la que anotaba.

Lo más despacio que pudo y con la mayor prolijidad que le fue posible, anotó:

_59 días para __Helga Hufflepuff__._

_66 días para __Rowena Ravenclaw__. _

_73 días para Godric Gryffindor._

_80 días para Slytherin._

_87 días para __Nagini__._

**4.**

Sus capas volaban con fuerza a la par del viento. Y sus manos, enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro, encausaban a los feroces caballos que galopaban con destreza por el sendero del bosque prohibido.

El más alto de los dos hombres se adelantó con elegancia, y a su paso la alcazaba que recubría el claro más grande del bosque se hizo a un lado.

- Bienvenido Paul, bienvenido a Hogwarts – dijo.

**5.**

Maldita nevada del demonio que reventó antes de tiempo – recriminó Ginny para sus adentros. Si tan solo pudiera caminar a la cocina sin congelarse en el camino habría sido bárbaro. Su humor había caído en picada cuando había dado un paso fuera de la sala común.

Y es que el frío y su reciente resignación a Harry Potter no eran precisamente cosas alentadoras. Todo lo contrario. Sentía que había sido caprichosa por mucho tiempo, pero ya era tiempo de cortar por lo sano.

Sin embargo, en su idea de cortar todo tipo de relación con Harry no contaba con encontrárselo en medio de la noche, ni que la tomara de la cintura…

…mucho menos que le susurrara "a la mierda" con una clara mueca de resignación _adorable_ en el rostroy la besara de aquella manera…

**6.**

Se podría decir que el castillo estaba particularmente hechizado o que ella estaba en un grado de alcoholismo importante, de lo contrario no encontraba ninguna explicación "coherente" de porqué las paredes se deformaban para volver a formarse, ni de porqué la dama gorda le rió por lo bajo un "suele ocurrirme querida" cuando se chocó contra el marco de la puerta.

De todos modos, fuese lo que fuese, estaba bueno, la hacía sentir ligera y despreocupada. Era como si alguien le hubiese echado el maleficio Imperio. Cuando esa idea se le cruzó por la mente, empezó a correr por un pasillo particularmente angosto en busca de Draco, debía avisarle que los mortífagos estaban actuando, que ella estaba hechizada. De todas maneras, cuando su frente dio de lleno contra el marco de un ventanal entendió que definitivamente no había mortífagos actuando, a menos que los mortífagos fuesen aquel líquido ámbar que corría por todo su cuerpo alterando sus sentidos… y opacando otros tantos.

El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro de la caja torácica, como si quisiera escapar a lo que posiblemente ocurriría, teniendo en cuenta que Hermione Granger no estaba en su mejor estado. Se podía decir que jamás en su vida había estado tan desinhibida ni tan ajena a lo que hacía o por donde caminaba. Simplemente sus pies la guiaban por el enorme castillo a lo que probablemente sería la salida a los terrenos, porque ella tenía que llegar a la cabaña de Malfoy para comprobar si realmente existía un primo Poul Lowson… no, Paol Lawon… Pauls Lawson? Oh! Como fuese, sería más fácil por el momento llamarlo "Draco dos".

Y que agradable sentía el día más allá de que el invierno había reventado antes de tiempo y que las pequeñas motas de nieve ya adornaban su pelo cual árbol navideño.

Un suave ráfaga de viento la agarró desprevenida, por lo tanto, para cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta, tenía la cabeza pegada al frío césped de los límites del boque prohibido. Ella soltó una risita y se puso de pies agradeciendo la cantidad de ramas y troncos que habitaban el terreno, así sería más fácil sostenerse en pie y "caminar".

Intentando no reírse de lo patética que era, se adentró en el bosque, sintiendo la mitad superior de su cuerpo como una gelatina movediza sobre dos pares de piernas que bien podían ser gelatina también.

- Si llego a la cabaña, será todo un logro – rió.

**OoO**

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? – preguntó una voz grave e imponente

Draco apartó la vista de su primo y miró por la ventana. La alcazaba de flores y ramas se estaba abriendo y para cuando se corrió del todo, una figura sin ninguna gracia para nadie más que él, hizo su aparición.

Malfoy abrió la puerta de la cabaña y su primo lo siguió hasta la salida, donde una muchacha, con toda la apariencia de estar ebria, caminaba bamboleándose de un costado hacia otro e intentando suprimir delicadas risitas.

- Hermione Granger – dijo Draco.

Ahí estaba ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con esa túnica que usaba que había estado de moda en los años de sus abuelos, el pelo todo eléctrico e inflado, pero igualmente preciosa.

Intentando reprimir cualquier sentimiento se acercó a ella y la tomó con seguridad de la cintura.

- ¡Puedo sola hurón! – espetó. Se soltó de los brazos que le confiaban mantenerla de pie y caminó lo más derecha que pudo. Sin embargo, más allá de su aparente entereza, tropezó con el aire y si no fuese por Draco que la seguía como su sombra, habría dado de lleno – _nuevamente _– contra el frío y duro suelo, perdiendo cualquier resto de dignidad que le quedase.

- Fue la piedra – dijo ella automáticamente.

Paul miró la escena y rió.

- Seguramente fue eso Hermione – coincidió.

"La invisible" pensó Draco y manteniendo a la Gryffindor de pie la hizo entrar a la cabaña.

**7.**

No recordaba como había llegado a aquel bosque albanés. Ni tampoco que había ocurrido para sentirse tan contento, aunque a decir verdad, la noche que había pasado con Ginny probablemente había sido la mejor de su vida. Sin embargo aquella felicidad maligna no podía ser a causa de su vida amorosa. Sus pies se deslizaban por la tierra apenas rozándola. Buscaba algo importante, una hermosa copa que había adquirido en su juventud. Si, un tesoro sin igual, que guardaba una parte de su valiosa alma…

El viento sopló con fuerza y la ventana de la habitación en la torre de Gryffindor despertó a un Harry Potter sudado y adolorido.

**8.**

Desde el momento en el que Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, el ambiente se volvió más denso y, sin lugar a dudas, se llenó de una neblina que a Paul le gustó denominar _"Ira"_

- Un gusto Hermione, soy Paul Lawson, el primo de Draco – saludó una vez que se encontraron todos sentados y con un buen vaso de whisky, excepto la castaña claro, que sostenía con poco agrado una taza de café amargo.

- El cafetero – se burló y Paul rió ante el comentario que solo él llegó a escuchar.

- Como verás Granger, yo no mentía – resintió Draco.

Hermione revoleó los ojos enojada. _"Hipócrita de cuarta"_

- Con eso no mentirás, mejor no me hagas hablar… - acotó tan rápido que hasta pareció escupir las palabras

Draco, tan o más furioso que ella, sonrió socarronamente.

- Si te referís a "_nosotros_" debo informarte que eso te incluye Granger…

Hermione apoyó la taza de café con asombrosa delicadeza y lo penetró con la mirada algo crispada.

- Me_ incluía_ Draco – aclaró con voz filosa - porque ya no existe un "nosotros", para variar lo echaste todo a perder…

Afuera, el viento pareció despertarse golpeando con furia la cabaña. Al parecer, Hermione no era la única que estaba inquieta, hasta el mismo clima respondía a sus sentimientos. _Maldito sea Malfoy_. Paul dirigió su mirada de su primo a Hermione, y de vuelta. _"Si las miradas matasen…"_ pensó.

Algo incomodo, carraspeó con más fuerza de la necesaria, para educadamente invitarlos a dejarse de idioteces. No tenía ganas ni tiempo de presenciar una pelea de los más innecesaria entre aquellos dos. En realidad, no encontraba cual de los dos era el más inmaduro, a claras estaba el hecho de que se atraían mutuamente, no era más que sentarse a escuchar a su primo para saber todas las cosas que hacía, día a día, con el fin de proteger a Granger y, obviamente, la frutilla del postre eran las acotaciones al estilo "¿Quererla, yo, a esa? No Paul, simplemente no tengo ganas de que el cara rajada y la come libros me caguen los planes". Después, sin ir más lejos, estaba Hermione Granger quien – Paul creyó que inconcientemente – intentaba sentarse lo más derecha y femeninamente posible frente a Draco, mientras lo observaba en todos sus movimientos con un brillo de adoración que intentaba taparlo patéticamente con un velo de exasperación, esperando cualquier falla en el Slytherin para ser la primera en corregirlo. Que par de nenes infantiles.

Al parecer, Hermione fue la única que se dio cuenta del carraspeo e intentó suavizar la expresión cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Paul Black, quien la miraba como si hubiese descubierto su secreto más celosamente guardado. Parecía maravillado y molesto a la vez por algo que estaba leyendo en sus ojos borrachos. Si ella hubiese estado al cien por ciento de sus capacidades, mentales y motrices, habría corrido la mirada sin pensarlo y a continuación se habría sonrojado hasta llegar a tomar el aspecto del pelo de los Weasley. Sin embargo, no podía correr sus ojos de aquella expresión maravillada de Paul ¿Qué mierda encontraba tan interesante en ella?, o más bien _¿Qué acababa de descubrir en su mirada? _La simple idea de imaginar su reciente hallazgo emocional implicado en sus ojos le dio un escalofrío, _que alguien más - aparte de ella - se enterara de sus traicioneros sentimientos significaría la muerte, lenta y dolorosa_.

Draco tensó los músculos y apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas sintiéndose un completo idiota. Ahí estaba él - después de pasarse lo últimos meses protegiendo a Granger y a su par de padres muggles, después de haberla defendido de la sarta de débiles mentales de su casa en Hogwarts - presenciando un momento totalmente incomodo en el que la desagradecida de Granger lo acusaba del fracaso de "su noviazgo" falso, para después desviar la mirada a su primo a quien obviamente le suavizó la facciones y hasta pareció babear por una de las comisuras de la boca. _Maldita sea la hora en la que la había besado,_ porque aquello había significado, sin lugar a dudas, el suicidio de su cordura. Hasta podía imaginarse a su propio cerebro cortando, totalmente enajenado, todas las ataduras de sus neuronas para morirse, porque cualquiera en su maldito lugar habría querido morirse al descubrir que de pronto si se tiene un corazón y que _el traidor _late al son de Hermione Granger. ¡Que patéticamente cursi!

- ¿Querés que te traiga un balde para babearte tranquila o preferís que los deje un minuto a solas? – soltó dejando en evidencia el veneno que lo estaba consumiendo.

De pronto, ante aquellas palabras, los ojos de Hermione parecieron salirse de las órbitas. Con la mandíbula desencajada y algo desconcertada por la reacción de Draco se tensó y volvió su rostro para observarlo. Decir que estaba lívido de celos infundados era quedarse corto, más bien era la viva imagen de quien está siendo ahorcado con el cable de la televisión al tiempo que aparece en muerto en su campo de visión ¿Qué bicho le picaría esta vez?

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué decís? – preguntó cuando su cerebro adormilado por los efectos del alcohol encontró algo medianamente coherente y poco estúpido para acotar.

Draco sonrió burlón sabiendo que ella estaba deseando con todo su ser que la tierra se abriese para enterrarla viva, pero ¡Oh, no! El no le daría ese gusto, si remotamente el suelo se abriera, él sería capaz de cerrarlo a los golpes.

- Eso Granger, si querés tirártele a _mi_ primo, podrías pedirme mínimamente que me retire antes de sentir ganas de vomitar, sería muy cortes de tu parte – dijo utilizando al máximo el tono meloso y socarrón de su voz.

Hermione sintió como la sangre corría por sus mejillas y entendió que se había sonrojado. _Maldita serpiente rastrera._

- Me alcanzaría con que dejaras de mirarme con los ojos desviados como el tarado que sos Malfoy, gracias – dijo rápidamente con la cara algo contraída por la irritación.

Y dolido como estaba, sumado el malestar que le daba saber que estaba actuando irracionalmente por culpa de los _celos_ y por encontrarse deseando ser observado tan ávidamente como lo estaba siendo su primo, solo quiso lastimarla, para que sintiera una minúscula parte de todo su muy desagradable veneno. Solo quería inyectarle un poco de su ponzoña y como el tarado que era, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, intentando sonar lo más cruel y demente posible.

- Yo no miro _sangres podridas_, me dan _asco y pena…_

¡Bingo! Lo había logrado. La expresión de irritación de Granger había parado a ser de puro dolor y algo más… si, sin lugar a dudas de otra cosa: decepción. Por otra parte, Paul Black suspiró al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza entre sus manos, negando la idiotez que acababa de decir su primo.

Draco escuchó a Hermione balbucear algo que sonó como "No se que hago perdiendo el tiempo con esto…" y lo último que vio antes de que la puerta de la cabaña se cerrara con fuerza fue la melena castaña tapando el rostro delicado y triste de Granger.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte primo – dijo Paul y sin dedicarle ni una mirada salió detrás de la Gryffindor.

El rubio tuvo ganas de mandarlo a cagar, pero en lugar de eso prefirió buscar algo mucho más amigable en aquella mesita-bar que no estaba a más de de un _accio_ de distancia…

**OoO**

- Simplemente se descontrol, Hermione – insistió Paul – él no es así… ahora.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y después volvió a esconder el rostro entre las manos ahogando otro sollozo. Ante sus ojos era evidente el lado negativo de la ebriedad, uno no podía controlar los impulsos del cuerpo. En aquel momento solo podía llorar como una niña porque la cabeza no le daba para reprimirse hasta llegar a su habitación, donde podría hasta desangrarse _en soledad._

- Yo no… no lo entiendo.. ¿Qué hice mal? – preguntó, o más bien chilló, en medio del llanto.

Paul le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo a su pecho. Con suavidad le acarició el enmarañado pelo.

- No es culpa tuya, es simplemente que está demasiado tensionado y no pudo reprimir sus propios impulsos…

"_Y aparte se muere de celos"_ pensó y una sonrisa fugaz cruzó su rostro. De esto saldría algo bueno.

**OoO**

Perfecto, se sentía como un bruto. Ella tenía en todo caso la excusa de estar ebria por haber hecho o dicho cualquier cosa, pero él no, estaba en un total estado de sobriedad, lo cual era lo mismo decir que bien podría haberse callado y no haberla insultado tan penosamente como lo había hecho.

El mundo estaba con las patas para arriba, todo se había ido al carajo. Inclusive él.

Se suponía que debía maltratar y rechazar a Granger sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento, pero le era imposible ¡Por Merlín! Ella _era_ la sangre sucia, amiga de Potty y Wesly; la sabelotodo insufrible que siempre le competía en absolutamente _todo_, la rata de biblioteca que no tenía vida más allá de sus amigos y los libros. Su _enemiga por naturaleza_. La reina de todos sus odios.

_Pero no más_

No sabía qué mierda era lo que había hecho Granger para tenerlo a él ocupado pensando en ella cuando bien sabía que había mejores cosas que hacer, como mirar el techo. Ni recordar la vez que tuvo que sacarse a Pansy de encima después de haber recordado sus ojos de un inocente almendra. ¡Joder, ya no podía tener sexo sin desearla a _ella_! Se suponía que con sólo imaginarla desnuda tendría que tener una idea desagradable, sin embargo aquella mañana había aprendido que valía la pena tener ojos para ver aquella imagen.

Al principio había querido imaginar que su odio lo había obsesionando a tal punto de querer corromperla hasta lo más profundo llevándosela a la cama. Durante dos largos meses se había creído su propia mentira. De modo diferente, en aquel momento la perspectiva de usarla como quien se limpia el culo con papel y lo tira le parecía demasiado _insaciable_ y tirano de su parte. A lo mejor quería usarla hasta cansarse de su cuerpo, a lo mejor, la deseaba tanto porque sabía que se le estaba prohibido poseerla.

Si bien él quería que Potter acabara con Voldemort, eso no quería decir que ahora se había vuelto un amante de los sangres sucias y que quisiera festejar las navidades rodeado de muggles. Para nada. De todos modos ¿Para qué mentirse? Si él ya lo sabía: Hermione Granger era harina de otro costal, no era impura, tampoco pura, era simplemente _Hermione_, única en su especia - _¡Gracias a Merlín!-_. No había otro tipo de explicación para el hecho de sentirse como un estúpido cuando la veía estudiando; o porqué conocía como fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio cuando no entendía algo; o porqué adoraba hacerla rabiar con tal de verla arrugar la nariz o fruncir los labios; o porqué su pulso se aceleraba cuando ella lo miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa; o porqué sentía esa sensación de vértigo cuando la besaba; o porqué se sentía miserable cuando la insultaba y la veía triste…

En todo caso lo que más le molestaba era no saber cómo ella había parado a estar en su cabeza _constantemente_. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Necesitaba airearse con un poco de acción. Quizás matar dementores por los alrededores del fin del mundo o buscar a Morgana, lo que lo tuviera más ocupado con tal de no pensar en Granger…

_No, necesitaba un trago y urgente._

Llenó un vaso con whisky y le agregó unos hielos como quien no quiere la cosa.

- A tu salud, _sangre sucia_ – ironizó.

De un trago vació el contenido del vaso, sintiendo como la bebida envolvía su cuerpo de un calor agradable. El whisky actuaba como lenguas de fuego que lamían su garganta quemándolo. Parecía curioso, pero un cosquilleo se había apoderado de sus labios, como cuando su boca encontraba la de Granger…

_Mierda._

_Mejor que sean dos._

De nuevo llenó el recipiente del whisky más fuerte de su bodega. _Esta vez obvió el hielo_.

- A tu salud, _rata-come-libros-de-la-biblioteca-con-un-arbusto-por-cabello_ – gruñó.

El vaso se empinó hacia la boca de Draco y su contenido pasó de ser saboreado por su lengua a caer en su garganta con efecto tobogán hasta llegar a algún órgano donde estalló en ondas expansivas de calor sofocante. La situación estaba comenzando a tomar un tinte patético a sus ojos algo desorbitados; él, un sangre pura, todo un _gran_ Malfoy, emborrachándose para olvidar a Granger, la _peor sangre sucia de todas_. La mejor amiga del cara rajada, aquella que olía a avellana, un perfume que en ese momento parecía colarse por su nariz, obnubilando sus sentido… ¿O era el alcohol?

_Que sean tres._

Draco intentó enfocar la vista en algún lugar de la habitación ¿Eran aquellos sus ojos, los mismos que siempre lo miraban con inocencia y compasión? El rubio se tiró del cabello, desordenándolo

_Brindemos por el cuarto._

No, era su sonrisa, la que le regalaba al mamotreto de Wesly y su ropa raída, pobretona. Y en su mente no concebía el porqué de su preferencia. Era claro como el agua que el pelirrojo no era competencia para él en _ninguna área_ y sin embargo, ella prefería estar a su lado antes que con él.

_Quizás ver puntitos rojos era el paso previo a la inconciencia._

_Entonces que sean cinco y uno doble, a favor al ausente Paul._

Se suponía que cuando perdías la conciencia eras incapaz de pensar y mantenerte en pie. Entonces una pregunta cruzó la mente de Draco: ¿Por qué estaba fuera de la casa con una botella de whisky en la mano y el recuerdo de la calidez de Granger palpitándole en la piel?

_Mejor que sea la botella entera y lo que Merlín quiera._

Con sus manos se tiró el pelo hacia atrás, maldita Granger ¿Qué le había hecho? Algún embrujo para convertirle en un maricón, seguro. No había otra explicación y si la había prefería no saberla. Con rapidez se llevó la botella casi vacía a la boca y apoyó el pico de ésta en sus labios recibiendo el líquido ámbar en su cuerpo. Si eso no mataba cualquier atisbo de la castor esa, entonces ya no sabría si su locura tenía algún tipo de remedio.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano caminó a trompicones hasta su caballo el cual se echó para ser montado con mayor facilidad. Draco hipó y ladeó la cabeza con una mueca-sonrisa en su rostro.

- Estoy en condiciones como para montarte por mi cuenta chucho – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Sin embargo el corcel no cambió su posición y el rubio lo agradeció muy, muy en el fondo, debajo de todas sus capas evasivas, entre ellas las formadas por el reciente alcohol. Con torpeza pasó una pierna sobre el animal y se sentó sobre la montadura, ligeramente inclinado hacia un costado. El caballo, tan negro como la capa de mortífago de quien lo montaba, se irguió y esperó las órdenes de su dueño.

- A mi salud mental – brindó el rubio y de un último trago vació la botella para recibir el amigable y conocido abrazo de calor. Con el tobillo golpeó el muslo del animal que, sin esperar una nueva orden, se perdió en el bosque al galope.

**OoO**

Sentados en las escaleras previas a las puertas del gran salón y observando en silencio la negrura del bosque prohibido, Paul y Hermione levantaron la vista al escuchar el relinchar de un caballo, al tiempo que les llegaba el rumor del vidrio al romperse, como si lo arrojaran contra algo duro.

Paul se puso de pie de inmediato y se tomó la cabeza con ambas mano.

- ¡Oh no! – musitó.

Algo desconcertada, la castaña lo miró con aquellos ojos inquisidores, pidiendo mudamente una explicación a su reacción.

- Es Draco, se ha marchado – dijo – lo siento Hermione, mejor voy… lo acompaño.

Ella simplemente se limitó a asentir. De todas maneras ya tenía sueño y seguir despierta lo único que lograría sería dejarla más dolida y agotada de lo que ya estaba. A su lado Paul se llevó dos dedos a la boca y chifló tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de darle un patatús de la sorpresa.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que galopando silenciosamente apareció un caballo que se imponía majestuosamente.

- Ve entrando, si él se entera que te dejé sola probablemente va a querer matarme – agregó con una mirada que no daba lugar a réplica alguna.

Hermione suspiró un "Lo dudo" y se perdió entre las puertas de roble. No tenía ningún sentido ponerse a discutir los diferentes argumento que barajaba para suponer aquel hecho. Y encima a aquella altura ya le empezaba a doler la sesera. "_Cartón lleno_"pensó.

* * *

**Ahora sí**** muchísimas gracias a Pau Tanamachi Malfoy por enviarme ese MP que me hizo caer a tierra y darme cuenta que no había publicado! Espero te haya gustado niña.**

**Las quiero y ¡MUCHAS gracias por estar conmigo!**

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Eneida; Fancy; __0obabyo0_(de la web de harry? Gente e mis pagos xD)_; Carmen; Lagrima Gris; Dramione Black; May; __Pau tanamachi Malfoy_(especiales agradecimientos)_; lokaegipcia; hija de la noche; Pamela E; Yasmini; Dannia; Isa Malfoy; Atria black; Alebe; __; Karyta34; Esme Black; __unkatahe_

_ Meli_


	31. El veneno de la serpiente

_**31_ **__**El veneno de la serpiente…**_

_Y encima a aquella altura ya le empezaba a doler la sesera. "Cartón lleno" pensó._

**1.**

Finalmente la furia del invierno había llegado y con ella el fin de semana. Hermione sentía que durante esos días en lugar de descansar se tensaba el triple. Le daba la impresión de que dentro de poco terminaría festejando sus treinta años de irritación y obviamente culpaba a Draco Malfoy por ello.

Después de haber enfrentado la resaca, la tristeza, el llanto y la cruel realidad de sus sentimientos, había decidido hacer todo a un lado y concentrarse en lo que siempre la sacaba de su mundo. La lectura.

Por lo tanto, se había pasado todo el fin de semana encerrada en un lugar donde nadie, _ni siquiera él con sus poderes especiales_, pudiera encontrarla. La sala multipropósito resultó serle de gran ayuda, equipada para satisfacer cualquier necesidad, menos las vitales. Por lo tanto, no podía escapar del hecho de tener que alimentarse en el Gran salón, aunque procuraba ser lo más rápida posible. Durante las diferentes comidas intentaba evitar que su vista vagara por la mesa de Slytherin, razón por la cual comía de espaldas a ésta. Una vez atragantada, bajaba todo con agua y salía pitando a aquel que se había convertido en su refugio.

Harry y Ron se mostraban algo escépticos ante el comportamiento de Hermione, sin embargo Ginny no había necesitado más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de por donde venía la mano, por lo que se había limitado a encogerse de hombros cuando los chicos preguntaban por su amiga.

- Saben que es algo obsesiva compulsiva, denle aire, está estudiando, se ve que la biblioteca ya no es tan perfectamente silenciosa para ella – acotaba irónicamente acompañando sus palabras con los ojos en blanco, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lo cierto es que por mucho que Hermione intentara evitar a todo el mundo, le resultaba realmente imposible deshacerse de Ginny, más aún cuando ella quería hablar con la más pequeña de los Weasley. Así, la castaña no había tenido más remedio que dejarse secuestrar el domingo por la tarde para tener una conversación con su amiga.

- Con Ron no hay problema, le podes poner la situación frente a los ojos y no se va a enterar, pero Harry… él es poción de otro caldero, la verdad es que no encuentro manera de hacerle creer que de pronto seguiste el camino de Lockhart y te volviste maníaca por el estudio – dijo.

Hermione suspiró.

- No importa, todo está bien, simplemente dile que estoy averiguando sobre algo que no puedo decirte y se conformará – contestó, agradeciendo a los horcruxes por vez primera. Supuestamente Harry caería en la cuenta de que ella no le habría querido dar información a Ginny para no ponerla en peligro y la dejaría encerrarse tranquila si aquello podía regar de luz aquel tema peliagudo.

La menor de los Weasley sopesó aquella posibilidad y luego se encogió de hombros, por lo visto estaba bien para ella.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Malfoy esta vez? Se los veía tan bien…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel era uno de los tantos temas de los cuales definitivamente no quería hablar, pero que, en compañía de la pelirroja, sería irrevocable tratarlos.

- Lo de siempre, me insultó, parece ser que le molestó que mirara al primo, no lo sé…

Ginny se llevó una mano al pelo mientras lo alisaba y lo enredaba entre sus dedos, pensando.

- No creo que sea por algo tan estúpido como eso, debe haber algo más, _tiene_ que haber algo más – dijo al fin.

Y no es que Hermione no hubiera sopesado aquella idea. Pero prefería evitar ir por aquel camino, no creía que fuese sano para su afectada cordura el ilusionarse con que todo tenía que ver con el hecho de que Draco Malfoy la quería para bien. Porque el maldito amor que ella sentía por él solo iba a lograr inflar un globo demasiado grande para ocupar su pecho y tan débil que con una simple corriente de aire podría reventarse. Y ella sabía que no podría soportar el dolor de explotar su corazón de aquella manera. Porque lo que sentía por Malfoy no era normal, tanto que debería ser ilegal. Después de días de meditar en una aparente tranquilidad, había caído en la cuenta de que en realidad no le interesaba qué era lo que hacía Draco, ni qué era lo que él quería para ella, solo le interesaba mantenerlo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, porque ahora sabía que, sin darse cuenta, había depositado en quien creía su enemigo, la razón de su vida.

- No sé Ginny, yo realmente preferiría quedarme con la duda…

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que sea lo mejor, pero si a vos te basta, está bien.

Durante el resto de la tarde Hermione se sintió aliviada, porque Ginny no había vuelto a tocar el tema Draco Malfoy y se había dedicado a ponerla al día en todo lo que ella había estado algo perdida, por no decir, desinteresada. Las reuniones de los viernes habían continuado y habían descubierto que Peter Tremaine y Olivia Artua había dejado de verse, al parecer a Peter no le gustaba jugar con fuego, razón por la cual la había dejado. Por otra parte Gryffindor iba bien posicionado a ganar la copa aunque daba la impresión de que Harry se distraía en los entrenamientos ocupando su mente en _vaya-uno-a-saber-qué_. Ginny había comentado con aparente indiferencia que el capitán había terminado con Grace Wibert tres días atrás y aseguraba que su encuentro nocturno no había tenido nada que ver porque él la había dejado ese mismo día por la tarde.

- Aunque claro, eso no evitó que se pusiera como una fiera cuando nos vio en el pasillo – había dicho fastidiada – maldita sea, como si yo no hubiera tenido que fumarme a la hipócrita besando a Harry por doquier.

Sin embargo, Hermione no había querido sugerir que quizás Harry debería haberse manejado de manera más cortés.

Así y todo, cuando la menor de los Weasley se había retirando alegando que tenía practica de Quidditch, la castaña no pudo relajarse, razón por la cual se había ido a bañar. No era nada bueno acostarse a dormir sin comer y nerviosa.

**2.**

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror......"_

Draco sentía como su cuerpo se movía, sin que él lo dirigiese, hacia un destino desconocido. También veía los rostros de los demás y encontraba en ellos en parte temor y en parte asco. Y eso le encantaba. Le temían, claro que si, era difícil controlarlo, salvo cuando Voldemort estaba con ellos. Pero lo que a él más le gustaba, era saber lo asqueados que estaban por imaginarlo con Hermione Granger. Por imaginarlo haciéndole el amor como un desquiciado. Y no es que lo imaginaran porque eran masoquistas, sino porque se había hecho conocer la profecía, lo que equivalía a decir que se conocía su futuro.

Que idiota había sido, había tenido la pareja que tanto buscaba en carne y hueso con él, había vivido por cuenta propia la historia de amor prohibido que había intentado proteger con su vida y no se había dado cuenta a tiempo. O al menos, no con el suficiente para evitar aquel desenlace.

Sin embargo, había podido hacer algo para salvar las papas, dada la ocasión, y solo esperaba que Hermione entendiera su mensaje y que Potter confiara en su resolución.

De lo contrario, todo se iría a la mierda y él ya no tendría porqué razón vivir…

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror......"_

**3.**

Ginny dio una última voltereta en el aire antes de descender en picada. Amaba volar, era tan natural como respirar. Lástima que no tenía a quien golpear sin querer, eso habría sido bastante relajante.

Practicar quidditch tratando de simular que realmente entre ella y Harry no pasaba nada más que una amistad, con los ojos de su hermano clavado en todos sus movimientos, sin duda no entraba en la lista de las cosas más fáciles de hacer. A demás se tenía que contener de pegarle unos cuentos gritos a Ron por meterse en el papel del hermano mayor que debe protegerla de los malvados hombres. Por Dios, ya bastante había tenido de esa porquería por su parte. Pero Harry así se lo había pedido y ella había prometido resistirse lo más que pudiese, aunque no había prometido prevalecer por sobre su genio.

De modo tal, simplemente intentaba evitar cualquier roce que llevara a alguna acotación por parte de Ron, a su parecer era la manera más fácil de evitar todo.

Cuando sus pies se apoyaron con seguridad sobre el césped de la cancha, desmontó la escoba y se dirigió a la salida con el fin de visitar la sala multipropósito antes de ducharse en su baño.

- Buen entrenamiento, si seguimos así, Slytherin no va a tener nada que hacer contra nosotros – los alentaba Harry – solo necesitamos concentración, por lo demás, contamos con el excelente brazo de Ginny, dos grandes bateadores y un gran guardián.

Todos soltaron exclamaciones de júbilo mientras el equipo se encaminaba en gran parte a comer y en otra a la sala común para bañarse.

Gracias a Merlín nadie se percató de que ella se adelantaba y se perdía por uno de los pasillos en dirección al séptimo piso. Caminó resuelta hasta llegar al lienzo de Barnabás el Chiflado y pasó tres veces frente al mago que intentaba darle clases de ballet a los trolls, mientras éstos últimos lanzaban garrotazos contra su profesor. Ginny no necesitó esforzarse mucho para que frente a ella apareciera aquella puerta secreta que daba a la habitación con más historias que el castillo entero.

Entró a la sala y vio que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el Viernes pasado. O tal vez no. Sobre uno de los sillones de puff se encontraba el último ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso". Al parecer, Luna seguía encontrando más fascinante que cualquier otro las habilidades de aquella habitación. Ginny no se molestó en acercarse a ninguna pared en especial o de salir del umbral de la puerta. Simplemente pensó en Hermione.

De pronto, todo se volvió claro.

La fotografía de Paul Lawson miraba apenado lo que fuera que estaba mirando. De ella salía una hebra, gorda y de color rojo, que delineaba juguetona un camino hasta unirse a otra foto: la de Draco Malfoy. Ginny notó que él tenía los ojos llenos de dolor y que miraba con preocupación una fotografía que estaba ubicada más abajo, entre la suya y la de su primo. La hebra roja que los unía volvió a marcar su camino para detenerse en medio de éste y dividirse en dos. La mitad de ella que volvió a la fotografía de Paul Lawson, rodeó débilmente el marco de la imagen y descendió moribunda para unirse a una Hermione Granger ceñuda, casi sin tocarla. Por otra parte, la mitad correspondiente a la imagen de Draco Malfoy, se volvió de color dorado, fuerte y brillante. Duplicó su grosor y apresó, en su bailotear, al mortífago y a Hermione Granger. La hebra palpitó llena de vida y aumentó aún más su fuerza y brillantez.

Ginny parpadeó asimilando _aquella verdad_ y pensó que lo mejor sería que Hermione misma observara las cosas. Porque definitivamente la situación se le había ido de las manos.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció parada como una idiota, mirando embelezada las tres fotografías. Parecía como si Draco Malfoy sufriera una tortura inimaginable y que, aún así, tuviera algún lugar en su mente para preocuparse por Hermione. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Y no era solo eso lo que preocupaba a Ginny. Cada tanto, la imagen de aquella enojada e indiferente Hermione, cedía y su amiga se permitía mirar de reojo, _llena de cariño_, a nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Cuando la pelirroja decidió abandonar la sala, se percató que la hebra dorada había alcanzado el grosor una varita mágica, y que brillaba tanto como el sol.

"_Nuestro lazo ya estaba establecido. Yo amaba a Draco Malfoy."_

**4.**

Volvió a posar sus ojos negros en él. Y sintió aquella paz internar que Blaise le provocaba.

En su estado de maldita, todavía se daba el lujo de amar, sabiendo que se le estaba tremendamente prohibido. Todo por culpa de aquella resentida social que la había hechizado. Ya casi no existían las hadas y mucho menos las negras. Pero Pansy Parkinson recordaba bien a aquella que una tarde de otoño la había maldecido por el resto de su vida.

_- Eres demasiado hermosa y pura para ser buena. Eres demasiado egoísta para merecerlo. _– le había dicho – _Tienes mucho más de lo que deberías, con tan solo años de edad. No te confundas, pequeña niña, jamás serás feliz. Tus ojos reflejarán el daño que los impuros y _muggles_ sufren por gente de tu clase. Serás la viva imagen del dolor del mundo, pequeña. Aquello que podría salvarte, lo tendrás al alcance de la mano, pero jamás lo poseerás. Porque todo lo que toques, va a sufrir lo que tú tendrías que sufrir. La única persona capaz de romper con mi magia antigua, descansa por cien años, esperando por aquella que represente todo lo que odies. Sin embargo, serás demasiado egoísta como para ayudarla, pequeña._

Y una mierda.

- ¡Ya cállate, con un demonio, Spencer! – soltó exasperada. El enfermo de Jack llevaba una hora balbuceando incoherencias sobre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. ¿Y qué mierda le importaba a ella? Realmente, si Draco conseguía alguna manera de tener paz en esa cabeza, aunque fuese con Granger, pues bien por él.

Spencer se removió en su lugar y frunció los labios.

- Te está engañando con una sangre sucia – aguijoneó.

Pansy se frotó la frente con una mano, intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza que aquella voz insoportable le estaba causando, y cerró los ojos. Sabía que lo que él decía, bien podía ser cierto. Últimamente, Draco le dejaba los pelos de punta dándole las miles de indicaciones de cómo debían proteger a Granger y sus padres, pero sobre todo a ella. Se ponía furioso cuando alguien hacía una leve insinuación de que mejor sería matarla y no cuidarla. Se mantenía frío y distante con todos, sin embargo, en las comidas, no sacaba los ojos de Hermione.

Pansy había intentado hacerle entender que sus preocupaciones eran vanas. La sangre sucia sabía defenderse en combate y tenía a sus amigos que estaban tan locos como para ir a buscar a Voldemort por ellos mismos.

- Eso, es justamente lo que me preocupa. – le había dicho Draco – La muy estúpida está esperando su oportunidad para salir del castillo a salvar el mundo.

Y ella no había podido contradecirlo. Todos los Gryffindor tenían corazones de leones y mentes caritativas. _"No importa morir si con ello salvamos a muchos más"_ ¡Blah, mentiras!

Demás estaba sumarle que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía sexo con Draco Malfoy. Si bien ella no lo amaba, y él tampoco, era lo más parecido a hacer el amor. Porque eran amigos. Él confiaba en ella y viceversa. Quizás, su amistad no era tan fuerte y sincera como la que Draco tenía con Theodore Nott, pero era _casi_ igual.

- Sabes, Jack – le dijo Pansy - deberías escribir un libro fantástico y dejar de joderme a mi con tus mierdas de paranoias.

El muchacho se puso de pie, enarbolando la varita. Blaise Zabini, que no dejaba jamás a _su señora_ sola, realizó un hechizo de desarme y lo ató de pies a cabeza con sogas verdes que salieron de su varita. Spencer cayó al piso y comenzó a gruñir lleno de ira.

- Realmente tu estupidez está yendo muy lejos. – musitó la líder de la "Logia de las Serpientes" con voz cansina – Blaise, ven, vamos a caminar, el día está lindo.

Zabini la amó con los ojos y sin decir nada, la siguió.

**5.**

El lunes comenzó como siempre. No hubo incidentes durante las horas de pociones, más que el caldero de Neville, empecinado en vomitar su contenido al primero que se le acercase a más de cinco metros a la redonda. Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para que a Hermione le pasara desapercibido el hecho de que Paul Lawson – o sea, Draco - no había ido a clases, lo cual, burdamente, quería decir que estaba preocupada. Su corazón palpitó dolido durante las dos horas de cocción de su poción y no encontró paz ni aún cuando Slugorn la felicitó y le dio quince puntos a su casa. Algo similar pasó en las horas de herbología que compartía con los Hufflepuff. Ni hablar de Transformaciones. Theodore Nott la había mirado toda la clase, con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, y había pateado más de una vez a Jack Spencer, cuando intentaba asesinarla con el poder de sus ojos enfermos.

- Hermione. – la saludó Nott – Lamento si en algún momento Jack te hizo sentir incomoda.

Ella levantó la vista del suelo y le sonrió. A decir verdad, aún no se acostumbraba al trato educado que Theodore solía tener con ella. En algún momento, había llegado a creer que en una borrachera, Draco le había pedido que no la insultara, que le dejase ese placer solo para él. No obstante, el tiempo le había enseñado que, tanto Draco Malfoy como Theodore Nott, eran harina de otro costal. Uno mucho mejor al de Slytherin.

- No me di cuenta que quisiera molestarme. – mintió – De todo modos, gracias.

El Slytherin torció el gesto y le sonrió sin mucha convicción.

- Ya sabes, después de lo que pasó el otro día…

- ¡Oh, claro! Debí suponer que aquello no quedaría así. Tendré más cuidado de ahora en más – lo interrumpió.

- … Draco se puso hecho una fiera. No te preocupes, tendré a Spencer vigilado. En teoría no hay razón alguna para que cambies tus hábitos y costumbres.

Hermione se puso de piedra al escuchar _su nombre_ vinculado con la frase _"hecho una fiera"._ De pronto, tenía ganas de encontrarlo, besarlo, y quedarse con él _toda la noche_. De pronto, todo aquello le dio mariposas, dentro, muy dentro de ella.

Media idiota, y sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, asintió con la cabeza y deslizó su mirada a la pila de libros que esperaban ser recogidos por sus manos. De reflejo, le pareció ver a Theodore Nott sonreír mientras ella recogía la bibliografía.

- ¿Te ayudo? – le preguntó y le fue imposible borrar de la paz de su voz un tono divertido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sintió como se ruborizaba hasta el colon. Le era imposible acallar los ladridos de su corazón y estaba segura de que el Slytherin podía oírlo.

_Si, con un demonio, Draco me provoca todo eso y más._

Ante los ojos de Nott, ella debía parecer algo introvertida, extravagante, e idiota. Una chica con el coeficiente suficiente como para vivir de los libros, de su enseñanza. Muy imbécil para enfrentar los hechos por su cuenta. Muy delicada para ser capaz de soportarlo.

¡Que equivocada estaba!

- Me contó Paul que el viernes pasado te conoció. – comentó Theodore. Por el todo de su voz y la frialdad repentina de su mirada, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que lo que fuese que le iba a decir, no sería nada bueno.

Decidida a escucharlo, se calzó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar. Como era de esperarse, él la siguió silenciosamente.

Decir que "si" había conocido al primo de Draco, era exagerar. Pero negarlo, era mentir. ¿Cómo podría clasificarse lo que ella tuvo con él? A decir verdad, había sido algo incómodo y patético. Paul Black, con tan solo horas de verla, había sido testigo de la única verdad que ella escondía de todos y que llevaba tiempo escondiéndola hasta de sí misma: sus sentimientos por Malfoy. Compartir aquella información había creado un vínculo de sinceridad entre ellos, aunque, claro, él no hubiese dicho ni "mu" acerca del tema. Del _maldito, maldito, tema._

- Se podría decir que si – contestó finalmente.

Siguieron caminando a la par. Los pasillos ya estaban desiertos, algo obvio, teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba transcurriendo la hora del almuerzo. Ron y Harry habían salido corriendo del aula. Debían entrenar al menos media hora con el equipo, cambiarse y comer, para luego, poder asistir a clases. Algo imposible, en su opinión.

Theodore se tomó su tiempo para volver a hablar. Al parecer, estaba buscando la mejor manera de decir lo que quería decir.

- ¿Sabías que Draco salió esa misma noche? – preguntó y su calma la aplanó por completo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Claro que lo sabía. Como también Nott sabía que ella lo sabía.

- Mmm, lo escuché salir...

El Slytherin dejó de caminar y la miró a los ojos, con todos sus sentimientos abarrotados en aquellas orbes. Hermione se vio abrazada y consumida por la preocupación. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando y por qué él daba tantos rodeos para decírselo?, ¿Acaso Draco se había rendido y la había abandonado?, ¿Acaso él no la quería ver nunca más? No. No podía ser. Imposible. No tenía razón alguna para hacerlo. Ella no era tan importante en su mundo. A decir verdad, no era importante en lo absoluto. ¿O no?

- Creo que deberías saber que, desde entonces, Draco no ha vuelto al castillo.

"_Draco no ha vuelto"_. Esas cuatro palabras le habían dado de lleno en el pecho. Habían golpeado más fuerte que el garrotazo de un troll encolerizado. Habían rajado aún más que las garras de un hipogrifo. Porque ella temía lo peor. Que Draco Malfoy jamás regresase. Que la abandonara a su suerte.

Porque ella no era nada. Y en teoría, él tampoco.

No había razón alguna para sentirse de ese modo, cuando jamás había pasado nada entre ellos dos. Aunque, en este caso, el "nada" fuese "mucho".

_Mierda de nuevo._

- ¿Cómo que "no ha vuelto"? – preguntó con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Su voz tembló y poco faltó para que se le quebrase. - ¿Está bien? ¿Estará herido?

La paranoia se apoderó de ella y fue demasiado tarde para acallarla. Debía expresar sus miedos. Necesitaba que Theodore le dijese: "No, Hermione, simplemente no quiere verte y es una manera educada de evitarte".

- No lo sé. En realidad, estoy bastante preocupado. Pensé que quizás podías saber dónde encontrarlo, ya buscamos en los lugares donde podría llegar a estar, pero nada. No hay caso.

Los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas y su mente trabajó con mayor rapidez. Ella podía salir del castillo. Tenía el permiso de la directora. No tenía que dar razones para abandonar el colegio. Saldría en su búsqueda. No sabía ni a dónde iría, pero estar en cualquier parte sería mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada.

El corazón latió dolido y las mariposas se volvieron púas de acero. Aleteaban impacientes y le arrancaban el aire. Cada golpe, era más lastimero que el anterior.

- Hey, Hermione. Tranquila.

Theodore la sujetó por los hombros y la zarandeó con delicadeza.

- Escúchame – le pidió – ahora mismo Paul se está transformando en mí. Voy a salir del castillo. Solo me queda visitar a una persona. Necesito que me ayudes, Hermione. Quédate en la cabaña. Si Draco vuelve, entonces díselo a Paul y él se comunicará conmigo. ¿Puedo contar con eso?

- ¿Cómo voy a saber si lo encontraste? – preguntó.

- Imagino que Paul encontrará la manera, con cartas, supongo.

Hermione respiró con fuerza y cerró lo ojos. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse sentada haciendo nada. Pero era lo más coherente. Tenía sentido, Theo sabría dónde buscar y con quiénes tratar.

Para las siete de la tarde, Hermione simuló estar algo descompuesta y se largó a la cabaña. Esperaba entrar y encontrar a Draco tirado en alguno de sus grandes y caros sillones negros, tomando algo en sus copas finas, y vestido de mortífago. Esperaba que cuando la viera le dijese "Paul no está, si haz venido por él". De esa manera ella se reiría y se arrojaría a sus brazos, importándole todo una putísima mierda. Porque aquella tarde había sido la peor de su vida. Había tenido que sostener conversaciones banales, sonrisas vacías y clases innecesarias. Había maquinado muchas cosas en su cabeza y ni siquiera el plan de Harry y Ron para copiarse en los futuros exámenes había logrado sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, el olor de Draco Malfoy le dio de lleno en la cara y la poca luz que emanaba de la chimenea le dejó a la vista una sala vacía. Nada de él, solo su perfume, ese maldito aroma que lo caracterizaba de pies a cabeza. Hermione ni se gastó en prender las luces. Pasó como una tormenta hasta la habitación del mortífago y aquello fue peor que su encuentro con la sala. Todo el mobiliario, todas las telas y el mismísimo aire, estaban contaminado de él. La cama deshecha. Su ropa regada por el piso o apoyada en algunos sillones. Las cortinas corridas. _Todo. _

Hermione fijó la vista en aquel revoltijo de sábanas que era la cama. Al parecer, Draco no tenía sueños tranquilos; parecía como si hubiera luchado contra _algo_ mientras dormía. Se acercó unos pasos y olisqueó con satisfacción. Aquel mueble era la fuente que emanaba con tanta fuerza su aroma. Tan delicioso. Tan dulce. De pronto, lo único que quería hacer, era acostarse en la cama y dejarse morir en ella, hasta que él volviera. Sin pensarlo mucho, se quitó el calzado y se hizo un lugar en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y estuvo segura que aquella era la que él usaba para dormir. El corazón se le aceleró. Ella estaba por dormir donde él lo hacía.

Y como una adolescente estupidizada por el amor, abrazó la almohada y se entregó al placer con ojos cerrado.

Todo se volvió blanco. Sus músculos se relajaron, su respiración se tranquilizó, y ya no recordaba dónde estaba ni qué hacia. Un remolino de luces brillantes se apoderó de sus párpados cerrados y ella perdía la conciencia y la volvía a encontrar. Finalmente el subconsciente se apoderó de su mente: Draco con una varita. La bajaba y se acercaba a ella. La abrazaba y besaba. La había defendido de sus amigos y la besaba. Luna le preguntaba no se qué, no me acuerdo cuando. Parecía triste, pero ella podía ayudarla. Un caballo negro galopaba, una botella de vidrio se rompía. Draco aullaba de dolor. Un olor pestilente le quemaba las fosas nasales y le recordaba cuando había ido con Harry y Ron al nido de Dementores. ¡Puaj! Horrible, insoportable. Draco volvía a aullar ¿por qué nadie lo ayudaba?

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba agitada y casi no podía respirar. Ese maldito olor, la estaba matando. Alguien gritó con sufrimiento y la paralizó; aquello no era un sueño, y esa voz no era cualquiera, era la de _él_.

Draco…

Descalza, y con las capacidades motrices torpes por el sueño, Hermione se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo a la puerta. De un tirón se deshizo de la entrada. Tuvo que contener el aliento para no desmayarse. Draco gemía desde alguna parte de los alrededores de la cabaña. Estaba sufriendo, estaba herido. Cada gemido era una puñal en su corazón y mejor ni hablar de sus gritos.

¿Dónde estaba? Por Merlín que alguien la ayudara. Encima no veía nada.

- ¡Draco! – chilló. De pronto, entre toda la crisis mental que estaba enfrentando, se acordó que era una bruja – Maldición, _¡Lumus!_

Un caballo relinchó y bufó. Éste parecía estar tan o más desesperado que Hermione. La luz de la varita iluminó a la bestia negra y en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y cubierto de sangre putrefacta, estaba Draco. Hermione soltó un grito de horror y se tapó la boca.

- ¡Draco! – volvió a chillar.

Los pies no le daban para correr lo tan rápido que ella quería. Se tropezó más de una vez y se cortó las rodillas, pero no le importó. Él estaba sangrando, sufriendo. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal. Parecía como si algún maleficio oscuro le hubiera dado de lleno.

Hermione se dejó caer a su lado y no le importó que aquel olor ácido y repugnante le quemara las fozas nasales y le destrozara los pulmones. Tomó el rostro del mortífago entre las manos y lo obligó a fijarse en ella.

- Draco, Draco, soy yo, Hermione – le dijo - ¿Me ves? Draco, háblame, por favor…

Él intentó enfocarla, pero tenía los ojos dados vuelta. No podía ver nada, absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, en el calvario en el que estaba, la pudo escuchar, la pudo sentir. Era como volver a respirar. La muerte se estaba haciendo de él, le estaba arrancando el alma con garras furiosas. Era como si lo estuviesen quemando por dentro, mientras que alguien lo lastima y lo corta, cuando otro lo maldice con el Cruciatus, hasta la locura. Sin embargo, la piel que Hermione tocaba, parecía no sufrir. Era como si su tacto eliminar por completo su pesar.

No podía hablar, solo gemir de dolor. No podía ver, más que la negrura de la maldad. Pero podía moverse. Sintiendo que aquel esfuerzo terminaría de matarlo, alzó una mano y busco a ciegas el rostro de Hermione. Ella lo ayudó a encontrar su mejilla. Estaba dulcemente húmeda, porque ella estaba llorando.

Quiso decirle que no lo hiciera, que a fin de cuentas, él era un idiota y no merecía que ella sufriera por su cuenta. Pero no salió nada, más que un grito desgarrador. La mano cayó y él empezó a convulsionar. Ya no podía sentirla, ni olerla. Un nuevo zarpazo destrozó su alma y él perdió la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

Hermione lo vio retorcerse, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de abrir los ojos. La desesperación y la pena hicieron mella de su cuerpo y soltó más sollozos incontenibles. Debía avisarle a Theodore, tenía que curarlo.

Con un encantamiento lo alzó y lo llevó con delicadeza hasta el sillón más grande de la sala. El pulso le temblaba, al igual que la barbilla. No quería pensar que jamás volvería a verlo sano, no se lo permitía. Lo besó en los labios y le susurró una acongojado _"Ya vuelvo"._

Le dedicó una última mirada y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo. Como alguna vez lo había hecho, se lastimó con las plantas y ramas que formaban el Bosque Prohibido. Se tropezó hasta el cansancio y cuando divisó, entre la maleza, la puerta del castillo, casi lloró de felicidad. La noche había caído y la luna se había escondido entre las nubes. A Hermione le resultó imposible dejar de tropezar y lastimarse. La oscuridad era tal que no veía nada y las lágrimas opacando sus ojos, no ayudaban.

Finalmente se enredó con la raíz de un árbol en los lindes del bosque, se cayó y se puso de pie nuevamente. Corrió sintiendo una punzada de dolor en los pulmones y no paró hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Una vez allí, se le presentó un dilema: ¿Cómo haría para encontrar a Paul? Mierda, no se esperaba que algo así pasara.

A su espalda, una lechuza ululó y voló hasta posarse en su hombro. En la pata llevaba atado un papel. Hermione le quitó el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente.

"_Por cualquier cosa, envía a Padme por mí._

_Paul."_

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces. Con la varita escribió un mensaje corto y conciso.

"_Necesito ayuda. Urgente."_

La lechuza tomó el mensaje con el pico y salió volando.

Hermione Granger no esperó a ver desaparecer el ave. Con la misma desesperación con la que había llegado, se marchó.

Atravesó el bosque como una flecha, no sin caerse y terminar de cortarse las rodillas. Con las manos, manchadas de su propia sangre, abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se abalanzó hacia un lado de Draco.

Le tocó la frente y apartó la mano de golpe. Ardía en fiebre y sudaba frío.

Le pasara lo que le pasara, no era nada bueno. Su piel, de un tono verdoso, estaba cubierta por una sustancia abrasadora y pegajosa. Su respiración, casi imperceptible al oído, era rancia y acida. Tal como el hedor de los dementores. Su presencia ardiente le arrancaba las últimas esperanzas de volverlo a ver con vida. Como garrotazos, la muerte se iba haciendo de él. La muerte iba tomando su alma.

No había que ser una estudiosa para darse cuenta, que fuese lo que fuese, aquello era obra de un dementor.

Con la mano temblando, Hermione removió la rasgada túnica de Draco Malfoy, y lo que vio, terminó de espantarla. Un frío asesino recorrió su espina dorsal y su cuerpo se convulsionó en una arcada devastadora.

La sangre del rubio corría azulina sobre su desgarrado abdomen. Como si un tentáculo hubiera abierto un surco en su cuerpo, ella vio los órganos del mortífago, todos lastimados, putrefactos.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y entraron por ella Paul Lawson y Severus Snape.

- ¡Apártate, Granger! – gruñó con fiereza quien alguna vez había sido su profesor.

De alguna manera, aquella presencia la puso furiosa. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Él, junto a su señor, eran dos asesinos. No merecían vivir. Por su culpa, Albus Dumbledore ya no vivía, más que en los corazones de quienes lo amaban.

Si bien Hermione se había visto obligada a "perdonar" a Draco Malfoy por lo que había hecho, eso no significaba que con Severus Snape ocurriese lo mismo. Principalmente, porque ella ya había perdido la cabeza por quien estaba al borde de la muerte. Y a fin de cuentas, daba igual. Severus Snape, siempre sería un asqueroso discriminador, asesino y desleal.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, desenvainó su varita mágica y la clavó en la espalda de su ex profesor. Le haría saldar todas sus cuentas ante la ley. Le daría paz a Albus Dumbledore. Le quitaría un peso demoledor de los hombros a Harry Potter, a quien ella le debía lealtad.

Y además, porque todo era una mierda y porque Draco Malfoy no estaría muriendo si no fuese por aquel sujeto grasoso, maloliente y asesino, que lo había ubicado en ese palco de "mago buscado" por la comunidad mágica; como si Draco Malfoy hubiese siquiera pensado en realmente acabar con la vida de su difunto director.

- Hermione, no…

Paul la rodeó por los brazos y la alejó de Snape

- Suéltame Paul, tu no entiendes – masticó entre dientes - ¿Cómo puedes traerlo para que ayude a Draco cuando no es una persona digna de confianza? ¿Qué te hace creer que intentará salvarlo? ¡Dímelo, con un demonio! – chilló e intentó soltarse.

Paul Lawson, sin embargo, aumentó la presión de su abrazo.

- Tranquilízate, Hermione, las cosas no son como tu crees.

Peleando contra la histeria, la alumno modelo de la casa Gryffindor perdió lo estribos, y como poseída por un demonio, comenzó a llorar y retorcerse. Podía oír a Severus Snape murmurar decenas de palabras, sin entender su significado, pero muy segura de sus propósitos.

Lo quería matar. Terminaría con el proceso y luego diría que "lo había intentado". Pero ella no podía permitirlo. Amaba a Draco Malfoy, no podía siquiera plantearse la idea de perderlo. Lo prefería vivo, rechazándola por no ser lo suficientemente pura para él; a tenerlo por siempre en el recuerdo. Simplemente una presencia que a ciencia cierta, nunca sería suya.

- ¡Suéltame, Paul!, ¡¡No puedes dejarlo morir!! No puedes dejar que lo asesine, ¿¡Es que no lo quieres!?, ¡¡Es tu primo, maldita sea!!

Logró liberar una de sus manos y comenzó a golpear el pecho de Paul, aunque su fin era el rostro. El muchacho arqueó el cuerpo y volvió a atrapar el brazo de Hermione.

- Calla a la estúpida, Paul, no puedo concentrarme – rezongó Snape. Y Hermione Granger tuvo ganas de arrancarle hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Mal nacido del demonio. Seguramente había sido producto de una relación odiosa. Maldito sea él y maldito sea Draco Malfoy, por exponerse de aquella manera, por enamorarla como lo hacía, aún yaciendo en las sombras.

- ¡Ja,ja,ja! – rió enfermiza – Te molesta que hable porque tengo razón ¿No es cierto Snape? Asesino ¡Maldito asesino! – lo acusó. Paul intentaba llevársela al cuarto de Draco, pero ella peleaba con uñas y dientes para permanecer en la sala. Si él no haría nada para detener al mortífago que estaba asesinando a Draco, entonces ella tendría que hacerlo y por lo visto, su voz fastidiaba a Snape. Perfecto - ¿Qué más da otro cuerpo a la lista, no Severus? Ya contamos con James y Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore y ahora con Draco ¿No es así, Snape? ¡Y cuántos más habrán que no conocemos!

Su ex profesor se puso de pié y la dio una bofetada de lleno en el rostro.

- La muerte de Lily no fue mi culpa, imbécil.

Paul lo empujó suavemente con un brazo.

- No, Severus. No está en sus cabales. Y tú, Hermione, ya cállate.

Hermione se retorció y el muchacho aprovechó el momento para quitarla de un tirón de la sala.

- ¡¡Nooo!!, ¡Maldita sea! – lloró – No puedo perderlo Paul, tu no lo entiendes, simplemente no puedo…

Con manos de garras, se aferró al pecho del primo de Draco y lloró con el alma. Todo estaba mal.

- Shh, Hermione, todo va a estar bien – le aseguró – suponíamos que algo así había pasado, solo debíamos encontrarlo. Por suerte Severus estaba al tanto de la situación, listo para ayudar.

- ¿De qué hablas, Paul? Snape es un asesino.

El muchacho la hizo pasar al cuarto del rubio y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

- No, Hermione. ¿Nunca pensaste que, tal vez, con Snape pasa lo mismo que con Draco?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y pensar en Draco, le valió una puñalada en el corazón.

- Harry lo vio lanzar la maldición. Acabar con la vida de Dumbledore.

Paul sonrió.

- Cierto. Pero jamás se detuvieron a pensar en que a veces es necesario sacrificar a la reina para conseguir el cuello del rey. Todo esto no es más que una puesta en escena, un movimiento más en la búsqueda de un mundo mejor.

Obstinada, Hermione rehusó la mirada azulina de Paul.

- No lo creo.

- Si no confías en mi, entonces, confía en Draco. Él ha tenido el privilegio de ver más allá de las palabras, de navegar por los recuerdos. No subestimes a Dumbledore tampoco, un gran hombre, sin duda alguna.

- Lo está ayudando ¿no es así?

- ¿Tu crees que yo estaría aquí contigo, si no creyera que realmente lo está haciendo?

Los muchachos permanecieron en silencio. Hermione sentía como si su cerebro se agrandara y achicara, una y otra, y otra vez. Sin descanso. Sin misericordia. Creía que, de un momento a otro, terminaría por estallarle la cabeza, volando en mil pedazos su dolor y su cordura.

Desde la sala donde yacía Draco, llegó el rumor de una puerta al cerrarse, y no tardó mucho en oírse la voz de Theodore… por primera vez, alterada, asustada.

- ¿Cómo está, Severus? ¿Realmente es tan idiota como para…? – murmuró.

- Si. – fue la única respuesta del mortífago.

Nott suspiró con fuerza.

- ¿Pero ahora está bien, no?

- Si decir que al menos no se va a convertir en medio dementor es algo bueno, entonces si, está bien. – dijo Severus – No entiendo en que cabeza cabe ir a asesinar aquellas bestias cuando no se está al ciento por ciento de sus habilidades.

Theodore soltó una risa amarga y corrió una silla.

- Ya te lo dije. Paul cree que se embriagó por cabeza dura que es. Si hubiese guardado algunos comentarios innecesarios para él mismo, nada de esto habría pasado. Como si ella lo mereciera, tampoco.

- ¿Así que lo que se comenta de Granger es cierto, no? Se puso hecha una fiera cuando me vio tocarle un pelo a Draco.

Hermione no supo cual fue la respuesta del Slytherin, por lo que imagino que el muchacho habría asentido o negado con la cabeza.

- Esto no es bueno… - comentó Snape al cabo de unos minutos.

- Ni lo digas – aseguró Nott – Por el momento no me atreví a sugerirle que quizás…

Se escuchó como si alguien golpeara algo con el puño.

- Lo sabía. Maldita sea. – se enfureció Snape.

- Lo sé. Lo sé

- Como si no fuese suficiente con mantener despejada la espalda de Potter.

- De todos modos, no deberíamos apresurarnos. Quizás solo es algo pasajero… - comentó Theodore y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que ni él mismo se lo creía.

Más allá de no entender de qué hablaban los otros dos, en la sala de entrada, Hermione Granger supo que aquello concernía tanto a ella, como a Draco.

En la habitación delantera, la silla volvió descorrerse.

- ¿Estás solo, Snape? – preguntó serenamente Theodore.

- No. Paul y Granger están en el cuarto de Draco. – contestó.

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Era incomodo sentir la mirada de Paul en su rostro. Era casi tan potente como la de Draco, pero más fácil de evadir.

Con el paso de los minutos, el tiempo comenzó a hacer mella en Hermione, quien ya no sabía ni como se llamaba.

Para ella, esperar, era como flotar al deseo de un "ya pasó todo", en medio de una desierto congelado. Era como pertenecer a un mundo paralelo en un cuerpo ajeno. Sentía como si hubieran pasado días desde que encontró a Draco ensangrentado. Ya no sabía bien como había parado a estar donde estaba, ni con quien estaba. Simplemente existía por el hecho de hacerlo. De la misma manera esperaba, por la razón de encontrar un "para qué" en su vida.

En algún momento, le había preguntado la hora a Paul, quien se había acostado a lo largo de un sillón.

- Ya son las dos de la madrugada. Deberías dormir – le había dicho.

- Lo mismo digo – había susurrado Hermione.

Cerca de lo que ella creyó las tres de la madrugada, se escuchó la voz de Snape susurrar:

- Ya está fuera de peligro.

Theodore suspiró con fuerza y rió por lo bajo.

- Ya me va a escuchar cuando despierte – comentó.

- Espero que si, este tipo de comportamiento no puede repetirse. Si el Señor de las Tinieblas se hubiese enterado…

Y silencio nuevamente.

- Pero no lo hizo – comentó dulcemente Theodore.

Los pasos de Snape comenzaron a oírse cada vez más lejos.

- No. Y hablando de él, será mejor que me vaya…

- Está bien, me quedaré por cualquier cosa.

La puerta de la entrada fue abierta con un suave correr.

- Manténganme al tanto y mándenle mis opiniones al respecto de semejante estupidez.

Theodore no contestó, y si lo hizo, Hermione no se enteró.

En cuanto la cabaña se sumió en silencio, ella se puso de pie con rapidez y se escapó del cuarto de Draco. Con celeridad corrió hasta el sillón de la habitación principal y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del rubio.

Se lo veía más pálido de lo normal, pero con algo más de vida que la última vez que lo había visto. Estaba arropado con pesadas mantas hasta la altura del cuello y ya no sudaba. Por el contrario, cada tanto se sacudía en breves y suaves temblores. Su presencia aún olía ácida y rancia, aunque no llegaba al punto de ser casi insoportable. Más bien, era molesto.

Preguntándose qué vería, Hermione descubrió el cuerpo de Draco hasta la cintura. Ya no sangraba, ya no había herida alguna, aunque si grandes cicatrices y sangre seca.

Buscó a su alrededor y vio una palangana llena de una poción limpiadora.

- ¿Puedo…? – le preguntó a Nott, quien la observaba entre enternecido y resignado.

Theodore se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

- Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, no es necesario que…

- No – lo interrumpió – yo quiero hacerlo.

El muchacho sonrió de lado, y con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que lo hiciera.

- Si no te molesta, Hermione, voy a descansar al menos unas horas.

Ella le sonrió y embebió un paño en poción.

- Cualquier cosa que ocurra – aclaró Nott – házmelo saber, por favor.

- No te preocupes.

Theodore tuvo ganas de responderle un "demasiado tarde". Pero reservó el comentario. Deseaba que Draco despertara y cuando antes, mejor.

Con mucho cuidado, Hermione rozó la piel de Draco con el paño mojado, una y otra, y otra vez. A lo largo y a lo ancho de su abdomen. Sobre su cuello. Debajo de los ojos y por la nariz. En su nuca y frente. Por sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios resecos.

Renovó la poción del cuenco y lavó con cuidado el paño. Esta vez, lo pasó por sus pálidos brazos. Acarició sus manos masculinas. Dibujo trazos en su pecho y acarició su cuello nuevamente.

Podría haberse pasado horas limpiándolo y no se habría aburrido. La capa de sudor pegajoso y ácido había desaparecido por completo. Ya no olía mal, en lo absoluto, y su piel hasta parecía haber retomado un poco su tono. Sin embargo, Draco había comenzado a temblar con mayor frecuencia, por lo que Hermione lo había cobijado nuevamente. Con el fin de darle más calor, apoyó su cabeza en el hueco entre el brazo de Draco y el lateral de su cuerpo.

Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

**OoO**

- ¿No podrías acostarla en algún sillón?

- ¿Hace mucho duerme?

- No lo se. Me desperté hace una hora y no tengo ni fuerza como para levantar una varita – comentó una voz fastidiada.

- Bastante bien, en mi opinión, para hablar de que casi te convertís en mitad dementor.

- Si bueno, pero es algo antinatural la pose en la que está, no quiero que después ande por ahí diciendo que le duele el cuello.

Una risa hipócrita escapó de los labios de Theodore Nott.

- Sabes que eso no va a pasar. Pero si esa es tu manera de decirme que no querés que le pase nada. Está bien, la ayudo.

El Slytherin alzó su varita y recostó a Hermione en el sillón frente a Draco.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó Nott.

- No abuses. En cuanto sea capaz de hacer magia de nuevo, me las vas a pagar.

Theodore se puso serio y se sentó en uno de los bancos individuales que continuaban al del rubio. Adoptó esa pose de solemnidad y profundidad que tomaba cuando hablaba de asesinatos, Voldemort, más muertes y futuras misiones. Cuando hablaba de cosas _realmente_ importantes.

- Jamás pensé que harías algo tan estúpido como lo que hiciste.

- No me jodas, Nott. – cortó Draco. Ahora él también había adoptado su frialdad y seriedad, digna del Rey de las Serpientes. De la mano de Voldemort.

- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, al menos para que yo lo deje pasar. Sabes que te respeto, pero esto ya fue mucho.

- No se de qué me hablas Theodore. Fui a atacar dementores y uno me tomó por sorpresa, estando de espalda. Me pegó con uno de sus tentáculos y heme aquí. No fue nada más – mintió Draco. Él sabía por donde iba a terminar la conversación y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

- No me mientas.

- Bastante patético es decirte que un solo dementor me hizo esto. Estaba escondido, no lo vi. No hay razón alguna para mentirte – _excepto, claro, el admitir lo que me pasa con Granger._

Theodore Nott torció el gesto y miró a Hermione, quien dormía como si estuviese sedada.

- Estabas borracho, Draco. Habías discutido con Hermione. Paul me contó todo. No es necesario ser muy inteligente como para entender el instinto más simple y natural del hombre. Te pusiste celoso. Bebiste como un imbécil y saliste a cazar dementores. Casi te mueres, no se si te enteraste.

- Con este comentario me demostrás que estaba equivocado al creer que eras inteligente. ¿En qué cabeza puede caber que yo, Draco Malfoy, esté celoso de…? – intentó escapar.

- Ni te gastes, Draco. Conmigo los jueguitos de la sangre sucia no sirven. Te veo como la mirás, como la cuidás. Como te ponés cuando Weasley la toca…

- ¡Ya basta!

Sí, la miraba diferente.

Sí, la cuidaba.

Sí, se había puesto celoso de Paul.

Y, si, la quería. Pero no debía ser.

- ¿Ves? – triunfó Theodore y Draco no pudo hacer nada más que resignarse.

Clavó su mirada grisácea en Hermione y de ella a Nott. Mantuvo la vista fija, sabiéndose perdedor y respiró con fuerza. De pronto, todo lo que venía evitando y ocultando, le cayó como una montaña, sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué mierda ganas con todo esto, Theo?, ¿Te hace más feliz?, ¿Te facilita más las cosas? Porque a mi no. A mi me manda todo a la mismísima mierda. Porque estoy hasta el cuello. Si en algún momento pierdo la calma con Voldemort, o siquiera me desconcentro, corro riesgos de perder contra su legeremancia. Y si eso ocurre…

Theodore negó con la cabeza y sonrió con amargura.

- ¿Nunca te detuviste a pensar en que, tal vez, tu y ella…?

La cara de Draco bien se podría haber caído al suelo. Jamás, en toda su puta existencia, se había detenido a mirar un poco lo que tenía enfrente. Se la había pasado buscando respuestas por todo el mundo. Recorriendo continentes, razas, creencias. Meses enteros conviviendo juntos y nunca se le había cruzado por la mente, que, quizás, después de todo, la respuesta la tenía inclusive dentro suyo.

Pero no. Él se tendría que haber dado cuanta ¿No? Si las cosas eran como las planteaba Nott, él se tendría que haber dado cuenta. No. Era imposible. Al menos por parte de ella. Porque Hermione quería a Paul Black, no a Draco Malfoy.

- No – musitó.

Theodore Nott se llevó los dedos a la cien y se masajeó suavemente.

- Son demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlo, Draco. Los dos se odiaban. Uno puro y el otro no. ¿Qué más hace falta?

- Theodore, es imposible.– zanjó Draco.

Pero su amigo no se iba a dar por vencido.

- _"El único con poder para acabar con la segunda guerra mundial mágica se acerca... Del amor entre opuestos nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas junto con el terror... __Sin embargo el mal actuará en el amor y lo convertirá en locura... El primogénito nacido de madre impura creará bajo las sombras del terror un ejército nunca antes visto y revolucionará las masas... Al comenzar el próximo año el producto de lo puro e impuro nacerá..."_ – recitó Nott. La profecía, completa. – Si iba dirigida a ustedes…

- ¡No lo está, Nott! "_el mal actuará en el amor y lo convertirá en locura"._ Esta conversación en innecesaria. – dijo Draco. Y su mirada, bien podría haber derribado el castillo entero. Con las manos en puños y sus facciones delicadas irradiando fuego, cualquier persona habría salido de la cabaña, corriendo y chillando.

Sin embargo, Theodore golpeó el apoya-brazo con una mano y soltó una maldición. Después de todo, él también estaba furioso.

- ¡Snape también lo piensa! No soy el único Draco – expresó – Algún día, las cosas se van a aclarar y va a ser demasiado tarde para todos ¡No te ciegues!

Hermione, aún dormida, se estiró en el sillón y con una mano palmeo hacia un costado. Volvió a palmear y como si buscara algo, comenzó a moverla de un lado para el otro, sobre la superficie del almohadón.

Medio alterada, abrió los ojos y se sentó. Con el rostro aún hinchado por el sueño, buscó con la mirada en la habitación. Cuando su vista distinguió la cara de Draco y lo encontró, para lo que ella era, "adolorido", pegó un salto y en menos de lo que se tarda en abrir y cerrar los ojos, ya estaba con la palma de su mano sobre la frente del muchacho, tomando su temperatura.

- ¿Qué te duele? – preguntó alarmada.

Draco alzó la vista hacia Hermione y enfrentó sus ojos con los de ella. Aún podía sentir el calor de su palma en la frente y recordó cuando, entre las tinieblas, la había sentido y todo el dolor había pasado.

- Ahora, nada.

Si alguien, a demás de Theodore, hubiera observado cómo sus facciones se habían suavizado al ver a Hermione, habría descubierto lo tan profundo que estaba enterrado en sus propios sentimientos. Y lo muy condenados que estaban, los dos.

La alumna estrella de Gryffindor, retiró la mano con rapidez y se alejó de Draco.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – preguntó, al cabo de unos minutos.

El recuerdo le revivió todos los dolores y el rostro del mortífago se contrajo.

- Dementores. – fue lo único que dijo y realmente esperó que con eso fuese suficiente.

Parecía que el venenoso silencio-incomodo estaba dispuesto a hacerse notar. Una y otra, y otra vez. Y es que cuando una persona se ve afectada por él, pierde un gran porcentaje de lo que a los filósofos les gusta llamar "espontaneidad" y "genuinidad". Como toda madre y hermana mayor debe siempre proclamar: "Para enamorar hay que ser uno mismo. La vergüenza es un bien colectivo, mientras que la personalidad se da en casos muy aislados". Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. Draco se concentró en una cicatriz puntual de su brazo, como si hubiera descubierto Europa. Theodore, le prestó una atención repugnante a la misma. Y Hermione, se limitó a alisar su ropa y acomodar su desinteresado cabello.

Luego de unos lagos minutos, Nott movió con fuerza la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, como si negara algo invisible, y exclamó con enfado:

- Realmente, amigo, cúbrete de una vez antes de hacerme vomitar

Draco sonrió con amargura y acomodó la manga de su remera, de manera que la putrefacta marca del tentáculo dejara de estar a la vista.

- Gajes del oficio, tu sabes.

- No. Gajes de la estupidez, diría yo – comentó Hermione.

Malfoy clavó su mirada en ella y con un mohín de burla, acotó:

- Me pregunto, Granger, ¿Quién te pidió opinión?

Hermione sonrió complacida.

- Solo me estoy compadeciendo de tu cerebro semi-dementor, semi-indigente.

Draco tomó aire y se preparó para devolverle el golpe, cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de par en par, dándole paso a Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡Por Melín, Draco! Vine en cuanto me pude escapar – comentó sorprendida. Con genuina elegancia, caminó hasta llegar al pie del sillón y suavemente se dejó caer sobre el alfombrado - ¿Cómo _esto _pudo ocurrir?

Acarició con su femenina blanca mano, la mejilla del convaleciente y creó una conexión visual-íntima con él. Y aquello, para Hermione, fue suficiente.

Incómoda se removió en el sillón y vagó con su mirada por el piso. Se cagaba en cada uno de ellos, pero sobre todo, en ella misma y en sus patéticos e irremplazables sentimientos.

Maldita mierda.

Sin decir nada, sabiendo que era incapaz de no insultar o soltar chillidos incoherentes y dolidos, se puso de pie y se dirigió con celeridad hacia la puerta abierta. Con un movimiento duro de mano, ya estando de espalda a todos, se despidió.

Y mejor así, pensó con ironía Theodore, a ver si en algún momento alguno se dignaba a reaccionar.

**6.**

Aquella noche del martes 19 de diciembre, un grupo de ocho personas se reunieron en la sala multipropósito. Harry Potter, quien estaba en total desacuerdo, miró a sus dos mejores amigos y negó con la cabeza.

- Esto es una locura, Hermione – masculló por lo bajo.

La aludida suspiró y se alejó del niño que vivió, para unirse a los restantes cinco muchachos que miraban un mapa animado.

- La idea es rastrear toda la zona. Comenzar de los diferentes puntos cardinales, hasta el mismo corazón del bosque – comentó Fred.

- Si, para luego encontrar la copa y tomar un poco de agua, vamos a estar muertos de sed – ironizó George.

Neville rió por lo bajo.

- Sigo sin entender cuál es la importancia de esa copa.

Hermione enrolló el mapa y desenvainó la varita.

- Simplemente limítense a buscarla. ¿Todos tienen la réplica?

Los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Vamos, entonces.

El grupo bajó hasta las puertas de robles que daban a los terrenos del castillo y, uno a uno, fueron perdiéndose en la noche. Para su fortuna, el cielo estaba despejado y esparcía por todo los alrededores una luz blanca mortecina.

- Recuerden: – murmuró Hermione – la moneda cuando encuentren la copa. Chispas del color que les salga si tienen problemas.

Los cinco muchachos se adentraron al bosque prohibido, mientras que el trío de oro permaneció en silencio, viéndolos perderse entre la maleza.

- ¿Estás seguro que era este mismo bosque el de tu sueño? – preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió con cansancio.

- Lo conozco bastante bien como para saber que era este mismo. Por eso me aterroriza saber que Voldemort puede entrar.

- ¿Estas segura Hermione de querer tomar la parte norte?

- Si, Ron, no te preocupes – _"hay una cabaña por ahí"_

Sin más que acotar. El trío se separó.

Tres horas y media después, las monedas de todos los chicos comenzaron a arder, mientras que su información cambiaba y daba puntos cardinales exactos. Hermione había encontrado la copa.

**7.**

Miércoles 20 de Diciembre.

El diario de Tom Riddle.

El anillo de Marvolo Gaunt.

El relicario de Salazar Slytherin.

La copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

Cuatro horcruxes encontrados. Dos destruidos. Tres por encontrar.

**OoO**

"_Jueves 21 de Diciembre:_

_Hermione se levantó por la mañana. Como todos los días – salvando las excepciones – esperó a sus dos amigos, mientras leía un libro. Media hora después, cuando ellos se dignaron a bajar, finalmente fue a desayunar. Comió lo necesario para mantenerse despierta hasta el almuerzo. Concurrió a todas sus clases. Almorzó y Cenó. Estaba decidida a irse a dormir sin más. Durante el día, alguna que otra vez, Ron había marcado los puntos en los que se basaba para afirmar que, al menos por aquella vez, ella bien podía ser reemplazada por un zombie cascarrabias. Durante todo el día, Hermione había estado reprimiéndose a si misma, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no comparecer ante Draco Malfoy. Pero le resultó imposible. Lo necesitaba. Quería, al menos, asegurarse de que él seguía bien._

_Como todas las noches en las que se escapaba, fingió estar muy cansada. Tomó todas sus cosas y se retiró a dormir. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lista, se escapó por la misma puerta por la que había entrado…"_

Decir que se estaba muriendo de frío, era poco. Directamente se estaba revolcando en el mismísimo origen del congelamiento glaciar. Era como si aquella desesperante sensación se apoderara de sus huesos, con el fin de tomarle todo el pecho. En algún momento, había pensado en correr, pero recordó que sin la necesidad de la nieve, solía tropezarse con lo que fuese que se le cruzase en el bosque.

Y tampoco sabía si quería llegar en algún momento a la cabaña. Sería como una manera de decir: "Si acá estoy, en el medio de la noche, muriéndome de ganas de verte, desgraciado". Caminó frotándose los brazos y sintiendo la nariz y los labios congelados. Ya podía ver la fortaleza de ramas y flores congeladas que cubrían la cabaña, y como respuesta a aquella imagen, su corazón se aceleró, y el paso de sangre hirviendo por sus venas se engrosó.

Ya pronto estaría al suave resguardo de la cabaña y todo sería menos azul y más rojo.

Al llegar a la puerta golpeó sin mucha fuerza, sintiendo sus nudillos crujir dolorosamente. Se escuchó como un hechizo destrababa la puerta, y ésta se abría de par en par.

- Granger, ¡que raro! – soltó Pansy desde el sillón – ya me preguntaba yo donde andabas… - la reina de las serpientes miró a un costado donde, probablemente estaba Draco, suspiró y se puso de pie – Mejor me voy. Mañana vuelvo a verte, aunque no creo que vaya encontrarte ¿no?

Hermione entró en la estancia sin ser invitada y en realidad, ya tenía ganas de irse. Otra vez.

- Primero paso al cuarto a buscar mis cosas – comentó Pansy, de mala gana.

El muchacho apareció finalmente. Parado sobre sus dos piernas, más fuerte que un roble.

- No es necesario que te quedes parada ahí, Granger, puedes pasar – dijo y sonrió burlón.

Y ella no supo bien si fue su perfume, que la golpeó de lleno en el pecho, o sus ojos, brillantes y vivos. Pero se asustó. Como un ratón lo hace al verse rodeado por un gato, quien lo mira como si le avisara que está a segundos de comerlo. No, sin duda alguna, no había sido nada de eso, sino su voz, extrañamente divertida y nerviosa. Eso era.

- Es que… Pansy Parkinson, no se, creo que mejor me voy ¿no?

- No, Granger, ya arruinaste el momento de todos modos – dijo la morocha, apareciendo en la sala con su abrigo a los hombros y una cartera – no me extrañes, Draco.

Le guiñó un ojo y pasó sin siquiera mirarla, culminando el momento con un portazo.

- No le hagas caso, está de mal humor – dijo él - ¿Ya comiste? – preguntó casual.

- Si ya comí. La verdad, no se que hago acá. Me voy – soltó dolida y enojada.

¡Mierda, carajo! Seguro que estaban a punto de revolcarse juntos y ella había aparecido. Pansy había sido muy clara con sus palabras. Serpiente puta. Y ella como una estúpida pretendiendo que Draco solo era un chico común y corriente, cuando lógicamente no lo era. Creyéndose que podía llegar a quererla, cuando eso era imposible.

Si, todo se había vuelto rojo y Hermione se quería ir a la mierda. No solo eso. Quería salir y arrancarse el corazón y el alma, porque estaban a punto de matarla, de ahogarla en un mar viscoso de angustia.

Auto compadeciéndose de ella misma, no se percató de la pronta cercanía de Draco Malfoy, quién estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- No. No te vas – murmuró.

Y los nervios hicieron mella en ella.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó con un vergonzoso hilo de voz.

El muchacho sonrió complacido y se acercó un poco más, logrando que su aliento chocase de lleno en su femenino rostro.

- Porque a algo viniste.

Nuevamente, cual ratón escurridizo, ella retrocedió hasta chocar la espalda contra la maldita, típica, pared que corta el paso. Su corazón se aceleró hiperactívamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Comúnmente - en las películas muggles que la señora Granger miraba – cuando el galán ricachón finalmente acorralaba a su enamorada sirvienta, le plantaba un beso del que jamás se olvidaría, y con el que pasaría las siguiente cincuenta noches soñando. Sin embargo, en su masoquista/sádica película mágica/muggle, el galán – alias "Draco Malfoy" – permanecía mirándola con ojos divertidos, como si se preguntara "qué pasaría si…".

Con un movimiento de la garganta, él se aclaró la voz, y con ese dejo de petulancia vs. nerviosismo, suyo, preguntó:

- ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?

- No me preguntaste nada, solo afirmaste, erróneamente, algo – soltó Hermione. "_Que pedazo de idiotez_" reflexionó.

Draco ensanchó su sonrisa, conforme el rostro de su invitada reflejaba puro e inocente terror.

- ¿A qué viniste? – y sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cortando cualquier salida. Otra vez, típico comportamiento.

- No lo se. Estoy cansada, ya me quiero ir. Dejame irme, por favor – pidió Hermione, no quería estar más en esa cabaña, solo quería correr, huir. Y de paso, arrancarse el corazón, y el alma, porque estaban a punto de…

- Dime, Granger ¿Por qué te comportas así? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No me pasa nada Malfoy, sólo quiero irme, seguro tenes otras Slytherins que vendrán a verte y no quiero interrumpir – dijo Hermione sin siquiera poder medir sus palabras – Además yo tengo una vida, no estoy a tus servicios.

- ¿Celosa? – Preguntó Draco, tragándose los nervios y aparentando confianza masculina.

Hermione hizo un gesto con el rostro que él no pudo identificar. Tenía que medir todo. Estaba hasta las bolas. Si llegaba a demostrar por completo su interés por ella, tenía que estar seguro. A demás, era primordial para la investigación. Tenía que sacarse la duda. Las palabras de Theodore aún viajaban, flotando, por su memoria. Debía averiguar que tan para la mierda estaba su situación…

- Por favor Malfoy, no digas idioteces – argumentó ácidamente Hermione, lo que a él le pareció un burdo intento de parecer ruda, segura.

- Mentir no es lo tuyo... definitivamente no lo es – y si ella respondía "Ya soltame y no jodas" entonces no iban a morir; pero él se iba a querer clavar cuarenta varitas mágicas en el corazón, que para el caso, era lo mismo. Porque Hermione Granger era una enviada del diablo, con la misión de condenarlo tanto en vida como en muerte.

- Yo no miento Malfoy, no soy como vos – en sus palabras había más reproche por amarlo sabiendo que él no sentía lo mismo por ella, que algún intento de insultarlo.

Draco la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

con

- Intenta, por lo menos una vez en tu vida, no insultarme. –…– Solo una vez.

- ¿P- por qué? – tartamudeó.

El corazón de Hermione pidió socorro en diferentes idiomas y finalmente cayó ahogado, cuando la voz del mortífago pegó en su boca.

- "Porque no me gusta"

Y… ¡Bingo!

Draco absorbió con la mirada la boca de Hermione y sin miramientos, la besó. Las ganas de arrancarle el aliento y desayunarse sus labios le venían desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla.

La puta más grande de todas las desgraciadas suertes: la amaba.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando ella, al igual que él, se rindió a las mierdas de sentimientos que los embargaban. Sus femeninas manos, de una manera nerviosa, como si estuviesen actuando en contra de algo superior, se le clavaron en el cuero cabelludo y lo abrazaron con fuerza. Y ya que estaban juntos, sería mejor aprovechar. Él no dudo en acariciar sus labios con la lengua, para luego meterla extasiado entre ellos. Rozó la punta de sus dientes y saboreó la calidez de su interior.

Y Hermione supo que aquello era mejor que el cielo, porque contenía lo prohibido del infierno. Lo podía sentir de lleno a lo largo de su cuerpo; abrazándola con fuerza; mordiéndole los labios; respirando con fuerza.

En aquel momento, no podía creer que realmente era invierno, porque las llamas que hacían combustión en su bajo vientre, tomaban cada vez más fuerza, al reemplazar la nafta por caricias y las chispas por lenguas diciéndose todo lo que el cerebro reservaba.

Draco se planteó en qué universo paralelo estaba ocurriendo aquello: él colando una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa, para tocar la piel de su espalda, mientras que la otra sostenía una de sus ardientes mejillas. Si bien todo lo había comenzado como un simple experimento de investigación, las cosas se le habían ido de la mano. No podía detenerse, quería todo. Quería hacerle el amor contra la pared. Arrancarle el aliento de mil maneras. Tocarla tan impuramente que hasta a él mismo le diera vergüenza. Quería colarse entre sus piernas y olvidarse de todo. Menos de ella. Alimentarse de su cuerpo y calmar aquella sensación de ardor en la punta de su entrepierna. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible siquiera intentar detenerse. Como si Hermione supiera lo que él se disponía a hacer, ella arremetía con deliciosa vergüenza su cadera, rozando su miembro con su cavidad y soltando suspiros cada tanto. Y aquello le era condenadamente excitante. Cada roce equivalía a una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo para almacenarse en sus bolas y endurecer su pene. Y por Merlín, que alguien lo ayudara, porque pronto acabaría penetrándola contra la pared. La deseaba, con un demonio, y de qué manera…

A la mierda con todo. En algún punto, quizás cuando el la tocó con su mano ardiente por debajo de la blusa, su cordura se pegó un tiro y dejó de vivir, dejándola a la deriva, intentando nadar con una pierna y una mano con tres dedos. Algo imposible.

Draco rozó con suavidad sus labios y luego se los mordió con tal anhelo que la cabeza le dio vueltas. Bajo su vientre aquella electricidad danzante chocó contra si misma, asegurándole una próxima colisión sin precedentes. Su entrepierna, obrando por necesidad propia, comenzó a moverse, rozándose – al principio – con suavidad contra la de Draco. Había entrado, claramente, en trance, chupaba con fuerza los labios de un Malfoy movedizo y excitante. En algún momento, él había soltado su boca y con su mano había atrapado uno de sus senos, suspirando incoherencias en su oído. Para aquel entonces, Hermione ya había presenciado el suicidio de su cordura y había gemido como nunca antes. Pronto, la erección del muchacho se hizo evidente. Ella se fascinó al sentirlo bien duro contra su entrepierna y sin premeditarlo gimió:

- _¡Más!_

Draco la miró con los ojos desorbitados por la súbita pasión y se mordió el labio para acallar los gritos del placer, cuando, mirándola fijamente, la tomó de la cintura, y la embistió con fuerza y pasión contra la pared. En esos momentos, la sensibilidad en la piel de Hermione se agudizó al tiempo que perdió un gran porcentaje de la visión. Su entrepierna se humedeció y ella solo lo quiso aún más metido entre sus piernas. Totalmente desinhibida por la excitación, lo tomó del trasero y lo apretó con fuerza contra si misma.

Y aquello, esta vez, para Draco, fue demasiado. Decidió dejar que la suerte y el destino hicieran de ellos lo que quisieran. Si después debía lidiar contra Voldemort, lo haría con gusto, a cambio de ella. Con un gemido nacido desde su gruesa erección, soltó la boca de Hermione, y bajó con suaves mordiscos, hasta llega a sus senos. Casi con furia, tiró de su blusa, hasta romperle el cuello y jugó con su lengua en aquel valle que dividía el seno izquierdo del derecho.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! – gimió Hermione. Sintiendo su entrepierna cada vez más mojada y a Draco mordiéndole los senos como lo hacía; bajó su mano hasta llegar al pantalón, lo desabrochó, rompiendo uno de los botones, y lo dejó caer. Con movimientos fluidos, él lo liberó de sus piernas y continuó mordiendo su pecho, sin imaginarse que venía a continuación.

La castaña metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior y tomó con ganas la dura, rígida y palpitante erección.

De aquella mano, para todo el cuerpo de Draco, se desparramaron miles de descargas eléctricas, chocando contra sí mismas. Sin poder controlarse, él clavó los dientes en la clavícula de Hermione y soltó un gemido desgarrador.

La mano subía y bajaba, una y otra vez. Y todo parecía resumirse a aquello y a su propia mano masajeando un seno.

- Mhn… - ronroneó Hermione. Movió la mano con mayor ímpetu y gimió: - Te necesito.

Draco volvió a ocupar su boca en succionar uno de sus pechos, mientras que con las manos se deshizo de la falda simplona que ella vestía. Con deliciosa agilidad, corrió la tela de su ropa interior y acarició su intimidad.

- Yo también – susurró excitado. Coló uno de sus dedos en su cavidad y la sintió retorcerse contra él, mientras que la mano que lo masturbaba, lo apretaba con mayor fuerza.

Todo era rojo. Todo quemaba. Todo ardía. Y aplicando ese concepto, Hermione tiró el cuello hacia atrás para poder respirar. Empezó a pelear con los pies hasta que la falda dejó de molestarla.

- La blusa también sobra – comentó con intención Draco y con ambas manos, comenzó a retirarla. Lamió el contorno de su ombligo en cuando quedó al descubierto. Besó su abdomen cuando la tela yacía arrugada en sus pechos. Y rozó sus labios cuando retiró la prenda por completo. Con su lengua, jugó sobre los labios entre abiertos de Hermione – vamos a mi cuarto.

El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza y nerviosismo cuando el mortífago la acostó en su cama y se quitó la camisa blanca. Draco la observó unos segundos y acarició su labio inferior con dos dedos.

Luego, sonrió complacido y excitado.

- Lindas piernas, Granger.

Automáticamente, las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rojas. Si, estaba semi desnuda. Si, en la cama de Draco Malfoy. Y si, él estaba recostado sobre ella.

- No quiero tener sexo, Granger. – susurró él en su oído. Deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda, desabrochando su corpiño, mientras la otra acariciaba su mejilla. – _Quiero hacerte el amor._

Draco clavó sus ojos de mercurio en los de ella y no apartó la mirada. Porque, maldita sea, se había enamorado de quien menos se lo esperaba y necesitaba saber si estaba solo en aquella locura. Esperaba que ella frunciera el ceño y lo apartara de su cuerpo. Que cayera en la cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer y de lo que aquello significaría para él. Esperaba que se excusara con lo imposible que sería la vida para ellos, con lo diferentes que eran y se marchara.

Porque él no era perfecto para ella. Hermione Granger se merecía alguien que cargara con menos culpas y que fuese más dulce. Necesitaba de una persona que no fuera tan obstinado y cruel, como él. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle que otro hombre no? Debía reconocerlo, hasta Weasel podría amarla como se debía.

Pero claro, nadie, jamás, podría competir con el amor que Draco Malfoy sentía por Hermione Granger. Él no podría permitir, ni soportar, que algo malo le ocurriese.

Por eso cuando una mano femenina y suave se alzó hasta su rostro y lo acarició, su corazón se aceleró y una calma desconocida se apoderó de su cuerpo. Hermione lo besó y le entregó todo de ella. Draco la tomó de la nuca y saboreó sus labios dulces. Porque ya estaba rendido, la necesitaba.

Intentando ser lo más interesado y educado posible al quitarle el sostén, dibujó con sus dedos, suaves y largos, figuras invisibles en sus hombros, para luego deslizarlos a lo largo de sus brazos, llevando con ellos los breteles satinados. Sus labios besaron y acariciaron las manos de Hermione, y entre besos y besos, se deshizo de la prenda. La miró a los ojos y descubrió una llama de cariño y vergüenza que lograron que se sintiera aún más bendecido.

Nada podía ser mejor que aquello. Si al final, como Slytherin pensaba: "solo los tontos se enamoran" entonces estaba seguro que era el más idiota de todos. Pero como valía la pena serlo.

La castaña acercó su boca al cuello cetrino de Draco Malfoy y lo besó. Bajó con sus manos por su pecho y a cada tramo, volvía a besarlo. Él era, irónicamente, lo más sincero que alguna vez había sentido por alguien. Tenía la necesidad de besarle cada una de sus cicatrices, como si le prometiera que ella se encargaría de borrarlas por siempre de su mente. Sus dedos seguían el camino venoso de sus brazos, de ida y de vuelta, mientras su boca se encargaba de rozar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. El tiempo ni el mundo le parecían suficientes como para demostrar cuánto lo necesitaba. Cuánto necesitaba estar de aquella manera con él. Y no era muy diferente para Draco. Con sus ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en su boca, se dejaba querer. Parecía que, finalmente, algún dios, superior a él y a todos, le estaba regalando otra mirada sobre el mundo. No todo era una mierda. No mientras alguien podía quererte de aquella manera. No siempre el sexo significaba rendirse ante las necesidades más básicas y primitivas. El sexo, en aislados casos, podía, simplemente, ser la personificación de la entrega total de alguien, hacia otro.

Hermione recorrió, con sus labios húmedos, la distancia desde su clavícula derecha, hasta su muñeca. Con un susurro limpio y los ojos clavados en los suyos, profirió lo que tantas veces Draco deseó oír:

- Eres mucho más que una marca negra y ardiente.

Luego alzó una de sus manos y le acarició la mejilla. El mortífago cerró los ojos y envolvió aquellos dedos deslizantes entre los suyos.

- ¿Lo soy?.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Su corazón palpitaba profundamente y con fuerza, como si quisiera dejar una marca en su pecho, para recordar por siempre aquel día. Podía sentir en su oído la respiración acelerada de Draco, mientras sus manos grandes y fuertes, obraban con delineada delicadeza y una dominante excitación. Sus dedos blancos, bajaron por su abdomen, siendo acompañados por los labios de Draco. Besando a lo largo y en zigzag, su cuerpo. Lamió el contorno de su ombligo y tomó con sus dientes el elástico de su última prenda interior. Hermione le acarició la cabeza, anonadada. La vergüenza aún hacía presencia en sus mejillas en su desbocado corazón. Parecía mentira, que tantas cosas le pasaran por la cabeza; desde que lindo era el perfil de la frente, nariz y labios, de Draco Malfoy; hasta lo mal que tendría que sentirse por lo que estaba por hacer. Pero, que el mundo entero la perdonara, porque ella estaba totalmente segura. Desde el momento en que Anne y su hijo habían muerto, ella estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Entre sus piernas, Hermione sintió caer su prenda y con los ojos abiertos, ella descubrió como muchas emociones podían encontrarse ante ciertas situaciones. Frente a ella, el mortífago se deshizo de su bóxer, y Hermione pensó que parecía mentira que algo tan simple como un humano pudiera deslumbrarla como él lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Su cuerpo, esbelto y lleno de una hermosura más allá de las barreras de lo físico, le golpearon el alma, dándole la certeza de que jamás podría olvidar algo tan único.

Él se acomodó entre sus piernas y las acarició a lo largo, intentando relajarla. Hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello y aspiró su aroma único. Estaba a punto de probar la manzana prohibida, y Draco deseaba poder permanecer en el paraíso que ella le prometía. Interiormente, pedía, no sufrir el mismo destino de Adán.

Suspiró sobre su rostro angelical, sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más, y la miró a los ojos. Hermione acomodó su cadera más cerca de la de él y por las dudas, escondió su cara en su pecho.

Como una punzada desgarradora, la erección de Draco le robó su virginidad, y aunque el dolor que estaba experimentando, jamás lo había sentido, se llenó de felicidad y en lo único que pudo pensar, fue en que quería más. Una de sus manos masculinas se acomodó en su mejilla, apartando su rostro del refugio de su pecho, y la observó preocupado. Si bien Hermione solo había respirado con exagerada profundidad, él se quería asegurar de que ella quería seguir. Pero cuando pudo verle el rostro, se sorprendió de encontrarla con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

- Esperaba que fuese peor – bromeó.

Entonces Draco hizo algo parecido a reír y se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento con más ganas que ella. Con delicadeza separó su cadera de la de Hermione, y volvió a arremeter, intentando controlarse a si mismo y sus fieros impulsos. El calor y la satisfacción que estaba sintiendo, eran ya experiencias extracorporales. La podía sentir debajo de su cuerpo soltarse suavemente y hasta incluso gemir levemente.

Todo era rojo, nuevamente, y ella solo quería más. Descubrió, que si alzaba las piernas, aquello era aún mejor. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, las levantó y las reposó sobre la cadera de Draco, quien a medida que pasaban los segundos, se movía con mayor agilidad y excitación.

Ella era una flor, placidamente abierta, recibiendo el aguijón de una hermosa abeja. Lo sentía por todas partes, a lo largo y a lo ancho, de ida y de vuelta. Besando, succionando, acariciando y mordiendo. Sus ojos intentaban no apartarse de los de ella, mientras le daba más placer del que nunca hubiera imaginado recibir. Su miembro se movía rápidamente, adentro y afuera. Y Hermione intentaba reprimir gemidos de puro gozo.

Entonces, Draco abandonó la tarea de besar y succionar sus senos, para lamer demencialmente el punto justo de la clavícula. Hermione suspiró con fuerza y acarició bruscamente los omóplatos del mortífago. Su pierna ejercía fuerza sobre las de él, obligándolo a moverse con mayor fuerza.

En un momento, mientras los labios y la lengua de Draco obraban maravillas en su cuello, ella lo sintió separar por completo sus caderas. El ex Slytherin la penetró solo lo necesario para que la punta de su erección pudiera entrar en Hermione y comenzó a moverla con rapidez, de adentro y hacia fuera, en la entrada de su cavidad. Sin embargo, aquello tomó por desprevenida a Hermione, quien, sin poder controlarse, clavó las unas sin piedad en su espalda y gimió con todo el poder del pulmón. La sensación fue maravillosa. Miles de llamas se concentraron el en bajo vientre de Hermione y ella se sintió reventar de deseo y placer.

Debería estar prohibido tanta suavidad y tan preciado cariño, pensó, porque no creía ser capaz de soportar todo aquello.

Le gustaba, como le gustaba hacer el amor. La punta de la erección de Draco golpeaba con fiereza su cavidad y le enviaba miles de descargas eléctricas para todo el cuerpo. Los dedos de los pies le cosquilleaban suavemente y su bajo vientre gemía de hambre.

Y si ella gemía de hambre, Draco gemía sed. Sentía como los músculos de la intimidad de Hermione presionaban su miembro, mientras que una deliciosa capa de humedad le permitía el paso. No podía contenerse, ni tampoco quería. Hermione lo provocaba a cada momento, con sus gemidos, sus besos y su piel. Sus senos temblaban ante cada nueva embestida, y él solamente quería morderlos y lamerlos hasta reducirlos a mera piel.

Ella le gimió incoherencias en el oído, y lo volvió más loco de lo que ya estaba. La tomó con ambas manos de la cadera y la penetró con fuerza. Hermione arqueó la espalda y le arañó el pecho, enviándolo al mismísimo infierno.

De pronto, Draco sintió como su cuerpo se endurecía y su alma se elevaba en los aires, sintiendo en su entrepierna aquel eterno placer latente. Los gemidos de Hermione, cada vez más fuerte, le afectaba terriblemente y sentía que de un momento a otro estallaría dentro de ella. Resistirse al orgasmo era como intentar no amar a alguien que ya se quiere.

Y la cosa no se le hacía más fácil, si ella, en un arrebato de placer, le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos y le gemía que lo quería, que no podía evitar hacerlo.

No, lógicamente.

Hermione lo sintió vibrar sobre ella y expulsar un líquido calido en su extasiada entrepierna. Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo y la abrazó, como si quisiera impedir que ella se fuera. Sin embargo, sus manos poco femeninas, acariciaron su espalda, a lo largo y ancho, mientras ella intentaba calmar su respiración. Aquello había sido algo que jamás olvidaría.

Los labios del muchacho se posaron en su cuello y subieron besando su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus labios. La besó dulcemente y recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

Se acurrucó aún más pegado a Hermione y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se quedaron dormidos.

**8.**

En el ala más alta del castillo escondido y merodeado por dementores. Una flor marchita reposaba en su florero. La mujer que la observaba, respiraba sin perder el ritmo y pensaba con qué palabra comparar el "amor". Mientras buscaba algo de inspiración en la vegetación semi-muerta, Morgana descubrió como la flor revivía y sus pétalos tomaban un color rojo furioso.

Los ojos se le abrieron de la sorpresa y por primera vez, su corazón se aceleró, esperanzado.

"_El amor",_ escribió, _"es tan simple como ver una rosa florecer"_

**OoOoO**

En otro castillo, disfrazado por ruinas, una habitación escondida, modificó una de sus tantas caras. Una hebra gorda, fuerte y dorada, brilló en la oscuridad de su secreto y entretejió dos imágenes claras y felices: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.


	32. Lecciones para Granger

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Se que no tendría que darme la cara para pasar después de tanto tiempo, pero definitivamente lo hago, porque ésta historia es parte de mi vida y se amolda a como soy. El tiempo no me da y mi manera de ser tampoco, soy muy colgada y no es algo que los sorprenda; pero bueno, soy así y me cuesta más ser constante cuando se suman tantas cosas a mi vida. Trabajo seis horas y curso otras cuantas, tengo amigas, un novio que me necesita y una familia. Ahora estoy de vacaciones en el estudio y trato de escribir en la mañana y en la noche si el ritmo que llevo me deja. NADA de lo que les digo es válido para pasar tanto tiempo sin publicar y de eso soy plenamente conciente. Simplemente trato de que puedan saber qué es lo que me pasa, porque es lo mínimo que se merecen. Una autora no puede hacer lo que hice y les pido disculpas. Después de ausentarme tanto tiempo no se si alguien realmente querrá leer la historia, pero la voy a terminar y ahora. No el año que viene, ni a mitad de este. Lo voy a terminar en FEBRERO si todo marcha y continúo con el ritmo que llevo. Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo que sigue y aunque nadie deje r&r (que no los merezco) lo publicaré igual._

_Los quiero y perdón._

**_La Espía_**

_by_

_Mel_

_**32_ **__**Lecciones para Granger… **_

_En otro castillo, disfrazado por ruinas, una habitación escondida, modificó una de sus tantas caras. Una hebra gorda, fuerte y dorada, brilló en la oscuridad de su secreto y entretejió dos imágenes claras y felices: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy._

**1. **

Viernes 22 de Diciembre

Alguien abrió la puerta de la cabaña con sigilo, mas Draco lo sintió. Tomó la varita con rapidez y saltó de la cama desnudo. Le echó una mirada a Hermione y salió al encuentro con el intruso.

Procurando ser lo más silencioso posible, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al living.

- Quiero creer que Granger no está durmiendo en tu cama, y si lo está haciendo, por favor no me lo digas – comentó la visitante.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es tu culpa, hubieras golpeado la puerta.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos e intentó no mirar su desnudez.

- ¡Oh, que pecadora he sido! La próxima vez sería bueno que me escucharas, te avisé que vendría por la mañana – se apresuró a hablar antes de que Draco le respondiera – Realmente me siento incómoda, solo vine a avisarte que el idiota de Peter dejó a Olivia. Te agradecería poder dejar de seguirlo, ya no tengo excusas de porqué siempre aparezco donde él está, y hasta cree que me agrada – hizo un mohín, como si la simple idea le desagradara.

Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva de la impresión. ¿Peter y Olivia… separados?

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó.

Pansy asintió solemnemente.

- Por esas cosas de la vida terminé en los baños del primer piso y me escuché todo el culebrón. Bastante duro, Peter, digo, decirle que la deja por ser impura; creo que ni tú, _Señor Sin Tacto,_ le dirías eso a alguien, pero bueno…

La morena revoloteó con los ojos por la estancia, aburrida. Draco apretó los nudillos, hasta dejarlos blancos. Como un castillo de naipes se destruye con un simple viento, toda su felicidad se cayó al piso, haciéndose añicos. Una ola de desagradable desesperación inundó su cuerpo y tuvo que contenerse para no tomar a Hermione y salir pitando al fin del mundo, donde nunca nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Todo en su mente era caos, miles de ideas, una más irracional que la otra. Los sentimientos inundaban su cerebro calculador, mientras que sus ojos veían todo rojo. El amor, el estúpido amor le estaba impidiendo pensar objetivamente, como debía. Con anhelo intentó remover la ira y por sobre todo el miedo, el terror de que alguien más descubriera su más preciado tesoro e intentara arrebatárselo; golpeó una y otra vez esa capa incoherente que le insistía en desaparecer del mundo. No obstante, ante cada embiste, ésta parecía tomar más fuerza. Dentro suyo, un monstruo ubicado entre sus pulmones y el estómago, despertó de su letargo y se removió intranquilo, rugiendo a todo pulmón. Su cola, llena de puas filosas, rasgó su pecho de un golpe, mientras con furiosas garras arañaba su alma.

Lejos de su caos interno, del terror en su más puro estado, una voz irritante zumbaba sin pausa.

- ¿Puedo irme? – preguntó la muchacha al ver que Draco seguía en pose de piedra – entre los ronquidos de Granger y tu poca vergüenza me estoy armando una escena que quisiera eliminar de mi cerebro, antes de que los daños sean irreparables.

- Por amor a Blaise, Pansy, deja ya de hablar – soltó el mortífago.

Necesitaba pensar, tener paz, poder ver con claridad el asunto. Peter y Olivia ya no estaban juntos, pero él seguía con Hermione. Eso solo le dejaba un camino…

_Maldita sea la puta vida._

**2. **

Luna podía ver dentro de todos, era como un censor recibiendo por diferentes canales los sentimientos. Había aprendido a mantenerse más allá de cualquier estado anímico con el fin de no sentirse afectada por ellos; cuando era pequeña, solían creer que sufría de una enfermedad mental.

- Es algo simple – le había dicho un medimago a su padre – su hija es bipolar, lamentablemente aún no contamos con una cura precisa. Solo podemos adormecer los sentimientos.

Así, mediante pociones la habían mantenido relajada, percibiendo los sentimientos, pero siendo incapaz de reaccionar a ellos. Vivía sedada, sin capacidad de expresión. Xenophilius Lovegood había intentado revivir el interés de su hija por lo mágico de mil maneras, hasta le había rebelado los secretos más profundos de ese otro plano temporal en el que existían otros animales. Pero el resultado había sido nulo. Simplemente no podía efectuar reacción alguna a cualquier tipo de incentivo. Era como estar encerrada en un cuarto oscuro, gritando a todo pulmón mas sin ser oída.

Una tarde de agosto, Albus Dumbledore se presentó en su casa queriendo instruir al alocado Xenophilius sobre los beneficios de enviarla al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

- Amigo mío, tu hija es tan especial como esos animales que solo tú puedes ver. No hay nada malo en ella, solo una mayor predisposición a los sentimientos, no podemos juzgarla ni privarla de su libertad de expresión por ser tan maravillosa. Por el contrario, deberíamos aprender un poco de su sabiduría. Creo no equivocarme cuando digo que lo mejor sería dejarla ir a Hogwarts. – dijo Dumbledore – Y por supuesto, dar por terminadas las pociones.

Xenophilius comenzó a negar con la cabeza y rostro preocupado; temía ahogar a su hija en un mar de sentimientos encontrados por enviarla al instituto, la expondría, la dejaría sin armas para defenderse.

- Solo un mes – continuó Albus con voz serena – si no funciona, me encargaré personalmente de traerla a casa.

Los recuerdos se perdían fácilmente, pero Luna podía revivir esa conversación con precisión, podía sumergirse hasta creerse presente otra vez.

Esa era toda la explicación que muchos necesitaban y que nadie obtenía para poder aceptarla como era. Quizás estaba algo loca, sin embargo, la locura no era sinónimo de maldad. Muchas veces, debía evitar compañías potencialmente sentimentales para poder controlarse; de tal modo sufría de períodos sin ver sus amistades más cercanas, le molestaba tener que hacerlo, no obstante, era eso o suspirar por los novios o novias de otros.

Todo resultaba más difícil cuando ella atravesaba algún estado anímico fuerte como lo hacía ahora. Su amor por Theodore la volvía más vulnerable a los cambios de humor, por esa razón vagaba tanto por la sala multipropósito; aquella habitación de las reuniones de los viernes era más interesante para ella que para el resto, porque la ponía alerta sobre quines debía evitar. Ahora, Luna ya sabía de quienes se distanciaría por tiempo indeterminado, era fácil por una parte y difícil por otra. Fácil, porque nunca había entablado ningún tipo de relación con Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera ahora, que fingía ser otro. Difícil, porque Hermione era una de sus más grandes amigas.

Luna levantó el puño y golpeó tres veces la puerta.

- Adelante – le indicó una voz serena desde el otro lado.

La muchacha se abrió paso hacia la gran habitación, con esa tranquilidad característica en ella.

- Buenos días, Lovegood – saludó la mujer - ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Luna le sonrió inocentemente y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

- Siento molestarla, directora McGonagall – titubeó – solo quería decirle que me siento bien.

La mujer alzó una ceja y su arrugada piel se amontonó en la frente.

- Me alegra saberlo – comentó con cierto dejo de ironía.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír.

- Creí que tal vez debería saberlo, el profesor Dumbledore quería que cada pocos meses le dijera como me sentía.

Minerva McGonagall sintió un pinchazo de dolor en medio del pecho y por algún momento le costó respirar. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aún así, sentía cada vez más fresca la perdida de su gran amigo.

- Ya… está bien, gracias por haber venido, señorita Lovegood.

- Algún día todos estaremos juntos – murmuró Luna. Se sentía mal, quería llorar, expulsar todo el dolor que su directora estaba sintiendo.

Sin decir más, se puso de pie y se marchó de la oficina.

**3.**

Abrió los ojos adormecida; tanteó la cama buscándolo, pero no encontró nada.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, estaba absolutamente sola en la habitación y tenía frío.

- ¿Draco? – llamó tímidamente.

Completamente vestido de negro, el muchacho apareció en la habitación y se detuvo justo a los pies de la cama; sus ojos, de un color gris tormenta, la helaron con una sola mirada; sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de desagrado e ira; mientras sus facciones, sutiles y delicadas, se endurecieron hasta parecer de piedra.

- Vístete. – le ordenó secamente – Y cuando termines, ponte esto.

Lanzó un objeto plateado que llevaba en la mano izquierda, haciéndolo caer sobre una pila de prendas negras.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Hermione anonadada.

Draco cubrió su rostro con un objeto idéntico al que segundo atrás le había dado, era una máscara de mortífago.

- No te incumbe, limítate a vestirte y hazlo rápido, no cuento con todo el tiempo del mundo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño irritada y preocupada.

- No. Quiero saber qué pasa y porqué me tratas así – exigió.

El mortífago soltó una risa vacía, carente de felicidad y le dio la espalda.

- Granger, el que me haya acostado contigo no significa que me importes – sintiendo dolor por sus propias palabras, cerró los ojos e intentó respirar con regularidad. No podría soportar ver su rostro desilusionado, herido.

Hermione no supo si él continuaba en la habitación, o si por el contrario, ya se había retirado; sus palabras filosas como cientos de cuchillos, atravesaron su pecho, ahogando sus ojos en pesadas lágrimas. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decirle? No podía ser, meses atrás lo habría creído sin lugar a dudas, pero ahora, después de haberle proclamado que _no quería tener sexo, sino hacerle el amor_, nada de eso tenía sentido.

- Ayer… ayer tú me dijiste… que no querías sexo… - intentó replicar, pero su voz perdía fuerza mientras que aquellos cuchillos aniquilaban sus pulmones y lastimaban su estómago.

Draco no giró, no podría continuar con la farsa si enfrentaba sus ojos ámbar. _Es lo mejor, es lo mejor_ – se repitió.

- Hacía mucho no saciaba esa parte de mi – comenzó, su voz sonaba helada –, la única manera de que cayeras era jugando a ser como Potter o el imbécil de Weasel. Fue tu culpa creerme, jamás me enamoraría de una sangre sucia, ya lo sabes.

Hermione digirió sus palabras como si fueran veneno puro y duro. Pero alguna vocecita dentro suyo replicó, porque aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

- Podrías haberlo hecho con Pansy, o cualquier otra, no me subestimes – dijo, sin embargo la lágrimas seguían acumulándose en sus ojos, procurando dejarla en evidencia.

Cuando Draco se volteó para mirarla, ella supo que había perdido; se había entregado al enemigo con una sonrisa y los bolsillos llenos de amor.

- Nunca en mi vida gocé tanto, Granger, como ayer cuando te tomé y robé tu dignidad. A Pansy, se la quité hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Vístete de una maldita vez.

**4.**

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

- ¿Tienen todo listo? – preguntó. Tomó un anillo con una esmeralda en forma de "M" y se lo puso en el dedo anular.

Harry y Ron la observaron y luego se miraron mutuamente, planteándose si todo aquello era lo correcto.

- Hermione ¿Estás completamente segura que él…? – comenzó Fred.

- Completamente – le interrumpió.

- Yo lo siento, está ansioso, debemos estar en lo cierto con todo esto de la expedición – comentó Luna.

Los veintitrés integrantes del grupo intercambiaron miradas recelosas; muchos de los que estaban allí no sabían de qué iba todo aquello. A principio de año, una lista de alumnos había sido escrita, luego, mediante cartas del ministerio firmadas por puño y letra de Percy Weasley, se les había comunicado su deber con el pueblo mágico y muggle:

"_Veintitrés cartas han volado por toda Inglaterra. Su deber para con la comunidad tendrá que ser obedecido sin replicar. Quienes reciban esta encomienda tendrán permiso para abandonar el castillo cada vez que Harry Potter lo indique, como la obligación de cumplir con cualquier orden__ que él imparta. Nuestra deseada paz está en sus manos. Que Merlín los acompañe. __**Percival Ignatius Weasley**__"_

Así, sus vidas y seguridad habían sido puestas en manos del destino, caprichoso e irrevocable. Lo peor de todo, era saberse ciegos, carentes de información. Ellos eran como perros, se les decía que debían hacer y cómo, pero nunca le daban las razones, jamás les explicaban de qué iba todo. Arriesgaban sus vidas y deseaban que no fuese en vano.

- ¿Es cierto que la bruja Morgana aún vive? – preguntó un muchacho bajito. Sus ojos negros relucieron cuando sus labios soltaron el nombre del único amor de Merlín.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el anillo de esmeralda de Hermione, quien instintivamente escondió la mano en un bolsillo.

- Menos preguntas idiotas y más acción – soltó Ginny – volemos de una vez, antes de que amanezca.

Harry sonrió por un momento. Luego, entrando en su papel de jefe que tan poco le gustaba, se aclaró la garganta.

- Bien. El destino es el antiguo bosque de Albania, lo que buscamos es una snitch de oro. Quien la encuentre deberá modificar la información de las monedas con las coordenadas. Recuerden, no intenten tomar la snitch, una vez enviadas las coordenadas, desaparezcan a las colinas del norte. Nos reuniremos allí, luego, la mayoría podrá volver al castillo.

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

**5.**

Tres personas aparecieron en el claro del bosque de práctica, como era viernes, ningún mortífago aparecería por allí. Los encapuchados eran dos hombres y una mujer. Todos llevaban máscaras plateadas, idénticas.

De no ser porque ella estaba siendo parte de toda esa charada, Pansy no habría descubierto que los tres extraños eran, Draco, Theodore y Granger, por supuesto. Algo dentro suyo se removió, no entendía muy bien, ni tampoco le interesaba en demasía saber porqué le molestaba sentir el interés de Draco por esa impura. Sabía que por la mañana le había cagado su mundo de fantasía y que probablemente ahora su inocente castorcito estaba viviendo un infierno.

- Te espero en el claro de práctica – le había escupido poco después de su visita a la cabaña, entonces la furia había sido palpable en toda su presencia – ni se te ocurra preguntar para qué, simplemente ve.

Ella se había limitado a ladear el rostro y observarlo con ojos astutos.

- Como diga, señor.

La muchacha caminó hasta quedar a un paso de distancia de los recién llegados.

- Si les interesa saber, me parece una estupidez que disfracen a Granger de mortífago.

Draco tomó del brazo a Hermione y la hizo caminar hacia el centro del espacio.

- No nos interesa, gracias – comentó secamente.

Pansy soltó una risa adorable. Con un movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer su máscara.

- Me encanta trabajar con él cuando está de mal humor, es de lo más encantador – ironizó a Theodore, quien la imitó y dejó su rostro a la vista.

- A mi también – contestó con voz serena.

Draco musitó algún insulto por lo bajo, mientras apuntaba con su varita a la máscara de Hermione y la cerraba por completo, dejándola sin olfato, ciega, sorda y muda. Luego, desapareció el objeto plateado de su propio rostro.

Pansy lo miró y se llevó una mano al corazón teatralmente.

- Creo que tu cara se ha convertido en hielo puro, cuánto que si le lanzo una maldición rebota – comentó mientras lo apuntaba con la varita y Theodore escondía una sonrisa.

- Cierra de una maldita vez tu puta boca, Pansy, a menos que quieras que te la cierre a la fuerza – rugió Draco. Estaba exasperado. Para la imbécil todo parecía un juego, porque claro, ella no tenía el culo a un metro de ser roto.

- ¡Bah! Sabes que todo esto es inútil, en menos de una semana ella va a terminar en tu cama y tú ahogado en ese estúpido sentimiento que te provoca verla. Lo siento, Draco, pero yo no me creo ese papel de chico rudo. Se te dio vuelta el mundo, reconócelo y punto, a todos les llega, no es para tanto. Aunque claro, el _pequeño_ detalle, es impura…

- Cierto. – concedió Theodore – Aunque a mi no me molesta su condición sanguínea.

Draco Malfoy apretó con tanta fuerza la varita que se le escaparon chispas rojas. Estaba a un segundo de explotar, como Pansy volviera a reírse o acotar alguna otra idiotez, la mataría.

De pronto, sin ninguna explicación, la morena estallo en estruendosas carcajadas. Las sacudidas que sufría su cuerpo eran tan fuertes que debía rodearse el estómago con los brazos para controlarse.

- ¿Ahora que mierda te pasa, imbécil?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es, solo… que me he imaginado… ja, ja, ja – comenzó. Theodore, sin entender nada, comenzó a reírse también, porque aquel sonido era demasiado gracioso – me he imaginado ¡la cara del Señor… si la viera a Granger vestida así!

Entonces, antes los ojos de Draco, los dos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas. Les parecía gracioso, pero a él se le había helado la sangre. Sin ser plenamente conciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a buscar con sus ojos cualquier indicio de peligro.

- ¿Pero es que eres tarada de nacimiento o practicas? – Explotó - ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡La maldita profecía se refiere a Granger y a mí! Uno puro, el otro no, el odio y la locura – Pansy dejó de reírse al instante y su rostro pareció tocar el piso de la impresión. Claro, visto de esa manera no resultaba tan gracioso, no. – ¡No la estoy haciendo pasar por todo esto simplemente porque sea impura, eso no me importa, si le digo que no vale nada para mi es solo para protegerla, prefiero que me odie a que me ame! Esto es un maldito error y ahora debo corregirlo. Por lo tanto, si van a seguir riéndose a mi costa, pueden irse; pero si me van a ayudar, será mejor que dejen de jugar a los idiotas.

Curiosamente, Theodore siguió riendo.

- Draco, eso es una posibilidad, no te lo discuto, pero también está la opción de hacer recapacitar a Peter…

Pansy alzó una ceja.

- Y en caso de que eso no funcione, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra el destino. Por mucho que intentes alejarte, siempre vas a terminar volviendo, cayendo en la tentación.

El mortífago estaba a punto de replicar, cuando dos manos inseguras tomaron su brazo izquierdo. Hermione movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin ser capaz de distinguir nada. El calor que emanó su cuerpo lo golpeó con la guardia baja, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir el dolor desfigurarle el rostro. Aturdido le lanzó una mirada odiosa a Pansy, quien suspiró y alzó la varita.

- Será mejor que le destapes los oídos y la boca, así le explicas las reglas.

**6.**

Morgana supo que no faltaba mucho para ser libre cuando las flores vivas y rojas echaron raíces a través del cristal, metiéndose con fuerza en la madera del escritorio donde reposaban. Si bien mirar las rosas le provocaba dolor y sufrimiento, sabía que eso no significaba nada. Quienes debían abrir la puerta llegarían por ella, el reloj de arena ya estaba corriendo, y cada minuto se acercaba más al último.

Su _sangre azul_ corría con fuerza por sus venas, haciéndola sentirse más viva que nunca.

**7.**

Las reglas eran simples:

No podía hablar.

No podía oír.

No podía oler.

Una vez dicho eso, ella debía encontrar a Draco.

- El fin de todo esto es lograr que tu mente esté en sintonía con la suya, que tu cuerpo pueda reconocer la presencia de él sin ningún otro guía que el sentimiento de su calor, o frío en este caso, porque el humor que tiene no da para más – le dijo Pansy. Luego, se acercó a su oído y Hermione estuvo segura que nadie más pudo oírla – Lo torturaremos hasta que seas capaz de alcanzarlo con tu mano, así que procura no tardar tanto, te liberé los oídos para que puedas apreciar su sufrimiento. - Después, se rió con maldad.

- ¿Listos? – preguntó Theodore y Hermione tuvo ganas de gritar un fuerte y claro "NO", pero esa maldita máscara estaba hechizada para que solo pudiera oír. No entendía porqué debía hacer todo eso. Draco solo le había dicho que la llevaría a una misión donde probablemente algún hechizo les bloquearía todos los sentidos y en caso de separarse, esa manera sería la única útil para encontrarse.

- Te llevaré a buscar algo gordo, Granger, pero deberás hacer todo lo que te diga - esas habían sido sus palabras – te he visto leyendo "Arturo, Morgana y Merlín", ¿Sabes algo de la hechicera Morgana? – Hermione, dolida como estaba por el trato que recibía de Draco, no había podido reprimir su entusiasmo. Lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo – Iremos a liberarla, sin ella, Potter jamás ganará.

- ¿Por qué?

Draco había sonreído sin alegría.

- Bueno, solo sus poderes podrán destruir los horocruxes. Y ahora, las condiciones – había dicho -: harás todo lo que te ordene, no le dirás ni una palabra de esto a nadie y pasarás las vacaciones de invierno conmigo. Dile lo que se te antoje a tu familia, pero mañana, cuando parta el tren, tú vendrás a vivir aquí.

Así, la vista de su futuro era agridulce. Estaría durante quince días con Draco, pero él la odiaría cada segundo.

El resto del día, Hermione gastó sus energías en intentar encontrar a Draco guiándose por puro instinto, y realmente le había ido muy mal. En una ocasión, cuando Pansy comenzó a torturarlo, ella corrió lo más cerca posible de los gritos, estiró la mano y tocó un grueso y áspero tronco.

- No serás tan idiota de creer que no voy a alterar tu oído ¿No, Granger? – se mofó – el sonido es para que te desesperes, castor, nada más.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos; en los cuales terminó cayendo a un pozo, metiendo la mano en un panal de abejas, y caminando en círculos, totalmente perdida; Theodore se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y pegó la boca a su oído.

- Intenta buscar su calor, concéntrate en imaginar cómo debería sentirse su cuerpo. Quizás si recordases como lo sentiste ayer, eso te ayude.

Y no era que le gustara que Theo supiera que ella había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy, pero agradeció el dato. La verdad era que escucharlo gritar de dolor le ponía los pelos de punta, y deseaba encontrar a Pansy para bajarle la sonrisa petulante de un golpe. De pronto, concentrada en su odio por la morena, estiró su brazo y la sintió retorcerse ante el contacto.

- ¡Bien, Hermione! – la felicitó Theodore – eso ya es un progreso, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

La muchacha sonrió levemente. Y habló, creyendo que aún estaba hechizada.

- En cuanto la odio – soltó. Alguien rió por lo bajo y otra persona caminó hasta acercarse.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Granger. Pero, en lugar de pensar en mí, podrías concentrarte en Draco, ¿No?, Digo, lleva retorciéndose por horas y no has logrado acercarte ni seis metros a él.

Theodore rió.

- Te apuesto cinco Galleons a que esta vez se acerca más de dos metros.

Pansy se movió de su lado.

- Hecho.

Draco bufó molesto.

- A ver si dejan de jugar, ya está anocheciendo y Granger tiene muchos asuntos que resolver para mañana.

- Bueno – dijo Pansy -, a la cuenta de tres: uno… dos… tres. _¡Crucio!_

Los gritos llenaron el claro de nuevo y Hermione se encontró sin poder hablar, otra vez.

Intentó concentrarse. Pensó con todas sus fuerzas en las manos blancas y grandes acariciando su espalda, en aquel par de piernas masculinas rozando las suyas, en los labios dulces mordiendo su mandíbula, en la lengua de Draco lamiendo la suya y en aquel paraíso donde él la amaba y ella era feliz.

De pronto, sus piernas se trabaron con algo y antes de que pudiera detenerse, el viento volaba sus pelos mientras caía de rostro al piso. Los gritos de Draco cesaron y sus manos la agarraron antes de que pudiera morder la tierra.

- Me debes cinco Galleons.

- Espéralos sentado, Theo.

Hermione no prestó mucha atención a la conversación. Estaba peleando en su interior contra el deseo de disfrutar del contacto, y la fuerza racional de insultarlo, de chillarle que la soltara y no volviera a tocarle un pelo, aunque eso significara caerse a un pozo ciego y morir en él. Sin embargo, Draco se encargó de soltarla en cuanto pudo, como si la sola idea de rozarle la piel le repugnara.

- Ya basta. Volvamos. Mañana te toca a ti, Granger. Tú te retuerces, yo busco.

Y su voz sonó terriblemente helada.

Una vez sola, en la frialdad de su habitación, Hermione se quebró. Ya no había ejercicios mentales que la mantuvieran ocupada, distante de pensamientos negativos o de certezas asesinas. Ahora, sin nada en mente, terminando de empacar sus cosas, el cielo se le cayó encima. La respiración se le cortó, y la desesperación se apoderó de su estómago. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió al inodoro, donde no hizo más que vomitar y llorar.

Lo había perdido. O más bien, había perdido lo que jamás había poseído.

**8.**

- ¿Ya tienen todo empacado? No, Ron, los zapatos debes limpiarlos antes de lanzarlos en el baúl, todo el resto de la ropa se llena de tierra sino. Déjalo, ya lo hago yo.

Ron la miró confundido. Era la tercera vez que lo alejaba de su equipaje para rehacerlo ella.

- Realmente, Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó – tienes un aspecto horrible y pareciera como si hubieses tomado alguna poción energizante…

La muchacha se encogió de hombros. No había bebido ningún energizante y se sentía como la mierda. Pero necesitaba ocuparse en algo; simplemente necesitaba no pensar, evitar cavilar en aquello que podría destruirla por completo.

- No, es que me gustan las cosas bien hechas – alzó la vista e intentó sonreír. Luego tendría tiempo de dejarse aplastar por la fuerza devastadora del dolor.

Harry apareció llevando dos medias diferentes en cada mano.

- ¿Alguien ha visto el resto de los pares? No consigo armar uno entero.

Ginny se rió con suavidad mientras acariciaba abstraída las orejas de Crookshanks.

- Fue Dobby, dice que es el último grito de la moda.

El pelo azabache se encogió de hombros. Anudó las medias entre sí y las escondió debajo de su colchón.

- Ya me compraré nuevas, espero que las disfrute cuando las encuentre.

Hermione oyó el resto de las conversaciones, donde Ron comentaba lo mucho que iba a comer en las vacaciones y sus vanos deseos de no recibir otro pulóver Weasley. Pensaba y pensaba, pero no se le ocurría qué excusa inventar para explicar el porqué no terminaría en la Madriguera aquellas navidades. A sus padres les había enviado una carta donde les detallaba que pasaría las navidades con la familia Weasley y que luego viajaría a algunos sitios a buscar información sobre cosas importantes para el colegio; sin embargo, aquella misma mentira no podía utilizarla con sus amigos, entonces, ¿Qué les diría?

- ¿Y tú, Hermione, vendrás a casa? – le preguntó Ginny. La miraba con una ceja alzada y la duda pintada en el rostro.

Meditó sobre cual sería la mejor respuesta; movió la varita y dobló todas las túnicas de Ron, para luego hacerlas levitar hasta el baúl, donde cayeron con un suave movimiento.

- Hum, no lo creo – contestó al final – tenía pensado ir a visitar a unas primas por parte de madre. No es un gran asunto, en quince días nos encontraríamos aquí.

La pelirroja observó su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados, como si pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pasando.

- Me parece muy bien, Hermione. – dijo Harry y le sonrió afectuosamente – te extrañaremos, será raro no vernos en tanto tiempo.

Ron no parecía muy contento con la idea, y bufaba para hacerse notar.

- ¿No puedes venir unos días al menos? – pidió, como si dudara de ella - ¿Ese Lawson no tiene nada que ver, no?

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione se quedaba helada por el descubrimiento – parcial – de su mentira.

- Ron, siempre disfruté de viajar. Y, no, Paul no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- De acuerdo.

Sábado 23 de Diciembre

El tren se detuvo con una fuerte sacudida y los alumnos empezaron a bajar a empujones, queriendo ser los primeros en atravesar la pared de ladrillos hechizada.

Hermione tomó su baúl y lo arrastró por el pasillo del tren, hasta llegar a la puerta. Miró su reflejo en el vidrio, perfecto, los ojos permanecían hechizados, ocultando el llanto de la noche pasada. Harry la ayudó a poner el equipaje sobre el piso de la estación, bajo el escrutinio de un par de ojos azul marino.

- Creo que alguien te espera, Hermione – comentó Ginny.

Ron torció la boca cuando reparó en el muchacho, alto, morocho y blanco, que los miraba recostado contra un poste de ladrillo rojo. Sus ojos de un azul ceniza, los miraban con intensidad. Como si midieran cada movimiento que el grupo ejercía, sobre todo Hermione.

- Si, bueno, podría evitarse el acoso ¿Desde cuando te gustan tan controladores, eh? – soltó molesto.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Se permitió mirar a Draco y se arrepintió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con su gesto declaradamente hosco. Una ola de dolor renovado se apoderó de ella y de pronto no quiso hacer nada más que vomitar y llorar, supurar todo el veneno que la estaba matando. _NO PENSAR, NO PENSAR, NO PENSAR…_

- No lo sé, solo quiere conocer a mis padres, debe ser eso – abrazó al pelirrojo y le besó la mejilla – nos veremos en quince días, por favor, intenta sonreír cuando Molly te regale el pulóver, ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a asentir, con la vista clavada en Paul.

- No me gusta nada, lo sabes.

Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ginny haciendo caso omiso a su amigo… haciendo caso omiso a la angustia.

- Los extrañaré, ¡Les mandaré cartas todos los días!

Paul cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna, irritado. Sabía que no era justo molestarse con Hermione por abrazar y besar a Weasel después del daño que él le había causado el día anterior, pero lo cierto era que sentía la sangre hervir de celos. Ella era suya, pero debía dejarla ir. No podía asustarla con la verdad. No podía darle la oportunidad de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y aún así elegirlo a él en lugar de la salvación.

Cuando Hermione llegó frente a Draco, lo fulminó con la mirada. Bajo todo el malestar, él pudo descubrir los ojos rojos e hinchados y se odió. Ella estaba sufriendo.

- No era necesario que fueses tan grosero.

El muchacho revoleó los ojos y le quitó el baúl de las manos. Sonrió sin alegría alguna y le besó la frente, disfrutando del breve contacto con su piel. _¡Maldita sea!_

- Estoy apurado, Granger. Bien podrían dejar de chusmear y largarse de una vez, así dejaría de jugar a ser tu novio – sugirió. Hermione alzó la vista furiosa y él seguía sonriendo. Pero sonaba descolocado ubicar aquella fila de dientes sonrientes en medio de ese rostro desprovisto de sentimiento alguno.

- Entonces no finjas – le espetó molesta –, no es necesario que me beses ni me sonrías; de ese modo _nos_ ahorramos el sufrimiento.

_Sonríe, Hermione, aunque el corazón te esté matando._

Permanecieron juntos, aparentando conversar, hasta que Harry, Ron y Ginny desaparecieron por la pared de ladrillos.

- Por fin – suspiró Draco – Vámonos.

Pasó uno de los brazos por su cintura, calzó las manijas de los baúles en aquella mano y con un movimiento de varita desaparecieron.

Hermione se quedó helada en cuanto el viento se detuvo y sus pies tocaron el suelo. Desde un principio, había estado segura que la vuelta al castillo sería tan imposible como aparecer comida de la nada. Estaba tan segura de ello, que verse parada frente a la puerta de la cabaña la descolocó por completo.

- ¿Tan fácil es? - preguntó, aturdida.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Da igual. Tú misma podrías haber entrado caminando – tomó los baúles con cada mano y los llevó dentro de la cabaña.

Hermione entró detrás de él, mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, ¿Cómo podía ser que cualquiera entrara?, ¿Dónde estaba la protección?

- Mira, Granger, no es importante. – adivinó el mortífago

No, realmente, como ella tampoco lo era para él. En su interior, finalmente, las esperanzas de que todo fuera una broma de muy mal gusto se pudrieron, dejando en su lugar desolación y vacío. Él no la amaba, no la deseaba, no la soportaba. Lo podía notar en toda su presencia. La miraba con ojos fieros, mantenía los puños cerrados y muy pegados a sus costados, mientras su boca parecía haberse trabado en esa mueca de desagrado que durante muchos años le regaló solo a ella.

Era como si estuviera clavado al piso, soportando en silencio el calvario de tener que mirarla.

Y eso terminó de partirle el corazón, porque ella no tenía la sangre fría, no podía fingir entereza cuando dentro suyo todo era desolación y vacío. Él se había convertido en su razón de ser, de mil maneras. Le gustase o no, Draco Malfoy la había distraído de todos sus pesares, obligándola a concentrarse solamente en él. Día y noche. Meses tras meses.

La ola de dolor cruzó su cuerpo de punta a punta, humedeciendo sus ojos, avergonzándola frente al enemigo.

Frente a su destrucción.

- Para tu tranquilidad, Granger…

- Como sea, no tengo ganas de hablarte, ni escucharte. – lo interrumpió. Con brusquedad tiró de su baúl. Evitando su mirada e intentando no contaminar su voz de ningún sentimiento, le preguntó:- ¿Dónde dormiré?

Draco movió la varita y volvió a ser él mismo. Nada de Paul Lawson, solo Draco Malfoy y su maldita frialdad.

- En mi habitación, Granger, conmigo.

La voz petulante y seca, como si respondiera que viven a base de oxigeno, llegó a los oído de Hermione y le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

- No, gracias, prefiero dormir en el sillón – espetó.

El muchacho rió sin ganas y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a salir de la cabaña.

- Ni lo sueñes, no está en consideración. Así que mejor ve a acomodar tus trapitos en el mueble.

**9.**

La noche ya había caído para cuando Hermione despertó; no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que dormir para evitar pensar y ver a Draco Malfoy.

- Ya era hora – le habló una voz desde el rincón de la habitación, sobresaltándola – será mejor que nos apuremos, vístete con las ropas que te he dejado, iremos a entrenar.

Perfecto, como si tuviera algún deseo de hacerlo. Sintiendo el rostro hinchado y enrojecido por el llanto, clavó los ojos en él.

- Como sea, pero vete, necesito privacidad. – le espetó mientras se levantaba.

Draco se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada devastadora.

Lo odiaba, podía sentirlo. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Su pelo, aroma y ojos. Sus modales y locura. Su pasado, presente y futuro. Su voz, casa y creencias. Lo odiaba, sea lo que sea que él quisiera, ella lo odiaría. Había caído, como una espectacular idiota. Había creído todo lo que él había dicho y actuado. Había comprado todo lo que él le había ofrecido y sin chistar. Había llegado tan lejos por él, que incluso perdida como estaba se odiaba a sí misma.

Todo ahora se resumía a la nada y la nada era tan abarcativa a que se había convertido en su capa de ozono, persiguiéndola y aplastándola con su fuerza donde quiera que ella estuviese. La miseria era ahora su mejor amiga, su camino y su futuro; porque se había enamorado del peor bicho y era tiempo de pagar por ello. También se podía decir que la desdicha era su sentimiento predilecto, perforando su pecho ante cada inspiración.

"_Siendo sincera, en esos momentos me creía en el peor de todos. Si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría más adelante, tal vez me lo habría tomado con más calma…"_

Una vez lista se dejó llevar por sus pies. Absorbió la mirada distante de Draco y todo ella se desmoronó nuevamente.

Se sentía la mierda más grande de todas. Pero también le dolía. Porque ella no era la única que lo pasaba mal.

Draco sentía como el frío se extendía aún más por su cuerpo, preguntando por la piel que ya no lo tocaba, los labios que no rozaba o el cariño que no recibía. No le importaba que pensara el mundo entero. Él necesitaba a Hermione Granger. La necesitaba y la extrañaba. Punto.

Aparentando su frialdad usual, su íntegra perfección, la tomó del brazo y desaparecieron, para dejarse ver en el campo de entrenamiento.

Dos perfectos mortífagos se maldecían mutuamente. Ninguna palabra escapaba de sus labios, solo quejidos cuando alguna maldición lograba alcanzarlos.

_Presumidos. _Pensó Draco, mientras los miraba. Esperaba que Theodore dejara de avasallar a Pansy para ir a lo importante. Necesitaba entrenar a Granger, ella tenía que saber defenderse, porque solo quedaban unas semanas y Morgana estaría lista para ser liberada.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió al escuchar el susurrar alterado de Hermione en su oído.

- ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy, vámonos de una maldita vez!

_Un momento_. Aquellos mortífagos blandían sus varitas chispeantes con demasiada agilidad; la maldad se podía leer en cada uno de sus pasos, y la experiencia en las anticipaciones a los movimientos de su contrincante.

Definitivamente su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes en los cuales el instinto le ganó, rodeando a Granger con sus brazos y pegándola con fuerza a su pecho.

Un grito de victoria resonó en el campo, al tiempo de McNair se quitaba su máscara de la cara, petulante.

_Suéltala._ Aquella voz fría y monótona sonó únicamente en la cabeza de Draco, como solía hacerlo en ocasiones de riesgo, y él obedeció. _Atácala._ Con un movimiento de varita le dio a entender que se batirían a duelo.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione se puso en pose, deseando que sea lo que sea el plan funcione.

- ¡Maldita sea! – se quejó el mortífago que segundos atrás había volado hasta dar de lleno contra un gran tronco de pino.

- ¡Ahora entiendo porqué Potter puede llegar tan lejos, eso se debe a mortífagos mediocres como tú!

- Ya cállate de una vez y vámonos, odio ver a niños recién iniciados practicar, me pone enfermo.

Abanicando la varita con fuerza y rapidez Draco Malfoy atacó a Hermione haciéndola caer y una vez en el piso la hizo chillar de dolor.

- Si, como sea – acotó burlón McNair – o te da miedo…

El mortífago rubio y de aspecto letal, blandió su varita y golpeó de lleno en la espalda a su contrincante, antes de que el último pudiese desaparecer, y con una risa maldita abandonó el campo.

- ¡Imbécil! – gritó McNair y salió aireado en busca del mortífago.

El hechizo de Draco finalizó al desaparecer el último de los seguidores de Voldemort y con ello Hermione dejó de sufrir dolor, del verdadero.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pensé que solo fingirías, no que liberarías todo tu odio hacia mí en un hechizo!

Draco la miró con frialdad, ya protegido por su coraza de hielo y al momento se arrepintió. La muchacha lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que intentaba contener, dolida por el trato que recibía de alguien que ella amaba. _¿Amaba?_ sonó en la mente de Draco, y su coraza se resquebrajó con facilidad.

- Ante un peligro letal, no sirven simples actuaciones Granger, no sirven…

_Y no te odio, todo lo contrario._

El silencio se hizo presente en el campo de entrenamiento; Draco practicaba algunos maleficios contra los fuertes árboles encantados y Hermione lo miraba desde la punta más alejada del claro. Los hechizos iluminaban todo el alrededor del mortífago, haciendo relucir ese anillo esmeralda con la letra "M" del linaje Malfoy.

La mente de la castaña se perdió por algunos recuerdos felices, en los que al parecer, su vida no era tan miserable y descubrió que en ellos podía respirar, ser ella misma. Con ánimos de revivir los días del ED, se puso de pie, blandió la varita y un importante Patronus salió de ella. La nutria plateada corrió como una bala por el claro, cuando no encontró rastros de peligro volvió a su dueña y desapareció, dejando una bruma plateada.

- Buena idea, Hermione – apuntó Theodore, recién llegado. – A donde tienen que ir está totalmente plagado de Dementores, y aunque con Draco no tendrían que tener ningún problema, nunca está de más asegurarse.

- No creo que sea necesario – soltó de pronto Draco, con los ojos chispeantes. - ¿Y Pansy?

Theo lo miró con curiosidad y luego respondió.

- No pudo venir, está con una… situación, por decirlo. – Draco levantó una ceja – Spencer está fuera de sí otra vez, Pansy lo encontró reunido con otros integrantes, planeando hacer una visita al señor. De todos modos, en ese mismo instante ella los atacó, dejándolos con el culo para arriba y Blaise al oír los gritos entró en combate. De todos modos cuando Pansy se enfurece es difícil que alguien logre contenerla. Están todos retenidos en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Parkinson, con lo cual estamos protegidos.

Draco meditó aquellas palabras. Había faltado muy poco para que los imbéciles de la logia de las serpientes se reunieran con Voldemort con el fin de ponerlo al tanto del comportamiento ilícito del _Il preferito_, o sea él. De no haber llegado Pansy, aquella misión habría desatado una tormenta asesina, sin duda alguna.

- De acuerdo. Cuando terminemos aquí iré a ver cual es la situación – comentó, y de las palmas de sus manos se expandió una ola de calor que alcanzó a rozar los pies de Theo, quien reprimió un gesto de dolor – En cuanto a lo que nos confiere, es hora de entrenar; es mi turno de encontrar a Granger.

Por un momento, la mirada de Draco se cruzó con la de Hermione y esa fiera que dormitaba en su interior se removió, clavándole las garras en el pecho. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la compostura se encantó a sí mismo.

Hermione suspiró, preparándose psicológicamente para afrontar una noche larga y penosa.

Las reglas eran las mismas, Draco:

No podía hablar.

No podía oír.

No podía oler.

Una vez dicho eso, él la debía encontrar, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor.

_Más allá de todo lo que dije, espero les guste =)_


	33. Hada y hechicera

_**33_ Hadayhechicera… **_

_Una vez dicho eso, él la debía encontrar, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor._

**1.**

- ¿Habrá alguna manera de no torturarme toda la tarde? – le preguntó a Theodore, quien observaba a Draco dar vueltas por el campo a oscuras.

- Por supuesto que si, ¿Crees que él me dejaría ponerte un dedo encima? – comentó con tranquilidad, al tiempo que la miraba con curiosidad; _no__veo__porque__no_, pensó ella. – La vez pasada no torturamos a nadie, Hermione, ese no es nuestro proceder. Simplemente implantamos un hechizo para convencerte de que era él quien gritaba, era solo un incentivo, Draco se la pasó sentado observando cada movimiento…

Hermione caviló en que seguramente eso era lo más lógico, pero al estar tan sugestionada no lo había notado al momento; si lo hubiera sabido no se habría desesperado tanto.

La noche pasó sin ningún avance; Draco paseaba por todo el claro y hasta logró encontrar a Theodore, _por__casualidad_, mientras la castaña lo observaba sentada en un tronco caído; en alguna ocasión se había escapado de los límites del claro, siguiendo a un castor. Hermione había sonreído con amargura y Theodore alzado una ceja.

- Curioso. – había comentado.

Esta vez, _Il__preferito_, merodeaba cerca de un grupo de pichones azules que ululaban hambrientos dentro de su nido, en la tercer rama de un álamo, justo en la punta opuesta a la de Hermione.

- Tal vez debamos dejarlo para otro día – comentó Theodore mientras Draco chocaba contra el árbol – ya está entrada la madrugada y no es tan seguro.

Hermione se estiró y se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que lo permita, porque la sangre sucia lo logró en un solo día; – comentó, llena de resentimiento y dolor – me odia, no va a permitir que le gane.

El muchacho frunció los labios, siguiendo todos los pasos de Draco.

- Estás equivocada – comentó más para sí mismo que para ella.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no es así y que me quiere? – soltó incrédula y con repentinos ojos húmedos.

Theodore le dedicó una mirada rara, como él, y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Acaso me creerías? – le dio la espalda al tiempo que movía la varita – Muy bien, Draco, el tiempo se está agotando y no has podido avanzar en nada; lo mejor será recurrir a un suave incentivo.

Draco alzó las manos en dirección a Theodore, guiado por su voz, y gritó con voz fuerte, potente:

- ¡No, yo puedo!

Hermione notó como algo plateado se pegaba a las palmas de Draco, al tiempo que un escudo protector los rodeaba, tanto a ella como a Theodore, quien blandía la varita de un lado a otro.

- Ya sabes las reglas, solo vas a oír, aunque el sonido no te va a guiar en lo absoluto. No será una farsa, porque lo notarías, solo aplicaré unos hechizos menores sobre Hermione, pequeñas laceraciones y aumentaré en potencia hasta llegar al hechizo _Cruciatus_de ser necesario. _Buena__suerte__…_

Draco comenzó a amenazar a Nott con asesinar a su madre si se atrevía a tocar a Hermione, desesperado por no poder oír, mientras intentaba librarse de aquellas placas plateadas de las manos que le impedían realizar magia sin varita.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Theodore? – soltó Hermione, sin entender nada, _o__sin__querer__hacerlo_ - ¿Por qué tenemos un escudo protector?

El Slytherin sonrió complacido por su obra, al tiempo que la apuntaba con la varita.

- El escudo protector es lo único que nos puede salvar cuando Draco se libere de las placas, la fuerza que tiene se desata cuando se desespera y eso justamente es lo que va a ocurrir cuando te escuche gritar, Hermione; lo primero que intentará es darme con algún maleficio y para ello lanzará maldiciones hacia todos lados – Theodore movió la varita, devolviéndole el audio a su amigo, y luego apuntó al cuello de Hermione – Y ahora…

Hermione sintió arder la garganta y al momento un grito terrorífico se apoderó de ella. Sin embargo, como apareció, el dolor se fue, dejándola chillando sin razón alguna, pero sin la posibilidad de detenerse. En el claro no se oía más que sus gritos resonando con fuerza - _"…__detente,__por__favor,¡Basta!,__ya__no__quiero__esto__…"__._Súplica tras súplica. Y dolor.

- Y así va a seguir, Draco, solo tienes que encontrarla y todo terminará, ya no sufrirá – le picó Theodore, al tiempo que su amigo se ponía las manos en los oídos y respiraba con fuerza.

- Sabes que la voy a encontrar y vas a desear no haber nacido – comentó Draco con voz helada.

Hermione lo observó y algo dentro suyo revivió, trayendo consigo calor, pero no del malo sino del agradable, del que se siente cuando te abrazan. No supo bien qué pasó, pero ya no se sintió tan desdichada.

"_Y no lo entendí hasta un tiempo después, que aquello fue mi corazón reconociendo la esperanza."_

Mientras tanto los gritos siguieron sonando, uno más penoso que el otro; pero Draco se limitó a ponerse en cuclillas y taparse los oídos. Los segundos pasaron y Theodore puso una mano sobre el suelo, al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza; de esa manera, pudo ver como de las palmas de Draco se derretía su hechizo, aquel que le impedía hacer magia con las manos y antes de que pudiera ver más, el rey de las serpientes se puso de pie.

Lentamente Draco comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a ese cuerpo que emanaba calor, al único que podía sentir. Era como percibir el calor lejano de un fogón que a cada latido del corazón tomaba forma y lo guiaba. Tan solo le llevó diez pasos hasta que su mano rozó la mejilla de Hermione.

- Theodore, eres un idiota – dijo y le lanzó la máscara al rostro.

- Por un momento te lo creíste – rió el muchacho.

Draco se alejó de Hermione, intentando olvidar lo que se sentía tocarla, resolviendo la tormenta interior, apaciguando a la fiera que amenazaba con destruir el mundo si alguien osaba tocar su más preciado tesoro.

- Eso ya no importa – comentó por lo bajo y evitó a toda costa enfrentar los ojos húmedos de Hermione, como también aquella mano femenina posada en su pecho, como si le costara respirar. Se metió tanto en no observarla que durmió su cerebro mirando a los pajaritos azules que ululaban fuerte en su nido; el más chiquito de los dos posó sus diminutos ojos en Draco y su ulular se convirtió en gritos, _advertencia._

- ¡Maldita sea! – rugió Draco y a Hermione le heló la sangre, más que eso, perdió una buena razón para vivir, todos los recuerdos felices se borraron de un plumerazo y sintió como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. - ¡Dementores!

Theodore reconoció las figuras negras y temió, porque Draco no recurriría al hechizo patronus, no, preferiría morir antes de hacerlo; por el contrario, él elegiría intentar matar a las bestias antes que revelar su secreto.

- ¡No, Draco! – gritó Theodore…

… pero fue tarde, de las manos del rey de las serpientes escaparon dos bolas doradas, como quaffles, atravesando a los dementores; de pronto, el claro se manchó de sangre negra y pedazos de tentáculos.

Hermione se tapó el rostro mareada y asqueada por el olor. El proceder era ingenioso, las figuras doradas atacaban a los dementores y escapaban, entonces una ola de calor los empujaba lo suficiente como para distraerlos, dándole tiempo a las pelotas de atacar nuevamente. Por esa razón era casi imposible matar a los dementores, por el hecho de que con una mano se efectuaba un hechizo de rechazo y con la otra de ataque.

- ¡Maldita sea, Draco, detente! – insistió Nott - ¡Hermione, lanza tu patronus!

La muchacha miró a su alrededor y le costó entender, hasta que veinte dementores más aparecieron desde la otra punta del claro. Draco solo podría asesinarlos, pero en el camino ella y Theodore perderían el alma. Asustada, se esforzó por pensar en recuerdos felices, sin importar su validez; por eso se concentró en su familia, en Harry, en Ron y en Draco amándola, porque de lo contrario las fuerzas no le darían para salir adelante. Haciendo acopio de su valor, realizó el hechizo, entonces una nutria plateada embistió a tres dementores que se acercaban, al tiempo que se le sumaba el patronus de Theodore, que lanzó un rugido feroz.

- ¡Draco, lanza tu maldito patronus! – vociferó el Slytherin, golpeando a su amigo en el pecho.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- ¡No puedes pedirme eso! – rugió - ¡Tú sabes que eso sería el final de todo!

Theodore sintió el suelo temblar y su cuerpo debilitarse.

- Como tú dices: ¡Eso ya no importa!

- No lo haré. – contestó Draco, y otro par de bolas doradas atacaron a los dementores que acechaban el cuerpo de una débil Hermione.

Dos bestias frías rodearon a Theodore, quien cayó de rodillas. Y con la poca resistencia que le quedaba, susurró:

- Lo descubre, o pierde el alma… tu eliges…

Finalmente, el mortífago reaccionó y con pesar realizó el hechizo patronus. De sus manos se escaparon dos nutrias plateadas anormalmente grandes, que se unieron a las demás figuras y terminaron de rechazar a los dementores, quienes salieron volando espectralmente.

El silencio reinó en el pestilente claro y Hermione se tambaleó hasta llegar a Draco, quien evitaba a toda costa mirarla.

Le dolía, sentía como le dolía el pecho y por eso sabía que aún conservaba el corazón. Se sentía traicionada, de esa manera abrazaba su alma. Percibía su propia furia, asegurando intacto su cerebro. _Él__la__había__engañado_ y no había medido el daño que podía ocasionarle.

- ¡Se un maldito hombre y mírame! – le exigió. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, pero no le importó. Alzó la mano y lo golpeó en el rostro; de sus ojos caían lágrimas de frustración e indignación. Él había actuado mal y ella se lo había permitido, creyendo todas sus mentiras, siendo una perfecta idiota. – Tu patronus…

Pero Draco no la dejó terminar. Con el rostro desfigurado de ira, la tomó de ambas manos y la zarandeó levemente.

- ¡Y tú se inteligente! – le espetó. De sus ojos salían chispas de fuego y poco le importaba que estuviera Theodore presente. Si ella quería la verdad, entonces la tendría. - No todo es una lindo cuento de hadas, Hermione, aquí existen maldiciones, hadas negras de odio y magos capaces de torturarte para luego matarte por amar a la persona incorrecta ¿Acaso quieres eso? ¿Deseas a Voldemort escupiendo sobre tu cadáver con tal de poder tenerme? ¿Te resulta bueno el cambio?

De los ojos de Hermione salían gruesas lágrimas. No sabía que pensar, pero si lo que quería. No le importaba el futuro si con eso podía amar por un tiempo más a Draco. Realmente, ya no le importaba, él era su ancla y lo necesitaba.

- No me importa.

Draco la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Buscó su boca y la besó. Lo disfrutó lo más que pudo, porque para él, sería el último beso que le daría.

Y a Hermione, nunca un beso le supo tan amargo. Entonces lo entendió, él la estaba dejando, más allá de todo lo que pudiera sentir, ya sea amor u odio, se estaba resignando a no tenerla.

- Tiene que importarte – le susurró Draco en el oído – es tu vida…

Ella negó con el rostro y él se alejó lo más que pudo.

- No puedes pedirme que simplemente acepte la idea de que Voldemort puede elegir hasta a quien debo o no amar, porque no lo haré. Siempre voy a luchar por ser capaz de decidir por mi misma y si tengo que morir haciéndolo, entonces está bien.

El mortífago se tiró el pelo hacia atrás, intentando contener la desesperación que le daba verla ser tan cabeza dura. Y tan idiota.

- No es simplemente eso, Hermione – acotó Theodore – para Voldemort el amor es insignificante, con lo cual le da lo mismo…

- Theodore, no. – demandó Draco, pero su amigo negó con el rostro.

- Ella tiene derecho a saberlo, si es que de ella se habla – puntualizó y el rubio no opuso resistencia, simplemente se cruzó de brazos – De todos modos este no es el lugar más oportuno para tratarlo. El olor nauseabundo de los dementores en algún momento va a terminar matándome y como no hay manera de limpiar este lugar tendríamos que irnos, antes de que alguien nos encuentre con el caldero roto. Draco, tú sabes que están furiosos, probablemente deben estar por llegar a su residencia, no se que vamos a hacer para tapar este desastre.

Draco suspiró cansado.

- Los últimos en estar aquí fueron McNair y otro idiota, ya veremos la manera de culparlos. Vámonos.

**2.**

En la otra punta del mundo, el cielo se tiñó de un azul verdoso antes de amanecer y los astros se comportaron de manera singular. Venus se apartó de Mercurio para estar más cercana a Marte, cambiando el curso del tiempo.

En un castillo rodeado por dementores, la puerta negra, que mantenía encerrada a la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos, brilló con fuerza y de a poco, comenzó a mancharse; desde la esquina hasta el centro, desde al costado hasta el otro extremo y para cuando Morgana despertó, la transformación había terminado.

No era la muerte lo que la sellaba, sino el oro.

Oro que solo podría derribarse con esmeralda y sangre.

La bruja sonrió de manera apenada, observando sus palmas ahora azules. Finalmente, después de tantos años, volvía a poseer todo el poder que la había hecho tan temible siglos atrás.

_-__Un__hada__no__puede__desarrollarse__hasta__bruja,__aunque__mujer__de__Merlín__sea_– recordó con pesar –_serás__condenada,__Morgana,__por__cien__años__dormirás__en__la__espesura__del__bosque__perdido,__rodeada__por__las__peores__de__las__bestias,__hasta__que__el__sol__y__la__luna__se__unan,__para__bendecirte__o__condenarte__a__la__muerte__y__el__abandono.__El__oro__te__rodeará__el__día__que__tus__peligrosos__poderes__regresen,__entonces,__solo__tendrás__pocas__horas__hasta__que__mi__hechizo__finalice,__dando__por__terminada__tu__vida.__Maldita__sea__la__hora__en__que__Merlín,__todo__poderoso,__posó__sus__ojos__en__ti,__Morgana.__De__esta__manera,__su__muerte__será__vengada._

_Todos los presentes alzaron sus varitas y ovacionaron al rey Egipcio, al tiempo que éste colocaba un collar de oro en el cuello de la bruja, el cual al rozar su piel desapareció._

_- Ojala nunca lleguen a ti._

_Y con ese último deseo, el rey cerró los ojos de una despojada Morgana, para que durmiera por cien años, condenada por ser diferente, por creerse autora del asesinato del mago más adorado de la historia, Merlín._

Ahora, tanto tiempo después, el collar de oro volvía a brillar sobre su piel.

El tiempo pronto se terminaría.

**3.**

- Así está mucho mejor – comentó Theodore una vez sentado sobre uno de los lujosos muebles de la cabaña

Hermione, aún de pie y cruzada de brazos no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Quiero saber de que va todo esto, creo que merezco una explicación.

Theodore asintió con la cabeza, Draco suspiró y entonces de su varita se escapó la voz de la profesora Trelawney.

_- "El único con poder para acabar con la segunda guerra mundial mágica se acerca... Del amor entre opuestos nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas junto con el terror... Sin embargo el mal actuará en el amor y lo convertirá en locura... El primogénito nacido de madre impura creará bajo las sombras del terror un ejército nunca antes visto y revolucionará las masas... Al comenzar el próximo año el producto de lo puro e impuro nacerá..."_

La voz se detuvo de pronto y nadie habló. Hermione caviló y no entendió a que iba todo eso.

- ¿Y? – preguntó.

Draco ladeó el rostro. Esperaba otro tipo de reacción.

- Existe una gran posibilidad de que nosotros seamos de quienes habla esta profecía, Hermione. – contestó con la voz apagada, casi como si no quisiera decirlo.

- Eso no puede ser, "_...__al__comenzar__el__próximo__año__el__producto__de__lo__puro__e__impuro__nacerá...__" _– recitó – para que eso sea cierto, ya tendría que estar embarazada de ocho meses, casi nueve.

Theodore negó con la cabeza.

- Voldemort nunca la dejó terminar, al escuchar lo importante se dio la vuelta y antes de marcharse la asesinó. Por lo que pudimos oír con Draco, la profecía siguió hasta este punto, donde ya estaba muerta:

- "_Al__comenzar__el__próximo__año__el__producto__de__lo__puro__e__impuro__nacerá,__al__comenzar__el__próximo__año__esco...__"_

_-__lar_ – pensó Hermione y Draco la vio contar con los dedos, para luego mirarse con incredulidad el abdomen.

- De todas maneras, existe otra alternativa – comentó Theodore – ustedes dos no son los únicos en encajar, Peter Tremaine y Olivia Artua lo hacen. En estos momentos están separados porque él no quiere que lo vinculen a una impura, sin embargo eso tiene arreglo. Paul está trabajando en convencerlo.

Hermione lo escuchaba, realmente lo hacía, pero no le importaba. No podía quitar la mirada de Draco, quien la observaba con esos ojos suyos fijos, sin ninguna expresión. Ni de odio ni de amor. Sin desesperación ni resignación. Sin esperanza o desazón. Solo sus ojos tormenta.

Tampoco le hablaba con esa mirada, solo la mantenía al margen, como si cualquier reacción suya estuviera medida por él. Así, el silencio reinó en la cabaña y nadie habló. Theodore estaba muy metido en sus propios pensamientos como para decir algo y Hermione temía que alguien rompiera la cadena de ideas suyas, esas en las que la clave no estaba en unir a Peter con Olivia, sino buscar un camino lateral.

- Draco ¿Tú me amas?

- Creo que mejor me voy – comentó al momento Theodore y se puso de pie. Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva y la puerta se abrió de par en par, dándole la bienvenida a Pansy Parkinson.

- Maldita seas, Granger, no es algo de lo que puedas hablar en frente de serpientes, entiéndelo de una vez; y tú Draco, ni se te ocurra contestar hasta que me haya ido. – soltó la recién llegada, haciendo un mohín de asco.

La sangre de Hermione hirvió en sus venas y deseó que la tierra se abriera para comerla viva. Se puso de pie aireada, dispuesta a golpear a Pansy, cuando Paul entró en la cabaña.

- Draco, malas noticias.

Pansy rió sarcástica.

- Parece que volvemos a cagarte la noche, todo se fue a la mierda en la mansión_._

Draco no esperó que alguien le explicase nada, movió la varita y su ropa se transformó en aquel uniforme mortífago, al igual que la de Hermione.

- Me puse en contacto con Caelum, los cielos han cambiado, con lo cual la fecha de liberación también. Me temo que no tenemos tanto tiempo como pensamos…

- ¿Cuántos días?

Paul se colocó su capa.

- Tres.

Draco se limitó a mover la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Y Hermione se preguntó si la liberación se refería a Morgana.

Sin mediar más palabras salieron de la cabaña. Una vez afuera, Pansy se reunió con Blaise y otras dos personas que la castaña no reconoció.

- Spencer se escapó cuando me fui de la mansión. Blaise lo siguió pero ya era tarde, Jack estaba en la recepción esperando al señor de las tinieblas, matarlo habría sido una imprudencia.

- Le borré la memoria al momento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió – explicó la voz grave de Zabini.

- Bien, eso nos da un día, dos a lo sumo hasta que Voldemort lo descubra. Pansy, encárgate de la mansión, que nadie recuerde nada. Libéralos en Alaska o el culo del mundo, da igual. Paul, de ser necesario secuestra a Peter y Olivia. Tú, Hermione, vienes conmigo y Theodore.

**4.**

Lunes 25 de Diciembre

Un espectacular ejemplar de lechuza nevada golpeteó una de las ventanas de la madriguera. _"__No__dejes__de__molestar__hasta__que__lean__la__carta__"_ habían sido las instrucciones. Golpeó con más fuerza, hasta que una dormida pelirroja la dejó pasar y con ojos hinchados desató el piolín que la ataba a un sobre de pergamino.

- Ya, no me ataques, la estoy abriendo – se quejó Ginny Weasley.

Dentro del sobre, se encontraban tres perfectos pergaminos, cada uno con un número en la esquina. La pelirroja tomó aquel con un pulcro "1" y lo desdobló.

"_Querida Ginny:_

_Si estas acompañada, entonces dí que es una carta de tu tía y sal del cuarto. Harry y Ron no deben saber de esto. _

_No se cuando te llegará la carta o si logrará salir de este lugar. Hoy es domingo veinticuatro de diciembre y como supones, no viajé a ningún lado, me quedé con él y su amigo por ciertos planes que aún desconozco; sin embargo ésta madrugada han ocurrido varias cosas que cambiaron nuestro destino. _

_No puedo decirte donde estoy ni que es lo que estamos haciendo, pero si ponerte al tanto de que es posible que algo malo suceda en esta misión. Nuestras vidas están en juego, pero si todo sale bien, algo muy bueno saldrá de todo esto. Draco dice que con el poco entrenamiento lo más posible es que no lo logremos… por eso te pido que de no tener más noticias mías, le entregues la carta adjunta numero tres a los chicos y jamás hables de esta que es especial para ti. Mientras tanto, deja que lean la segunda, así no se preocupan por mí._

_Si nunca regreso… Cuídate Ginny, y cuida de tu familia._

_Te quiero. H"_

En el final de la carta, la castaña había dibujado un extraño castillo con figuras negras y un espeso bosque.

La lechuza ululó al ver llorar a Ginny y voló, llevándose consigo la esperanza.

**5.**

Ya no podría obtener nada más de una mente tan mediocre como la de Jack Spencer. Furioso y cansado, Voldemort caminó hasta salir de la habitación. Alguien lo estaba traicionando, alguien que conocía el paradero de Morgana.

Solo tres personas sabían de la profecía y únicamente dos, sobre la hechicera encerrada.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas y salió en busca del castillo en el bosque perdido, el momento había llegado.

**6.**

Tenía miedo, demasiado.

_-__Morgana__lo__es__todo,__sin__ella,__entonces__no__hay__esperanzas__ –_ había dicho Draco.

Hermione había bajado los ojos, sabiendo lo que tendrían que hacer, lo imposible de aquello.

_-__¿Por__qué?__ – _había musitado.

_- Es la única con el poder de destruir los horcruxes que aún viva…_

El sol rajaba la tierra, sin embargo, ellos se encontraban sumidos en la oscuridad más cruda. Montados en grandes Thestrals, Draco, Theodore y Hermione cruzaban la espesura del bosque a paso de hombre; aquello se debía a la fuerte presencia de árboles y plantas salvajes. Hermione observaba todo y se sentía espantada al saber que en el corazón de aquel camino imposible se encontraba Morgana, rodeada de fieros dementores. Los gruesos y desarrollados tallos de los árboles les impedían ver bien el camino a tomar, mientras que las copas de los mismos bloqueaban totalmente el paso de la luz solar. Debido a todo eso, era casi imposible divisar las diversas criaturas dominantes hasta tenerlas colgando sobre el rostro, razón por la cual Theodore había creado un escudo protector impenetrable sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, lo peor para Hermione era montar a una criatura invisible a sus ojos, la hacía sentir que de un momento a otro caería al suelo. Habría preferido ir a pie o volando.

- Los únicos que pueden cruzar el bosque y no ser sentidos son los Thestral, Hermione, si tú o un ejemplar de ave irrumpe en la espesura de él, bueno, prácticamente los devorarían vivos. Los animales y la vegetación que allí reside no son especies a las cuales les agraden los extraños; por el contrario, se sienten atacados y se defienden ante todo. Ellos poseen el don de sentir todo lo que los rodea y tiene forma material, por lo cual, lo que no pueden ver, tampoco lo pueden sentir. – le había explicado Theodore. – Antes que se te ocurra, no sirve ningún hechizo de invisibilidad para esto, eso no los engaña.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero nosotros estaremos sobre los thestrals y sentirán nuestra presencia.

Draco había negado con el rostro.

- El secreto es no pisar el suelo, ni volar los cielos.

Así, no había tenido otra salida, más que montar a las bestias y dejarse llevar por ellas.

**7.**

Morgana apoyo las rodillas sobre el suelo, juntó las palmas a la altura de su rostro y cerró los ojos. Bajó la cabeza y rezó.

- Tú me diste el poder, rompiste las ataduras de mi especie y me convertiste en algo especial. No olvidaré la última vez que nos vimos y siempre te llevaré en el corazón. Solo te pido fuerzas para afrontar la muerte si es eso lo que me toca. No disiento de lo que soy y siempre lo cargaré con alegría, puesto fue mi elección y bendición. Confío en tu virtud y lucharé hasta el final por lo que he sido elegida. Dios, baja del cielo y ven a mi lado si he de morir, no me dejes desfallecer en soledad.

Los dementores chillaron al sentir el latigazo celestial sobre su cuerpo y el bosque entero vibró. En el camino de Draco y Hermione cientos de árboles se desplazaron a un costado, dejando abierto el sendero.

- Es el momento, hasta aquí he llegado amigo. Iré por Harry Potter – musitó Theodore.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida

- ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñen, dejen a Harry seguro.

Draco la miró con esa mueca suya, que decía todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

- Morgana necesitará dónde esconderse y es prácticamente obvio porqué no puede quedarse en la cabaña; Potter tiene una casa, lo necesitamos.

De vuelta en el castillo encantado, Morgana sonrió.

- Gracias, señor.

**8.**

Ginny bajó las escaleras, aún con los ojos hinchados.

- Me preocupa, Harry, ¿ni una carta? Para mí que fue ese maldito Lawson, no deberíamos confiar en él – sospechaba Ron.

- No temo de él, sino de su viaje, ¿y si la encontraron los mortífago?

- Entonces ya se habrían comunicado con nosotros, Harry – musitó Ginny – aquí tienen, una carta de Hermione deseándoles felices navidades, la encontré entre la mugre que tienen por habitación, de ordenar más seguido la habrían leído ayer.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ginny?

La pelirroja sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas y entendió que no podría actuar como si todo estuviese bien.

- No, es que no puedo estar bien cuando todos festejan las navidades mientras las personas se mueren, eso solo eso.

**9.**

- ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?

Habló Hermione después de dos horas de silencio. Draco asintió con la cabeza y gesto solemne.

- No falta mucho, créeme.

Siguieron por el camino indicado en sin hablar, hasta que el frío comenzó a helar la piel de Hermione, entonces se detuvieron. Frente a ellos, la oscuridad volvía a aparecer mientras los árboles se cerraban y un siseo frío corría sobre sus cabezas. Lo que fuera que se escondiera detrás de la espesura del bosque, no era bueno.

- Es el momento, Granger. Aunque no lo veamos, el castillo tiene que estar justo frente a nosotros y con ello los dementores. Cuando lo diga, baja del Thestral y corre lo más rápido que puedas. No te detengas ante nada y métete en el castillo sin dudarlo.

Ella asintió y sostuvo su varita con fuerza.

Se hizo un silencio, entonces sus pies tocaron el suelo.

- ¡Corre! – gritó Draco. Todo se revolucionó.

**10.**

La noche caía en la madriguera, cuando divisaron a un sujeto parado donde comenzaba el hechizo de protección _Fidelio_.

- ¡Arthur, Arthur! ¡Hay un muchacho parado en la colina, parece mirar directamente hacia nuestra casa! – gritó Molly.

En seguida, todos se amontonaron en las ventanas.

- Parece ser Theodore Nott… – comentó Harry.

De un tiró, la más pequeña de los Weasley, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa sin pensarlo. Necesitaba saber y él debía tener la respuesta.

- Ginny, ¡vuelve aquí! – chilló Molly, pero ya era tarde, la muchacha corría con todas fuerzas hacia Theodore.

Harry salió detrás de ella, sin entender nada mas blandiendo su varita.

- ¡Dime que está bien, Theodore, te lo suplico! – Lloró Ginny al llegar a él y cayó de rodillas – ¡Dime que no le ha sucedido nada!

Theodore se acuclilló a su costado, incapaz de consolarla.

- Lamento no poder asegurarte eso Ginny, en estos momento Hermione corre un grave peligro.

Harry sintió el alma desaparecer de su cuerpo para ser reemplazado por el miedo. Miedo y furia, porque cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pasándole a Hermione no era bueno, mucho menos si un mortífago recientemente iniciado estaba involucrado.

- ¡Dime donde demonios está Hermione! – gritó y lo apuntó con la varita.

Detrás de él, cinco varitas más apuntaron a Theodore, quien ahora estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ginny interpuso su cuerpo en el medio, con los ojos rojos del llanto y las manos en la cabeza. Parecía estar a punto de estallar, como si su mente ya no pudiera soportar la mentira, el dolor, la incertidumbre y el miedo. Ya era suficiente y no le interesaba nada más que salvar a los suyos, porque realmente estaba cansada de sentirse así, tan chiquita, débil, insuficiente para salvar a los demás.

- Ginny, sal del medio cariño. – le pidió su madre.

Ella la miró con fuego en los ojos.

- No lo haré, porque están dispuestos a atacar a la única persona que sabe dónde está Hermione…

Ron dio un paso al frente y la tomó del brazo.

- No, Ginny, es tan solo una trampa, si los mortífagos estuvieran con ella, ya lo sabríamos.

La pelirroja perdió por completo el control y de un tirón se soltó.

- ¡Con un demonio Ronald! – De su bolsillo sacó la carta que le había enviado Hermione y se la arrojó al rostro – Hace mucho tiempo no tienen idea por lo que está pasando Hermione ni lo que está haciendo. ¡Pasó meses siendo presa de Malfoy y ustedes bien gracias! Ahora todo cambió, ni ella, Malfoy o Theodore son los mismos. ¡Si quieren saber dónde mierda está podrían dejar de meterse tanto en su propio mundo! ¡Mientras piensan egoístamente, ella está metida en el mismísimo infierno en busca de vaya uno a saber qué!

Nadie habló, puesto no había nada por decir.

- Será mejor que entremos, entonces los pondré al corriente – dijo Theodore. Ginny le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

**12.**

Al momento que sus pies rozaron el suelo, todo se calmó, como se calma la tierra antes de una gran tormenta, entonces, reinó el caos.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que el rumor de un retumbar de pisadas irrumpió en el claro previo a la espesura del bosque. Y más allá, el castillo.

Fue en lo único que se permitió pensar, no en las raíces de los árboles rompiendo la tierra con fuerza, ni en aquellas hadas malignas saliendo de los troncos, ni mucho menos en Draco, detrás de ella, con las manos extendidas, preparado para el ataque.

Entendía lo que significaba _"__salir__corriendo__"_ pero su mente iba a mil y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su varita se alzaba con un hechizo de protección.

- ¡Mierda!

Una bandada de aves, de pico filoso y llameantes alas, sobrevolaron el claro y se dejaron caer con fuerza sobre Hermione, quien automáticamente blandió la varita. De algún lado, algo chasqueó con fuerza, y sin mediar segundo, su brazo sangraba.

- ¡Con un demonio, Granger, corre! – le gritó Draco, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a correr.

No fue capaz de dar más de dos pasos que una rama, gruesa como un tronco, abrió el piso a su lado; y entonces lo entendió, aquellos no eran simples árboles, sino perfectos sauces boxeadores.

Draco volvió a tomarla del brazo, mientras intentaba congelar a los fieros sauces.

Todo era caos, y ella no entendía como se suponía que saldrían de allí; porque no era solo un bosque nativo, eran sauces boxeadores furiosos, aves asesinas, raíces trepadoras, hadas con arco y flechas… y antes de poder continuar contando, se sumaron ellos: lobos.

Dentro del castillo el collar relució y se cerró un poco.

Morgana se llevó una mano al pecho y lo supo, sus liberadores estaba allí. Con celeridad se acercó al ventanal donde los dementores flotaban y vio como el bosque cobraba vida y peleaba con fiereza, contra cualquiera que quisiera cruzarlo.

Las raíces de la rosa que estaba más viva que nunca, rompieron el suelo, arrasaron con todo en su camino y abrieron de un tirón las puertas del castillo.

Morgana le sonrió.

- Gracias.

Las hadas gruñeron y atacaron con sus mágicas flechas a Draco, quien extendió una mano, haciéndolas caer al suelo; por su parte, Hermione empuñó la varita y quitó de carrera a tres lobos. No dieron tiempo a nada más y reemprendieron la carrera; a su paso, derribaron cualquier cosa que se extendiera frente a ellos, esquivando con agilidad a las ramas boxeadoras.

El bosque volvió a temblar, las hadas chillaron, escapando a sus escondites; los lobos aullaron y nada más se escuchó; entonces, una brisa fría arrebató las ilusiones y deseos, aniquilándolos con el vacío y la desazón. Dementores sobrevolaban el amplio castillo. Y después, Morgana.

Draco tomó a Hermione del rostro y le habló:

- Escúchame bien, tú te quedarás aquí hasta que los dementores huyan, es el lugar más seguro.

Hermione negó con el rostro, mientras contemplaba el gran castillo. Por una fracción de segundos se llevó una mano a la boca y frunció el cejo.

- Iré contigo, puedo ayudar. - le contestó sin mirarlo, había algo en ese castillo que le llamaba la atención, como si ya hubiera estado en aquel lugar en otro momento.

- No.

Sin decir más, saltó al encuentro con las bestias; alrededor de veinte bolas doradas comenzaron a volar rodeando tanto de arriba como de los costados al mortífago, mientras que fieras ondas de calor se expandían despedazándolo todo a su paso. Los dementores intentaban atacarlo, mas sin éxito; cada vez que uno lograba acercarse una de las manos de Draco expulsaba calor, haciéndolo reventar contra las paredes del castillo. Al cabo de un minuto, al menos trece dementores yacían despedazados en el suelo, intoxicándolo todo con su sangre putrefacta.

A su vez, por la ventana de la torre sur, la más alta del castillo, el collar de Morgana disminuía un talle más, mientras la bruja admiraba a su astuta descendencia utilizar uno de sus hechizos para asesinar dementores. Decidida, abrió el ventanal y juntó las palmas.

- ¡Malfoy, son muchos! ¡Están asomándose otros por los costados del castillo y a tus espaldas! – le avisó Hermione con la voz en grito. La situación se estaba yendo de las manos y ya comenzaba a sentir como la vida no valía la pena, como todo lo hecho no tenía valor, puesto que Voldemort ganaría de todos modos.

Una doceava más de dementores aparecieron en escena, sin embargo, de algún lugar del castillo, grandes pelotas doras comenzaron a volar con fiereza, rompiendo todo lo que se le cruzase en su camino. Hermione alzó la vista y vio a una hermosa mujer asomada por la ventana, con las palmas hacia el cielo; Morgana. De sus manos, de pronto, se escapó una ola física de color dorado que atravesó el claro a toda velocidad, asesinando a todos los dementores presentes.

- ¡Eso facilita un poco las cosas! – les gritó con la voz llena de alegría – ¡se acaba el tiempo, suban!

Draco Malfoy, algo molesto, le hizo señas a Hermione para que se acerque.

- ¿Por qué mejor no saltas? – le cuestionó.

Morgana sonrió, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca y señaló su cuello.

- Moriría ahorcada, mi cielo. – Y el oro egipcio brilló.

**13.**

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

El sol anunciaba su llegada, al tiempo que la mano de Hermione tomaba una snitch dorada. El anillo de esmeralda brilló al tener contacto con el oro de la pelota y un grito de terror resonó en el bosque.

- De prisa, a Grimmauld Place.

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

**14.**

- Una tarde de verano, Voldemort apareció en la mansión Malfoy muy exuberante. Con Draco tendríamos que habernos mantenido al margen, pero no lo hicimos. Oímos, del otro lado de la puerta del estudio, como el señor de las tinieblas le encargaba a Lucius la búsqueda de la hechicera Morgana. Por supuesto, el padre de Draco lo intentó al máximo y llevó a su hijo con él, ya que quería instruirlo sobre las habilidades de mortífagos. Sin embargo, al final de la búsqueda, entendió que Morgana podría revelarse contra Voldemort y derrumbar todo su imperio; con lo cual, intentó persuadir a su señor. Ese fue el peor error de todos. Voldemort lo degradó y asesinó. Desde entonces, Draco se llenó de dolor y furia, deseoso de venganza; por eso juró la muerte de Voldemort, como sea. Sabe que la clave está en Morgana y eso es lo que está haciendo.

El señor Weasley se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y lo apretó con fuerza.

- Supongamos, joven, que todo esto es cierto; sigo sin entender qué hace Hermione allí.

Theodore sonrió con nostalgia.

- No cualquiera puede desatar a la hechicera de su maleficio, únicamente el pecador y un alma noble, unidos. ¿Y que más pecador que un mortífago y más puro que Hermione Granger? A Morgana se la encerró bajo la excusa de asesinato, con lo cual, se necesita de alguien tan "oscuro" como ella y de otra persona, muggle o mágica, que lo perdone con su sangre. Es simplemente un sacrificio.

Ron apretó los puños.

- Simple para ti, porque no eres tú el que debe desangrarse, maldito hijo de…

- Ronald, no seas grosero – lo cortó su madre. – Dime, Theodore, ¿Como le tocó a Hermione, le podría haber tocado a cualquier otro, verdad?

Nott hizo una mueca sin convencimiento.

- Si y no. Hermione simplemente estuvo en el lugar acertado, en el momento indicado. Si otra persona hubiera descubierto a Draco el primero de septiembre, no se si todo habría llegado a donde llegó. En parte fue pura coincidencia, sin embargo, todo ocurre por una razón, ¿no?, por lo tanto, prefiero creer que el destino lo quiso así.

El silencio reinó en la humilde casa, mientras el cielo se iluminaba con las luces de las estrellas. En algún lugar del hogar, un reloj muggle sonaba, dando el paso de los segundos. _Tic,__tic,__tic,__tic._

- ¿A qué has venido, Nott? – preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie. No dejaría a Hermione sola. No más.

- A esta altura Draco y Hermione tienen que estar llegando al castillo perdido. Si todo sale bien, entonces necesitaremos algún lugar para esconder a Morgana, necesitaremos tu casa, Potter.

**15.**

Abrió su mente una vez más, la expandió al máximo, hasta donde pudiera encontrarla, entonces la vio.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, vestía una túnica negra – como de seda – y un collar de oro egipcio sobre el pecho. Se la veía ansiosa, por demás nerviosa; sin embargo, ella alzó la vista, enfrentándolo con sus profundos y sabios ojos.

- ¿No te enseñaron a respetar los pensamientos ajenos? Espero no te moleste que te devuelva el favor.

La hechicera forzó al mago y se introdujo en lo más profundo de su mente, en aquel pensamiento secretamente guardado; era la imagen de una pelota dorada, con alas dormidas sobre un cofre invisible, mientras una serpiente la rodeaba celosamente; a un costado, una copa, un relicario y un libro; una cueva, un hogar, un bosque y a su vez, todos eran un anillo y una choza; eran una conjunción de algo mayor, Voldemort.

Con horror, Morgana huyó de la mente del señor de las tinieblas y se tomó el pecho.

Ella misma se encargaría de destruirlo, a él y sus bestialidades.

**16.**

Hermione avanzó con paso seguro hacia el interior del castillo, sintiendo a Draco a su lado, esperando que el mundo se cayera cuando entraran, mas nada ocurrió, o eso creyeron.

La puerta dorada que mantenía a Morgana cautiva brilló, y bajo el sonido de un suave aletear, apareció una inscripción.

- La torre aparenta ser la sur, con lo cual, deberíamos…

Habló Draco al traspasar el marco de la puerta; frente a ellos, se abría una enorme y lujosa recepción, colmada por telas de arañas y polvo.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, al tiempo que murmuraba _"__no__lo__puedo__creer__"__._A continuación abrió la mochilla que llevaba a los hombros y sacó de ella un gran libro negro, titulado _"__Arturo,__Morgana__y__Merlín__"_.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – inquirió Draco.

Ella se mordió los labios nerviosa, y detuvo su búsqueda en una hoja.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Chilló – Sabía que éste lugar en algún lado lo había visto.

Alzó el libro y le mostró una pintura de aquel living, mas con el piso reluciente, y dos figuras destacadas entre otras sonriendo elegantemente. Merlín y Morgana.

- No entiendo – murmuró Draco.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Tendrías que leerlo para entenderlo; éste castillo fue el hogar de Merlín y Morgana. La ventana por donde ella salió debe ser la habitación principal y creo recordar el camino a ella.

- Entonces eres la guía.

Sin decir más, cruzaron la recepción, abriéndose camino a una enorme escalera de mármol con delicados detalles en oro. Hermione hizo aparecer un roca y la hizo rebotar por todos los escalones empolvados; tanto el décimo, como el decimocuarto y el duodécimo desaparecieron ante el roce de la roca, con lo cual, tuvieron especial cuidado en no pisarlos. Una vez ubicados en el primer piso, llegaron a una imponente cámara circular de paredes rojas, donde predominaba un ancho espejo, con el marco trabajado a mano; y muchos cuadros tapados con gruesas telas negras. Tres puertas, separadas entre si por dos metros y con el marco dorado, determinaban tres posibles caminos a tomar.

- Me pregunto… - comentó Hermione, pensando cuál debería escoger.

El techo de aquella segunda recepción era como el de una catedral, alto y con imágenes cristianas, algo que le llamó bastante la atención a Draco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los cuales nadie dijo nada, Draco suspiró.

- ¿Y bien?

- La verdad, no lo sé.

**17.**

Abrió y cerró las palmas. Lo sentía, todo su poder. Si ella quería, podía destrozar el castillo entero; sin embargo, no era idiota.

Alzó las manos hasta posarlas sobre el collar egipcio; percibiendo la muerte en él. Maldita hada del demonio. Recordaba su rostro, como si fuera tan solo ayer cuando la capturó; Merlín acababa de morir y ella solo quería paz, quería poder sufrir junto a sus hijos; no obstante, la declararon asesina y potencialmente inestable. Las hadas negras se adhirieron a su búsqueda, capturando a sus pequeños hijos; Morgana no tuvo más opción que entregarse y una vez en sus manos, aquellas portadoras de magia negra le robaron su sangre y la utilizaron para forjar aquel magnífico ejemplar de oro, _"__Tu__propia__magia__te__asesinará,__hada__Morgana__" __había__reído__su__captora._ La hechicera había sentido la ira correr por su sangre y sin desviarle la mirada, le había hablado: _"__Hada__y__hechicera__"__._

No lo olvidaría, jamás.

El collar disminuyó dos centímetros y le quemó la piel.

Estaba segura, de escapar, aquella bestialidad de oro le cortaría el cuello.


	34. Magia antigua

_**34_ Magiaantigua…**_

_Estaba segura, de escapar, aquella bestialidad de oro le cortaría el cuello._

**1.**

La media noche caía en África, cuando Pansy y Blaise tapaban sus rostros con profundas capuchas. En el suelo, yacían los cuerpos inertes de cinco jóvenes mortífagos.

- Imbéciles- musitó la muchacha al tiempo que perdía la fuerza en los brazos. Su varita rodó por el suelo, hasta los pies de Blaise.

El muchacho la miró a los ojos, lleno de preocupación.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó.

Pansy sacudió los brazos y suspiró.

- El mundo, eso me ocurre. Cada vez son más frecuentes estos episodios.

- Creí que era algo de lo que no tenía que preocuparme. – la acusó.

Con una sonrisa, la muchacha tomó su varita.

- Es que no debes hacerlo, ya que no tiene solución.

Todo se volvió borroso y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

**2.**

- No entiendo nada – los ojos de Olivia Artua lloraban lagrimas de miedo.

Paul le sonrió, al tiempo que Peter se llevaba las manos al cabello.

- No hay nada que entender, simplemente corren peligro, pero aquí estarán a salvo.

- ¿Y qué si yo no quiero estar aquí? – soltó amenazante Peter.

Paul se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que Pansy a Blaise aparecían en la mansión.

- No es una opción, amigo mío.

**3.**

Draco suspiró cansado.

- A ver – murmuró; se acercó a uno de los cuadros y lo descubrió. Ante él apareció la imagen de una hermosa anciana, con los ojos cenizas y el pelo de un blanco reluciente; se encontraba sentada en un amplio sillón negro, con las manos violáceas sobre el posa brazos y una magnífica varita en el regazo. – Dime como llegar a la habitación de Morgana.

La mujer sonrió, encantadoramente soberbia.

- Reconozco esa actitud arrolladora, como la palma de mi mano – se dirigió, y miró su violácea extensión – Sin embargo, pequeño, tú no eres a quién mi hija espera.

- Dime como llegar, o no verás nunca más tu arrugada piel - Draco alzó un dedo, señalándola y la mujer se llevó una mano al pecho. Una mueca de incredulidad cruzó su rostro, al tiempo que Hermione aparecía en su rango de visión.

- ¡Sangre de mi sangre! – chilló la mujer y se puso de pié – Has pecado y por eso necesitas de la muchacha ¿Quién habrá mal tomado las riendas de nuestra familia?

Hermione frunció el cejo, perdida.

- Disculpe, señora, ¿De qué habla?

La mujer se mareó y clavó sus ojos en la castaña.

- Dulce niña, ese muchacho que tienes junto a ti es, nada más ni nada menos, que descendencia de mi hija Morgana, tan solo mira sus venas violáceas o su anillo de esmeralda!

Al mirarlo, Draco y Hermione pudieron contemplarlo brillar con fuerza, reconociendo el hogar donde mucho tiempo vivió.

- La puerta es la de mi izquierda, hijo mío. ¡Apúrense! Ya no queda mucho tiempo.

- Gracias, señora – habló Hermione y tomando a Draco del brazo, cruzaron la salida indicada.

Hermione sintió un gusto raro en la boca y ya no pudo oír, hablar, ver o sentir; había ocurrido, después de todo aquello ya no era una prueba. El piso tembló y la habitación giró.

Intentó tranquilizarse, debía poner la mente fría, como le habían enseñado. Una vez normalizado su pulso, pensó, necesitaba encontrar a Draco, ya juntos, podrían tomar el camino correcto o volver a la cámara anterior. Así, se concentró en su perfume, en su sonrisa y en las ganas de matarlo que sintió durante muchos años; una lucecita chiquita apareció en medio de la oscuridad y ella comenzó a caminar con las manos extendidas, podía recrear a Malfoy en su mente, sonriendo petulante, mientras vocalizaba alguna ingeniosa agresión, la luz aún lejana brilló con un dejo verde y ella sonrió. También recordó esa mirada helante suya y su voz, hablándole _"__Mente__fría,__Granger,__mente__fría__"__._ De pronto, la luz bailó más definida y cerca. Respiró sin sentir olor alguno, pero para ella fue como percibir el perfume de aquella piel blanquecina. Lo amaba, aunque no quisiera, lo hacía. Su corazón latía con fuerza junto a él y la vida ocupaba su cuerpo, ya sea feliz o tristemente, pero lo hacía. Y eso valía la pena.

La luz verde aumentó al tiempo que recuperaba sus sentidos. Allí estaba, con los brazos extendidos, a centímetros de Draco, y él con sus manos posadas en la cabellera de Hermione.

A tan solo metro y medio de ellos, brillaba una puerta dorada con una fina inscripción negra; Draco extendió las palmas y algo frenó su magia; entonces, con voz alta y fuerte, Hermione leyó las líneas:

"_Cuidado si hasta aquí han llegado, pues la bruja negra duerme por cien años sin esperar ser liberada. Aquella que cerró los ojos del ángel debe permanecer, hasta que los astros apaguen los suyos por siempre, encerrada. Engendro y maldita, es quien reside al otro lado de la puerta, condenada por el oro Egipcio y su máxima autoridad. No solo el perdón, en sangre y esmeralda, podrán eximir al demonio de sus culpas, puesto que vosotros, almas nobles, deberéis cargar con su peso hasta que mi hechizo finalice. Obligado me siento, aventureros, en advertiros, ya que vuestras almas lo serán todo; ningún pecado de sangre debéis pesares, ya que la carga podréis mataros. Decidid sabiamente antes del sacrificio quién de vosotros ingresaréis, una vez dentro, vuestra obligación será plena, solo tendréis segundos hasta que mi correa se ajuste, acabando con la vida de la hechicera._

_Si has de cargar con su peso, comprended el riego y dolor que sufriréis."_

**4.**

Lord Voldemort llegó al bosque y sonrió, aquello sería fácil.

El bosque tembló macabramente cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

_No era bienvenido._

**5.**

- De acuerdo – exclamó Hermione y estiró demandante su mano hacia Draco – tu anillo.

El muchacho la miró como si estuviera loca.

- Es absolutamente evidente que necesito tener tu anillo para poder abrir la puerta.

Draco sonrió petulante.

- ¿Y quién dijo que justamente eres tú la que debe entrar por ella?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- La puerta; _"…__ningún__pecado__de__sangre__debéis__pesares,__ya__que__la__carga__podréis__mataros__…"_. Con lo cual, tú no puedes entrar, y ni se te ocurra decirme que no te pesa ninguna muerte.

El mortífago ladeó la cabeza, levantó una ceja y clavó sus ojos en ella.

- No pensaba negarlo, ¿Te espanta la idea de que sea un asesino, _pequeña_?

Hermione enfrentó aquella mirada fría inmutable.

- No me espantó antes ni lo hará ahora; dame el anillo.

- ¿Por qué quieres entrar tú, de todos modos? – preguntó, sin dejar de observarla como lo hacía.

Hermione tomó la mano derecha de Draco, y se acercó, hasta posar los labios en su oído.

- Si tú entras, el collar de Morgana te matará al rosar tu piel, porque has pecado, asesinado – susurró - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo entre, acaso quieres el reconocimiento de la hechicera?

Draco alejó su rostro unos centímetros.

- Eso no me importa, idiota, me preocupa que pueda ocurrirte cuando la maldición cuelgue de tu cuello.

Hermione no se permitió pensar más, le quitó con audacia el anillo de su dedo mayor y con rapidez cruzó la barrera invisible. El rostro de Draco se contrajo de furia y dolor al verla del otro lado, tan vulnerable, tan indefensa.

- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. – le dio la espalda, se colocó el anillo en su dedo anular derecho y el objeto disminuyó su tamaño hasta adoptarse a su extremidad.

La castaña caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de oro y se detuvo unos minutos.

- ¿Sabes? No me espanta el hecho de que asesinaras simplemente porque fue por un bien mayor, debido a eso te perdono, Draco Malfoy y lamentablemente, te amo.

El muchacho percibió dentro suyo la fiera, que ya no dormitaba, arremeter con furia contra todas la paredes de su opresión, y sintió miedo, del verdadero.

- Hermione… - suplicó.

La muchacha sonrió aún de espaldas, observó el picaporte dorado y con la varita laceró su mano derecha; cuando su sangre rozó la manilla, el castillo tembló al tiempo que los dementores se agitaron; mas cuando la esmeralda se empapó en ella, ante los ojos de Draco, Hermione desapareció.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió en el medio, algo horrible que Hermione no supo preveer; mientras desaparecía, el recuerdo del rey egipcio lo hizo con ella, lanzándole un hechizo al pecho, rajándole el corazón, _"__Lo__siento__muchacha,__ella__no__debe__ser__liberada__"_ sentenció con voz grave.

Morgana sintió el alma removerse intranquila dentro suyo, mientras el oro egipcio quemaba sobre su blanquecina piel; después de todo, algo no estaba bien. La voz del entonces Rey resonó solemnemente en las cuatros paredes de la habitación, recitando la leyenda de la puerta, al tiempo que aquella muchacha de pelo enmarañado y castaño aparecía frente a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y sangre en las manos.

Hermione sonrío con angustia y con la poca magia que le quedaba, le quitó el collar de oro, colocándose alrededor de su cuello.

- Ahora eres libre, Morgana. – todo careció de sentido y de color, se sumergió en lo más profundo de la nada y se dejó llevar. Ya no sentía dolor, amor ni angustia. Ya no existía.

La hechicera se lanzó sobre la muchacha, atajando el golpe y la examinó con sus poderes. La habían maldecido a morir, y ella lo había aceptado, hasta el final, para liberarla. La furia de Morgana estalló dentro de su cuerpo, destrozándolo todo a su alrededor; los dementores cayeron descuartizados al suelo, el castillo se redujo a escombros y los árboles cobraron vida, reconociendo a su señora.

Cuando la mujer alzó el rostro, se encontró arrodillada sobre la tierra, y al muchacho rubio, con las manos extendidas creando un escudo.

- ¡Granger! – gritó Draco y corrió hacia ellas. No le importó que fuera Morgana quien la tuviera, puesto que se la quitó de las manos; como tampoco le importó que su piel se volviera complemente violeta al encontrarse con ella. Solo le importó Hermione y su semblante muerto.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Draco al enfrentar a su bisabuela. La había perdido, no había salida, no la tenía más. La corteza de hielo ya no existía y en su lugar solo se encontraba su alma, prendiéndose fuego.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió? – preguntó, sintiendo a la fiera arremeter contra todo su cuerpo, llena de furia y sed de sangre, totalmente desesperada.

La mujer no contestó, puesto el bosque se removió, impidiendo la entrada de algún forastero.

- ¿Alguien los seguía, hijo mío? – inquirió la mujer poniéndose de pie. No se podía negar que era majestuosa y que cada centímetro de su cuerpo representaban el poder en persona – Puedo sentir su presencia, Lord Voldemort, o es así como quiere que lo nombren.

- ¿Qué caso tiene? – murmuró Draco, sintiendo la tormenta de desesperación dentro suyo, sin quitar los ojos de la única mujer que amó – Ya no importa.

- Tú trabajas para él, ¿No es cierto?

Draco se limpió los ojos y alzó a Hermione en brazos.

- Fingía hacerlo – comentó.

Morgana asintió con el rostro sin mirarlo y lo tocó con un dedo. La frialdad absoluta corrió por las venas del rubio, mientras cada partícula de su cuerpo desaparecía, más no la de Hermione.

- Él sospecha de ti, Draco Malfoy, como lo hizo de tu padre – aventuró – Esto limpiará su mente de ellas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No me interesa que se entere, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para destruirme.

Morgana le sonrió suavemente.

- Será difícil y extremadamente doloroso, no lo niego, pero si la amas tanto como lo piensas, entonces existe la posibilidad de salvarla.

Dentro suyo, algo cobró vida, algo llamado esperanza.

Una figura negra apareció de la nada en el límite del bosque, sonriente.

- Te han liberado, por lo que puedo observar – comentó Lord Voldemort.

Morgana sonrió de manera macabra y Draco se concentró en pensar solamente en _Grimmauld__Place_.

- Imagino que era de suponer que una simple muchacha moriría al liberar todo mi poder – comentó señalando al cuerpo inerte de Hermione, levitando a su costado – Es mi deber llevar su cuerpo con sus seres amados, como también será mi deber encargarme de aquello que solo tú sabes donde lo escondes. Lamentarás mi existencia, niño, como muchos lamentan la tuya. Recuerda, _tic,__tac,_el tiempo ya está corriendo.

Voldemort alzó la varita contra ella, intentando amarrar su alma, sin embargo Morgana soltó una carcajada y con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció, llevándose con ella a sus liberadores.

**6.**

Harry sintió intranquilidad, no estaba seguro de haber obrado bien, había metido al enemigo en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

- Hace ya una hora que estamos esperando y nada – murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

Theodore se encontraba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro que enfrentaba a la ventana junto a la puerta, desde que habían llegado no había quitado la vista de más allá.

- Lo sé, Draco y Hermione no son los únicos que iban por Morgana, Voldemort también, algo no salió bien.

Un chasquido extraño sonó fuera de la casa y Nott se puso de pie.

- ¡Ahora, Potter!

Tanto él, como Harry, salieron corriendo de la casa, revelando su ubicación, mas sin ver otra cosa que la hechicera.

- ¡Pronto muchacho, necesitamos una habitación grande! – urgió Morgana.

Harry, sin saber muy bien que hacer, entró con suma rapidez al recinto y subió agitado las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto que alguna vez fue de Sirius Black. Morgana depositó algo rojo sobre la cama y para cuando Harry se percató, Draco se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo inerte de Hermione, bañado en sangre.

Algo suyo le avisó que debía preocuparse, llorar y por sobre todas las cosas, eliminar a Malfoy; sin embargo, no supo que hacer, la imagen del mortífago con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, tomando la mano de Hermione, lo descolocó por completo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? – chilló Ginny – Por Merlín ¡Hermione!

Morgana estiró un brazo, impidiendo el ataque instantáneo de Ron.

- _Mente__fría__pequeño_– le clavó sus ojos de un profundo negro y luego habló con voz clara – Hermione ha sido atacada por magia antigua, el mago más poderoso de Egipto le ha corrompido la sangre, contaminado a tal punto de llevarla a la no existencia.

Luna se llevó las manos al pecho.

- ¿Contaminado? – preguntó Harry, una vez conciente del problema.

Draco apretó con fuerza la mano lastimada de la castaña y le acarició la frente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? – inquirió Ron, incapaz de atravesar el perímetro marcado por la hechicera Morgana.

Morgana hizo una mueca que decía mucho y nada.

- El tiempo es oro, literalmente – le dijo a Draco, observando el collar quemando el cuello de Hermione – Si esa reliquia disminuye su tamaño una vez más, entonces ya no podremos detener el proceso y ella morirá. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Ron.

- No me importa lo difícil o doloroso que sea – dijo Draco.

- De acuerdo, fuera todo mundo – habló la mujer con voz serena.

Sin entender plenamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, abandonaron la habitación, dejando dentro a la hechicera jugando con su varita y unas finas cuerdas transparentes; a una Hermione cuasi muerta y a Draco rodeado por aquellos filosos cordeles; al cabo de un minuto, cuando ya todo estuvo listo, Morgana se puso de pié.

- Mucha suerte, hijo – y sin decir más expandió los brazos, entonces todo se detuvo un segundo, donde las cuerdas se clavaron con fuerza en todas las zonas claves para obtener sangre, cuello, muñecas y pliegues de brazos. Después de aquello, Draco solo fue capaz de sentir dolor, del verdadero.

El silencio reinó un segundo, como la paz antes de la tormenta, y de esa manera toda la casa se llenó de gritos.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Murmuró Molly, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Theodore se quedó al pie de la escalera, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro de piedra. Podía imaginarse el dolor que estaría sintiendo Draco, como si le estuviera pasando a él mismo. Luna a su lado le tomó la mano en silencio, sin poder controlar el sufrimiento general que sentía.

- Aún no lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – Preguntó Ron ansioso – y porqué él está allí, Harry, no deberíamos permitirlo. Si me preguntan, yo no confío en Morgana, después de todo asesinó a su propio marido.

Theodore abrió los ojos, clavándolos en el pelirrojo.

- A Hermione le han robado la inocencia de su sangre, la han mezclado con aquella sustancia venenosa que mantiene _vivos_ a los dementores, la han obligado a sumergirse en la nada, para morir eternamente en ella. La única manera de salvarla es quitándole su sangre y colocando en su lugar otra más poderosa, capaz de eliminar cualquier rastro del veneno dementor; por lo tanto, el único capaz de hacerlo es Draco con su sangre azul, como también Morgana es la única hechicera tan poderosa como para mantener a los dos con vida mientras realiza la transfusión. Por si no lo sabes, donar toda tu sangre duele como si te arrancaran las venas lentamente, mientras el recibir aquella sustancia putrefacta es como tragar veneno. Las probabilidades de que el corazón de Draco pueda limpiar el torrente de sangre contaminada y transformarla en azul son casi nulas, con lo cual lo más probable es que muera en el intento…

Los gritos sonaron con mayor intensidad en el recinto y nadie dijo nada, puesto solo Theodore, Ginny y Luna entendían lo que Hermione y Draco sentían por el otro.

Una oleada de gritos resonó con fuerza y luego, nada.

- ¡Maldita sea, Draco! – exclamó Theodore y subió las escaleras con prisa. Harry, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, lo siguió; saltaron los escalones con prisa, chocando contra las paredes y al intentar abrir la puerta, algo se los impidió.

- ¡Al demonio! – musitó Harry, y de un movimiento de varita la abrió de par en par.

Si alguien le hubiera contado mucho tiempo después la imagen a la que se encontrarían, jamás lo habría creído; Hermione yacía en la cama, con el collar de oro incrustado en la piel y respirando con dificultad; Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, levitaba ya sin vida, completamente blanco y sin rastro alguno de sangre en su cuerpo.

- ¡Quietos! – ordenó Morgana, y sin mediar palabra alguna, incrustó su varita en el pecho del mortífago. Pronto, las venas pálidas del ex Slytherin se llenaron de borbotones de sangre, provocando pérdidas por debajo de las uñas, oídos e incluso ojos.

El estómago de Harry se revolvió y tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar, el cuerpo de su legendario enemigo se retorcía a centímetros del suelo, como si lo estuvieran castigando con la maldición _Cruciatus,_ mas sin fuerza para quejarse; no supo cuanto tiempo se detuvo mirando, como tampoco entendió por completo la situación; lo único de lo que estuvo seguro era de que aquello debía ser peor que una tortura. A simple vista, se podía ver como la piel comenzaba a ennegrecerse a causa de la sangre estancada en sus venas sin actividad alguna; si algo era obvio, era que su corazón no estaba latiendo.

Morgana retiró la varita de manera suave y suspiró al tiempo que cerraba la herida; con la punta de la misma golpeó el área donde se encontraba el corazón de Draco, haciéndolo funcionar.

- ¿Se recuperarán? – preguntó Harry.

La mujer ladeó el rostro, pensando, mientras hacía aparecer una cama de doseles verdes en la cual depositó el cuerpo del mortífago.

- Será cuestión de tiempo, por lo pronto, puedo asegurarte que ella está recibiendo positivamente la donación, como podrás ver.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, ya sea por Malfoy o Hermione?

Morgana sonrió sin alegria.

- Rezar.

**7.**

Jueves 28 de Diciembre

La nieve caía de forma pesada al otro lado de las ventanas, mientras la luz del sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día; en la cocina, Molly Weasley cocinaba huevos revueltos con batatas, mientras Ginny peinaba su cabello; en la sala de estar, Morgana hablaba con Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Ron y Harry de los posibles resultados de lo ocurrido dos noches atrás. Para entonces, Theodore Nott ya había partido al encuentro con su señor, comunicando que volvería en cuanto se liberara y que tal vez trajera con el a Paul Lawson y Pansy Parkinson para trazar un nuevo plan.

En el piso superior, Luna Lovegood cuidaba de Draco y de Hermione. Se encontraba refrescando la frente de la castaña, cuando el mortífago lanzó un quejido por lo bajo.

- ¡Morgana, Draco Malfoy está despertando! – llamó al acercarse al pie de la escalera.

Desde el piso inferior se escuchó el tropezón de pies y en pocos segundos Harry, Ron y Morgana irrumpieron en la callada habitación.

- ¿Ha dicho algo? ¿Se ha manifestado de alguna manera? – inquirió la viuda de Merlín.

Luna se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, con el rostro sereno, mas sonriente.

- No, señora, solo se ha quejado – comentó – yo también lo haría si tuviera aquel estigma quemándome la piel.

Morgana tomó el brazo de Draco y observó la marca tenebrosa al rojo vivo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó.

Harry se acerco a Draco y tapó su extremidad con las sábanas.

- Es un tatuaje que poseen todos los mortífagos, los seguidores fieles de Voldemort; cuando la marca se prende significa que él lo está llamando y debe acudir, de lo contrario lo buscará hasta encontrarlo y lo asesinará.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, entendiendo el alcance y el horror de todo aquello; podía entender todos los significados de la marca tenebrosa, como también el dolor que provocaba cuando se prendía con solo investigar un poco la mente de los presentes; sin embargo, un pensamiento de Harry salió a flote de la nada, la imagen de sus padres y la calavera con la serpiente flotando sobre ellos.

- Lamento lo de tus padres – musitó y al momento comprendió la magnitud de todo, la unión inexplicable entre el muchacho de la cicatriz y Voldemort, como la profecía y los horocruxes.

Harry frunció el cejo.

- ¿Cómo haces para saberlo todo?

Morgana simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que soy un ser especial, no es que sea descortés y me meta en tu mente, simplemente la magia que reside en mi cuerpo es mucha y se escapa, no lo puedo controlar o si, pero hasta cierto punto, imagina que si no lo hiciera, las personas podrían morir por estar simplemente muy cerca mío.

- ¿Es así como murió Merlín? – preguntó Luna.

El semblante de Morgana se entristeció y una lágrima solitaria se escapó de sus ojos; la mujer asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

- Era una tarde preciosa, con los niños jugábamos a levitar la casa simplemente con las manos, cuando _Jepresh_ llegó.

Ron se acercó un poco.

- ¿Quién?

La hechicera clavó sus ojos en el pelirrojo, seria.

- Jepresh, el rey Egipcio, la misma persona de lastimó a tu amiga. Me temía… me temía mucho, puesto sabía que podía asesinarlo con solo pensar en ello o peor, quitarle la corona.

- ¿Por qué apareció allí, entonces?

- Trazó un plan, necesitaba quitarme de en medio con ayuda de muchas personas y para ello yo debía cometer un pecado de sangre. No tardó mucho en comprender cuál era mi debilidad, lo único que lograría que perdiera el control. Se presentó en la residencia, no saludó, no dejó que nos percatáramos de su presencia; simplemente alzó la varita y lanzó el maleficio asesino contra el menor de mis hijos, le quitó la vida ante mi. Pude observar detalladamente como mi bebé me sonreía al poder levitar una silla y al momento la vida se le escapaba de los ojos.

Morgana se detuvo, podía revivir la desesperación y el dolor de aquella tarde de verano.

- Perdí el control, las emociones acallaron la razón y las peores de las maldiciones brotaron de mi piel. Merlín supo, tan solo le llevo un abrir de ojos para comprender como se desencadenaría todo, con lo cual puso todas sus fuerzas en un escudo protector para mis restantes hijos, para protegerlos de mi, del monstruo que me tocó ser…

-… pero no para si mismo – completó Luna y Morgana asintió.

- Lo asesiné por no ser mentalmente fuerte, no pude ser como él, no pude apartar el control de los sentimientos. El resto, fue muy fácil, me acusaron de asesina a conciencia y me condenaron a dormir por cien años para luego despertar y morir, poco a poco. Supongo que nunca pensó en mis hijos y en lo que ellos lucharían por mí, como tampoco pensó en mis bisnietos – sonrió con melancolía y acarició la mejilla de Draco.

El muchacho lanzó otro quejido y la frente se le arrugó en una mueca de dolor. El frío helaba las ventanas y no se oía otro sonido más que el del respirar acelerado del mortífago, aquello debía de estar doliéndole con mucha fuerza. De un movimiento, Draco se tomó la marca tenebrosa, como si intentara acallar la quemazón.

- ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? – preguntó Morgana, sin saber como actuar.

Luna negó con el rostro y se acercó a la cama para colocar un paño frío sobre la calavera.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer por él.

Draco se retorció y abrió los ojos, exhalando aire enfermo.

- ¿Grang…? – musitó débilmente mas con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

Morgana le sonrió.

- No despertará por el momento.

Duro como la piedra, el mortífago se recostó mirando el techo y sin soltarse el ante brazo, sabía que debía marchar.

- De acuerdo. – Sacando fuerza de algún lugar recóndito de su cuerpo, logró sentarse y esforzándose tan solo un poco más, sacó las piernas de la cama.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, hijo? – preguntó Morgana con voz suave, como si le hablara a un niño.

Draco no le contestó, por el contrario utilizó toda su energía mental para ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio. La marca tenebrosa lo estaba matando, literalmente.

Alguien intentó detenerlo cuando comenzó a caminar y sin medir fuerza alguna liberó magia, lanzándolo contra la pared. Sin preverlo o siquiera poder controlarlo perdió el equilibrio.

- ¡Alto! – dijo Morgana cuando Remus Lupin intentó inmovilizarlo. – No es algo que pueda evitar, la magia está colapsando dentro suyo, necesitará de mucha paciencia para lograr manejarlo a su voluntad. Y tu, Draco, no estas en condiciones de levantarte.

El mortífago no quiso contestar, puesto sentía una maldición intentando liberarse, por lo tanto estiró el brazo, mostrando como la marca tenebrosa estaba a carne viva, expandiéndose por todo su antebrazo.

- ¡Dios mío! – Morgana saltó lejos de él, al entender el significado de todo aquello. De la varita de la bruja se materializó un envase lleno de un líquido azul, el cual levito hasta llegar a Draco – Debes acudir a _él_ cuanto antes.

Draco respiró con fuerza y asintió, con el rostro duro como la piedra. Tomó aquel recipiente entre sus débiles manos y bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo

- Ni soñarlo, aquí está a salvo – declaró Harry – si llega a encontrarse con Voldemort en este estado él dudará.

Morgana se puso de pie.

- No lo entiendes Harry, si no lo hace entonces todo su trabajo se irá al tacho y Voldemort intentará asesinarlo de todas maneras.

Nadie dijo nada, sabiendo que no había otra salida. El niño que vivió caminó hasta Draco y con suavidad lo tomó del brazo sano

- Iré contigo.

Ginny se quejó por lo bajo.

- Déjalo ir por su cuenta Harry, no tiene sentido que tú también te expongas – dijo Ron.

Harry negó.

- Tengo un plan.

Draco se concentro en su ropa; la capa negra, la máscara plateada y la túnica; mágicamente lo que llevaba puesto cambió por el atuendo mortífago.

- Mansión Malfoy – musitó.

Harry lo tomó con seguridad y al segundo, desaparecieron.

**8.**

La niebla rodeaba por completo la entrada hacia la residencia de los Malfoy.

Harry soltó a Draco por un momento y se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Cómo demonios entramos? – le susurró al momento que lo sostuvo nuevamente.

Draco alzó una mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y la marca tenebrosa apareció en lo alto del cielo; solo tuvieron que esperar unos momentos hasta que la niebla desapareció por completo, revelando en su ausencia una imponente fortaleza antigua.

De un movimiento carente de vida, Draco soltó la presa de Harry sobre su brazo.

- Déjame, Potter, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. – le dijo, sabiendo que el veneno dementor quemaría de un momento a otro la poción que lo mantenía en pie.

Harry colocó una mano sobre el hombro de quien por muchos años fue su enemigo escolar y con la convicción tatuada en su rostro habló:

- Le dirás que te hemos encontrado y atacado cuando intentabas detener a Hermione Granger, quien descubrió tu paradero y por consecuencia el de Morgana; yo estaré en todo momento preparado para llevarte de regreso a nuestra guarida si se torna peligroso.– luego, alzó la varita y le lanzó una maldición que le abrió sanguinarias heridas en la piel.

Para Draco, aquello no supuso dolor alguno, no tenia comparación en lo absoluto con lo que ya había pasado. Limitó su existencia a crear una mascara de odio para cuando se dirigió dentro de la mansión, sintiendo a Potter detrás de si. Debía ser cuidadoso, cualquier mínimo factor podía desconcentrarlo lo suficiente como para volar la casa.

El recorrido hasta el hall se le hizo espantosamente eterno, sintiendo su sangre, medio azul medio impura, derramarse de manera irregular por su rostro y cuerpo.

- ¡Draco! – chilló tía Bellatrix al verlo entrar - ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

Para hacerlo más teatral, tropezó consigo mismo, cayendo al suelo; en aquel momento, Lord Voldemort apareció con el rostro desencajado de la ira. El rubio se puso de rodillas, en un intento de recobrar la postura; fingiendo una absoluta desesperación y furia clavó los ojos en su señor.

- Van por ella, no se como lo han descubierto… - se quejó, sintiendo como el veneno dementor lo quemaba por dentro - Granger me siguió y alertó a los otros – agitado, tomó aire mientra su tía lo ayudaba a recuperar la postura – me robaron los planos… acababa de dar con su paradero y me dirigía hacia aquí. – la voz le falló, mientras el cuerpo intentaba liberar toda la magia contenida.

Voldemort tan solo asintió con la cabeza una vez, con las rendijas de su serpentina nariz dilatadas; ladeó el rostro, como si esperara alguna reacción a sus palabras.

- Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, aquella sangre sucia muerta y Morgana libre – aseveró, quien alguna vez fue Tom Riddle.

Draco juntó fuerzas, quizás del odio que le tenía a aquella figura maligna o del amor a Hermione y sonrió con placer, como si aquello fuera algo digno de ser festejado.

- Entonces el día… no ha sido malo… – carcajeó y la sangre le goteo del rostro lastimado. Lo podía sentir, tan solo un movimiento y perdería la conciencia.

Voldemort curvó sus labios en una mueca maquiavélica al asegurarse que aquel muchacho seguía perteneciéndole y de un movimiento de varita selló todas sus heridas de una vez.

- Ve y descansa, _preferitto,_ tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Draco asintió, alejándose de su tía y al sentir la presa segura de Harry, se dejó llevar.

**9.**

Domingo 31 de Diciembre.

Un bosque siniestro, una sombra negra asechando a la espera. Lista, latente, escondida dentro de una bola dorada.

Draco saltó de la cama ante la amenaza implícita de su sueño.

Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver el rostro relajado de Morgana, quien movía la varita de un lado a otro, creando finos hilos de oro – de diversos colores – entrelazándolos entre si, creando una remera. Tan solo le faltaba una manga.

- Buenos días, Draco. – lo saludó con su melódica voz; le sonrió de modo maternal, dejando a un lado su obra de arte y lo tocó con su varita.

El dolor que aquello le provocó, aunque fue mínimo, lo tomó por sorpresa por lo que retiró la mano.

- ¡Maldita sea! – se quejó. La sangre corría lentamente por su palma - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Esta vez, Morgana soltó una risa adorable.

- Tan solo quería verificar que todo estuviera bien. Tu sangre está limpia al fin.

Una respiración rasposa llamó la atención del mortífago. Manteniendo el rostro inmutable y con voz serena, preguntó:

- ¿Cómo está ella?

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, quien dormía con el rostro pálida.

- No es tan fuerte como tú.

Draco asintió, mientras el monstruo en su interior comenzaba a desesperarse. Manteniendo su rostro con esa mascara fría que no decía absolutamente nada, intentó razonar la situación lo más objetivamente que le fue posible.

- ¿Despertará algún día?

La duda cruzó por el rostro de la bruja, y aunque se apresuró por ocultarlo, él lo notó.

- He hecho todo lo que mi magia me permite; ella es una impura, Draco, en el sentido más literal de la palabra – agregó al ver como el fuego asomaba por los ojos del mortífago – no le resulta ni por asomo tan difícil como a cualquiera de los residentes de esta casa. Mucho menos a ti. Fue una suerte que estuvieras para ayudarla, tu sangre es lo que la mantiene viva… sin embargo no sé qué es lo que pasa, ya tendría que haber despertado.

Morgana pudo ver como aquel muchacho calculaba en su interior, debía tener una mente muy mecánica, muy específica, él no quería dudas, quería certezas para basar en ella sus planes, no le interesaba nada más.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Seis días desde mi liberación y tres desde tu despertar.

_Mierda._ Pensó Draco, llevaban una semana inactivos, debía ponerse en marcha, comunicarse con Theodore, ponerse al corriente con Paul y lo más importante, someterse a Lord Voldemort. El monstruo en su interior se removió, recordándole qué era verdaderamente lo más importante, pero el lo acalló con la determinación impresa en sus pensamientos. De nada valía quedarse a su lado muriendo con cada nuevo amanecer. Debía ocuparse y no pensar, debía seguir con su trabajo de hormiga, destruyendo el imperio de terror, vengando a su padre, haciendo aquello que ella haría en su lugar.

Se puso de pie con agilidad, sabiendo que si no huía con rapidez, que si le dirigía una mirada a Hermione, entonces toda su entereza se iría al carajo. Sabiendo que entonces ya no podría hacer otra cosa que morir con ella.

Morgana lo observó erguirse ante ella; vio como de un movimiento pulcro, perfecto, se asomaba una máscara plateada en su mano al tiempo que sus ropas se ennegrecían.

Definitivamente algo había cambiado en su bisnieto, tal vez era la sombra que oscurecía sus pétreos ojos, la frialdad de sus facciones o su imponente figura. Al mirarlo a los ojos ella entendió que él simplemente estaba haciendo aquello que Draco consideraba mejor, pero que aquel muchacho enamorado y decidido a salvar al objetivo de su amor seguía allí, dándole ánimos a continuar, porque no había nada más que pudieran hacer por ella.

- Era de esperarse que marcharas – le dijo – ellos llevan días esperándote.

Draco caminó unos pocos pasos hasta llegar frente a la mujer y clavó sus ojos inexpresivos en ella.

- No la dejes sola. Nunca. – su voz sonó como una orden, pero Morgana pudo distinguir la suplica implícita – Si la cosa se pone fea… solo házmelo saber y aquí estaré.

La bruja asintió, sin quitar su mirada de él.

- ¿Qué le digo si despierta?

Draco le quitó la mirada de encima y cubrió su rostro con la máscara plateada.

- Que he hecho lo mejor por ella…

_De__nada__sirve__ahora_, le dijo alguna voz en su interior, pero él la ignoró; debía intentarlo nuevamente; por ella y por él, para estar a salvo y garantizar la caída de Voldemort.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con paso firme y sin mirar atrás; bajó las escaleras de ese modo tan imponente, poderoso, sin inmutarse por el lugar donde se encontraba o los ojos que se clavaban en él. La capa negra ondeó al tocar el último escalón, donde lo esperaban Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. El primero colocó la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Draco, a modo de saludo.

- Bienvenido, hermano.

- No hay tiempo, he visto el próximo paradero.

Alguien carraspeó, pero ellos lo ignoraron por completo.

Pansy sonrió irónicamente a Draco y al igual que él, se colocó su máscara mortífaga.

- Primero debemos ir por nuestros huéspedes, supongo que no tengo buenas noticias, para variar.

Harry apareció en la sala de estar, llevaba un zumo de calabazas en la mano.

- ¿Ya te marchas? Hermione aún no despierta…

Draco asintió con un movimiento seco, sintiendo un hueco frío donde debía estar su corazón. Sabía que si prestaba un poco de atención repararía en la existencia del mismo, desgarrado, sangrando veneno, y de los aullidos de la bestia en su interior, pero aquello no serviría de nada.

- Voldemort no duerme, Potter. En cuanto tenga noticias te las haré llegar.

La cabaña apareció en su mente y desapareció junto a los mortífagos.

**10.**

Viernes 5 de Enero

El año nuevo llegó y trajo con él aún más desesperación por parte de la resistencia.

Por un lado, Hermione aún no despertaba y la bruja Morgana no podía decir el porqué; claro estaba que ella tenía una teoría al respecto mas allá de que mantuviera su postura en esperar por Draco Malfoy. Para aquel momento, Ron Weasley insistía en que aquel _mortífago__asqueroso_ nada tenía que ver con su amiga y que poco debía apreciarla para no dar respuesta alguna a las muchas cartas que Morgana le había enviado. Y la cuestión era esa, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando para que Draco Malfoy no quisiera saber nada con volver?

- ¿Es que no lo ven? ¡Nos ha utilizado para saber nuestro escondite! – había pronunciado Ron y al ver que nadie asentía con la misma vehemencia que él, se dirigió a Harry - ¿No harás nada al respecto?

El muchacho que sobrevivió simplemente había dirigido la mirada hacia otro lado.

- No creo que Hermione confiara en Malfoy si no fuera seguro hacerlo, mucho menos involucrarse con él sentimentalmente. Si no quiere volver, es un problema suyo, no nuestro. No veo peligro alguno en él, no después de lo que hizo por Hermione.

Así la discusión se había dado por terminada.

Sin embargo, aquello no era todo, aún faltaban encontrar dos horocruxes y descubrir la manera de eliminarlos. Harry invertía buena parte del tiempo en ello, más no había encontrado alguna otra información de validez y la imagen de Morgana lo único que lograba era ponerlo nervioso; sentía que lo observaba como si fuera un niño intentando descifrar un acertijo cuya respuesta ella sabía.

- Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente – había canturreado la mujer, al ver como el relicario de Salazar Slytherin volaba por los aires al lanzarle una poción desintegradora sobre ella.

Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy había encontrado que dos noches previas a su despertar, Peter Tremaine y Olivia Artua se habían enfrascado en una discusión tal, que habían terminado cada uno en una habitación diferente, sin siquiera querer cruzarse durante el día. Paul Lawson había intentado por todos los medios tranquilizar las aguas, mas no había logrado progreso alguno.

De todos modos, Draco le había encargado a Pansy mantener a los huéspedes un par de días más con la intención de una reconciliación, mientras él – en compañía de Theodore Nott y Paul – marchaban en búsqueda de un posible horocrux en algún bosque perdido del mundo.

En algún momento de la semana, se había dado lugar a una reunión entre Draco Malfoy y Lord Voldemort, quien esperaba con ansias reemprender su plan dentro de Howgarts en cuanto cesaran las vacaciones escolares; no obstante, el mago tenía algo más que ocupaba su mente y aquello no pasó desapercibido para los poderes de Draco, no. Lo que lo tenía tan ensimismado era que Harry Potter de alguna manera supiera de los horocruxes, ya que la localidad de uno de ellos residía en su memoria sin que el muchacho lo notase. Por eso Lord Voldemort llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto, no terminaba de decidirse si cambiar o no el paradero de aquel objeto.

Así habían transcurrido los días.

Ahora, el sol comenzaba a caer, lanzando cegadoras luces sobre la blanca nieve; aunque le pesara Draco sabía que pronto deberían regresar a Londres.

- ¿Será que está escondido bajo algún encantamiento del tipo Fidelio? – preguntó Paul, entendiendo que el tiempo se agotaba con rapidez.

Draco sopesó la idea y luego, con un suspiro, lo negó.

- Deberíamos sentir la presencia de la magia, o algún rastro de ella. Lo único que puedo suponer es que éste no es el bosque.

Theodore tiró su cabello hacia atrás y maldijo por lo bajo.

- Ya no tenemos más tiempo, si tan solo supiéramos algo más, algún indicio que nos guíe por qué país buscar…

- De todos modos debemos regresar, no tiene sentido buscar en la oscuridad – concluyó Paul.

**11.**

Morgana observaba el semblante sereno de Hermione, dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿Sería posible? Debía reconocer que le molestaba que su bisnieto no diera señales de vida ni se dignada a responder ninguna de sus notas; por lo que, tomó un trozo de pergamino y con pulcra letra escribió:

_Niño:_

_No me importa lo muy ocupado que estés en el maldito fin del mundo en el que te encuentres. Lamento dejar los buenos modales y la cordialidad de lado, junto con las otras notas que tan amablemente no tuviste el recaudo de atender. _

_Confirmo con certeza absoluta aquello que te mantiene lejos del lugar al que perteneces, aunque a decir verdad, no entiendo cómo esto ha sobrevivido a la trasfusión. De nada sirve lo de PT&OA, lo sabes, ellos por lejos son un par de lo más común, para su suerte; dos personas ingenuas que se vieron envuelto en algo ajeno a ellos._

_Aquí, tú sabes, se está dando lugar a la creación, la vida; por eso tu bella durmiente no logra resucitar, aguarda por el beso del príncipeazul. No se si dejar la ironía de lado, pero me has hecho enojar, realmente._

_¡Felicidades, bisnieto mío, serás un padre encantador!_

_Con mucho cariño de abuela, me despido, espero verte pronto capullo._

Con ligereza enrolló el papel y fue por una lechuza.

**12.**

Pansy Parkinson caminaba por su casa, buscando algún lugar de paz donde sus propios pensamientos no la molestaran, con el fin de poder conciliar el sueño. Últimamente su energía se encontraba por el suelo, junto con su amor por sí misma.

Con paso elegante se posicionó frente a un gran espejo y se miró, intentando encontrarse bajo toda esa fachada de perfección y arrogancia; la mujer del espejo sonrió sin alegría alguna y sus ojos apagados reflejaron tristeza absoluta. Los cabellos negros caían de modo gracioso sobre sus hombros, decorando su fina figura. Por más que viera aquella imagen todos los días, no lograba reconocerse en ella.

El miedo la recorrió de punta a punta, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Era la viva imagen de la destrucción; imponente, majestuosa, y a su vez, terrible, desoladora. Estaba podrida por dentro y lo sentía.

Ya se había resignado a vivir, o mejor dicho, morir con ello; había decidido arrojar su vida por un acantilado, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, todo lo que la había hecho quien era; su familia, su prometido, sus creencias, todo.

Sin embargo, en medio del arrasador caos, una luz cegadora le devolvió la vida, dándole una razón para buscar la libertad que le había sido arrebatada de pequeña. Blaise Zabini.

"_Eres__demasiado__hermosa__y__pura__para__ser__buena.__Eres__demasiado__egoísta__para__merecerlo.__Tienes__mucho__más__de__lo__que__deberías,__con__tan__solo__años__de__edad.__No__te__confundas,__pequeña__niña,__jamás__serás__feliz.__Tus__ojos__reflejarán__el__daño__que__los__impuros__y_muggles_sufren__por__gente__de__tu__clase.__Serás__la__viva__imagen__del__dolor__del__mundo,__pequeña.__Aquello__que__podría__salvarte,__lo__tendrás__al__alcance__de__la__mano,__pero__jamás__lo__poseerás.__Porque__todo__lo__que__toques,__va__a__sufrir__lo__que__tú__tendrías__que__sufrir.__La__única__persona__capaz__de__romper__con__mi__magia__antigua,__descansa__por__cien__años,__esperando__por__aquella__que__represente__todo__lo__que__odies.__Sin__embargo,__serás__demasiado__egoísta__como__para__ayudarla,__pequeña.__"_

La voz del hada negra que la había hechizado resonó en su mente y Pansy cayó de rodillas. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.


	35. Él sonrió y sus ojos brillaron

**_Y sigo por aquí molestando con mi insostenible presencia. No es necesario que se alegren ni me dejen reviews, porque no merezco ninguno. Tan solo vengo aquí a decirles que - dejando muchísimo que desear con mi comportamiento - las adoro y agradezco todo lo que han hecho y tan lindas palabras que me han dado._**

**_No entiendo cuál es mi FUCKING problema, no me gusta escribir finales y de todas las veces que lo intenté en éste último año, ninguna dio frutos, con lo que éste fin se pasó más años inconcluso que cualquier otro. Es ridículo, solo me ha faltado un capítulo y eso me ha detenido todo este ultimo año. Pero me he puesto cual escuelita y estoy escribiendo aunque no me cierre y al día siguiente tan solo lo modifico. De todos modos este ha sido uno de los que más me ha costado y el siguiente, bueno al ser el final absoluto me da ilusión, la guerra y todo eso._**

**_No voy a dar fecha para luego no tener que dar explicaciones cuando me muera. Tan sólo les diré "hasta luego", manteniendo mi palabra en que terminaré con éste fin aunque me cueste la vida!_**

**_Los quiero_**

* * *

_**35_ Él sonrió y sus ojos rojos brillaron con la muerte en ellos…**_

_La voz del hada negra que la había hechizado resonó en su mente y Pansy cayó de rodillas. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. _

**1.**

Sábado 6 de Enero

- Hola, Hermione – saludó Luna, como lo hacía todos los días.

Por supuesto, el cuerpo inerte de la castaña no profirió respuesta alguna, aunque eso no pareció inquietar a Luna, quien tomó un paño tibio, humedecido en poción limpiadora y se encargó en su misión diaria, asear a su mejor amiga. Comenzó por el cabello eternamente enmarañado, lo cual le llevó varios minutos; luego, descendió por su relajada frente y se encaramó a las mejillas ahora pálidas. Sentía inquietud emanar de Hermione, como si ella estuviera preocupada por algo.

- ¿Qué te tendrá mal?

Remojó el paño en el cuenco de poción y continuó con su labor; humedeció bien el cuello blanquecino de la Gryffindor y esquivando el collar de oro que parecía estar ahorcándola. Continuó su recorrido bajando por el pecho y encargándose de su abdomen; como no despertara pronto los huesos terminarían dominando su estética. Luna se preguntó que estaría haciendo Draco Malfoy, si Theodore estaría cuidando de él.

Desde la habitación de Hermione se podía oír el piso inferior, donde Harry planeaba abandonar el colegio, junto con Ron, para embarcarse en un viaje al valle de Godric Griffindor, sin embargo, no quería dejar a su amiga sola en Grimmauld Place. Por otra parte, Ginny canturreaba alguna canción junto a Morgana mientras se encargaban de quitar todos los adornos navideños.

Al tiempo que Luna volvía a humedecer el paño en la poción, un chasquido seco sonó a la altura del cuello de Hermione; la joven rubia miró con curiosidad el collar incrustado – del cual salía un vapor negro - en la piel de la castaña y con manos cuidadosas intentó quitárselo. Al removerlo del lugar en el que permaneció por más de cinco días, Luna descubrió una marca al rojo vivo rodeando todo el delicado cuello de Hermione.

- ¡Morgana, el collar se ha desprendido! – avisó Luna.

El rumor de alguien subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras llegó a ella, mientras rozaba con delicadeza toda la lastimadura de Hermione con el paño.

- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? – preguntó la mujer.

Luna simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Oí un chasquido proveniente del collar y cuando lo quise sacar me di cuenta que ya estaba desprendido.

Morgana asintió, mientras tomaba el pulso de Hermione.

- ¿Ocurrió algo más?

- Parecía como si de él emanara vapor muy denso y negro.

La mujer sonrió.

- El hechizo ha terminado, Luna, no tardará en despertar.

**2.**

- ¡Como oiga alguna otra discusión, ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá para contarlo! ¿Me han oído? ¡La mansión es lo bastante grande como para que cada uno se ubique en una punta distinta! – chilló Pansy al tiempo que aparecían Draco, junto con Theodore y Paul – ¡Gracias a Merlín que han llegado, este par de imbéciles están quitándome la poca cordura que me queda!

Paul avanzó hasta quedar a la par de la morena, estiró un brazo y le apretó el hombro a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Se la pasan discutiendo por cualquier estupidez, ya no pueden ni comer en una misma sala que ella le critica el modo de masticar, entonces él arremete con algún comentario sobre los kilos que ha aumentado durante este último mes y para cuando te quieres dar cuenta están enzarzados en una discusión de lo más espantosa. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero me espanté al oír como se faltan en respeto – luego, dirigió su mirada a Draco he hizo una señal de final – Lamento decirte esto, mi amor, pero este par de idiotas, al menos en esta vida, no están hechos el uno para el otro, no tiene ningún sentido seguir intentándolo.

Draco, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con todo, se tiró el pelo para atrás, buscando alguna manera de lograrlo.

- Siguen llegándote cartas, a propósito, la más reciente es de hoy hará cosa de una hora atrás – comento Pansy. Con paso elegante caminó hasta llegar a una mesa ratona donde había muchos sobres apilados. Tomó un pergamino enrollado y se lo lanzó.

El mortífago deshizo el nudo, preguntándose que mierda querría Morgana ahora, como si su silencio no fuera muestra suficiente de que no pretendía volver, no mientras pudiera hacer algo más por Hermione.

No fue conciente de en qué momento cayó de rodillas, mucho menos de cuando comenzó a soltar insultos; pero de lo que si fue plenamente conciente, fue de esa sensación de miedo puro que se desparramó por todo su cuerpo, despertando en su totalidad a la bestia, la cual solo quería ir junto a Hermione y protegerla, tanto a ella como a ese bebé que cargaba. _Su bebe._

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué ocurre? – le gritó Pansy, entonces fue cuando reparó en los tres pares de ojos que lo observaban.

Se puso de pie lentamente.

- Ha sucedido, Hermione está embarazada. – contestó con los ojos aguados.

Pansy soltó algún comentario incoherente mientras le daba órdenes a la sirvienta que liberara a Peter junto con Olivia. Theodore asintió. Paul, por su parte, golpeó el hombro de su primo con una leve sonrisa.

- Te felicito, entonces. – dijo con voz alegre, como si no comprendiera el peligro.

Theodore caminó hasta llegar junto a Draco.

- El misterio ha sido finalmente develado. Tendremos que ponerla a salvo en cuanto despierte. Me reuniré con Severus para ponernos de acuerdo.

El rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- No tiene sentido alguno intentarlo, Theodore, esto es diferente, él lo sabrá de todos modos.

Paul alzó una ceja.

- ¿A caso piensas no hacer nada al respecto? ¿En qué cambiaría si hubieran sido Peter y Olivia?

Draco sonrió con amargura.

- Que ninguno de ellos es su mano derecha. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer cuando Hermione me necesite, cuando el embarazo esté tan avanzado que a penas pueda moverse? O sino, el día que nazca ¿Cómo se supone que los protegeré mientras el bebé requiera de sus padres las veinticuatro horas del día y Voldemort me aparte por meses? No es lo mismo, no podré dormir con el temor de que él descubra mi secreto y los encuentre. Bastante enfermo me trae la idea de que la lastime a ella, ¿Puedes siquiera pensar en cómo me comportaría de tener un hijo en peligro?

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._ Porque hasta lo podía ver, su pequeño en brazos de una exhausta Hermione y él vestido de mortífago, dejándolos a su suerte para continuar con la mentira de il preferitto. Definitivamente no.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que propones? – inquirió Nott.

- Tú, Theo, debes descubrirme. De ese modo Voldemort ya no tendrá dudas. Debes decirle la verdad, que la profecía hablaba de mí y Granger. Entonces ellos vendrán por nosotros, aunque claro, ella no estará a su alcance.

El muchacho lo miró con rostro sereno, mas ojos inmutables.

- ¿De qué servirá eso?

Paul entendió de que iba todo y suspiró, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor con qué replicar.

- Le dará tiempo a Potter y Morgana de encontrar y destruir los siguientes horocruxes.

**3.**

Se sentía extraña, como si no hubiera movido un dedo por meses. No recordaba que había soñado, ni cuándo se había dormido. Todo era una oscura nebulosa, un estupor que no la dejaba reaccionar. Sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos, puesto no estaba cansada, como también quería moverse, ya que tenía los músculos agarrotados.

Con pereza extendió la pierna derecha hacia un lado y los brazos hacia arriba, estirándose al máximo; suspiró pausadamente y tragó su propia saliva; instantáneamente se arrepintió, un sabor extrañamente ácido bajó por su garganta llevándola a toser. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió como si tuviera lagañas de meses depositadas sobre sus pestañas y lagrimales; con la mano derecha se restregó los ojos y entonces todo volvió a ella de golpe.

Solo le bastó con visualizar la esmeralda reluciente en su dedo anular para comprenderlo; con Draco habían ido por Morgana, pero algo había salido mal. La imagen de un hombre moreno de facciones duras se cruzó por su mente y pudo recordar el dolor que sintió previo a la nada y el olvido.

- ¡¿Draco? – gritó. Siendo apenas conciente de donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que él jamás podría estar allí.

Un ruido de pisadas aceleradas sonó en la estancia y tan solo segundos después una mujer, de aspecto poderoso e imponente, irrumpió en la habitación. Una hermosa y sincera sonrisa cruzó su rostro inmutable.

- ¡Gracias a Dios y Merlín! ¡Has despertado, Hermione!

Con celeridad se acercó a ella y le tomó el pulso. Al sentir entrar a alguien más, se giró y rozó con la palma de la mano el abdomen de la muchacha.

- ¡Hermione, que alegría! – chilló Ginny y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Sus dos amigos, Ron y Harry, siguieron a la menor de los Weasley y depositaron un beso en su mejilla para luego observarla con ojos clínicos.

- Fuiste muy valiente – le dijo Harry y sonrió.

- Más que eso, ha sido una heroína, al menos para mi – comentó la mujer.

La castaña sonrió a penas. No podía pensar, se estaba ahogando de miedo, no por ella, sino por Draco, por no saber donde se encontraba ni como estaba. La sola idea de imaginarlo mal se le atragantó en el pecho, lanzando dardos venenosos a su débil pecho. Algo dentro suyo le advirtió que no preguntara por él en ese momento, que debía sentirse culpable por amarlo tanto como para morir por él, pero no le importó, la verdad era que no podía sentirse culpable, al menos ya no. No importaba lo que él era, lo que hacía o lo que alguna vez había sido; lo importante era como ella se sentía con él, no había razón alguna por sentirse mal, porque él era bueno para ella.

Por eso ya era tiempo de dejar de preocuparse por lo que dirían sus amigos, por el simple hecho de que no había vuelta atrás. Amaba a un mortífago y punto.

- ¿Dónde está Draco, Morgana? – Preguntó sin siquiera prestar atención alguna al rostro de los presentes o al ruido de pisadas en la escalera.

La bruja hizo una mueca que decía mucho y una mierda.

- No sabría decirte dónde se encuentra, pero sí que está vivo…

Hermione respiró con dificultad, porque entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

- No volverá, ¿Verdad?

La mujer negó con el rostro serio, entonces la Gryffindor se destapó dispuesta a marchar, sin embargo el mundo se le dio vueltas, mareándola.

- Aún no tienes fuerzas suficientes como para hacer esto – indicó Morgana.

El rostro de Hermione estaba rojo de frustración, ira y dolor, ¿Es que Draco no entendía que por más que se alejara ella lo seguiría amando?

- ¡Maldito mortífago del demonio! – soltó, histérica.

La voz de Harry provino desde algún lugar de la habitación, parecía como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Te salvó la vida, Hermione.

- ¡Y una mierda! ¿De qué me sirve si él pretende irse al culo del mundo sin mí?

Harry miró desencajado a su amiga, cuando los presentes se abrieron para darle paso a alguien.

- Granger, romperás el encantamiento Fidelio con esos gritos – dijo Draco al llegar a la cama, llevaba los ojos rojos y los pómulos levemente hinchados. Por el resto, su rostro era insondable.

- ¡Tú! – Chilló y le clavó un dedo en el pecho – Draco Malfoy, ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para irte simplemente porque tú crees que es lo mejor!

Contra todo pronóstico, Draco sonrió y tomó la manó de Hermione como si fuera de porcelana.

- Si me hubiera ido, no estaría aquí ¿O no, Granger? – Comentó mientras se inclinaba sobre su rostro hasta quedar rozando sus labios.

La muchacha lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida.

- De acuerdo.

**4.**

Al caer la noche, Hermione se quedó dormida en los brazos de un pensativo Draco, luego de tomar unas cuantas pociones que Morgana le había preparado.

La cabeza de Draco maquinaba a toda velocidad. Sería padre, con diecinueve años tendría una razón más fuerte que cualquier otra para vivir, alguien dependería de él y de eso que algunos llamaban "sentimientos" que tan recientes eran para el mortífago. Sin embargo, eso no era todo, ahora tenía más miedo y preocupaciones que antes, porque no permitiría que nadie pusiera un dedo sobre aquella criatura, estaba decidido, de ser necesario los metería bajo tierra donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos.

- ¿Se ha dormido? – preguntó alguien en un susurro.

Draco se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Mantenía su semblante imperturbable.

Morgana se adentro en la habitación procurando no hacer ruido e hizo aparecer un banco junto al mortífago.

- Imagino que has leído mi carta, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- No sé como ha podido sobrevivir a todo, lo único que se me ocurre es que su sangre sea más parecida a la nuestra que a la suya. - dijo y señaló a Hermione – Hoy pude sentir su energía al rozar su vientre, él o ella está tan fuerte como un sauce boxeador.

Draco volvió a asentir, debía reconocer que eso lo tranquilizaba bastante.

- ¿Vas a contarme porqué intentas mantenerte lejos de ella?

El muchacho alzó una ceja.

- ¿Debería? – murmuró con sorna.

Morgana curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

- Solo si puedes sacar provecho de eso.

Draco lo pensó por unos segundos.

- Existe una profecía que afirma la aparición de dos personas opuestas, una pura y la otra impura, que ayudarán para que Lord Voldemort sea destruido. En un futuro, el hijo de ambos será quien termine con la segunda guerra mundial.

Por otra parte, las leyendas de una tribu llamada Zulú, cuentan que _la hechicera_ que descansaba por cien años solo sería liberada por los padres de quien acabaría con una futura guerra mágica y que de esa hechicera sería la descendencia. Al principio no supe o quise verlo, pero ahora, son demasiadas las coincidencias. Yo mismo soy tu bisnieto, con eso tendría que alcanzarme. No obstante me tomé todo el tiempo que no tenía en darme cuenta. Solo será cuestión de días hasta que él mismo llegue a esa conclusión y no habrá lugar en el mundo para mantener a Hermione embarazada a salvo.

Morgana asintió con la mente en otro lugar.

- Pero no puedes matarlo, porque no está en ti hacerlo.

- No puedo asesinarlo por los horocruxes y porque Potter es el único capaz de hacerlo. Son siete, Potter consiguió el diario, el añillo, la copa y el relicario; estoy seguro que uno de los faltantes es una snitch que en algún momento le perteneció a Godric Griffindor y que está en algún bosque del mundo. Por el resto estoy perdido, no sé donde puede estar el séptimo objeto, mucho menos qué es.

La bruja lo miró con el rostro concentrado.

- Tuve una visión, el día que fui liberada. Todos estos objetos que me nombras estaban en muchos lugares a la vez, en una choza, un bosque y una cueva; pero en la imagen que visualicé también había una enorme serpiente.

- ¿Nagini? – preguntó incrédulo.

Morgana asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Yo puedo destruir todos estos objetos, con tan solo pensarlo; sin quererlo, Voldemort me pasó su mayor preocupación al meterse en mi mente…

- ¿Y cuál es?

Morgana volvió a sonreir.

- Treinta y siete días para el aniversario de una preciosa copa.

- ¿Segura?

Morgana asintió

- Como que existe Dios.

La mujer reparó en Hermione y en el protector abrazo de Draco.

- ¿Le dirás algo de todo esto?

El mortífago negó con el rostro

- Ni una palabra – murmuró.

**5.**

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

Morgana se movía intranquila por la casa de Grimmauld Place, la sangre le escocía en las palmas, ansiosa por ejecutar aquel objeto maldito que aleteaba frente a ella. A su lado, Harry, Hermione y Ron miraban curiosos.

La bruja pensó en todo lo que le provocaba un alma dividida en siete partes, en la maldad en su estado más puro desparramada por el mundo en siete objetos. Pero no más, porque aquella abominación tendría que terminar y ella se encargaría de hacerlo. Con paso seguro se aproximó hasta la snitch y la tocó con los cinco dedos de la mano izquierda. Alguien le había preguntado si dolía. ¿Doler? ¡Por supuesto! Porque aquel bicho que se encontraba dentro no quería perecer y luchaba fieramente para no hacerlo, de ahí que le doliera durante días luego.

Sentía como si intentaran arrancarle la carne desde los dedos y mucho más, pero ella tenía que ser más efectiva y de hecho, lo sería; de lo contrario el alma destruida le comería el brazo y continuaría hasta el corazón en cuestión de meses.

Con mucho asco, apretó la pequeña pelota entre sus dedos y declaró:

- _Delere._

De la snitch dorada se desprendió una nube negra que tomó la forma de un furioso Tom Riddle. Morgana sonrió macabramente y le tiró un beso.

- Se ha ido – dijo y junto a los amigos profirieron gritos de alegría.

Harry pronto abandonó todo rastro de júbilo.

- En siete días lo seguirá el relicario, con lo cual tenemos solo quince días para descubrir qué es y dónde está el último horocrux.

- ¿Cómo haremos, Harry, no puedes meterte en su mente al menos una vez? – preguntó Ron.

- Es demasiado peligroso – apuntó el niño que vivió – no sé como proteger mis propios pensamientos y seguramente Voldemort descubrirá en lo que estamos si se lo propone.

Morgana se encontraba con los dedos estirados mientras Hermione recitaba palabras al tiempo que golpeaba cada delicada extremidad con la varita.

- Antes de que ocurriera lo de Draco, bueno, los dos juntos llegamos a la conclusión de que Nagini era la última pieza faltante – comentó la mujer.

Hermione alzó la vista.

- ¿No sería imprudente depositar un pedazo de alma sobre algo que ya tiene vida propia? – preguntó.

- Puede ser, pero es un comportamiento de esperarse viniendo de Voldemort – afirmó Harry – Esto no nos deja más opción que ir en su búsqueda en cuanto se cumpla el aniversario.

Morgana asintió.

- Tendremos que crear una estrategia, una emboscada. Necesitaremos a todos los que estén dispuestos a presentar batalla, entonces yo me cargaré a la serpiente y tú, muchacho, tendrás la oportunidad de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Harry asintió con el rostro preocupado, siempre supo que aquel día llegaría, donde Voldemort o él se despedirían de la vida, sin embargo en todas sus pesadillas había deseado no involucrar a nadie más que él.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Harry, todos estaremos contigo. Hasta el final.

"_...Del amor entre opuestos _

_nacerá el fin del señor de las tinieblas_

_conjunto con el terror..."_

**6.**

Voldemort investigaba la mente de Jack Spencer; buscaba encontrar el rostro de quien lo había traicionado, porque algo en su interior, tal vez su sexto sentido, le advertía que había algo importante en ese saco de basura.

Muchas imágenes borrosas atestaban la simplona enciclopedia mental del mortífago, mujeres impuras desnudas, muggles violadas y asesinadas, el castillo Hogwarts, la marca tenebrosa, la logia de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy golpeándolo en el rostro demandándole respeto a Hermione Granger.

Las rendijas de su reptil nariz se dilataron de pura ira.

**7.**

— ¿No volveremos a Hogwarts entonces?

— Ya no es un lugar seguro, con Dumbledore muerto, es fácil entrar en el castillo.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — preguntó Hermione afligida.

Draco se acercó a ella y le entregó un pequeño libro.

— Estudiar, llevo mucho tiempo investigando.

La muchacha lo miró sin entender y se acomodó más en el sofá. Con interés comenzó a leer, comprendiendo cada vez más. Allí no sólo estaban las notas personales de Draco, sino también datos de gran valía para Harry; era impresionante la cantidad de secretos que el mortífago tenía. Por una parte, aparecía la profecía que le ocasionó a Harry tanto dolor como responsabilidades impuestas, y por otro, las palabras que aseguraban la llegada de un futuro líder. Hermione leyó cada anotación sobre Morgana, su encierro y posterior liberación. Luego el cuaderno tan solo anotaba seis objetos y sus respectivos sitios.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto? ¿Una snitch? — preguntó Hermione.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y movió la varita, haciendo que el cuaderno volviera a él.

— Desde que llegué a Hogwarts éste año — respondió desapasionadamente.

— ¡Tú sabes lo importante que es ésto! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? — cuestionó poniéndose en pie.

Sin embargo una mano blanca la tomó del brazo, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente.

— Potter lo sabrá, aún no es el momento.

Draco la miró de ese modo que no aceptaba réplicas, y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Si aquella iba a ser su última noche juntos, entonces haría que valiera la pena.

Con voracidad tomó posesión sobre sus labios y la besó con vehemencia y furia, porque la dejaría para que viviera, para que su hijo también lo hiciera. La cogió por los muslos necesitado de su consuelo y calor, porque él no era un hombre débil, pero vaya que ello lo convertía en uno.

Y sin mucho más en qué pensar, ella se entregó en cuerpo y alma.

La luna se colaba por las ventanas mientras él la observaba desnuda en la cama, las marcas de pasión en su piel le proclamaban como amo y señor de su cuerpo. Ella era suya. Suya, preciosa y débil ¡maldita sea que lo era! Pero él se encargaría de que nunca jamás la dañaran.

Era hora de marchar, _ahora o nunca_ — pensó.

Con cuidado depositó una carta sobre su almohada y se marcho, para nunca más regresar.

Era su fin.

La cabaña apareció ante él y como esperaba, ya había otros allí.

Las puertas estaban abiertas y una docena de mortífagos aguardaban por él. Theodore con su habitual mirada serena y con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos lo miró, entonces supo que era hora de actuar.

Malignamente acarició la varita en su mano, levantó su vista arrogantemente fría y sonrió cínico. Como solo un Malfoy lo sabía hacer.

— ¿A qué se debe tan pedorra visita? — preguntó, paseando los ojos por sus manos mágicas, de las cuales se escapaban chispas verdes.

Mantuvo esa sonrisa suya y se permitió contemplar a los mortífagos. Theo sonrió escuetamente al percibir la duda en sus compañeros.

— Tu lo sabes bien, Draco Malfoy, has cometido un acto de lo más ilícito y ahora es tiempo de pagar por ello.

Con suavidad, Nott se aproximó hasta quedar a tan solo una pulgada de distancia de Draco.

— Ya _todo_ está listo — le susurró y quien fue por un año _Il preferito_ alzó una ceja

— Están muy equivocados si creen que dejaré que me lleven sin más

Los mortífagos dudaron por un momento, pero fue Theodore quien clavó su varita en el cetrino cuello de Draco. Una sustancia plateada se pegó a sus palmas y acto seguido, seis pares de cadenas rodearon sus muñecas.

— Ya es tarde para resistirse — cogió la varita del rubio y la guardó con cuidado en su túnica — larguémonos, este traidor a la sangre tiene una cita con el Lord. Veremos si te gusta tanto follarte sangre sucias entonces.

**8.**

La luz del sol se coló de lleno sobre su rostro y ella se removió buscándolo junto a su cuerpo, mas lo único que encontró fue un pergamino doblado. Aún adormecida los desdobló y leyó.

_Granger:_

_Si lees esta carta es porque han venido por mí, o porque me he rendido ante mi señor._

_Mal has actuado y loco me has vuelto._

_No pierdas tiempo buscándome, el mundo gira en torno a ti ahora. _

_Draco Malfoy._

Salió de su habitación corriendo, y para cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, perdió el conocimiento.

**9.**

"_Entonces el tiempo se frenó, es aquí, lectores, donde mi pasado y futuro se unen, para dejar únicamente el desenlace de la más cruenta guerra que el mundo a tenido que presenciar" _

26 de Febrero

— ¿Saben ello lo que está ocurriendo?

Hermione alzó los ojos y la miró con la profundidad de sus orbes marrones, de ese modo que Morgana supuso Draco encontraría fascinante.

— Aún no — respondió y volvió a golpear con la varita los ennegrecidos dedos de la hechicera — Temo no me dejen ir si lo descubren.

Morgana asintió.

— Tendrás que ir de todos modos, aquello no tiene ningún sentido si tú no estás allí. Voldemort te quiere a ti, tanto como le quiere a Harry. Aunque teme a partes iguales lo que pueda ocurrir si intenta destruirte.

— Sé que debo ir y lo haré, no temo por mi hijo, no sería capaz de traerlo a un mundo donde puedan torturarlo por no ser lo que esperan de él — razonó de manera calma — y si es nuestro destino morir en el intento, así será. Al menos no sufrirá dolor.

— ¿Qué tú qué? ¿De qué hijo hablas, Hermione? — Ron apareció junto a su amiga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo fue cuestión de segundos ver llegar a Harry.

— ¿Hermione? — le llamó el más calmo de los dos — ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Él.. Malfoy…?

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cara y asintió.

— Llevo dos meses de embarazo. Eso es lo que Voldemort quiere de Draco, su hijo, por esa razón lo mantiene aún con vida. Existe una profecía que asegura que éste niño será el causante de que finalice la tercera guerra mundial y por lo visto, Voldemort pretende asesinarlo para asegurarse su futuro.

— No puedo creerlo.

— Yo no sabía que tú y Malfoy… bueno, hicieran esas cosas.

— ¡Ron! — chilló Hermione sonrojada.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con los ojos ennegrecidos.

— Lo siento.

Morgan entonces carraspeó sonoramente.

— Muchachos, en tan solo siete días tendremos que ir por Nagini, ¿los centauros acudirán? — Harry asintió

— Al menos algunos de ellos irán, como también todos los miembros de la orden del fénix, aurores, viejos estudiantes de Hogwarts y algún gigante. No hay más, solo seremos nosotros y la estrategia de ataque.

— De acuerdo, con eso bastará. De todos modos, será mejor que repasemos nuestras posiciones


	36. Y todo lo que empieza mal termina mal

_Y llena de lágrimas, vengo a decirles adiós y muchas gracias por tanto, tanto cariño._

_Puedo asegurarles ahora porqué tengo un problema con los finales, porque duelen, siempre lo hacen._

_Desde el primer momento en el que comencé a escribir esta historia, siempre quise que el final fuera escrito y leído a base de un tema muy importante para mi. Por eso les aconsejo que lo oigan, les dejaré el link para oírlo desde Youtube, como saben, tendrán que borrar los espacios_

_ www . youtube watch?v= LIWhSDoG5Lk_

* * *

**_ Y todo lo que empieza mal… bueno, termina mal…_**

La noche caía en Pequeño Hangleton, al tiempo que al menos cincuenta magos aparecían por todo el pueblo con sus cuerpos desilusionados. Un grito espeluznante chilló en la tranquilidad y los hombres supieron que habían sido descubiertos. A menos de cincuenta metros, unos veinte centauros esperaban pacientemente la señal para emboscar la gran mansión de los Riddle desde el bosque.

Una mujer de pelo negro como la noche y piel blanca como la nieve apareció al mismo tiempo en medio de la calle central, donde la antigua casa residía, sin siquiera detenerse a esconder su cuerpo.

Con arrogancia y una sonrisa cínica impregnada en el rostro, contempló la gran mansión. Era imponente, cierto, pero estaba vieja y desvencijada, al igual que el alma del mago que se guarecía dentro. Aquella era la noche que tanto habían estado esperando y a su vez retrazando; en tan solo segundos el último horocrux cumpliría aniversario y sería su deber hacerse con él. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque si la vida le había enseñado algo, era que de ella formaba parte morir y que nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a escoger la inmortalidad, menos aún decidir quien vive a su costa.

Otro chillido resonó en el pueblo y otra contienda apareció a su lado, entre ellos se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione, la familia Weasley, Ojoloco, Remus, Tonks y Hestia Jones. Lo cierto era que habían juntado suficientes personas como para lograr una distracción y al menos evacuar el pueblo, de lo cual se estaban encargando los aurors y personal del ministerio que Kingsley había podido reclutar. No iban con esperanzas de una gran victoria, mucho menos de poder ver sus rostros felices al finalizar la batalla.

Si bien Morgana tenía poderes y un manejo de la magia excepcionales, solo podía cubrirse de lo que lograba ver o prevenir.

* * *

Una morena caminaba de un lado al otro, con los nervios a flor de piel.

— Ya detente, Pansy — se quejó Paul molesto.

Ella resopló y Blaise miró con reproche al muchacho.

— No puedo, tengo un mal presentimiento, Paul ¿Qué ocurrirá si aparte de exponer mi culo a Voldemort y salvar a Draco, la sangre sucia muere? ¡Tendré mucha suerte si alguien no se carga conmigo antes!

— ¡Pues no vayas, con un demonio! — espetó de mala manera, era al menos la quinta vez que discutían por lo mismo.

La muchacha intercambió una mirada con Blaise; él le miraba con amor infinito, con la más pura muestra de devoción y entrega en la espesura negra de sus ojos. ¿Qué haría ella si estuviera en el lugar de Draco? Probablemente movería tierra y cielo para cuidar de Blaise y no querría ninguna salvación de su pellejo, puesto su vida no tendría sentido sin él. ¿Para qué despertarse cada mañana sabiendo que él no sería lo que viera al abrir los ojos? ¿Para qué moverse si ninguno de sus pasos le llevaría a su lado? ¿Para qué vivir, si eso no le devolvería la vida a él?

Entonces no le interesaría un puta mierda si Draco arriesgó su vida para salvarle o quien demonios murió en el intento. Ella buscaría venganza, una que saboreara dulcemente antes de quitarse la vida.

Razón por la cual sabía que no era a Draco a quien tenía que salvar, aunque los planes fuesen así.

Pero no quería, temía por su vida. Granger no era precisamente una Hufflepuff y sus cojones bien podían abarcar Europa en su totalidad, no sería raro encontrarla enfrentando a Voldemort con tan solo una décima parte de su conocimiento. Sin embargo, Pansy ya estaba muriendo ¿En qué cambiaría vivir un mes más?

— ¡Con un demonio, me largo!

_¡Granger, maldita seas!_

* * *

Otro grito resonó fuerte, claro y aterrador.

Morgana instintivamente creó un escudo alrededor de su contienda y alguien bufó molesta. No esperaban que nadie más se apareciera por allí.

— Se que me arrepentiré de esto, pero si algo llega a ocurrirte, Granger, mi cabeza será la primera en rodar. Draco jamás me lo perdonaría — se quejó Pansy y se colocó junto a Hermione, con varita en mano.

La castaña la miró entre molesta y agradecida.

— Nadie te ha pedido nada, pero te lo agradezco de todos modos.

Pansy se encogió de hombros al tiempo que el encantamiento alarma chilló nuevamente y alguien rió a sus espaldas.

Fue tan solo un segundo, una varita surcando el aire y Hestia muerta en el suelo.

— _¡Expulso! — _gritó Arthur Weasley y el mortífago salió volando. Morgana hizo una floritura en el aire y quien pretendía aparecerse junto a ella cayó como una roca al suelo.

De un momento a otro el cielo se llenó de chorros de diversos colores y gritos. Ron peleaba contra un mago de contextura robusta y fuerza bruta. Movía la varita de una lado al otro, como si fuese un látigo y Ron le atacaba y se protegía a partes iguales; a pasos suyos Hermione se enfrentaba a McNair — quien se había quitado la mascara plateada para que ella viera _"quien la torturaba hasta la locura"_ y no olvidara jamás su rostro — y Pansy le cubría la espalda luchando contra dos hechiceros realmente hábiles y traicioneros.

— ¿Cómo es, bonita, que te has pasado de lado? — le picó uno.

Ella rió sin alegría y el mortífago que intentaba torturarla gritó dolorosamente al recibir su hechizo en medio del pecho, de donde la sangre comenzó a brotarle con fuerza.

— Me he cansado de ustedes, resultan bastante pedantes cuando se lo proponen.

Harry no sabía a quién proteger, se movían tan rápido y todo era tan confuso que temía lastimar a uno de los suyos. Morgana caminaba presurosa en dirección a él, mientras su varita parecía moverse por voluntad propia y su mano viajaba de un lado a otro rechazando hechizos provenientes por doquier.

— ¡Ahora, Harry, el momento ha llegado! — le tomó del brazo y desaparecieron.

— _¡Cruc…! — _gritó Rookwood, sin embargo Tonks se le adelantó, con el rostro impasible y el cabello canoso.

— _¡Diffindo!_

Fred rió cuando la mujer cavó un poso y enterró al mortífago bajo una montaña de tierra.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu cabello? — preguntó y movió la varita desmayando al mago robusto que luchaba con Ron.

Nymphadora se encogió de hombros y se agachó para evitar un maleficio cruciatas.

— He descubierto que el rosa chillón llama mucho la atención, no es difícil atacarme entonces.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión, Voldemort miraba todo desde la ventana de lo que alguna vez fue la habitación de sus abuelos muggles. Por donde mirara había magos de la orden del fénix y personal del ministerio, resultaba de lo más irritante verles las caras de satisfacción cada vez que lograban acertar con alguno de sus mortífagos.

Severus, Bella, Theodore, Alecto y Amycus estaban en el primer piso custodiando a Draco Malfoy.

Nagini se removió inquieta en sus hombros —_ asesinar, destrozar, tomar vidas._ Le susurró.

— Tan solo un momento más, Nagini, Harry vendrá por nosotros y entonces beberás su sangre.

Un estallido en medio del combate llamó su atención.

* * *

— ¡Maldición, Fred! — se quejó George y se arrojó al suelo, esquivando un hechizo verde. Su gemelo había lanzado una de las nuevas invenciones de _Sortilegios Wesley_ a la cara de un mortífago que pretendía cargarse a Ojoloco, logrando que todos volaran impelidos por la fuerza de su explosión — ¡Esas bengalas nos costaron meses de elaboración!

— Lo se, Georgi, no pude contenerme — rió Fred y un hechizo púrpura le golpeó en el abdomen, haciéndole caer de rodillas.

El muchacho cayó al suelo perdiendo sangre a borbotones y miró a su gemelo con las manos en su herida, pidiéndole perdón por su descuido.

— _¡Relaskio!_ — gritó George a su contrincante y cuando se proponía a asistir a su hermano, otro mortífago le atacó, probablemente rompiéndole el hombro. Se disponía a lanzarle una imperdonable allí mismo, cuando alguien apareció junto a él.

Hermione se arrodilló junto a Fred y encantó un hechizo protector, mientras Pansy le cuidaba las espaldas.

— ¡Yo me encargo, George, tan sólo ten cuidado! — de un tirón abrió la camisa de Fred y apoyó la varita en cada una de sus heridas — _¡Episkey!_ — pronunció cada vez, hasta que las mismas se encontraron por completo cerradas. — Pansy, óyeme, lleva a Fred al refugio — la morena se dispuso a negarse pero Hermione la tomó del brazo y le sonrió cálidamente — hazlo, yo estaré aquí esperándote.

Pansy cogió a Fred de un brazo y le lanzó una mirada seria.

— Espero que no mueras, Granger, realmente lo espero — de un movimiento desapareció y fue entonces cuando Hermione los escuchó.

* * *

Dos muchachos aparecieron junto a la mansión Riddle, uno de ellos completamente desilusionado.

Ambos caminaron hasta alcanzar la puerta y apreciaron por unos momentos el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo en el terreno frontal de la casa. Un grupo reducido de alumnos de Hogwarts corrían lanzando hechizos a sus espaldas, mientras tres mortífagos — claramente más experimentados que ellos — les seguían los pasos. Paul pudo ver que uno de los muchachos llevaba una herida sangrante en la frente y que otro cojeaba con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor.

Más allá Fenrir Greyback se enfrentaba en una pelea de lo más sanguinaria a Lupin, _el licántropo bueno._

Lo único que podía verse eran maldiciones volar de un lado a otro, cuerpos inertes en el suelo y rostros surcados por lágrimas de dolor. Lo único que podía oírse eran gritos de terror, risas maquiavélicas y maldiciones.

Con un hechizo no verbal, Blaise abrió la puerta que daba a la gran cocina y entro por ella, con varita en mano. Sigilosamente se deslizó hasta verles, tanto Bellatrix como los Carrows se encontraban sentados en un amplio sofá, con sus varitas apuntando a un Draco Malfoy inconsciente. Respiró tan solo una vez más y saltó a su encuentro sin mediar palabra, atacando imperiosamente.

— _¡Confringo!_ — el sofá explotó lanzando por los aires a quienes estaban en él.

Fue automático, Bellatrix — con los reflejos de una mente desquiciada — logró protegerse y le atacó inmediatamente; por suerte Theodore le vio en el momento justo.

— _¡Depulso!_ — le lanzó y la mujer salió volando contra la pared opuesta.

Paul no esperó más y pasando desapercibido apuntó a Draco.

— _¡Ennervate!_ — el muchacho abrió los ojos grises y estos relucieron sintiendo fuego por dentro.

Alecto atacó a Blaise y Amycus hizo lo propio con Theodore, golpeándole en el pecho con una maldición que le quitó el aire.

— ¡Snape, encárgate de Bellatrix! — rugió Draco y los mortífagos le miraron sin poderlo creer ¿Podía ser cierto que los dos más cercanos a Lord Voldemort le traicionaran? Pero no tuvieron que esperar para averiguarlo. Severus apuntó con su varita a una Bella recuperada y sin mediar palabra le lanzó la mayor de las imperdonables.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_ — un chorro de luz verde escapó de su varita y le golpeó en el rostro a la mujer, quitándole la vida.

Aprovechando el descuido de Amycus, Theodore lo desmayó y partió su varita.

Alecto se deshizo de Blaise — bajo el maleficio _Sectumsempra — _y alzó la varita, con la peor de las maldiciones en la punta de la lengua, pero sólo quedó en eso, porque Paul logró desatar a Draco, quien de un movimiento de su mano la hizo caer al suelo, presa de un sueño pesado e infinito.

* * *

La batalla se había corrido de lugar para llevarse a cabo en los terrenos traseros de la mansión, junto al bosque. Los muchachos que corrían de tres mortífagos — uno de los cuales alcanzó al menor del grupo, acabando con su vida — se adentraron en la espesura negra de la vegetación salvaje, perdiéndose entre troncos y copas de árboles. Los mortífagos tan sólo ingresaron al bosque para darse cuenta de que había sido el peor de sus errores. Una veintena de flechas cayeron sobre ellos y aunque pudieron protegerse a través de la magia, nada sirvió para evitar la emboscada de centauros. Uno de ellos — Antonin Dolohov — logró escaparse y volvió a combate, gritando a viva voz.

— ¡No entren a los bosques!

Movió su varita con movimientos secos y filosos, logrando que el ministro, Percy Weasley, cayera inconciente al suelo.

No muy lejos de allí, Hermione blandía su varita de un lado a otro. En cuanto se había encontrado sola, dos mortífagos — Rowle y Avery — habían decidido _jugar_ con ella.

Mientras Rowle tenía un ataque invasivo, imperioso y digno de un troll con varita — lanzando maleficios explosivos en todo momento —, Avery era más sádico, con la mirada tenida de locura y la absurda idea de descuartizarla en vida.

— _¡Demaius!_

Rowle recibió su hechizo en el pecho y cayó inconciente. Sin embargo Avery aprovechó el momento y le arrebató la varita.

— Ahora veremos que tan sucia tienes la sangre — se mofó y Hermione lo vio apuntarle y saborear la maldición que acabaría con su vida.

Un destello brillante salió disparado contra Avery, quien contrajo el rostro en una mueca de horror y gritó al aparecerle laceraciones por todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Aparecieron junto a la puerta de las cocinas y un alud de maldiciones les cayó por todos lados. Harry alzó la varita y conjuró un hechizo protector — seguro de que ya era demasiado tarde — esperando la muerte o al menos dolor inmediato, pero nada ocurrió.

— Así que tú eres Morgana — dijo un mortífago y Harry lo identificó al momento. _Mulciber_, quien al igual que Bellatrix, le gustaba jugar con la comida.

La bruja tenía la varita en una mano y la otra extendida hacia delante, como rechazando algo.

— Y tú debes ser otro inútil mortífago, los años pasan, los nombres cambian, pero a fin de cuentas siempre son los mismos jugadores, niño.

A su lado estaba McNair, Jugson y Gibbon, ninguno llevaba máscara y tenían todo el aspecto de haber recibido varias maldiciones.

Jugson movió la varita como si fuese un látigo, pero Morgana la asió de un lado al otro — como si trazara un rayo — y le arrojó un árbol de más de tres metros encima. Entonces McNair realizó un rombo con movimientos filosos y Harry creó un escudo de viento alrededor de ellos.

Gibbon mientras tanto intentó rescatar a Jugson de debajo del árbol, sin embargo un hechizo proveniente de la batalla lo dejó inconciente en el suelo.

Esquivando la batalla se adentraron en la cocina de la gran mansión, pero Yaxley les lanzó una maldición lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos volar dando con la espalda contra la pared. Rosier los vio y movió su varita como si fuese un látigo.

— _¡Expulso!_ — gritó Harry y el sofá de una pieza le dio al mortífago en la espalda, provocando un agujero al chocar su maldición desviada contra la pared.

Se pusieron de pie y escucharon gritos provenientes desde la puerta; alguien lanzó el hechizo zancadillas y lo próximo en oírse fue un golpe seco.

— _¡Desmaius!_ — conjuró Hermione y apareció en la cocina con el pelo revuelto, sangre en la comisura de la boca y Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas. — Selwyn… sólo era él.

Harry saludó a Draco con un movimiento de cabeza y examinó preocupadamente a Hermione.

— Si, lo sé, con Morgana nos hemos cruzado con Yaxley y Rosier al entrar, probablemente nos encontremos con otros en las escaleras. ¿De veras no quieres regresar, Hermione?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

— He perdido a Ron, Harry.

— Yo lo he visto, estaba junto a Lovegood — afirmó Draco. — Debemos apurarnos, Blaise ha sido llevado al cuartel y Theodore es uno de los mortífagos que están en el segundo piso. No tengo idea dónde se ha metido Paul, pero debe estar por aquí.

Morgana se aproximó a las escaleras y movió la varita de un lado al otro.

— Aquí hay al menos cuatro personas — susurró — Draco, será mejor que tú vayas primero.

El muchacho asintió y subió el primer tramo de peldaños — perdiéndose de vista — y al instante llegaron reflejos verdes por ambos lados. Hermione gritó y corrió a subir las escaleras pero Morgana la cogió por el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

— Él sabe lo que hace — musitó.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Draco, te follas sangre sucias ahora? — rió un hombre y un golpe seco le continuó — siempre me he preguntado qué se siente, si asco o morbosidad.

— No sabes de lo que te pierdes, Crabbe. — contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

El mortífago rió nuevamente pero un hechizo lo alcanzó, haciéndolo caer por la escalera.

Tanto Morgana, como Harry y Hermione, esquivaron el cuerpo de Crabbe y subieron las escaleras. Draco peleaba contra un mortífago robusto y Theodore se encargaba de otro. Harry apuntó a un hombre que abrió la boca para maldecirle y lo petrificó. Entonces una onda expansiva salió de una de las manos de Draco y lo dos mortífagos enmascarados cayeron al suelo, con el cuerpo inerte.

— ¿Los has… Acaso tú…?

— Si no lo hacía ellos matarían a otro, Hermione. — le cortó Draco — ¿Dónde demonios está Pansy?

Una voz desde la escalera los puso en guardia.

— Llevo siendo un maldito escudo humano, Draco, no jodas — dijo la aludida y luego mira a Hermione — Sigues viva.

— No sin esfuerzo.

— ¿Dónde está Voldemort, Theodore? — preguntó Harry.

El muchacho terminó de curarse una herida en el abdomen.

— En la última puerta del corredor, lo mejor será destruir la entrada y no darle tiempo a nada, se espera algo así.

— De acuerdo, ustedes esperen aquí, yo iré por él.

Draco resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Theo y Paul, mantengan a los mortífagos lejos, si es necesario mátenlos. Pansy y Hermione quédense por aquí, en medio del corredor. Con Potter y Morgana entraremos a la habitación, el primero que tenga oportunidad de hacerse con Nagini lo hará, luego Potter se encargará de matar a Voldemort.

— Yo iré, Draco, ni te gastes. — aseguró Hermione.

— Te odio, Granger — musitó Pansy y se puso a su lado, era presa de sus propias decisiones, no dejaría a Hermione sola.

Harry cogió la varita con decisión y encomendándose a los dioses, lanzó un hechizo bombarda a la puerta.

* * *

La puerta voló en cientos de pedazos y por reflejo se protegió con un movimiento de su varita.

Harry Potter, después de todo, apareció en la habitación y le enfrentó. Detrás de él se colaron la legendaria hechicera Morgana, su antiguo mortífago predilecto, la asquerosa sangre sucia — probablemente embarazada — y otro mortífago desertor, Parkinson.

— ¿Miedo, Harry? — se mofó, aunque dentro bullía de expectación y deseo por el tan ansiado triunfo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

— Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida ¿a eso se reduce todo, verdad Tom? — le contestó y se atrevió a utilizar su vulgar nombre muggle, pero hacía muchos año Tom Riddle había muerto para darle lugar a Lord Voldemot.

— Al final serás tú quien muera para que yo pueda vivir — le aseguró.

— No lo ponemos en duda, _Lord_ — habló Morgana — sólo hemos venido aquí para ver cuanto tiempo su serpiente puede vivir, siendo nosotros quien queramos destruirla.

Draco estiró las manos y arrancó un sonido atronador del escudo de Voldemort.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — le espetó el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos — ¡Te he enseñado todo lo que sabes!

El muchacho esbozó su sonrisa más vacía.

— Te habría servido con mi vida, si no hubieras asesinado a mi padre. Te rogué por él, pero tú no quisiste oír.

Draco volvió a atacarle y esta vez el escudo se resquebrajó. Harry le buscó entre la neblina que provocó el maleficio de Malfoy pero algo le golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Los ojos de Voldemort refulgían de odio, mientras Nagini se movía excitada en sus protectores hombros.

Morgana detuvo la neblina y Draco apartó el cuerpo de Harry del camino de su antiguo señor, enfrentándole.

La varita de Voldemort se movió en círculos y una fuerte ráfaga de viento poseyó la habitación; Hermione creó un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para abarcar a Pansy; Harry movió la varita adhiriéndose a la superficie y Draco finalizó el maleficio a fuerza de otro.

La hechicera que descansó por cien años se lanzó hacia Nagini, y al mismo tiempo que Harry intentó desarmar a Voldemort, de un momento a otro el mago tenebroso los hizo volar con fuerza para dar contra el muro opuesto. Ya sólo quedaban cerca Draco, Hermione y Pansy. Mientras el primero reemplazaba a Harry luchando a muerte contra Voldemort, Hermione notó que era su momento. Sin pensarlo un momento más, se lanzó contra Nagini, pero Voldemort le vio y fue entonces cuando muchas cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo.

Pansy cubrió el valioso cuerpo de Hermione con un hechizo tan potente que al enfrentarse contra el ataque de Voldemort el suelo se resquebrajó. Ron apareció en medio de la habitación y desarmó a Voldemort. Harry se puso de pie y le lanzó una maldición asesina al señor de las tinieblas. El hechizo de Hermione dio en medio del cuerpo de Nagini, partiéndola a la mitad.

* * *

Fuera, en los terrenos, la encarnizada lucha se detuvo tan sólo un momento, cuando el grito de furia de Lord Voldemort les llegó a los oídos y una luz blanca cegadora salió disparada por cada una de las ventanas superiores del ala este de la mansión. La mitad del cuerpo de Nagini, la legendaria serpiente del señor tenebroso, voló desde el tercer piso, con la enorme y fea cabeza girando sobre sí misma.

* * *

"_La historia se escribe y desarrolla con el comportamiento humano. Sin el hombre no habría historia."_

El cuerpo de Voldemort cayó si vida donde su padre y abuelos conocieron la muerte.

Harry Potter experimentó la libertad y pudo llorar a sus padres en ese mismo momento, sintiendo que de alguna manera u otra, volvía a tenerlos junto a él, cuidándole las espaldas.

Los muertos fueron muchos, probablemente esa misma noche los merodeadores, acompañados por Lily Evans y Nhympadora Tonks, volvieron a verse las caras, después de tantas lágrimas, después de tanto dolor.

Ginny Weasley lloró y su corazón se rompió como el de su madre lo hizo en algún momento, al ver a Percy sin vida.

Theodore Nott cerró los ojos de su padre y le dio la espalda a los recuerdos, sabiendo que él se lo merecía. La mano de Luna lo acompaño en todo momento, aunque ella también sufriera por las perdidas, por Firenze, por los Weasley, por los Creevey y por tantos otros que ese día dieron su vida a favor de una buena causa.

Si, una buena causa.

* * *

_Pues bien, eso ha sido todo. A lo mejor - creo estar 100% en lo cierto - tenga fallas de narración y algunos dedazos, créanme que lo he releído hasta el cansancio, pero si corrigiese todo lo que le encuentro tendría que rehacer el capítulo y eso no ocurrirá._

_Como siempre, aún queda el epílogo. A decir verdad el cierre de la historia fue el tercer capítulo que escribí y por esos entonces no había salido DH, con lo cual imagínense la sorpresa que me llevé al leer un epílogo muy parecido al mío, razón por la cual tendré que inventarme otro que deje la misma moraleja, con las mismas ideas, pero en otro escenario._

_Los quiero, y hasta el absoluto final de_ La Espía.

_Mel._


End file.
